El Otro Lado Del Mañana
by latinVortex
Summary: TRADUCCION. Una historia original de AntiqueDreams, "The Other Side of Tomorrow"; La pandilla ha sido transportada a un mundo paralelo al suyo donde un poderoso y malévolo Dictador gobierna el universo entero, su nombre; Jimmy Neutron. Ahora tienen que buscar la manera de detenerlo con la ayuda de Aurora, April y sus amigos. Mucho JimmyxCindy! SheenxLibby
1. Presentación

**El Otro Lado del Mañana**  
_(The Other Side of Tomorrow)_

**Acerca de**

El Otro Lado del Mañana es una novela –ilustrada– de aventura y ciencia ficción basada en la serie Las Aventuras de Jimmy Neutron el niño genio, que se expone a través de un total de cinco volúmenes. Historia que surge en el 2005 por la autora Mara S. (AntiqueDreams), actual administradora y fundadora del sitio idreamofjimmy, y es traducida al español por Perla M. (latinvortex); actual administradora y fundadora del fanpage oficial de Jimmy Neutron Latino.

TOSOT llegó a su conclusión en el 2012 con un total de 53 capítulos, y actualmente posee también una serie de 13 oneshots originales que profundizan ciertos detalles de la historia (los cuales, si la autora lo permite, también serán publicados en español). No esperes más, ¡comienza a leer esta gran aventura!

**Sinopsis**

Después de que el último experimento de Jimmy fallara, la pandilla se encuentra sumergida en una realidad alterna. Allí, se enredan con un conflicto mortal y lentamente comienzan a construir una visión de su propio futuro, el cual es tan terrible que jamás se hubiesen podido imaginar.

**Índice**

Volumen 01

_Capítulo 1. El tríangulo  
Capítulo 2. Muestra y explica  
Capítulo 3. El resplandor  
Capítulo 4. ¡Alerta de niñas!  
Capítulo 5. Mar de oscuridad  
Capítulo 6. Tierra del sol eterno  
Capítulo 7. La chica detrás del arma  
Capítulo 8. Espejito, espejito  
Capítulo 9. Evolución de una trajedia_

Volumen 02 – Recapitulación

_Capítulo 10. Dos corazones, una mente  
Capítulo 11. El arsenal  
Capítulo 12. Detrás de la máscara  
Capítulo 13. Mi salvación  
Capítulo 14. La alternativa  
Capítulo 15. Obsesión_

Volumen 03 – Recapitulación

_Capítulo 16. Ruinas de una Tierra olvidada  
Capítulo 17. El Shangri Llama  
Capítulo 18. Vive por mí  
Capítulo 19. No ser hechos el uno para el otro  
Capítulo 20. Flor roja en un océano blanco  
Capítulo 21. El regalo_

_Volumen 04 – Recapitulación_

_Capítulo 22. La convocatoria  
Capítulo 23. El arte de la guerra  
Capítulo 24. Planeta Gorlock  
Capítulo 25. Disfrazados  
Capítulo 26. A las orillas del lago rojo  
Capítulo 27. El consulado  
Capítulo 28. Manchada  
Capítulo 29. Lluvia de lágrimas  
Capítulo 30. Seis estrellas en el firmamento  
Capítulo 31. Oscuridad, sé mi amiga  
Capítulo 32. La táctica_

_Volumen 05 – Recapitulación_

_Capítulo 33. Sufre el destino de Atlantis  
+ Actualizando_

**Notas de traducción.**

Ya que originalmente The Other Side of Tomorrow (TOSOT) fue creado en formato teatro, los primeros (casi) 30 capítulos publicados aquí se encontrarán en dicho formato. Los siguientes capítulos se encuentran en formato narrativo.

Hago mención de que se realizará una actualización paulatina de los capítulos antigüos a su nuevo formato. Y aprovechando también los cambios, se hará una corrección de estilo y traducción para dejar así una versión de la novela de mayor calidad, y de igual modo, se eliminarán los amplios comentarios de una servidora en cada capítulo para que el lector se pueda concentrar mejor en la lectura.

Si deseas ver las ilustraciones hechas por la autora y los fans entra al sitio web de acaciathorn . deviantart . com, envíame un PM o visita el foro de BrainBlast aquí en fanfiction. 

**_Se aprecian mucho los reviews recibidos por este trabajo. No olvides regarle un "Me encanta TOSOT!" a su autora, para hacerle saber lo mucho que te gusta este fic y lo bien recibido que es para los fans latinos._**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

_© Mara S.  
Esta historia no será publicada en otro sitio sin el permiso de Mara. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son propiedad de Nickelodeon, aún cuando hayan sido tan tontos como para cancelarlo. Todos los personajes originales pertenecen a Mara S._


	2. El Triangulo

**El Otro Lado Del Mañana**

Fanfic por Mara S.**  
**Traducción por Perla M.**  
**

**Capítulo 1: El triángulo**

Era una noche pacífica llena de estrellas en Retroville, y Jimmy estaba abajo en su laboratorio ocupándose de su más reciente experimento. La luz de la luna se filtraba a través del cielo nocturno y se posaba sobre él, salpicando su espacio de trabajo con ondas azules y mostrando un inquietante brillo sobre su cara. Estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que saltó cuando Goddard brincó sobre la mesa.

"Eres tú, Goddard," dijo, con voz temblorosa. "Me asustaste un poco."

Su acompañante respondió con un aullido, y Jimmy se pausó para secarse el sudor de la frente. "Lo sé, muchacho, también estoy cansado. Me gustaría ir a dormir, pero si no termino este invento ahora no podré llevarlo para el muestra y explica de mañana."

"¡Grr, bark bark!"

Jimmy se arrodilló para acariciar a su mascota. "No te preocupes por mí; ya me he desvelado antes. Además, creo que ya casi lo tengo. ¿Ves?"

Jimmy le acercó su mano a Goddard, y extendió sus dedos, mostrando un pequeño triángulo rojo en la palma de su mano. El triángulo palpitaba como si tuviese vida propia, y tenía un aura de luz que relucía por los bordes como pequeñas luciérnagas. Goddard olfateó el objeto y después retrocedió gimiendo.

"¿No es genial? Combinando un avanzado microchip de asterrubíes, granate, circonio rosa, y un _toque_ de elemento 115, he superado de nuevo y creado una nueva pauta para la tecnología de la transportación. Cuando lo combino con un GPS modificado, el Triángulo puede transportar inmediátamente una persona u objeto a cualquier ubicación que se desee – y, a diferencia de su predecesora: La Máquina del Tiempo, es perfectamente portable."

"¡Grr, bark!"

"¡Por supuesto que sé lo que estoy haciendo!" gruñió Jimmy rápidamente. "Sólo piénsalo, Goddard. No más tomar el autobus escolar, no más tráfico. El Triángulo me dará la habilidad de ir a donde quiera ¡y de regresar antes de lo previsto! Piensa en lo que podría hacer. Ja, piensa en lo que no debo hacer, ¡pero que haré de todas formas!

"¡Ew, grr, bark bark!"

"Qué quieres decir con que haré que nos maten a todos? ¡Mi invento es completamente seguro!"

Antes de que pudiese terminar su oración, el triángulo comenzó a vibrar. Un momento después la luz a su alrededor se sobrecargó, lanzando un gran estallido que los noqueó a ambos.

Jimmy sonrió avergonzado y se levantó del suelo. "Ups. Supongo que aún tengo que arreglar algunos detalles antes de que funcione. Vamos, Goddard, tú puedes irte a dormir. Te veré en la mañana. ¡Ah! Tontos enlaces químicos inestables…"

Goddard le lanzó una última mirada abatida a su amo antes de acurrucarse y apagarse. Murmurándose hacia sí mismo, Jimmy continuó trabajando por el resto de la noche.

...

* * *

**30-Marzo-2013  
**


	3. Muestra y Explica

**Capítulo 2: El Clásico capítulo de Muestra y Explica**

Es el siguiente día en la escuela, y los estudiantes estaban ocupados haciendo sus presentaciones par alas clases. Sheen toma su asiento después de haber aburrido a la clase con su 'edición limitada' de Ultralord en calzoncillos y la Srita. Ave pasa al frente

SRITA. AVE: Siéntense niñooos! Sólo falta una persona para que pase al frente, y ya saben qué significa eeeeeso!

Hay un quejido de parte de todos los alumnos

SRITA. AVE: Así es, clase! Es hora de otra excitaaaaante presentación de Jiiiiiiimy!

Jimmy con paso arrogante se coloca frente a todos, la srita. Ave se hace a un lado

SRITA. AVE: Jimmy, puedes por favor mantener la raaaadiactividad al minimo esta veeeez? La mitad de los estudiantes aún siguen brillaaaaando por el experimento de la semana pasada!

JIMMY: Claro, Srita. Ave. Le prometo que mi demostración va a seguir las normas de seguridad.

Con una posición-gallina de sus brazos, la Srita. Ave toma asiento y Jimmy aclara su garganta para hablar

JIMMY: Damas y Caballeros de la clase… y Cindy…

Ella le saca la lengua

JIMMY: …Prepárense para ser intimidados y entretenidos por mi ultimo invento. Antes de comenzar, como siempre, me siento obligado de advertirles. Lo que están apunto de ver puede ser demasiado para sus pequeñas mentes para comprender.

Los chicos le dan una Mirada en blanco, y Nick lanza una moneda al aire y la coge

NICK: (irritable) Viejo, solo continúa con esto.

BUTCH: See, algunos de nosotros quisiéramos salir de aquí antes de que aprendamos algo.

JIMMY: (Rolando sus ojos) Bien! Sin más preámbulo, les presento lo que posiblemente sea mi más grande invento de siempre!!

Él busca dentro de su bolsillo y saca el triangulo rojo. Lo alza hasta la altura de su cabeza, y cuando alcanza la luz, esta refleja e irradia a todos con una hermosa aura

BRITNEY: OOOH! Es tan bonita!

NICK: Hey, chequense eso! Así que, Nerdboom, ahora haces joyería también?

Los estudiantes se ríen

JIMMY: (indignado) No es joyería! Es una alto y sofisticado aparato de teletransportación! Esto puede teletransportar personas o objetos a cualquier lugar instantáneamente, simplemente ligándolo a mi GPS especialmente desarrollado para eso!

El saca su GPS y lo adhiere

CINDY: (arqueando una ceja) El mejor invento de todos, ah? Cuántas veces hemos escuchado ESO antes? Ja! Talvez deberías hacernos un favor a todos y transportarte al centro del sol!

JIMMY: Gracioso, Cindy. Pero no. Tengo una mejor idea! Qué tal su te transporto hasta la cima del asta de la bandera de allá?

CINDY: Disculpa?

Jimmy sonrió malvadamente, luego apretó un par de botones en el GPS. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Jimmy apuntó el triangulo hacia Cindy. Un rayo de luz fue refractado y le golpeó en el estómago. Se puso roja por un momento y después se desvaneció instantáneamente y así mismo apareció en la cima del asta de bandera de fuera. Ella gritaba mientras se sostenía, luego agitaba su puño hacia él

CINDY: Neutron, tonto! Bájame de aquí ahora mismo!

JIMMY: (ignorando sus gritos) Como pueden ver, el Triángulo usa la energía solar para transmitir objetos, en este caso personas, de un lugar a otro. Y funciona como accesorio, por así decirlo. Alguna pregunta?

Sheen saltó de su asiento y agarró a Jimmy por la camisa

SHEEN: Jimmy! Debes dejarme usar esta cosa! Necesito estar en el planeta natal de Ultralord, en la Galaxia Nebulosa, ahora mismo! El festival de heroísmo está a punto de comenzar, y si no estoy ahí, mi vida no tendrá significado alguno!

Dramáticamente se "desmaya" sobre el escritorio de Libby, ella lo empuja

LIBBY: No! Yo lo necesito para llegar al Concierto de Smally Big Sister! Vamos Jimmy! Te compraré una camiseta mientras estoy allá!

CARL: Hey eso no es justo, Yo quiero usarlo! Jimmy puedo? por favor? Quiero ir a Suramérica!

Butch se levanta y amenaza

BUTCH: (haciendo un puño) Será mejor que me lo des a mí, Neutron! O si no!!

JIMMY: Chicos, no pueden….

BRITNEY: (interrumpiendo) O sea, Y qué hay de mí? Yo lo quiero!

NICK: Uh, chicos, creo que se están olvidando de MI. De veras…

SRITA. AVE: (uniéndose) Jimmy, hay posibilidad de que me pueeeeedas enviar a unas vacaciones totalmente pagaaaadas?!

JIMMY: Chicos, atrás! Hay algo importante que debo decirles! Hey, Chicos? Hola! Hey, podrían todos ESCUCHAR!! Gracias! Lo que he estado intentando decirles es que NADIE puede usar el triangulo. Aún no lo he perfeccionado los químicos en él, y el sistema es aun increíblemente inestable! Si cometen algún error o lo sobrecargan demasiado, podrían esparcirse sus átomos o enviarlos a un universo paralelo!

BRITNEY: (molesta) Ash, No eres nada divertido! Eres como cualquier perdedor en una fiesta!

NICK: De veras, viejo, por qué te molestas en mostrarnos esa cosa si no podremos usarla?

Se escucha una caída proveniente de afuera, y un momento después Cindy aparece en la puerta, con una mancha de basura en su mejilla y con ojos ardiendo de furia

CINDY: YO puedo contestarte la pregunta. Lo mostró porque es un GRAN-OBSTINADO, ARROGANTE-PRESUMIDO PERDEDOR!! Sólo quiere recordarles lo inteligente y maravilloso que es, VERDAD NERDTRON!?

Hay un Segundo de tenso silencio, y luego la campana suena. La Srita. Ave y los chicos voltean hacia las caras enojadas de Cindy y Jimmy y después se arrojan hacia las puertas. Tan pronto como se fueron todos, Cindy camina hacia Jimmy y se colocan cara a cara

CINDY: Qué te sucede? Caí desde el asta y prácticamente comí mi peso en basura gracias a ti!

JIMMY: Bueno, supongo que pudiste haberte sujetado más tiempo, o no?

CINDY: Ah! No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso! Pareciera que no tuvieses sentimientos en absoluto, o si los tienes?!

JIMMY: Yo sin sentimientos? Miren quién lo dice, Srita. Corazón de piedra! El día que llegues a tener sentimientos será el día en que los planetas se saldrán de su órbita!

CINDY: Sólo estas celoso porque NUNCA tendré sentimientos hacia ti!

JIMMY: (tomado desprevenido) Ah, por favor!! Todo esto lo haces por que estas celosa de que haya demostrado tener un intelecto superior!

CINDY: Intelecto superior? Hablas de una superioridad en arrogancia, asquerosidad y presunción?!

JIMMY: Wow Cindy, haces un gran trabajo describiéndote a ti misma. Quizá después de todo no eres una tonta.

CINDY: UGH! Eres un tonto! Te odio!

Ella lo empujó, él la empujo de regreso, y continuaron discutiendo más y más. Sheen se da un manotazo en la frente, y Libby camina hacia él

LIBBY: Ahí van de nuevo. Por qué no terminan con esto de una Buena vez? Me enferman estas tontas peleas!

SHEEN: Ya dijiste, Libs. La chica frenética necesita tomar clases para controlar su enojo.

LIBBY: Ah! Disculpa? Estás insultando a mi mejor amiga?

SHEEN: No!

Mira hacia un lado y susurra

SHEEN: Pero no creo que le haría ningún daño ver a un psiquiatra.

LIBBY: Escuché eso! No seguiría hablando si fuera tú! Por lo menos ella no es una persona maniática adicta al azúcar que está enamorada de una muñeca!

SHEEN: Es una figura de acción, rayos! Métanselo a la cabeza!

LIBBY: MUÑECA, MUÑECA, MUÑECA, MUÑECA.

SHEEN: Silencio! No escucho! LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA…

Libby y Sheen comenzaron a discutir, y Carl estaba parado a uno de los lados, viéndolos a todos pelear. Empezó a temblar y gritó a todo pulmón

CARL: ALTO!! ALTO!! YA NO LO SOPORTO MÁS!!

Instantáneamente todos se congelan y se quedan viendo a Carl

JIMMY: Carl?

CARL: (tapando su boca) Lo siento, chicos. Pero no lo soportaba más. Sus peleas constantes están irritando mi hernia.

LIBBY: (suspirando) Tienes razón Carl, estamos actuando completamente ridículos. Mírennos, Sheen y yo discutiendo por la discusión de los otros dos. Ahora todos, respiren profundamente y sigan sus caminos.

JIMMY: Suena bien para mí.

Él gira y camina hacia la puerta donde estaban Carl y Sheen

JIMMY: Vamos chicos, al laboratorio. Necesito de su ayuda para probar mi simulador de fundición catastrófico.

CARL: Jimmy, cuando dices "de fundición catastrófico"…

JIMMY: No te preocupes Carl; es totalmente seguro. Después de todo es solo una simulación

Jimmy sale por la puerta, y Carl y Sheen lo siguen obedientemente. Cindy patea su escritorio, y luego se sienta sobre su silla con mala cara

LIBBY: Eh, Cindy?

CINDY: Atrás, Libby. NO estoy de muy buen humor.

LIBBY: No, ya veo. Pero por qué estás así? Te envió hasta al asta de bandera, pero y qué. Es un tonto; tú misma lo dijiste.

CINDY: (mirando hacia la distancia) Aún así no dijo que lo sentía. Pude haberme lastimado y ni siquiera se preocupó.

Cindy se levantó y camino hacia la puerta, y Libby la sigue por detrás, mirándola confundida.

* * *

_ © 2006-2008 Mara S. Esta historia no será publicada en otro sitio sin El Permiso de Mara. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son propiedad de Nickelodeon, aún cuando hayan sido tan tontos como para cancelarlo. Gracias por leer!_


	4. El Resplandor

**Capítulo 3: El resplandor**

Más tarde, Libby y Cindy están en el Candy Bar. Libby esta bebiendo de su malteada, pero la comida de Cindy sigue frente a ella, sin tocar. Cindy mira por fuera de la ventana con una Mirada ausente, y después Libby termina su bebida y coloca su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga

LIBBY: Chica, qué te sucede? Has estado actuando muy raro últimamente y no has probado nada de tu comida.

CINDY: (con cara de dolor) No me siento muy bien.

LIBBY: A qué te refieres? Te duele el estómago o algo?

CINDY: Si, y mucho, pero no sólo eso. Me siento MAL

LIBBY: En qué sentido?

Cindy después de pensarlo un momento

CINDY: (frunciendo cejas) Como ese sentimiento aplastante después de nadar muy profundo en el agua? En verano, cuando nadas hasta el fondo de algo profundo?

LIBBY: Ah-ah…

CINDY: Bueno, algo así. Es como si el aire me comenzará a aplastar.

LIBBY: Eso no suena muy bien. Cuando te comenzaste a sentir así?

CINDY: En realidad, después de la escuela. Al inicio no me dolía tanto, pero fue empeorando. Oh no! Aquí viene de nuevo!

Cindy se dobló y agarro su estómago del dolor

CINDY: (con muecas) Libby!

Libby levanta la blusa de Cindy por el borde para mirar su estómago, y sus ojos por poco se salen de la sorpresa

LIBBY: Cindy, tu estómago esta RESPLANDECIENDO.

Cindy voltea a ver su estomago, el cual esta sumergido en un color rojo luminoso. Queda boquiabierta y accidentalmente deja caer su malteada al suelo

CINDY: (alterada) No lo entiendo! Esto no estaba así hace un para de minutos! Que diablos me está pasando?

LIBBY: No sé…pero crees que sea posible de que esto tenga algo que ver con el triángulo rojo que Jimmy uso en ti hoy?

Hubo un momento de Silencio entre las chicas, mientras intercambiaban miradas fijamente

CINDY: (levantándose de salto) Neutron, estas MÁS que MUERTO!!

* * *

_ © 2006-2008 Mara S. Esta historia no será publicada en otro sitio sin El Permiso de Mara. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son propiedad de Nickelodeon, aún cuando hayan sido tan tontos como para cancelarlo. Gracias por leer!_


	5. Alerta de Niñas!

**Capítulo 4: Alerta de Niñas! **

Mientras tanto, debajo del laboratorio, Jimmy estaba por terminar de conducir su último experimento en Carl en el simulador de fundición catastrófico. Carl sale arrastrándose de la máquina y colapsa en el piso, el techo le da vueltas. Le da hipo, y Sheen y Jimmy corren hacia él

CARL: (desmayándose) Jimmy, creí que habías dicho que el simulador no me haría enfermarme.

Jimmy mira hacia el suelo avergonzado

JIMMY: Se suponía que no, pero algo salio mal. Parece que mi simulador de fundición catastrófico experimentó...bueno, una fundición catastrófica.

SHEEN: Ja! Hablando de ironía.

JIMMY: (mirando a Sheen) Tendremos que probarlo de Nuevo más tarde, verdad Carl? Carl?

Carl se había Escondido detrás del simulador y está a punto de lanzarlo. Cuando Jimmy camina hacia él, y en ese preciso momento, un fuerte zumbido de alarma suena

VOX: Alerta de Niñas. Alerta de Niñas. Apunto de sobrepasar el perímetro, niñas a cinco pies…cuatro…tres…BEEEEEP!

SHEEN: Aja! Blancos frescos! Dispárales! Dispárales! Te lo ordeno!

JIMMY: Detente Sheen!

VOX: Alerta. Alerta. El sistema de armas Anti-niñas ha sido activado. Por favor elija método de aniquilación: rápido y doloroso o lento y horrible.

JIMMY: No, VOX! Apaga el sistema de armas anti-niñas, y activa la cámara de vigilancia de la casa club!

Un monitor de TV se enciende, y Cindy y Libby se podían observar paradas frente a la casa club. Cindy está pateando la puerta y Libby está presionando a Vox, aparentemente ignorando de que es un analizador de ADN y no un timbre para puertas

CINDY: (gritando) Se que me puedes escuchar allá abajo, Neutron! Tienes todo este lugar alambrado. Déjame entrar, ahora!

LIBBY: Jimmy, déjanos entrar! Es una emergencia! Cindy está en problemas!

CINDY: Tiene razón, niño! Y tú estarás en GRANDES problemas si no …AHHHHHH!

Cindy es interrumpida cuando la alfombra del suelo se abre. Las chicas se encuentran bajando dentro de un tubo de plástico color amarillo que pareciera como los tubos que hay dentro de una jaula para hámster. El tubo da una vuelta y de ella sale en una zambullida Libby, y seguido de ella sale Cindy, cayendo encima de su amiga

LIBBY: (quejándose) Chica, bájate de mí! No puedo respirar!

Cindy se levanta y se sacude, tiempo suficiente para que los chicos entrarán a la habitación. Voltea hacia Jimmy con una Mirada feroz

CINDY: OK Neutron, qué rayos me hiciste?

JIMMY: (sorprendido) Ah? De qué me estas hablando?

CINDY: (Rolando sus ojos) Oh, como si no lo supieras! De veras crees que me tragaré eso, no? Deja de darle vueltas al asunto y enfréntalo!

JIMMY: Enfrentarme a qué? Sabes, sería mucho mejor si tan solo me dijeras lo que te sucede en lugar de llegar acusándome! De qué se trata todo esto? Vamos, ACLÁRAMELO!

CINDY: Es tu tonto triángulo! Me hizo algo!

JIMMY: Algo?

CINDY: (alzando su blusa por un lado) Mira, niño raro! Mi estómago está resplandeciendo!

Los ojos de Jimmy se dilataron y retrocedió. Carl separó la mirada, y Sheen puso una GRAN sonrisa

SHEEN: Genial, que chido! Esto es como aquella vez en la que me trague un tubo de luz el cuatro de Julio! Ja! Fui el chico luciérnaga durante una semana!

CARL: See, me acuerdo de eso! Cindy parece como si se hubiese tragado muchas luciérnagas y las tuviese aún en el estómago!

Sheen comienza a picar el estómago de Cindy, pero ella lo golpea y lanza lejos

CINDY: Atrás!

JIMMY: (frunciendo el entrecejo) Espera, Cindy, déjame checar algo…

Jimmy inspecciono el resplandor por unos momentos después giró hacia la mesa detrás de él. Tomó un aparato plateado y escaneo a Cindy con eso, entonces presiono una serie de números y espero mientras se calculaban los resultados. Se quedó observando las lecturas por unos segundos y después alzó su Mirada de regreso

JIMMY: Oh no…

CINDY: A qué te refieres con "Oh no"? Escucha, cabeza de chorlito. Esto debe ser una broma tuya, pero no es gracioso para mí! Así que deja de hacerte el tonto y termina con esto!

JIMMY: Me temo que no es una broma, Cindy. Esto es muy serio.

LIBBY: Qué tan serio?

JIMMY: Como la vida y la muerte. Será mejor que se sienten todos, chicos.

Todos obedecieron, a excepción de Cindy quien cruzó sus brazos y se quedó mirándolo fijamente

JIMMY: Escucha, Cindy, No tengo mucho tiempo para decirte esto, así que escucha con cuidado. La razón por la que aparentemente estas volviéndote roja es debido a un fenómeno llamado "Intercambio Rojo". Tus átomos están comenzando a apartarse por una increíble velocidad lo que causa la energía para el intercambio de ondas hasta parecer rojos.

LIBBY: Q'es lo que dices? Cómo que sus átomos están apartándose? Ella esta parada aquí, no?

JIMMY: Bueno, pues sí, pero…

CINDY: Hay algún punto aquí? Podrías POR FAVOR dejar de recitar cosas científicas sin sentido y decirlo YA!

JIMMY: OK, déjame ver cómo explicarlo. Pues, Parece que algo muy malo ocurrió cuando te teletransporté a la cima del asta de bandera hoy

CINDY: (sarcástica) Qué sorpresa.

JIMMY: Los químicos que emplee en el Triángulo de seguro no estaban estables cuando lo usé en ti. De alguna forma, durante el momento en que te comenzabas a transportar, el triángulo cambió la polaridad de tus átomos. Y ahora que tus átomos están cargados en el sentido opuesto, estás en conflicto con las leyes de la física en éste universo.

LIBBY: Qué dijo?

CARL: Estoy confundido Jimmy…

JIMMY: (de forma grave) No sé como decirte esto Cindy, así que te lo diré directamente. Las leyes de la física no pueden soportar tu presencia aquí. Mientras hablamos, tus átomos están separándose a otra realidad. En otras palabras, estás comenzando a ser succionada por otro universo paralelo.

Hay un momento de silencio muy perturbador. Los chicos se quedan mirando en shock a Jimmy

CINDY: (gritando) QUE?! Un UNIVERSO PARALELO??

JIMMY: En tan solo unos cuantos minutos la separación comenzará a ser más fuerte que colapsarás por la propia gravedad y crearás una deformación en el espacio-tiempo. Entonces, Tú y cualquier otro objeto más cercano a ti serán succionados para siempre a otro universo.

La cara de Cindy se encoge en una expresión de miseria con corazón destrozado, entonces ella entra en crisis

CINDY: No puedo creerlo. Realmente lo hiciste está vez, Neutron. LIBBY: (enojada) Cómo pudiste HACERLE esto?! Cómo? Te he visto caer muy bajo, pero nunca creí que llegarías a lastimarla de verdad!

JIMMY: No quería que esto pasará, lo juro! Fue un accidente!

LIBBY: No me importa! Hemos tenido demasiados accidentes. Ahora, arréglalo!!

JIMMY: Yo- yo no se si pueda…ahora sus moléculas están cargadas negativamente, ninguno de mis instrumentos podría funcionar en ella.

LIBBY: Hay algo que pueda hacer?

Hay un momento de silencio de parte de Jimmy, cuando sus ojos brillaron

JIMMY: Cindy, necesito que te quites los pantalones.

CINDY: DISCULPA?? Talvez no entendí bien!

JIMMY: Es en serio! Necesito sabes qué tan lejos ha progresado el resplandor rojo. Si está en una etapa de inicio, creo que aún puedo revertir el daño.

En ese momento, tanto los brazos de Cindy como su cara comenzaron a brillar

CINDY: Esto responde a tu pregunta, Nerdtron?

CARL: Oh, Cindy está sonrojada! Creo que le gustas!

SHEEN: Carl, no seas tonto! Está siendo succionada por un ineludible vacío! Muestra algo de comprensión, rayos! Hey Cindy, cuando te vayas, puedo quedarme con tus cosas?

CINDY: NO!!

LIBBY: Chicos, pónganse serios! Que haremos?

SHEEN: Em, qué tal CORRER DESPAVORIDOS??

CARL: Seee, si nos quedamos no seremos succionados con ella?

JIMMY: Pues, si, pero no podemos dejarla! Cindy no podría permanecer sola en un universo alternativo. Yo iré con ella.

LIBBY: (agarrando a Cindy por el brazo) Yo también. No dejaré que mi mejor amiga pase por esto sola.

SHEEN: (agarrando a Libby) Y yo no puedo dejar a mi damisela pasando por todo esto sin mi! Debo acompañarte, cariño.

CARL: Oh, Yo no me quedaré sólo! También iré.

GODDARD: Bark bark!

JIMMY: Entonces, ya quedamos. Iremos todos juntos.

CINDY: Pues, ya que estamos en esto, Neutron, Me gustaría recordarte que fue tu culpa desde un inicio!

El cabello de Cindy comenzó a resplandecer, y un momento después todo su cuerpo hizo lo mismo, brillaba como fuego. Sus ojos comenzaron a arderle, cuando abrió la boca para hablar, la luz era casi insufrible

CINDY: AAAAAAAHHHHHH! Estoy ardiendo!

SHEEN: Wow! Esto es como el episodio 391 de UltraLord cuando UltraLord se encuentra en las garras del Dr. Supermalvadoqueasustaatuma. A excepción de que ese tipo no brillaba de color rojo, y no estaba siendo succionado por nada. De hecho, esto tiene más parecido al episodio 105…

LIBBY: (interrumpiendo) No, Sheen! No es el momento para hablar de eso.

CARL: (con muecas) Oh, Siento que me quemó con tan solo verla!

JIMMY: OK, chicos, esto va a ser algo brusco. Una vez que Cindy llegué a un estado crítico seremos succionados después de ella. No puedo asegurarles que no seremos separados en el portal dimensional, así que agárrense de quien esté a su lado y no lo dejen ir.

Sheen menea sus cejas a Libby mientras ella da un paso hacia atrás. Un momento después se escucha un sonido como si algo se rasgara y los objetos de la habitación se levantaron al aire y comenzaron a ser lanzados por el aire. Cindy sostuvo su cabeza por el dolor mientras las paredes comenzaron a vibrar. Libby se sostuvo del brazo de Cindy, Sheen tomó de la cintura a Libby y Carl se echo al suelo y se agarró del zapato de Sheen. Jimmy se encontraba al otro lado de Cindy, sujetándola de la mano como si fuera su propia vida. JIMMY: Lo lamento tanto…

Cindy pareció no escucharlo. Sus ojos resplandecientes miraban al espacio mientras los colores de fuego consumían su cuerpo, un momento después se desvaneció por complete. Hubo un flash de luz blanca, y luego se materializó un hoyo negro donde una vez ella estuvo. Goddard desapareció en el vacío, y Jimmy y los otros se encontraban siendo jalados hacia eso.

JIMMY: No se resistan chicos! Tenemos que seguirla!

Ellos dejaron de esforzarse, y los cuatro fueron succionados en el vacío y en una inmensa oscuridad.

* * *

_ © 2006-2008 Mara S. Esta historia no será publicada en otro sitio sin El Permiso de Mara. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son propiedad de Nickelodeon, aún cuando hayan sido tan tontos como para cancelarlo. Gracias por leer!_


	6. Mar De Oscuridad

**Capítulo 5: Mar de Oscuridad**

Los cuatro chicos se levantaron para encontrarse en un mar de oscuridad. No hay sonido alguno a excepción de lo que parecía ser un goteo de agua, y por un momento todos se paralizaron del miedo

SHEEN: QUÉN APAGO LAS LUCES?! Ehh, Me siento como si mi apéndice y mi bazo hubieran cambiado lugares! Chicos….? Chicos, están ahí?

JIMMY: Si.

LIBBY: Ah-aja.

CARL: Yo también.

JIMMY: Tratemos de encontrarnos. Sigan el sonido de mi voz.

SHEEN: Creo que se donde estas. Espera, ya voy…

Sheen tropieza accidentalmente en la oscuridad, entonces sigue, pero se vuelve a tropezar de nuevo

SHEEN: Oh…ah…Creo que caí en algo. Ouch! Eh, Carl, Qué hay en tu bolsillo?

LIBBY: AW! Ese no es Carl, y eso NO es un bolsillo.

SHEEN: Libby?

LIBBY: Si, soy yo. Y estoy…Hey, pero qué….AH! Niño, que se supone que haces? No toques eso! Quítateme de encima!!

Sheen grita de dolor

SHEEN: Hey, eso duele! Soy delicado!

LIBBY: Dije que te quitaras! Jimmy, tienes alguna bengala o algo así? No puedo ver ni siquiera mi mano en frente de mi cara, y si no conseguimos luces aquí, Sheen muy pronto va a dárnosla!

JIMMY: Claro. Goddard, active luces de emergencia!

Una bombilla aparece del lomo de Goddard y se enciende. Una luz anaranjada alumbra todo el lugar para revelarles nada más y nada menos de que se encontraban en una clase de caverna. Las estalagmitas se destacan amenazadoramente del techo, y gotas de agua caen al suelo y se acumulan dentro de charcos y piedras

CARL: Jimmy, dónde estamos?

JIMMY: No lo sé, Carl. Parece ser que en una cueva o algo así, pero no estoy muy seguro. Esto es un universo alternativo después de todo, y no sabemos de lo que pueda haber.

CARL: (temblando) Jimmy, Estoy asus-taado. No me gusta este lugar..

JIMMY: Ni a mi, Carl. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Vinimos aquí para salvar a Cindy…

LIBBY: Dónde está mi amiga? No debería estar aquí también?

JIMMY: Si, eso es lo que me preocupa. Vamos chicos, sera mejor que la busquemos.

Se escucha el sonido de pasos acercándose, y Carl se escurre detrás de Jimmy y se oculta de miedo

CARL: Quién está ahí?

SHEEN: See! Ven y enfrentamos como un hombre!

El eco de los pasos sonaban ahora más como una risa malvada, y Sheen se acobardó y se ocultó detrás de Libby. Todos se quedaron parados mientras los pasos se escuchaban más fuertes hasta que una silueta familiar se formó

JIMMY: Cindy? Cindy! Estas bien?!

Él se acercó y la tomó del brazo, pero ella lo empujó

CINDY: Por supuesto que lo estoy, no gracias a ti!!

JIMMY: Qué quieres decir con eso?

CINDY: (agriamente) Oh, no me hagas comenzar. Mi lista de quejas en tu contra tardaría en decírtela en AÑOS. Pero para empezar, hubiese sido grandioso si no me hubieses abandonado así! He estado errando en esta cueva por horas!

LIBBY: Ah? Cind, de qué estas hablando? Vinimos justo después de ti.

JIMMY: See...Libby dice la verdad. No más de diez segundos pasaron entre el tiempo en que te fuiste. Nosotros vinimos en seguida.

CINDY: Um, NO, no fue asi. He estado aquí por lo menos una hora.

JIMMY: Estas segura?

CINDY: Claro que sí! No soy una completa perdedora, como ALGUNAS otras personas.

CARL: "Algunas" personas? Quiénes son?

Cindy rolo sus ojos, y Jimmy rascó su barbilla mientras pensaba

JIMMY: Hmm, interesante… debe existir alguna clase de separación de tiempo entre nuestro universo y este. Pareciera como si el tiempo pasara más rápido aquí que en casa. Talvez si el tejido de espacio-tiempo se dilatara más firmemente en este universo entonces disminuiría el quantum, produciendo una paradoja de desplazamiento temporal…

CINDY: (impaciente) See, see, No es que esto no sea FACINANTE, pero hay cosas más importantes que resolver. Para empezar, salgamos de esta cueva. No puedo soportar otro Segundo aquí. Y no me creerán lo que encontré afuera.

SHEEN: A menos a que no sea Ultralord, comida, baño o algún grupo de bebés que corren, no estoy interesado.

CINDY: Cállate y sígueme!

Los otros siguieron a ciegas a Cindy quien ya era experta en la navegación de la cueva. Se detenía y sentía diferentes secciones de las paredes, como si estuviese buscando marcas

CINDY: (hablando hacia si misma) OK, si seguimos derecho hasta el siguiente pasaje de la izquierda, encontraremos la salida… Aja! Allá esta la luz, la ven?

JIMMY: Wow Cindy, Estoy impresionado. No tenía idea de que fueras tan buena navegando.

CINDY: Créeme, anduve vagando por todos lados por mucho tiempo antes de que encontrara la salida en este lugar.

JIMMY: Bueno, Cindy, si alguna ves regresamos a nuestro universo, siempre podrás seguir la excitante carrera de espelunker.

Ella dio media carcajada mientras siguieron caminando hasta la salida

CINDY: No gracias.

SHEEN: Em, see, talvez soy solo yo, pero qué RAYOS es un espelunker?

JIMMY: "Espelunker"…ya sabes, la persona que explora cuevas. SHEEN: Ah si! Yo tenía un tío que era espelunker! Era un profesional en la recolección de guano de murciélago. Siempre solía comerlo en los campamentos familiares… aparentemente es considerado una delicia en algunos países o algo así. Una vez probé el guano de perro pero no creo que haya estado en perfectas condiciones.

LIBBY: IAGHT!! Comiste QUÉ de perro??

SHEEN: Era una manjar!

LIBBY: Em, recuérdame mantenerme a diez pies de distancia de ti en todo momento.

Llegando a la salida, Cindy apuntó hacia la luz que se reflejaba a lo lejos

* * *

_ © 2006-2008 Mara S. Esta historia no será publicada en otro sitio sin El Permiso de Mara. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son propiedad de Nickelodeon, aún cuando hayan sido tan tontos como para cancelarlo. Gracias por leer!_


	7. Tierra del Sol Eterno

_Para ver la Ilustración de este capítulo, copia y pega este enlace en la barra de direcciones (eliminando los espacios al inicio)_ **www .idreamofjimmy .com/Fanart/Marasunrise.jpg **

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Tierra del Sol Eterno**

CINDY: chicos, miren!

Por un momento todos parpadeaban en confusión mientras sus ojos se ajustaban a la luz. Un segundo después, se quedaron en absoluto silencio. Justo a fuera de la cueva era un tierra baldía que se extendía a todas direcciones. No había montañas, ni agua, y ni señal alguna de vida. Las rocas llanas y las pequeñas piedras redondas que había reflejaban la luz, iluminando todo el paisaje con colores pasteles, y la misma tierra resplandecía débilmente de colores morados, rosas, azul claro y anaranjados.

Tres perezosos y cansados soles sosteniéndose en el cielo e irradiando el desierto pintado con su calor. Bajo su luz chispeante, la tierra era espectacularmente hermosa

LIBBY: (con una Mirada intimidada) Oh wow…este lugar es sorprendente! Nunca había visto algo así antes!

SHEEN: (mirando hacia ella como en sueños) Libby, con esta luz, te ves como una maravillosa pintura de acuarelas.

LIBBY: Sheen, eso fue muy tierno!

Libby se ruboriza, pero Cindy interrumpe

CINDY: Si, si, a excepción de una cosa: el AGUA. Este lugar es un desierto, en caso de que no se hayan dado cuenta.

JIMMY: Cindy tiene razón. Este lugar puede que se vea hermoso, pero sin agua todos estamos en serio peligro. Trataré de pensar en alguna forma para sacarnos de este planeta (si es eso lo que es), pero mientras tanto necesitamos encontrar un resguardo del sol, y con suerte localizaremos alguna fuente de sustento.

CINDY: Buena idea. Deberíamos separarnos, o…

JIMMY: No, debemos permanecer juntos. No tenemos idea de la clase de cosas que encontraremos aquí. Este universo puede llegar a ser algo familiar al nuestro, o podría ser demasiado diferente. No podemos arriesgarnos.

CARL: (abanicándose) Jimmy, Estoy comenzando a desmayarme. Podríamos, por favor, encontrar algo de sombra?

JIMMY: Claro que sí, Carl. Goddard, sombrilla por favor!

GODDARD: Grr, bark!

Goddard saca una sombrilla blanco con rizos y cintas rosas

JIMMY: (entregándoselo) Aquí tienes, Carl.

CARL: Hey, es para chicas! No la quiero!

JIMMY: Lo lamento, Carl. Pero la sombrilla formaba parte del protocolo de emergencia "chica Linda atrapada en la lluvia"

CINDY: (frunciendo el ceño) Oye, NERDtron, no puedes usar a Goddard para buscar rastros de agua o de formas de vida en la superficie del planeta? Si vamos a seguir vagando por este desierto, me gustaría saber las cosas que habrán en el camino.

JIMMY: Puedo tratar… pero no estoy seguro de que hayan formas de vida en este universo, aun así podrían ser irreconocibles por el escáner. Oh, bueno, merece la pena intentarlo. Goddard, busca rastros de formas de vida con bases de carbono!

La pantalla del radar aparece en el pecho de Goddard, y un momento después, dos puntos comenzaron a parpadear

JIMMY: No puedo creerlo! Dos formas de vida humanoides a distancia! SHEEN: Wow, chido! Cuales son las posibilidades de eso?!

JIMMY: 709, 564, 876, 398, 000 a 1, en realidad.

SHEEN: (sosteniendo su cabeza) AAAH, un numero ENORME!! Mi cerebro!

JIMMY: Sheen?

SHEEN: Rayos! Era solo una pregunta retórica! En realidad no quería saberlo!

JIMMY: Oh. Lo siento.

LIBBY: Entonces, qué hacemos? Deberíamos intentar hacer contacto con ellos?

CARL: No creo que sea una Buena idea. Qué si son caníbales feroces y se la han pasado esperando el momento para comernos? No quiero ser comido! Ni siquiera soy delicioso!!

JIMMY: Carl, trata de calmarte. Aún si fueran caníbales, nosotros somos cinco y ellos solo dos. Podemos ganarles si fuera necesario. LIBBY: Entonces…vamos?

JIMMY: No veo porqué no. Quien sabe. Talvez hasta puedan ayudarnos. En este punto necesitaremos de cualquier ayuda posible.

CINDY: Pues, no se que es lo que estamos esperando, Andando. SHEEN: Cierto! OK todos: Vamos a Oz! Sigan el sendero amarillo… síganlo!!

Sheen saltaba hacia la distancia, y el resto de los chicos solo lo veían. Después de un minuto Sheen se da la vuelta.

SHEEN: Vamos chicos, qué les sucede? Muevan su paso!

JIMMY: (apuntando hacia el lado opuesto) Ah, Sheen? La forma de vida humanoide esta hacia ALLÁ.

SHEEN: Oh. OK todos, hacia la IZQUIERDA! Sigan el sendero amarillo… síganlo! Vamos chicos, no los escucho!!

Jimmy cabeceó, y siguió a Sheen quien cantaba y saltaba a la distancia. Mientras se iban adentrando en el inmenso terreno, los grandes soles se movían más y más alto en el cielo. Cascadas de rayos color naranja se mezclaban entre las áridas tierras y ondas de calor eran enviadas por las arenas. La atmósfera se volvía cada vez más caliente, hasta que los chicos comenzaban a esforzarse por respirar aire seco. Sus pies se arrastraban, hasta que cada paso parecía una eternidad

LIBBY: (sin aliento) Es…tan….caliente…

JIMMY: (secando el sudor de su frente) Lo sé Libby. Pero de acuerdo con mis cálculos, no va a durar mucho. El ocaso debe ocurrir en aproximadamente 1 minuto y 37 segundos.

Los chicos se quedaron mirando el horizonte en anticipación, y finalmente el más pequeño de los tres soles estuvo fuera de vista SHEEN: Oh gracias a Ultralord, ahora solo faltaban los otros dos! Ahora no pereceremos debajo de este cruel desierto de puro sol!

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, otra estrella MUCHO mas grande ocupo el horizonte, deslumbrándolos con una luz blanca.

SHEEN: Ah, rayos! Eso no es justo!!

Los chicos continuaron caminando, y pronto la temperatura abrasadora del desierto se volvió agobiante. El sudor caía de sus caras como lluvia mientras iban jadeantes y con la boca abierta para agarrar del aire. Sus pasos se iban alentando más hasta que cayeron a una pequeña y parcial sombra de una roca color rosa-azulada

CARL: Necesito (ahogándose)…necesito inhalador! (tos tos)

Lanzó la sombrilla hacia un lado y cayó en contra de la roca

LIBBY: (sosteniendo su cara) Ah, esto es horrible! Mi pobre piel no puedo soportar esta clase de abusos!

CINDY: tu POBRE piel? Que hay de mí? Voy a tener una insoportable QUEMADURA por el sol.

JIMMY: Lamento interrumpirte, Vortex, pero tu epidermis es el ultimo de nuestros problemas ahora. Los humanos podemos estar solamente 96 horas sin agua, y a esta temperatura, tenemos mucho menos tiempo. No podemos quedarnos aquí; debemos seguir caminando.

SHEEN: (abrazando de cerca a la piedra) No me quiero ir! Déjenme sólo.

JIMMY: Vamos, solo un poco mas…El escáner de Goddard muestra que la forma de vida esta a menos de una milla! Podemos lograrlo!

CARL: (jadeando) una milla ENTERA? No Puedo seguir así. Demasiado calor…

LIBBY: Talvez podamos quedarnos un poquito más de tiempo aquí…

JIMMY: No! Debemos hacer contacto con estos seres lo más pronto posible. Están basados en carbón, lo que significa que ellos deben tener una fuente de agua para sobrevivir. Podremos conseguir de ella. Ahora, LEVANTENSE!!

Cindy Y Libby obedecieron renuentemente, pero los chicos se rehusaron

CARL: (cansado) Sólo déjenme aquí…

SHEEN: See, déjenlo aquí. Me está haciendo un poco de sombra y yo la quiero.

JIMMY: Vamos, chicos!

Carl se abanica, y Sheen pretende no escuchar

JIMMY: Chicos! Les estoy hablando! Hola… Carl? Sheen!

CINDY: Atrás, Neutron. Tienes que mostrarles quien es el que manda, eso es todo. Observa y aprende.

Cindy empuja a Carl a un lado, entonces le da unas patadas a la roca en la que estaban sentados. Los restos rodaron colina abajo y quedó fuera de vista. Entonces Sheen salta y toma a Cindy por el hombro

SHEEN: ESTÁS DEMENTE?! Mira lo que hiciste! Ahora ya no hay sombra!

CINDY: (poniendo su puño) Y No tendrás DIENTES si no te mueves! Ahora, andando!

Carl se esfuerza para ponerse de pie, entonces él y Sheen le lanzan una Mirada de enojo a ella antes de seguir caminando con paso de caracoles

SHEEN: (murmurando) Ella-es-un-demonio.

CINDY: Escuché eso! Espero que corras más rápido de lo que crees, Ultraperdedor!

Ella se lanza hacia ellos, ellos chillan y salen huyendo de allí

CINDY: Así es!! Corran chicos, corran! (sacudiendo sus manos) Ves, Neutron? Todo lo que necesitaban era un poco de motivación.

Ella le guiña el ojo con una sonrisa en su cara. Él la mira fijamente a los ojos

JIMMY: Hey Cindy! Espera!

Él corre hasta donde ella, y Libby se da una palmada en la frente

LIBBY: Oh, cielos. Aquí vamos

Cindy se da vuelta con una sonrisa dulce

CINDY: (jugando con su cabello y parpadeando) Entonces, Neutron. Qué clase de cosas crees que encontraremos en este universo?

Jimmy se queda admirándola como en una especie de trance, entonces reacciona

JIMMY: Ah…eh, en realidad es muy difícil de explicar. Puede ser que sean idénticos a nosotros o pueden ser radicalmente diferentes. Obviamente, lo que sea que encontremos aquí, esta a 10 u 11 años adelantados a nuestro Universo por la dilatación del tiempo. Además de eso, no les puedo asegurar nada.

CINDY: (tratando de pensar en algo más que decir) Asi que, em…qué planeta es esto? Puede ser la tierra?

JIMMY: Bueno, supongo, pero es DEMASIADO diferente. Después de todo, nosotros solo tenemos un sol, y este planeta tiene múltiples.

CINDY: Cierto…

Jimmy comenzaba a decir alo, pero Sheen y Carl llegaron interrumpiendo entre ellos dos, jadeando exhaustos

CARL: (con la cara roja) No creo que correr haya sido Buena idea…

SHEEN: Fiu! Excelente forma de entrenar! Asi que Cindy, tu crueldad ya disminuyó?

Cindy los mira con fiereza, Carl suelta un grito y corre a lo lejos pero Sheen corre hacia atrás y se acerca a Libby

SHEEN: (haciendo reverencia) Puedo andar contigo, Oh Mi Magnífica?

LIBBY: Claro Sheen. Y Sheen…no me llames así.

Él se une a Libby, y la parejita caminan juntos detrás de Cindy y Jimmy. Cindy y Jimmy evitan las miradas del otro cuidadosamente, hasta que en un preciso momento, ambos voltean hacia atrás para ver a Sheen tomando a Libby de la mano. Ellos se sonrojan y rápidamente miran hacia otro lado en un tenso silencio. El brazo de Jimmy roza el de Cindy y ambos se detienen. Hay un momento penoso en el que lentamente alzan sus miradas y sus ojos se encuentran

JIMMY: (tratando de arreglar las cosas) Cindy…

Difícilmente se dieron cuenta cuando Sheen y Libby se chocan contra ellos.

LIBBY: Hey, pero qué…? Chicos, muévanse! Hola? Tierra a Cindy! Hay alguien?

Sheen y Libby se detuvieron detrás de la inmóvil pareja. Cindy y Jimmy seguían quietos, mirándose el uno al otro a los ojos

LIBBY: (impaciente) Escuchen, sé que están teniendo una escenita aquí pero, podríamos continuar con esto?

Jimmy y Cindy aterrizan

JIMMY: Q-qué? No estamos teniendo nada! Es solo que noté…ehh… un defecto en la cara de Cindy!

CINDY: Qué? Agh, eres un tonto-arrogante! Yo no seguiría hablando si fuese tú! Tu cabeza es un GRAN defecto!

JIMMY: Ah si?

CINDY: Si!

JIMMY: SI?

CINDY: SIIII!!

JIMMY: (haciendo una cara fea) NAH!

CINDY: (girando hacia otro lado) Ves Libby? Te dije que era un tonto! Y NO estábamos teniendo una "escenita". Entendido?

Ambos miraron hacia Sheen y Libby para confirmarlo

LIBBY: (suspirando) Sabes qué? Bien. No tenían nada. Ustedes se odian el uno al otro y así será por siempre. Podemos seguir?

JIMMY: Así es!

CINDY: Y no lo olvides!

Cindy y Jimmy se alejan y Libby solo cabecea

LIBBY: (triste) Ah, Sheen. A veces me pregunto si alguna vez esos dos arreglaran sus problemas. Es que es muy frustrante verlos separados. Sabes a lo que me refiero?

SHEEN: (quitándose una costra) Ah? Qué?

LIBBY: Ah olvídalo. Sigamos.

Ellos se apresuran a seguir, y la sesión de discusión de Jimmy y Cindy es interrumpida por Carl

CARL: (tapando sus ojos) Em, Jimmy…Creo que vi algo frente a nosotros.

SHEEN: Oh Rayos, los espejismos nos atacan! No le creas a tus ojos Carl! Te traicionarán!

LIBBY: Deja de ser tan DRAMATICO, Sheen. Yo también lo veo.

Libby apunta hacia un circulo de piedras grandes color rosa purpúreas y azules

LIBBY: Hay algo moviéndose allí. Creo…Creo que es humano

SHEEN: Es una chica? Espero que tenga tres ojos! Cielos, no hay nada mejor como una chica alienígena super sexy.

LIBBY: Sheen, cómprate una vida.

SHEEN: De que hablas? Ya tengo una! De hecho son tres. Las compré en ebay.

Libby y Cindy rolaron sus ojos, Jimmy vio hacia la persona que se encontraba en el círculo de rocas

JIMMY: Chicos, agáchense. Debemos acercarnos en silencio. No vayamos a asustar a esa forma de vida. Así que sólo…

Prácticamente un Segundo después la pandilla salta de sus lugares cuando un rayo láser dispara hacia detrás de ellos

CARL: AHHHH! Nos atacan!

SHEEN: Todos los chicos, chicas e irresistible y atractivo mexicano huyan por sus vidas!

JIMMY: No, alto! Todos manténganse juntos hasta que identifiquemos la fuente del disparo! Puedo triangular la trayectoria si…

CINDY: (interrumpiendo) Hey! A donde fue la persona del círculo de piedras

Otro disparo viene por detrás de ellos, los chicos se agachan y le da a una roca

LIBBY: Quien sea esta persona, de seguro anda trabajando.

CINDY: No podemos quedarnos sentados. Debemos enfrentarlo!

JIMMY: Pienso lo mismo. OK, a la cuenta de tres correremos hasta las grandes rocas de la izquierda. Goddard, cambia tu láser a ensordecedor.

GODDARD: Bark, grr, bark!

JIMMY: Listos! Ahora!

* * *

_ © 2006-2008 Mara S. Esta historia no será publicada en otro sitio sin El Permiso de Mara. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son propiedad de Nickelodeon, aún cuando hayan sido tan tontos como para cancelarlo. Gracias por leer!_


	8. La chica detrás del arma

_Ilustracion aqui:_ **www. idreamofjimmy .com/Fanart/MaradesertApril.jpg**_ (quita los espacios)_**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: La chica detrás del arma**

Los chicos corrieron a una Super velocidad para ocultarse detrás de unas piedras rosas por su seguridad. Rayos-láser llovían hacia ellos, los cuales evadían para no ser golpeados. Sin advertencia, las explosiones se detuvieron y los chicos se dispusieron a atacar. Pero antes de hacerlo, un extraño y agudo grito de guerra se escuchó y una figura saltó frente a ellos. Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Sheen y Libby se detienen de repente para ver que el cuerpo sosteniendo un arma-blaster. Se quedaron petrificados cuando observaron la piel verde, una llamarada de ojos púrpura y un par de colmillos

JIMMY: (boquiabierto) APRIL??

La chica suelta el arma y se tambalea hacia atrás

APRIL: Jimmy? Jimmy Neutron? No! Es imposible. Esto no puede estarme pasando…

Los chicos se sorprendieron de ver a April la Gorlock, solo que mucho más alta y con más formas de la última vez que se encontraron. Aún vestía el mismo traje, competo con picos en los hombros y cuernos en el casco

CINDY: Qué? April la Gorlock? Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

APRIL: (incapaz de hablar) Cindy…estas…tan JOVEN. Tan joven. Todos ustedes. No puedes ser tú… no puedes… debo estar alucinando.

Sacude su cabeza violentamente

APRIL: Despierta: no son reales. NO son reales.

JIMMY: (colocando una mano sobre ella) Podría decir lo mismo, a excepción de que no todos podemos tener la misma alucinación. APRA, esto te será difícil de creer, pero venimos de un universo alternativo. APRIL: (alejándose) No me toques!

JIMMY: Lo siento, no quería…

APRIL: Nunca más me vuelvas a tocar!

JIMMY: (confuso) Lo siento…

Los ojos de April se aclararon, tomó un respiro profundo y se compuso

APRIL: Discúlpame, No quería hacerlo. Las sombras del pasad no son fáciles de borrar, eso es todo. Pero perdóname, es que las he tenido muy en mente. Déjame regresar: dijiste que venían de un universo alternativo? Cómo llegaron aquí?

CINDY: Es necesario preguntarlo? Neutron metió la pata como de costumbre. Puede haber otra razón?

JIMMY: (frunciendo el ceño a Cindy) Para tu información, fuimos jalados hasta acá por un accidente de teletransportación. Hemos estado vagando desde entonces. Al inicio creí que los dos universos no tendrían nada en común, pero ahora que lo veo este universo no es muy distinto del nuestro. Después de todo, nos conocemos en ambos universos. La única variación que hay es el tiempo que nos separa.

APRIL: (mirándolo cautelosamente) Yo no diría eso. Si de verdad eres quien creo que eres, entonces nuestros mundos son más diferentes de lo que te puedas imaginar.

LIBBY: A que te refieres? Nos conoces, no?

APRIL: Los CONOCÍ, si. Pero eso fue hace muchos años. Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde entonces.

JIMMY: En qué sentido?

APRIL: No estoy seguro si deba decírtelo. Primero debo asegurarme que puedo confiar en ustedes, pero mientras tanto, creo que hay alguien que deben conocer.

Aún observándolos de reojo, April abre un panel de su manga y comienza a hablar

APRIL: Aurora, será mejor que vengas. No me creerás a quien me acabo de encontrar.

Una aguda voz responde irritablemente

VOZ: Espero que sea algo bueno, April. Estaba en medio de una simulación de vuelo.

APRIL: Confía en mi. Tu piel se hará gallina.

VOZ: April, la expresión es "tú piel se pondrá como gallina".

APRIL: Como sea. Sólo baja.

Un zumbido se escucha sobre sus cabezas, y una nave larga y plateada se materializa de la nada. Se queda flotando por un momento, y luego lentamente comienza a descender y barre el suelo, esparciendo un montón de nubes amarillas de polvo

CARL: (tosiendo) Tos! Tos!

CINDY: Vaya!, chécate esa nave Nerdtron! Ciertamente deja a tu pequeño cohete como basura en el polvo!

April le da una sonrisa a Cindy, luego su expresión se entristece y sacude su cabeza

SHEEN: See, mírenla! Saben a qué me recuerda?

LIBBY: Déjame adivinar: Ultralord.

SHEEN: En realidad, iba a decir el RV de mi primo Floyd, pero ahora que lo mencionas, también me recuerda a UltraLord!, Orale, Libs, eres Hermosa e inteligente!

El polvo se establece, y el panel de la puerta se desliza. Una rampa se extiende como puente al suelo, y una figura aparece en la puerta. Ella lentamente baja por la rampa, y los chicos se quedan admirando fascinados. La joven vestía una máscara plateada en su cara. Ésta resplandecía por los rayos del sol, reflejando el ambiente como un espejo. Su traje era distinto al de la alien, azul-verde metálico con una superficie de red de tubos plateado. Ella llevaba consigo dos pequeñas armas que se sostenían en sus caderas, y su cabello largo y rubio estaba sujeto en una coleta.

JOVEN: Bien April, qué es tan importante que hasta me hiciste bajar…

Se quedó boquiabierta y congelada. El viento soplaba su cabello formando un arco en su rostro, su expresión estaba cubierta por la mascara

JOVEN: Es…esto alguna clase de broma? Porque no me está ayudando en nada, si es…

APRIL: Te lo aseguro, no es una broma. Verdaderamente estás viendo a Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, Carl y Libby como se veían hace 10 años. Estos chicos vienen de un universo alterno… un universo intacto a las desgracias que hemos presenciado.

JOVEN: Un universo alterno? Te refieres… a que no saben nada de nosotros?

APRIL: Exacto. Están completamente perdidos y solos. Y lo mejor de todo es que ÉL no sabe de ellos.

La joven se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, luego habló en un tono muy bajo

JOVEN: Sabes que significa esto, April? Si él nos ayuda, podremos acabar con la guerra.

APRIL: Lo sé, pero debemos mantener en mente "SI" como la palabra clave aquí… No podemos confiar en ellos, Aurora. Debe ser alguna otra trampa, como los hologramas o los clones.

JIMMY: (interrumpiendo) Esta bien, ya he tenido suficiente de esta secreta charla. De qué están hablando? Desgracias? Guerra? Hologramas y Clones? Y tú, la chica de la mascara plateada! Quién eres de todas formas? Muéstranos tu rostro!

La joven sorprendió a todos con una risa

JOVEN: Neutron, siempre fuiste tan dominante. Pero en honor a los viejos tiempos te complaceré.

La joven se quitó la mascara y la dejó caer a sus pies. Un segundo después, todos estaban boquiabiertos.

* * *

_ © 2006-2008 Mara S. Esta historia no será publicada en otro sitio sin El Permiso de Mara. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son propiedad de Nickelodeon, aún cuando hayan sido tan tontos como para cancelarlo. Gracias por leer!_


	9. Espejito, espejito

_Ilustracion en:_ **www .idreamofjimmy .com/Fanart/MaraAuroradesert.jpg**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Espejito, espejito**

LIBBY: (boquiabierta) CINDY! Eres…TÚ!

Cindy se quedó perpleja ante una imagen de su propio reflejo. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda llameaban, su piel era idéntica, al igual que su cabello rubio, el cual conocía muy bien, pero difícilmente podía creer lo que veía. Es como verte en un espejo, solo que la imagen reflejada al otro lado es más grande y mucho más Hermosa. Su 'reflejo' voltea hacia ella, y una sonrisa aparece en sus labios

AURORA: (sonriendo) Sorprendida de verme?

CINDY: Tú eres…eres YO.

JIMMY: DE NINGUNA MANERA! Cindy? Cindy, eres tú de verdad?

AURORA: Wow, no me habían llamado así desde hace mucho. Pero sí, soy yo. Sólo que mi nombre ya no es Cindy. Es Aurora.

CINDY: (aún atónita) Aurora…ese es mi Segundo nombre…

AURORA: No bromeo. De dónde más hubiese sacado ese nombre?

SHEEN: Orale! Es ardiente. (a Cindy) Oye Cindy, no tenía idea de que te ibas a volver una mamacita. Quieres salir algún día conmigo?

CINDY: Atrás Ultratonto! Además, ella no soy yo de verdad…

AURORA: Al contrario. YO soy tú…bueno, hablando en cierta forma. Soy diez años más grande y aparentemente de otro universo diferente. Por cierto, estoy ansiosa de saber cómo llegaron hasta aquí. Ella da una risa malvada

AURORA: Déjame adivinar Neutron, uno de tus tontos experimentos falló?

Jimmy se quedó congelado por su penetrante Mirada, incapaz de responder

AURORA: Ja. Me lo imaginaba.

Fijando un ojo en él le lanza una sonrisa peligrosa. Su boca se abrió, y por un momento él se veía todo expuesto, despojado de sus defensas mientras sus ojos verdes venenosos penetraban en los suyos. Por suerte para él, Jimmy se ahorró su discurso pues en ese mismo momento, Carl cae desmayado

APRIL: (boquiabierta) Aurora, esto es horrible! Estos chicos están deshidratados y probablemente medio muertos por la insolación y sólo estamos aquí, paradas en medio de un desierto cuando tenemos una nave justó allí.

AURORA: Pues muévanse entonces. Estoy harta de este tonto planeta de todos modos.

April asegura su arma en una pistolera sujeta a sus caderas, y luego se inclina hacia abajo, agarra a Carl y sin esfuerzo alguno lo coloca sobre su hombro. Aurora se da una vuelta y continua hacia la nave. Jimmy, Sheen, Cindy y Libby la siguen de cerca, observando silenciosamente a las dos chicas

LIBBY: (suspirando) Wow, Cindy. Tú futura Yo es sorprendente! Ya checaste su traje y esas armas? Hablando de era espacial!

CINDY: Ni que lo digas. Viste la expresión con la que miraba a Neutron? Nunca lo había visto tan asustado en toda su vida.

Soltaron unas risitas en silencio

CINDY: Sin embargo, No puedo dejar de preguntarme. Cómo es que ella terminó aquí, con April la Gorlock? Y de qué rayos estaban hablando hace poco? Sonaba muy mal. Digo, si de verdad hay una Guerra o algo por el estilo, creo que somos de las últimas personas que pueden ayudar.

LIBBY: De veras que sí, nena …eso ha de ser, excepto Jimmy. Estoy segura que él será capaz de ayudar más.

CINDY: Eso estaba pensando también, pero no estoy segura. Ellas no se ven muy felices de verlo. Me refiero a que no notaste la forma en que casi April lo lanzó cuando la tocó? Además, si de verdad quisieran la ayuda de Jimmy, por qué no se lo piden al Jimmy de este Universo?

LIBBY: Mmm. Buen punto.

La conversación de las chicas fue interrumpida cuando llegaron hasta la nave. Aurora caminó por la rampa y esperaba impaciente en la puerta. Una voz computarizada habló

COMPUTADOR: Identifícate.

AURORA: Soy yo, porquería de máquina!

COMPUTADOR: Identidad Confirmada. Bienvenida, Aurora.

Las puertas se abrieron, y ella entró. April la siguió, y los chicos cautelosamente pasaron. Entraron a un corredor oscuro, y hubo un sonido, probablemente era de la nave alzándose para despegar

AURORA: Luces!

Instantáneamente, una cadena de luces se encendieron como dominós, las luces iluminaron una extraña puerta azul brillante. April deja descansar al aún inconsciente Carl en el suelo, y luego Aurora y April caminan hacia la puerta y colocan sus manos en dos paneles en cada lado de la pared. Sheen corrió hacia ellas y se colocó en medio de las chicas

SHEEN: Wow, esto es mucho más chido!

AURORA: No toques la puerta, tonto! Si lo haces…

Con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, Sheen posa un solo dedo en la superficie. Se escucha el sonido de un relámpago y un rayo ilumina todo enviando a Sheen a volar mientras golpeando a Libby y llevándola hasta el fondo del pasillo. Libby tose y trata de respirar, entonces gira hacia Sheen frenética. Todo ese tiempo, Goddard estaba ladrando como loco

LIBBY: (sacudiéndolo) Sheen! Sheen! Estas bien?! Háblame!

Él se sienta con ojos completamente abiertos

SHEEN: (aún soltando algunas descargas) Ultra chido! Eso fue genial! Hagámoslo de Nuevo!

LIBBY: Agh! Sheen!

AURORA: (al otro lado del corredor) Qué? Tienes deseos de morir? Eso puedo haberte matado!

Libby lo ayuda a levantarse y tambaleándose se dirigen hacia los demás

JIMMY: (sacudiendo su cabeza) Sheen, qué te he dicho acerca de tocar cosas desconocidas?

SHEEN: No pude evitarlo! Era tan… tan… tan brillante!

APRIL: Aurora te advirtió de no tocarla. Debiste escucharla.

CINDY: Oh, por favor, no es su culpa… por primera vez. Qué esperaban cuando tienen una puerta explosiva en su nave? Alguien se puede lastimar!

APRIL: Esa es la idea. No podemos permitir que alguien entre o salga. La seguridad es la regla número uno aquí.

JIMMY: Por qué?

AURORA: (dándose una vuelta) Para mantener lejos a la gente como TÚ, Ok!?

Su voz se quebró, y por un momento sus ojos verdes se desquebrajaban con sombras de amargo dolor. Ella lo miro con sus ojos llorosos, y su cuerpo entero parecía tratar de controlar la rabia. Pero solo por un momento, tan rápido como el arranque empezó, Aurora volvió a su postura y su expresión se relajó

AURORA: (tomando un profundo respiro) Ahora continuemos con esto. April? Lista?

APRIL: A tu señal.

Las chicas colocan sus manos sobre los paneles de nuevo

APRIL Y AURORA: (a unísono) Abierto.

Hay una descompresión de aire, y la puerta se abre

SHEEN: Ohh, eso es todo? Yo esperaba un por lo menos "Ábrete sésamo" o algo más creativo. Oh vamos! Cualquiera puede decir "Abierto!" Cualquier sistema de seguridad de alta tecnología.

APRIL: (con ojos amenazantes) Piensa antes de hablar, niño. La puerta es sensitiva a la voz… sólo se abre con la combinación de nuestras voces.

AURORA: De vera sabes cómo molestar a las personas, no Sheen? Te sugiero que mantengas tu boca cerrada, porque April y yo no somos las personas más pacientes que hayas conocido. Ahora síganme.

April se recolocó a Carl en los hombros, y las mujeres entraron a un oscuro y estrecho pasillo. Jimmy, Cindy, Libby y Sheen las siguieron de cerca en absoluto silencio pues desconocían toda la situación esa y por la orden dada por las poderosas mujeres. Delante, el corredor se separaba en otros dos pasillos; el de la izquierda se veía idéntico al de la derecha

AURORA: April, toma al niño gordo a la enfermería mientras yo le muestro al resto la cabina del piloto.

APRIL: No sería más sabio llevarlos a la cocina? Se ven tremendamente deshidratados y medio hambrientos.

AURORA: Bien, April. Les enseñaré la cabina del piloto, y LUEGO a la cocina. Ahora ve!

APRIL: Jimmy, estaría bien si me prestas a Goddard? Creo que tu amigo estaría más cómodo con una cara amiga cerca.

JIMMY: Claro...creo

April se dirige hacia la derecha con Goddard y Carl, Aurora le hace señas a los chicos para que le sigan al otro corredor. Después de caminar un poco, llegan a otra puerta, y ésta automáticamente se abre mientras se le aproximan

AURORA: Damas y Caballeros, bienvenidos a bordo de EL Malhechor…

Ella les hace señas para que pasen, y uno por uno entran. Lo que les esperaba dentro era algo más como un apartamento lujoso que una cabina de piloto. La larga y espaciosa habitación estaba alineada con paneles que brillaban con multicolores botones, y dos acolchonados sillones yacían detrás del set de consolas. En frente de los asientos, una ventana transparente como portal se arqueaba desde el suelo hasta la cúspide del mismo cuarto. Más allá de los cristales, un fondo de luces y estrellas resplandecían en el vacío del espacio. SHEEN: (sonriendo) Órale! Ésta es la tercera cosa más chida que he visto, después de el maratón de las 47 horas de Ultralord que vi., y que al mismo tiempo espiaba a Libby en el baño!

LIBBY: QUEEE?? Tú pequeño MONSTRUO!

Ella lo pellizca y él grita y sale huyendo, luego se coloca detrás de uno de los asientos

SHEEN: (agachándose) Estaba bromeando!! Estaba bromeando!

Ella lo agarra por la camisa y le golpea fuerte justo en la cabeza

SHEEN: Aw! Ouch! Ah! Ey, cuidado con la oreja, si? (acercándose un poco) Hey… snif, snif… mmm… hueles bien! Qué es esa esencia? Snif… sniff… tienes que conseguirme algo así! Oh, y podrías hacerme un favor y sostenerme más de cerca cuando me pegas? Estoy tratando de contar tus marcas de belleza.

LIBBY: (persiguiéndolo debajo de la mesa de control) AHH!! Vas a ver! Vuelve acá!

Cindy, Jimmy, y Aurora hacían lo mejor por ignorarlos, y comenzaron a hablar calladamente por la entrada

CINDY: Así que...estamos en el espacio?

AURORA: Si. Estamos en la órbita del planeta de abajo. Con mucha suerte lo dejaremos pronto… eso asumiendo que April ya está satisfecha. Quería irme de aquí desde hace 2 días, pero ella insistió con que necesitaba practicar con su nueva arma, bla, bla, bla.

JIMMY: Sabes, que bueno que lo haya hecho. De otra manera no nos hubiesen encontrado.

CINDY: Es algo raro pensar en que...en este vasto universo, nos encontramos en el mismo planeta y en el mismo momento. Parece algo imposible.

AURORA: ES algo imposible, por todos los cielos.

JIMMY: Tiene razón. Estadísticamente, la oportunidad de encontrarnos era tan poca que no tiene sentido.

Libby dejó de pegarle a Sheen para hablar

LIBBY: Creen que sea el destino?

AURORA: (escéptica) Destino? Por-favor. Dejé de creer en eso hace años. Ironía, talvez, pero no destino.

JIMMY: O un desequilibrio en el quantum...puede pasar, sabes. De acuerdo con la teoría de los universos múltiples, hay un infinito número de universos que provienen de una misma persona en toda su vida. Nuestros universos son exactamente los mismos, pero en algún lugar de la línea del tiempo, UNO de nosotros hace una decisión que cambia las cosas para siempre. Si tan solo supiéramos cuál fue esa decisión tan crucial, entonces podríamos estar muy cerca de comprender todo esto.

Aurora se encontró con su mirada, un odio se mezclado con un pesar profundo

AURORA: Yo ya sé cuál era esa decisión.

LIBBY: De verdad? Cuál?

AURORA: (no hay respuesta)

LIBBY: Aurora? Me escuchaste?

AURORA: (no hay respuesta)

CINDY: Em, hola! Te hizo una pregunta! No vas a responderla?

AURORA: Hey, quién tiene hambre? Qué dicen si vamos a la cocina por algo de comer, ah?

JIMMY: Deja de cambiar el tema! Quiero respuestas ahora, o no te vamos a poder ayudar en lo que sea que necesites ayuda. Es MI turno de hacer las preguntas! Ahora, en que líos están metidas ustedes dos? Qué es eso de Guerra y desgracias?

CINDY: See, y como es que terminase con APRIL? La última vez que nos vimos no nos llevamos nada bien. Y cómo rayos fue que consiguieron una nave y terminaron en un planeta desierto?

JIMMY: Dónde están el resto de nuestros YO futuros ?

LIBBY: Y por qué April se puso frenética cuando Jimmy la tocó?

SHEEN: Y tienes algún arma especial realmente grande? Quiero destruir algo!

AURORA: Esta bien! Esta bien! Atrás, niños! Sé que han de estar muriéndose de la confusión. Prometo responder todas sus preguntas muy pronto. Esperaremos por Carl y April para que regresen de la enfermería antes de que empiece mi explicación. Ahora, mientras tanto, qué dicen si vamos por algo de comer? No quiero que alguien más se desmaye, muchas gracias.

CINDY: Bueno, entonces, sigamos. Y Podemos apresurarnos? Me volveré loca si no consigo respuestas pronto.

AURORA: Trato. La pregunta más grande en toda mi vida nunca fue respondida, pero de alguna forma, he logrado seguir.

Libby le lanza una mirada a Cindy, y Jimmy observa a Aurora, con una cara de confusión

AURORA: Vamos.

Los guió fuera de la cabina y siguieron hacia otro pasillo. Sheen corrió hacia adelante y comenzó a cuestionar a Aurora con preguntas molestas acerca de si había o no conocido a Ultralord en alguno de us viajes, y que si tenía o no un lunar en su hombro izquierdo como los chicos de Internet le habían dicho. Ella intentaba hacer lo mejor por ignorarlo mientras Jimmy se iba hacia donde Cindy y Libby.

JIMMY: (susurrando) No me lo puedo imaginar, Cindy.

CINDY: Ah? Qué?

JIMMY: A tu Yo alterno. Ella es como tú… pero diferente. Algo está MUY mal, pero no me puedo imaginar qué. No tiene sentido.

CINDY: Bueno, ella es diez años mayor que yo. La gente cambia, Neutron. Además, por qué quieres encontrarle sentido? La vida no es sólo analizar a las personas, sabes. Ella es… Yo soy… complicada.

LIBBY: No sé…talvez tengas razón, pero concuerdo con Jimmy. Algo malo pasó, Lo puedo sentir.

CINDY: (sarcástica) Pues me alegra saber que eres muy optimista, Libby. Pueden dejar de criticar a Aurora? Creo que es genial!

LIBBY: Ah, si ella es genial. Pero Cindy… algo no concuerda aquí. Soy tu mejor amiga. Confía en mi.

CINDY: Si tú eres mi mejor amiga, por qué mi futura yo anda con April? Dónde estás tú, Libby?

LIBBY: Eso es lo queme preocupa. Dónde están todos? Dónde esta Jimmy, Sheen, Carl y yo? Ni siquiera tú Cindy estas aquí… Aurora no eres TÚ. Tu te fuiste… cambiaste… y qué le pasó a todos tus amigos?

CINDY: Oh por favor! De verdad creyeron que yo andaría con ustedes por siempre?

LIBBY: (triste) Lamento que te sientas así, Cindy. Supongo que si no me quieres a tu lado, entonces me iré.

JIMMY: Eres tan despistada, Vortex. Sólo intentábamos ayudar.

Libby y Jimmy apresuraron su paso dejando a Cindy detrás. Ella mira fijamente hacia ellos algo desconcertada y frustrada

CINDY: Qué? Qué fue lo que hice? Chicos! Hola!

Ella ondeaba sus brazos hacia ellos, pero la ignoraban. Por Suerte para Cindy, su trato de silencio se terminó cuando llegaron a la cocina

SHEEN: (adelantándose) Ok, chicos! Estoy hambriento! Enciendan la parrilla!

Sheen salta dentro de la habitación, y luego se detiene

SHEEN: Hey, qué se supone que es esto? No parece cocina! Dónde está el microondas y el refrigerados? Que hay de las sillas por el amor de Dios?! Y los bocadillos? Quiero comer!

El resto de los chicos se adentraron en la sala la cual estaba resplandeciendo de limpio. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por armarios de cromo y paneles, y en el centro de la habitación, hay un largo y metálico rectángulo de metal. El piso está tapizado de blanco y negro, y un olor ligero de limpiador entra en el aire.

LIBBY: Si, qué es esto? Parece más hospital que cocina.

CINDY: Huele como uno. Qué es eso? Amonio?

AURORA: Yo no huelo nada.

SHEEN: Pues yo sí! Yo esperaba un olor a comida! O por lo menos de Nachos! Qué clase de futuro es este?

Dramáticamente colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Libby

AURORA: Relájate. Tendré la comida en tan solo un segundo. Encenderé el sintetizados de comida y …

JIMMY: Sintetizador de comida? Ustedes sintetizan su comida?

AURORA: Dah! Todo mundo lo hace. Bien, como decía, ustedes pueden tomar sus sillas. Están en el armario de la derecha.

CINDY: Sillas, en un armario?

AURORA: Sip.

Aurora camina hacia un panel y comienza a presionar unos botones. Jimmy se levanta de puntillas tratando de alcanzar el armario, pero no puede

CINDY: (burlándose) Cuál es el problema, Neutron? Necesitas ayuda? JIMMY: (molesto) No de TI.

AURORA: Podrían dejar de hacer eso y tomar las tontas sillas? Molestan!

LIBBY: Hey Cindy, te daré un empujón.

Libby sostiene a Cindy y ella abre la puerta del gabinete. Saca una pila de discos de metal y salta hacia abajo

SHEEN: Qué son? Creí que queríamos Sillas, no Frisbees!

AURORA: No son Frisbees. Lánzalos al aire y verás.

CINDY: No se estrellarán?

AURORA: Sólo háganlo.

CINDY: Como sea.

Cindy los lanza al aire, y los chicos hacen lo mismo con los discos hasta que caen al suelo. Un instante antes del impacto, los bordes de los discos comienzan a brillar azul cielo y recuperan altura y comienzan a flotar en el aire

LIBBY: Wow! Sillas flotantes!

SHEEN: (subiéndose a una) Hey, qué chido no? Vean esto! Es un ave, Es un avión, es… estoy muy alto! Ahhhh!!

La silla de Sheen comienza a girar y tomar vuelo hasta sube demasiado y Sheen estrella su cabeza contra el techo

SHEEN: Auch! Ahh! Hey…hey, esto es genial! Puedo controlar que tan alto debe ir haciendo presión en el asiento! Ja ja!

Comienza a botar de arriba para abajo, hasta que comienza a dar vueltas y le da mareo

LIBBY: Espera, déjame tratar!

Ella brinca sobre la silla. Sheen comienza a marearse más, y Libby flota cerca de él y alza 3 dedos frente a él

LIBBY: Sheen? Cuántos dedos ves?

SHEEN: (bizco) Ah…cinco? ocho? Ah, a quién le importa! Bailemos, nena!

Sheen toma su mano y comienzan a dar vueltas en el aire

LIBBY: Wow oh no...ehh…wiii ja ja ja ja esto es muy divertido! Cind, debes intentarlo!

Cindy salta sobre su silla, y Jimmy sigue su ejemplo Y ambos se alzan en el aire

JIMMY: Increíble! La aerodinámica en estas cosas no se parecen en nada a los que he visto!

CINDY: (poniéndose de pie) Te apuesto a que no te puedes balancear, Neutron!

JIMMY: Oh si? Mírame!

Él salta y sonríe retador

JIMMY: Viste, qué te dije? Ja! Te a puesto a que puedo ir más rápido que tú. Una carrera… el primero que de 12 vueltas a la cocina gana!

CINDY: Adelante! Será mejor que digas tus plegarias, Neutron. No va a ser algo agradable.

LIBBY: Chicos, no hagan nada tonto.

CINDY: De qué hablas Libs? Sólo le enseñaré una lección a este tonto cabezón, eso es todo. Eso, si sigue conciente para el final de la carrera.

JIMMY: Sólo esperemos que no te rebajes demasiado cuando gane.

SHEEN: Ok! En sus marcas…

LIBBY: Chicos…

SHEEN: Listos…

LIBBY: cuidado chicos!

SHEEN: Rueda! Ja, casi cayeron no? FUERA!

Ambos salen disparados a gran velocidad. Dan vuelta a una esquina, Cindy ligeramente va a la cabeza. Sheen y Libby los animan cuando por fin terminan la primera vuelta, la segunda, la tercera. Iban cada vez más rápido hasta que los espectadores se preocuparon

LIBBY: Chicos, bájenle! Se van a lastimar!

Cindy y Jimmy se enfocaban en todas las cosas que debían evitar. Con las rodillas flexionadas volaban en el aire, con sus cabellos haciéndose para atrás y con sus ojos enfocados. Aurora regresa del cuarto de alado cargando unas cuantas cajas. Ella los mira

AURORA: Pero que…qué rayos se supone que hacen? Las sillas no están construidas para soportar esa clase de abuso! Bájense de ahí! JIMMY: Ahora no Aurora! Le estoy ganando a Cindy en su propio juego!

CINDY: No en esta vida, amigo!

Estaban cerca de su vuelta final, y Jimmy acelera más quedando a la cabeza. Cindy desesperada por no perder, coloca sus dientes firmes y envía golpes fuertes en contra de él. El impacto los manda a ambos fuera de carrera, pierden el control y se tambalean por el aire y aterrizan con un golpe en el pasillo de fuera

LIBBY: Chicos! Están bien?

Cruza el pasillo hasta ellos y Sheen la sigue

JIMMY: (dando un salto) Vortex! Ese pequeño desvío nos pudo haber lastimado en serio!

CINDY: Buena forma de mantener el balance! No fue mi culpa de que perdieras el control!

JIMMY: Tu fuiste la que se chocó contra mi! Es que no querías perder contra mí, verdad?

CINDY: Cállate!

AURORA: (llegando al pasillo) Podrían calmarse? No llevan ni media hora en mi nave, y ya se andan atacando! Deténganse! Ok?

Los chicos se callaron, y Cindy y Jimmy regresan amargamente a la cocina. Las expresiones desaparecen instantáneamente en cuanto ven los montones de cajas de pizza y latas de Mora Flora sobre la mesa

LIBBY: Tú...hiciste pizza? Y Mora Flora? Cómo?

AURORA: El sintetizador de comida es muy fácil de usar, no?

SHEEN: Órale! Ese sintatizaedor...sintotozauro...lo que sea...es genial!! Tengo que conseguirme uno! Así podré hacer mi pastel de mantequilla de maní con anchoas Jell-O que siempre quise y nadie me mirará de forma extraña!

Todos lo miraban así

SHEEN: Qué? Es delicioso!

Siguieron mirándolo así por unos momentos más y luego todos jalaron sus sillas y se sentaron para comer

LIBBY: Mmm-mmm! La Pizza nunca me supo tan rica!

SHEEN: (con boca llena) Mmmpfhhh ump lockmmph stumphff!

LIBBY: Sheen, tu mama no te enseño a NO hablar con la boca llena?

SHEEN: (encogiéndose) Lo intentó…

Unos pasos se aproximaban, y April, Goddard, y Carl aparecieron en la puerta

JIMMY: Carl! Estas bien!

CARL: Jimmy! Sheen! Los extrañé!!

GODDARD: Grr, eow, bark bark!

JIMMY: Nos preguntábamos cuándo te ibas a levantar! Te desmayaste allá atrás. Te sientes mejor?

CARL: Me siento muy bien. Gracias a April.

Se Ríe y mira arriba de su hombro hacia ella, con una sonrisa de niño

CARL: Ella es una excelente enfermera.

SHEEN: Vamos Carl! Tenemos pizza!

CARL: (percatándose) Pizza!

Limpió todo lo de la habitación casi de un bocado, prácticamente se lanzó a la comida. Agarró una pieza con cada mano y se alternaba para darle una mordida a cada una, y bebía de una lata de soda y eructaba.

CARL: BUUUUUUURRRRPPPP!!

Con delicadeza se pasaba un pañuelo en la esquina de su boca

CARL: Disculpen.

APRIL: (sentándose) Oh! Hiciste comida de la tierra de nuevo? Aurora, creí que era mi turno de cocinar!

AURORA: Puedes hacerlo mañana, April. No quería asustar a los chicos con la comida Gorlock. Creo que han visto suficientes cosas aterradoras por un día.

April arruga su nariz en disgusto

APRIL: Pero Aurora…

AURORA: Descuida. Hice algo para ti también.

Ella destapa una caja que se encontraba al final de la mesa y se la entrega a April. Era un plato de COSAS que chillaban cuando la tocabas. Era gelatinoso y morado. April se sirve un planto y lo golpea con su puño mientras comenzaba a devorarlo. Los chicos solo se quedaban viéndola en repulsión

CINDY: Qué es ESO?

APRIL: Tek-nok-Shii len. Un manjar de mi tierra natal. Quieres probar?

TODOS: NO!

April golpeó un poco más su comida, mientras engullía el resto. Eructó fuertemente, empujó su plato y puso sus pies sobre la mesa y comenzó a picarse los dientes. Los chicos se quedaban viéndola sorprendidos

AURORA: Tendrán que disculpar a April. El arte culinario de los Gorlocks y sus modales en la mesa son...em…aventurados. De hecho, es considerado un insulto en la cultura Gorlock si no eructan después de comer y si no ponen sus pies sobre la mesa

JIMMY: Ooh…

CARL: No sé...mi papá dice que nunca debemos subir los pies a la mesa. Puede transferir los hongos del pie a nuestra comida.

SHEEN: No seas tonto Carl! Mi papa dice que el mejor modo para volver fuerte el sistema inmunológico es a través de la exposición. Así!

Él pega su pie a su boca

LIBBY: Ewww! Estoy comiendo!

CINDY: (bajando su rebanada de pizza) Aurora, cómo sabes que son insultos en la cultura Gorlock esas cosas? Alguna vez estuviste en el planeta Gorlock?

AURORA: Estar ahí? Viví en ese lugar los últimos 10 años!

JIMMY: Q-QUÉ?? Cómo? Por qué? Esta bien, esto está fuera de control. Es momento para que respondas a nuestras preguntas. Quiero una explicación de todo esto! Me dijiste que conocías el evento que cambió tu universo para siempre. Ahora dinos!

AURORA: Bien, Bien, tú ganas. Les diré todo. Pero antes, tengo una pregunta para Libby.

LIBBY: Para mí?

AURORA: Si, tú. Libby, qué edad tienes? Y hace cuanto fue tu cumpleaños?

LIBBY: Tengo 12 desde Diciembre. Hace un par de meses. Por qué?

AURORA: Hace un par de meses? Y aún son amigos? Entonces estaban bien. OK todos, les contaré la historia y espero que con ella responda a todas sus preguntas.

CARL: Que bien, me encantan las historias!

AURORA: (observándolo) Con mucha suerte, podré terminar con esto sin muchas interrupciones. Esta historia comienza hace 10 años e incomodará a algunos de ustedes. Es una historia acerca de mi, y cómo me convertí en lo que soy.

* * *

_ © 2006-2008 Mara S. Esta historia no será publicada en otro sitio sin El Permiso de Mara. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son propiedad de Nickelodeon, aún cuando hayan sido tan tontos como para cancelarlo. Gracias por leer!_


	10. Evolución de Una tragedia - Fin Vol 1

**Capítulo 9: Evolución de Una tragedia**

AURORA: Antes de que vaya al inicio, creo que sería mejor explicarles lo que está sucediendo. Supongo que se han dado cuenta de que algo MUY mal está pasando en nuestro universo, y si no lo han hecho están mal de la cabeza. Las cosas aquí están cayendo cuesta abajo. April y yo estamos en medio de un enorme conflicto… un conflicto que al final de todo decidirá el destino del universo.

CINDY: El destino de tu universo? Eso no es un poco dramático?

APRIL: No lo es. Aurora dice la pura verdad. Nos enfrentamos a un terrible enemigo… un hombre quien tiene como meta en la vida conquistar todo lo que tiene en su camino y agregarlo a su poderoso imperio. Ha conquistado casi toda la Vía Láctea, y también a las galaxias vecinas. Ha destruido implacablemente muchos planetas y ha aniquilado culturas enteras en su búsqueda por el poder. Por suerte, la armada Gorlock así como muchos otros rebeldes, se han unido para tratar de detenerlo.

AURORA: Nosotros somos parte de esa red de rebeldes. Hasta ahora no hemos sido capaces de derrotarlo, pero no nos daremos por vencidos. NUNCA nos rendiremos.

El brazo de Aurora tiembla ligeramente mientras lentamente sostiene una lata de soda sin abrir. Lentamente levanta su mirada y sus ojos laten de la emoción.

AURORA: Lo destruiré por todo lo que ha hecho…por lo que me ha hecho. Algún día lo atraparé, y cuando lo haga no retrocederé. Haré que me las pague!

La mano de Aurora comienza a aplastar la lata de soda, su cara muestra angustia y determinación. SNAP! La lata estalla y liquido morado baja por su brazo, manchando su ropa y provocando un charco en la mesa. Ella cierra sus ojos y deja caer la lata al suelo. Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, hasta que Jimmy habla.

JIMMY: Creo que entiendo…así que nos necesitas para derrotar a este tipo? Tiene sentido. Puedo pensar en por lo menos cinco o seis inventos que podrían acabar con todo lo que él nos lance. Podría fácilmente recrearlos con los químicos apropiados…

AURORA: Si fuera tan sencillo como eso, crees que este chico seguiría andando? Por favor! Por quién me tomas? Desafortunadamente, la situación es más complicada. Él es extremadamente peligroso.  
CINDY: Naa! Él no puede ser tan fuerte. De todas formas, de dónde proviene este perdedor? Y cómo es que logró derrotarlos a todos con una mano? Ustedes son tan patéticos si perdieron contra un solo hombre!

AURORA: (sonriendo) Para comprender el alboroto, debemos ir en orden… tenemos que regresar… regresar 10 años al pasado en Diciembre 11… a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Libby, donde todo esto comenzó.

LIBBY: Mi cumpleaños? Ah, ya pasamos por eso y no tenemos ningún malvado dictador corriendo detrás de nosotros.

AURORA: No en su universo. Pero en el nuestro, algo sucedió ese día que hizo que nuestras vidas cambiaran por siempre.

Aurora suspiró profundamente, entonces volteó a ver a Libby. Una brillo sentimental llegó a sus ojos, y por un momento pareció perdida en el pasado

AURORA: Tú y yo solíamos divertirnos tanto, Libby. Recuerdo claramente… nuestros viajes al CandyBar, nuestras pijamadas, nuestras locas aventuras con Jimmy, Sheen y Carl. La forma en que me decías que me tragará mi orgullo para hablar con Jimmy… y la forma en que te dabas vuelta y negabas tus sentimientos por Sheen.

Cindy, Jimmy, Sheen, y Libby se ruborizaron por tales comentarios

AURORA: Y más que nada. Recuerdo tu fiesta de cumpleaños numero 12. Invitaste a GrayStar a tocas, y DIOS! Estabas muy emocionada. Todos fueron invitados. Iba a ser la fiesta del año. Ja Ja, recuerdo que todos los regalos eran idénticos porque todos habían tomado ese tonto curso para aprender a envolver un obsequio… y yo los alfabeticé por ti, no?

CINDY Y LIBBY: (sonriendo) See…

AURORA: Entonces estoy segura que recuerdan lo que sucedió a continuación. Poco después de que la fiesta comenzó, Neutron, Sheen y Carl se detuvieron allí y dejaron tus regalos pero se veían ansiosos de irse de nuevo. Creo que tenía algo que ver con un invento Nuevo de Neutron. El Cronoarco o algo así. Pero luego, se presentó la TONTA de Betty Quinlan, y cambiaron los planes más rápido de lo pensado.

LIBBY: Qué? Betty Quinlan no fue a mi fiesta!

CINDY: See! Ni siquiera la hubiese dejado entrar!

AURORA: Bueno, ella vino a la fiesta en nuestro universo. Debo agregar, que eso me molestó mucho. No me dejó decir ni una palabra…Jimmy se la pasó todo el tiempo a su alrededor.

JIMMY: Que? YO? Eso nunca nos pasó. Dejamos las cosas de Libby y nos fuimos directamente al laboratorio antes de la fiesta!

AURORA: Ciertamente no hiciste lo mismo en este universo. Te veías tan patético ese día; babeando por ella, Neutron. Y cuando GrayStar comenzó a tocar, tú y Betty bailaron juntos… de hecho, todos estaban bailando. Excepto yo.

Ella se apoya de la mesa y se quedó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

AURORA: Sabes lo que se siente ser la única sin alguien? Estar sola cuando todos se están divirtiendo? Te juró, que si hubiese saltado al escenario y haber comenzado a escupir monedas de cinco centavos, TÚ ni siquiera me hubieses notado!

SHEEN: Yo lo hubiese hecho! Especialmente si hubieses estado vistiendo el mismo traje que ahora mismo!

CARL: See, yo también te hubiese notado! Me gustan los centavos!

AURORA: Buen intento, chicos, pero no. El punto es que no estaba de muy buen humor cuando Libby comenzó a abrir los regalos. Cuando desenvolvió el regalo de Jimmy, resultó ser un frasco blanco de perfume… o por lo menos, eso fue lo que pensé. Jimmy se comenzó a alterar cuando lo vio. Trató de arrebatárselo a Libby. Dijo que no podía usarlo... estropearía todo. Le gritó a Carl y dijo que había tomado el frasco equivocado. Que le había dado el Megalomanium en lugar del perfume.

CARL: Megalomanium? Te refieres a esa cosa que te hace volverte loco de poder?

AURORA: Exacto. Pero yo no lo sabía. Creí que Jimmy solo estaba siendo un tonto, y quería regresárselo. Así que agarre el frasco… JIMMY: Oh no…

AURORA: Lo apunté a su cara…

JIMMY: No…

AURORA: Y lo rocié en sus ojos.

Hay un momento de tenso silencio mientras los chicos intentaban absorber las últimas palabras

LIBBY: Se lo rociaste a los ojos? En qué estabas pensando?

AURORA: No estaba pensando.

SHEEN: Espera un minuto! Estás diciendo que Jimmy fue quién olfateó eso? Pero yo creí que Libby era la que se volvía la malvada dictadora!

JIMMY: (poniéndose pálido) No en este universo. Entonces…fui yo el que fue expuesto al Megalomanium? Yo?

AURORA: Si. Y después de eso, nunca volviste a ser el mismo. No paso mucho. De hecho, la vida continúo su camino por algún tiempo sin cambiar mucho. Pero pronto, comencé a notar que algo estaba mal. Era la forma en que tratabas… a tus amigos, la manera en que te lanzabas por encima de las cosas pequeñas. La forma en que comenzaste a buscar el poder. Yo creí que sólo estabas teniendo una mala semana… pero después tu conducta continuaba, y pronto empeoraba.

JIMMY: (tragando) Que fue lo que hice?

AURORA: Tu forma de ser cruzó la frontera de inmaduro a violento, todo en unas pocas semanas. Al inicio fue impresionante… tu guardarropas cambió, intimidabas a la gente, me intimidabas a Mí. Tomaste el cargo de todo… estaba tan confundida por tu forma de manejar el poder que no vi la verdad.

JIMMY: La verdad?

AURORA: Comenzaste a construir inventos que nunca te había visto hacer antes… inventos que solo podían lastimar, no ayudar. Y pronto fue como si fueses otra persona completamente distinta… hasta Goddard tenía problemas para reconocerte. Tus padres pensaron que estabas atravesando por una etapa, así que nadie se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo. Yo creí que Carl lo había sospechado, pero nadie entendía la magnitud del asunto.

CARL: Lo sabía?

AURORA: Ah-ah. Sabías que Jimmy había sido expuesto al Megalomanium y que lo estaba cambiando. Pero no sabias qué hacer. Jimmy era tu mejor amigo después de todo, y no querías hacerlo enojar. Para a finales de Marzo, NINGUNO de nosotros se atrevía a molestarlo. Para entonces, Jimmy se había declarado por si solo el Supremo Mandatario de toda la ciudad de Retroville. Nadie se había molestado siquiera de enfrentársele. Pero eso no era suficiente para su sed insaciable de poder. Conducido por el Megalomanium, comenzó una mini-conquista. Ciudad por Ciudad, estado por estado, Jimmy le hizo saber a cada una de las personas lo que quería lograr. Trató de convencernos para que lo ayudáramos… y Sheen y Carl lo hicieron. Pero Libby y yo pusimos una raya. Él se enojó tanto con nosotras… se enojaba tanto con cualquiera que se rehusara a obedecer.

Ella se pausó, respiró profundamente y soltó el aire

AURORA: Un día vino a mi casa y me enfrentó. Dijo que me haría sufrir… tanto que desearía no haber nacido nunca. Nunca olvidaré la mirada de sus ojos de aquél día. Era inhumana.

Jimmy empalideció

AURORA: Y mantuvo su promesa. Él resucitó a una vieja favorita: los nanobots. Te acuerdas de ellos, verdad? Cómo se volvieron tan obsesionados con el error humano que borraban a todos en el planeta? Bueno, él los dejo libres de nuevo. Borraron primero a mis padres, luego, uno por uno, a todos los que conocía. Como si eso no fuese suficiente, los envió a otros blancos, y se llegó a volverse el terror del mundo. Muy pronto todos se habían ido. Muchos de los enemigos de Jimmy escaparon en el acto, pero no creo que le haya importado mucho. Al final, las únicas personas que quedaban eran Carl, Sheen, Libby y yo.

JIMMY: No…

AURORA: Antes de que se marchara, Jimmy vino a verme de nuevo. Yo… lo recuerdo… había mucho viento ese día, pero el aire estaba pesado y muerto. Estaba parada en la calle, mirando la ciudad desolada y en ruinas, látigos de viento se juntaban a mi alrededor en tornado. Él se dirigió hacia mi, y nos quedamos viendo uno al otro. Él me miraba… sólo miraba sin decir algo en absoluto. No necesitaba hacerlo. Él sabía que había ganado. Yo estaba destrozada. Ganó.

La cejas de Aurora se juntan al mismo tiempo que examina sus rostros. Lágrimas escurren de las oscuras mejillas de Libby, y Cindy muerde su labio para contenerse el llanto. Carl permanece quieto mirando hacia sus zapatos, Sheen tamborilea nerviosamente sus dedos sobre la mesa, y Jimmy está lejos, perdidamente aturdido. Aurora, respire profundamente, y continua

AURORA: Luego, algo extraño ocurrió. Jimmy no podía mirarme a los ojos. Comenzó a sacudirse, y por un momento pareció como si estuviera luchando contra el Megalomanium. Me miró, y oh Dios… sus ojos. Nunca había visto algo así. Sólo se quedo contemplándome… con una mirada y con un significado que esperaba poder entender. Hasta hoy, sigo sin saber lo que estaba tratando de decirme.

Aurora inclina su cabeza, su cabello cae encima de sus ojos, ocultando así su cara entre las sombras. Mantiene sus mirada baja y continua

AURORA: Después de eso, forzó a Carl, a Sheen y a Libby a subir dentro de su cohete. Y luego partió. Partió así como así. Estaba completamente sola, la única sobreviviente en la tierra, una pizca de polvo cósmico. No tenía a donde ir y nadie con quien estar.

Nadie dijo nada, y el silencio era insoportable

LIBBY: (casi inaudible) Que hiciste?

AURORA: Nada. Al final, fue la suerte la que me salvo.

CINDY: A qué te refieres?

APRIL: Durante todo el tiempo que esto ocurrió en la tierra, envié una serie de rocas mensajeras a Jimmy. No eran acerca de algo en especial… solo quería mantener contacto. Como sea, cuando nunca me respondió ninguna de ellas, me comencé a preocupar. Así que decidí hacerle una visita a Jimmy Neutron.

AURORA: Pueden imaginarse mi sorpresa cuando April se apareció en mi puerta. Nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a alguien en toda mi vida. Es algo gracioso. Nuestras diferencias se veían tan insignificantes… casi como si nunca hubiesen pasado.

APRIL: Después de que la encontré, Aurora me contó todo lo que pasó. Estaba horrorizada, pero me di cuenta de que debían tomarse medidas rápidas para detener al nuevo Malvado Jimmy de destruir todo. No podía dejar a Aurora abandonada en un mundo en ruinas, así que le ofrecí la oportunidad para luchar en contra… le ofrecí un boleto de ida al Planeta Gorlock.

AURORA: No tenía nada que perder, así que regrese con April a su planeta natal. Muy pronto aprendí que el extraño y escalofriante Nuevo planeta podía ser también un refugio… una nueva base, un nuevo comienzo. Crecí ahí, en cierto sentido. La persona que era de la tierra había desaparecido.

APRIL: Cuando cumplimos los 13, Aurora y yo nos unimos al movimiento de resistencia, y hemos formado parte de ello desde entonces. En estos ocho años, hemos dedicado nuestras vidas a la lucha. Así que muchas cosas han pasado…

AURORA: (interrumpiendo) See, see, no necesitan saber todos los detalles. Dios sabe que deseo olvidarme de eso. Y haciendo esto aun lado, creo que ya han de tener una imagen muy clara de lo que sucede. Ahora saben a lo que nos enfrentamos?

JIMMY: Si. Es mucho peor de lo que me hubiese imaginado. Ahora veo que debemos ayudarte… es tanto nuestro problema como el de ustedes. Quiero decir, son NUESTRAS vidas de las que estamos hablando.

AURORA: Entonces, estamos de acuerdo. Pronto, les daré una sesión de nuestras próximas estrategias de batalla. Pero mientras tanto, creo que deberían descansar. Pareciera como si hubiesen visto el fantasma de la Navidad Pasada. April, por qué no les mientras las habitaciones mientras yo limpio este desorden?

En un silencio ahogador, los chicos dejaron la mesa y siguieron a April hasta los corredores. Estaban revueltos con sus propios pensamientos

APRIL: Por aquí, vamos.

April los guía hacia otro corredor y atraviesan otro pasillo. Van hacia la puerta de la izquierda, y cerca a unos cinco pies hay otra puerta justo a lado de la primera.

APRIL: (señalando) OK, el primer cuarto de aquí es de las chicas. El Segundo que ven allá es de los chicos. Espero que puedan conciliar el sueño. Han pasado por mucho este día.

Se da vuelta sin decir algo más y desaparece pasillo abajo. Los chicos escuchan mientras sus pasos se marchitan en eco, y el eco se marchita en la nada.

* * *

_ © 2006-2008 Mara S. Esta historia no será publicada en otro sitio sin El Permiso de Mara. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son propiedad de Nickelodeon, aún cuando hayan sido tan tontos como para cancelarlo. Gracias por leer!_


	11. Recapitulación del Volumen 1

_**Previamente en el Volumen 1...**_

Después de que el Último experimento de Jimmy de teletransportación fallara, la pandilla se hallaba sumergida en un universo alterno al suyo. Perdidos en un hermoso, pero ciertamente peligroso planeta desierto, los chicos se encuentran con las últimas personas que esperaban… La Cindy del Futuro, ahora llamada Aurora, y April la Gorlock. Con la poca paciencia de las dos chicas y la misteriosa charla entre ellas, los chicos abordaron dentro de El Malhechor. Entre la furia de Aurora y sus recuerdos nostálgicos, los chicos comienzan a tener una idea de su horrible futuro, el cual no esta muy lejos de ellos.

En este Universo, Jimmy es el único que fue expuesto al Megalomanium en el Cumpleaños 12 de Libby. Ahora, él es el despiadado Dictador que anda creando una guerra por toda la galaxia entera. Aurora y April son miembros del movimiento de resistencia. Su objetivo es acabar con el sádico y controlado por el Megalomanium, Jimmy, lo que es vital para lograr la sobrevivencia de todo lo que conocen. Pero cómo es posible que esperen defenderse de alguien tan poderoso y brillante como Jimmy, el mismo hombre que ha logrado llevar a incontables planetas, incluyendo a la Tierra, a la ruina? Cuántos se han perdido en esta horrible guerra… y qué le ha sucedido a Libby, Sheen y Carl del Futuro? Qué tanto más seguirá el ciclo de odio entre Aurora y El Jimmy Dictador? Y la pregunta más grande de todas: pueden los chicos confrontar su propio pasado para lograr salvar su futuro, o el ciclo continuará girando sin control por siempre?

¡Descúbrelo ahora, en el 2do volumen de E.O.L.D.M!

...

* * *

_© 2006-2009 Mara S. Esta historia no será publicada en otro sitio sin El Permiso de Mara. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son propiedad de Nickelodeon, aún cuando hayan sido tan tontos como para cancelarlo. Gracias por leer._


	12. Dos Corazones, Una Mente

**Capítulo 10: Dos Corazones, Una Mente**

JIMMY: Pues, buenas noches, supongo.

CINDY: Si…buenas noches.

**Las chicas abren su puerta y entran, y la cierran detrás de ellas. Las habitaciones. Una litera metálica se inclina en contra de la pared, y Libby suelta un suspiro y se lanza a ella.**

LIBBY: Agh… Nunca había estado tan cansada. Estoy rendida.

CINDY: (subiendo a la cama de arriba) Sé a lo que te refieres. Me siento tan pesada, como si alguien hubiese colocado un montón de ladrillos en mi espalda.

LIBBY: (bostezando) Aja…

**Hay un momento de silencio entre las chicas, entonces Cindy habla de forma ausente**

CINDY: Quién se hubiera imaginado de que las cosas saldrían tan mal? Aurora… yo… nuestras vidas son tan diferentes. Tan diferentes, Libby? Crees que algo así me suceda a mí, como le pasó a ella en este universo?

LIBBY: (no hay respuesta)

CINDY: Libby?

**Libby da un ligero ronquido, y Cindy suelta un suspiro y se apoya en la pared. Coloca sus rodillas hacia arriba en contra de su pecho y tiembla. **

CINDY: Eres muy suertuda Libby. Puedes irte a dormir y olvidarte de eso.

**Mientras tanto, los chicos entraron a su habitación. Es muy idéntico al de las chicas, sólo una litera apoyada sobre la pared**

JIMMY: (bostezando) OK, chicos. Qué dicen si nos turnamos? Empiezo a sentir un poco de sueño. Goddard, modo de sueños, muchacho.

**Goddard se acurruca en una esquina y se duerme**

SHEEN: Cómo te puedes dormir así? Aún tengo ENERGÍA. Hey! Cielos, saben de qué me di cuenta? Puede irme a dormir sin cepillarme los dientes! Ahora, cuando me levante en la mañana tendré esa cosa mohosa en mis dientes!! Qué chido!

CARL: (riéndose) Sé a lo que te refieres. Es como algo pastoso en los dientes.

SHEEN: Lo sé, no es genial? Tan pronto cuando me vaya de la casa, nunca volveré a cepillar mis dientes!

JIMMY: Pero Sheen, si no te cepillas los dientes la placa corroerá todo y te provocará gingivitis!

SHEEN: Lo sé! Siempre ha sido mi sueño tener los dientes negros y picados. Así podré verme como esa chica de las montañas que solía salir con mi papá, o como el queso viejo detrás de la tostadora! Tendré tantos hoyos que cuando sonría la luz brillará a través de ellos y se verá como un maravilloso calidoscopio! Ja ja!

JIMMY: (emocionado) Si! Si trazas hoyos en forma de las constelaciones, entonces cuando te metas una bombilla a la boca, las estrellas se proyectaran en la pared! Imagínatelo, Osa Mayor, Osa Menor, El Triángulo Dragonis, justo dentro de tu boca! Serías como un planetario portable y… espera, de qué estoy hablando? Por qué le sigo a la conversación? Esta totalmente lejos del tema.

SHEEN: No me preguntes. Sólo sonreiré y asentiré.

JIMMY: (irritado) OK, podemos intentar concentrarnos chicos? Ahora, por que no tú y Carl toman la litera superior y yo tomaré la otra, ok?

CARL: No lo sé, Jimmy. Yo—siento cierto temor a las Alturas. Y qué sucedería si el techo me cae encima?

JIMMY: (Rolando ojos) Bien, Carl. Tú y Sheen pueden tomar la de abajo y yo tomaré la de arriba.

SHEEN: Qué? Quieres que YO y Carl compartamos una cama? De ninguna forma voy a dormir con él! Él ronca como un tren frenético y su aliento huele como la de una anciana! Y si comienza a mordisquear mi oreja como lo hizo en la fiesta de Ike?

CARL: Rayos! Creí que te dije que no volvieras a mencionarlo! Además, tú siempre comienzas a decir cosas de las chicas y eso me da pesadillas! O sino crees que eres Ultralord mientras duermes y comienzas a golpearme con movimientos de karate. Una vez me pateaste justo en…

JIMMY: (interrumpiendo) Si, si, así que los dos están enojados. Más razón para dormir juntos.

CARL Y SHEEN: Pero…

JIMMY: No quiero oír otra palabra acerca de eso! Ahora a dormir!

**Sheen se despide de Jimmy con una mirada molesta, y con un gran show de jugar a empujarse, los chicos se quitan sus zapatos y se suben a su cama. Jimmy subió las escaleras de metal y se inclinó hacia la cama. Sostiene su almohada y roda sus ojos mientras Carl y Sheen continuan su conversación abajo. **

SHEEN: Muévete! Pareces Ballena! Me aplastas!

CARL: Aw! Detente Sheen! AHHH…tus manos están frías! Deja de empujarme!

SHEEN: No te estaría empujando si tan solo perdieras unos kilos. De veras, deja las chalupas, viejo.

CARL: No te burles de la complexión de mi familia! Sólo tenemos los huesos grandes, eso es todo!

SHEEN: Si eso son huesos, cuando la gente encuentre tu esqueleto en cien años, creerán que están viendo un hipopótamo.

CARL: Sheen!

SHEEN: Sólo digo…

**Siguieron discutiendo un poco más, hasta que quedaron en silencio. Carl roncaba y retumbaba por toda la habitación, y Sheen comenzó a murmurar cosas MUY extrañas cuando respiraba. Jimmy se menea y da vueltas, luego, finalmente se sienta sobre la cama.**

JIMMY: A quién engaño? No puedo dormir!

**Recargó su espalda contra la pared y colocó sus rodillas hasta su pecho, y tembló ligeramente. En el cuarto contiguo, Cindy estaba en la misma posición sobre su cama. Estaban sentados espalda contra espalda, separados solo por unos cuantos cm. de delgada pared… Sus cabezas casi tocándose, pero ni ellos lo sabían. Mientras estaban así, a pesar de su cercanía, sus mentes comenzaron a vagar.**

_CINDY: (pensando) No puedo creerlo. No puedo. No se suponía que pasaría así._

_JIMMY: (pensando) No sé en que más pensar. Nunca creí que me convertiría en el villano. Cómo pude ser tan malo?_

_CINDY: Cómo es que hayan pasado cosas tan terribles? Difícilmente me puedo imaginar por lo que ha pasado mi futura yo. Sufriré tanto como ella?_

_JIMMY: (cubriendo sus ojos) Pobre Aurora… todos. Qué hice? En qué me convertí?_

_CINDY: No sé que hacer. Qué es lo que quiere Aurora? Quiere que nosotros… MATÉMOS al dictador Jimmy? No creo ser capaz de hacerlo. Pero y ella?_

_JIMMY: (mirando al espacio) Aurora… vi la manera en que me miraba. No soy ÉL, pero me odia casi tanto como si lo fuera. Ella me odia, Cindy. También me odias tú?_

_CINDY: Oh, Jimmy. Nunca quise que fuera de esta manera. Algún día cesarán las peleas? Todo esto comenzó por nuestras peleas, en ambos universos. El ciclo seguirá girando si control?_

_JIMMY: Es muy extraño, Cindy. Aún estando en diferentes universos, aún seguimos en Guerra con el otro. No creo mucho en las cosas como el destino, pero los eventos son tan similares. Será que estamos destinados a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas odiándonos el uno al otro?_

_CINDY: Neutron, cómo pude haber sido tan tonta? Quiero decir, mira a Aurora y al Futuro Jimmy. Pareciera que estamos destinados a ser enemigos por siempre. A quién engañaba? Nunca podremos estar juntos, ni en nuestro universo ni en ningún otro._

_**Ella se pausó**_

_CINDY: Pero aún así…_

_JIMMY: Pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme…_

_CINDY: … Cómo si todo esto estuviese mal. Como si esto no debería estar pasando así._

_JIMMY: …de algún modo esto debía funcionar. Y me pregunto…_

_CINDY: Es demasiado tarde para cambiar?_

_JIMMY: Es demasiado tarde para salvarlos?_

_CINDY: y Jimmy…_

_JIMMY: y Cindy…_

_AMBOS: Es muy tarde para nosotros ahora?_

**Jimmy y Cindy cerraron sus ojos e inclinaron sus cabezas hacia la pared. Mientras se iban quedando dormidos, sus respiraciones subían y salían al mismo tiempo. Espalda contra espalda soñando, y sin saber, que estabann más cerca del otro de lo que nunca antes habían estado. **

* * *

_© 2006-2009 Mara S. Esta historia no será publicada en otro sitio sin El Permiso de Mara. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son propiedad de Nickelodeon, aún cuando hayan sido tan tontos como para cancelarlo. Gracias por leer._


	13. El Arsenal

**Capítulo 11: El Arsenal**

**Más tarde en la noche, todo está tranquilo dentro de El Malhechor. Los chicos yacen dormidos tranquilamente en sus cuartos, y en algún lugar April está ocupada con un objeto metálico gigantesco. Aurora se pasea de un lado a otro dentro de su oscura habitación, contemplando la mitad de una fotografía oscurecida por la poca iluminación. El piloto automático de la nave zumba ligeramente, y todo queda opacado con el denso silencio de la noche. Hasta que… un chillido atroz de metal rasgado se escucha en el aire y la nave completa se sacude hacia la izquierda. Cindy y Libby son lanzadas contra la pared, y al otro lado, los chicos son lanzados de sus camas y luego al suelo**

SHEEN: (aún medio dormido) Ah! Carl, quítate! Estas sobre mí de nuevo!

CARL: Ah? Qué? Qué sucede? AHHHHHH! Todo se puso oscuro!

SHEEN: Gordo! Tu cabeza está debajo de mi camisa! Sácala y podrás ver!

**Hay un sonido como de una pequeña explosión, un crujido retumba en las paredes **

JIMMY: (sacudiéndolos) Chicos, levántense! Tenemos que salir de aquí!

SHEEN: Ah? Qué sucede?

JIMMY: Creo que andan atacando la nave.

CARL: (levantándose de golpe) Qué? Estamos siendo atacados? OH NO VAMOS A MORIR!!

JIMMY: Manténganse juntos! Tenemos que ir hasta la cabina del copiloto a ver lo que sucede!

** El cuarto oscila de un lado a otro mientras los chicos se esfuerzan por mantenerse de pie. SNAP! Una repisa de metal sale volando de la pared y cae justo a lado del pie de Jimmy… El se queda mirándolo por un momento, entonces cómo una ráfaga de viento reacciona, y gira**

JIMMY: Muévanse!

**Empujó a Carl y a Sheen hacia un lado, en un tiempo preciso para ver la litera caerse contra el suelo. Casi les daba por unos centímetros**

JIMMY: Vamos a la puerta!

**Goddard y los chicos fueron rápidamente hasta la puerta y salieron, se comenzaron a tambalear por los pasillos. Luces de emergencia de algún tipo salieron por los corredores mientras corrían**

CARL: Esperen… y las chicas?

SHEEN: Qué con ellas?

JIMMY: Carl tiene razón! Abre la puerta del cuarto de las chicas a ver si siguen allí!

**Carl jala la perilla, pero la puerta no se abre**

CARL: Está atorada!

SHEEN: (enrollando sus mangas) Atrás Carl! Déjame mostrarte cómo lo hace un VERDADERO hombre!

**Él agarra la manija, pero cuando estaba a punto de jalarla, Cindy patea la puerta. Sheen recibe el golpe justo en la nariz**

SHEEN: (haciéndose para atrás) Wahhh!

**Cindy sale al pasillo. Ella sostiene a una inmóvil Libby en sus brazos**

CINDY: Neutron, qué sucede?

JIMMY: Creo que la nave está bajo ataque. Cindy…qué le pasó a Libby?

CINDY: No se despertó! Creo que se golpeó fuerte la cabeza contra la pared!

CARL: Oh no, pobre Libby! Era tan joven! Tan llena de vida!

JIMMY: Carl, alto! Ahora, sigamos esto de manera lógica, y calmada.

SHEEN: Oh! Oh! Sé cómo levantarla! Esperen…

**Sheen le dio una lengüeteada a su dedo y lo sostuvo en el aire para que todos lo vieran. Un charco de saliva brillaba por las luces de emergencia, los chicos le dieron una mirada en confusión. Él sonrió y entonces colocó su dedo babeado dentro de la oreja de Libby. De repente se despierta y se para **

LIBBY: (picándose la oreja) Ahh! Qué fue eso?

**Ella ve su dedo y nota un poco de la asquerosa baba de Sheen **

LIBBY: Sheen, no hiciste lo que creo que hiciste, verdad??!

SHEEN: Ah…. talvez.

LIBBY: (frotando su oreja como loca) Ahh, Sheen! Esto se PASÓ de la línea!!

**La nave se sacude de nuevo, y los chicos se golpean contra la pared**

CINDY: Neutron?

JIMMY: Vamos a la cabina de piloto!

**Ambos Cruzan el corredor, luego atraviesan las puertas dobles hasta la cabina**

SHEEN: Dulce Ultralord, miren eso!

**Aurora estaba atada en el asiento del copiloto, presionando varios controles y palancas como loca. Afuera de los cristales curvos del portal, una enorme y plateada nave es visible en contraste con el oscuro vacío del espacio. A un lado lleva marcado un átomo azul.**

JIMMY: Aurora, qué sucede?

AURORA: (mirando hacia el frente) Qué están haciendo afuera de sus habitaciones?

**Un rayo de láser color azul es disparado por la otra nave, y Aurora tira de los controles, evitándolo como toda una experta. **

AURORA: No es seguro aquí! En caso de que no lo hayan notado, estamos bajo ataque. Vuelvan a sus habitaciones!

**Hizo una pausa**

AURORA: A menos a que, quieran unirse a la diversión… sería bueno que practiquen un poco.

LIBBY: Llamas a esto DIVERSION?

**Aurora presiona un gran botón rojo, y El Malhechor disparo un rayo de energía verde a la nave opuesta, pero sólo lo daña un poco**

AURORA: (gritando) April, dónde rayos estas? Creo que es hora de utilizar la Nueva arma!

APRIL: (sobándose la cabeza y entrando a la habitación) De verdad? SIIIIIII!! Iré a buscarla!

**Ella sale corriendo con una enorme sonrisa estampada en su cara**

JIMMY: Por qué está tan feliz?

AURORA: (encogiéndose) April es una especialista en armas. Le encantan.

**La aerodinámica nave plateada al otro lado, atraviesa la oscuridad y vuela para encararlos frente a frente. Una arma gigantesca se coloca al frente y comienza a cargar para disparar**

CINDY: (apuntando) Aurora! Cuidado!

AURORA: Ah? Oh, WOOO!

**Aurora gira la nave a un lado evitando por poco el golpe. Los niños son enviados contra la pared mientras El Malhechor da vueltas sin control. Chispas caen del techo, y el portal se destroza en pedazos**

CARL: Oh no! Creo que perdí mi zapato izquierdo!

JIMMY: Carl, Tenemos cosas más importantes de qué preocuparnos! Estamos a punto de ser succionados por el espacio!

AURORA: (saltando) En realidad no, Neutron. Tenemos un escudo atmosférico que rodea toda la nave. Mientras aguante, estaremos bien. Hey April! Apresúrate!

APRIL: Ya voy!

**Ella se lanza dentro del cuarto respirando agitadamente. Colocando frente a ella un arma-blaster mucho más grande que ninguno de ellos había visto. Estaba cubierto de picos, espinas y de un diseño alien muy extraño, era tan grande que parecía un cañón. Sube El arma hasta sus hombros y camina hacia delante**

APRIL: Todos, MUÉVANSE.

SHEEN: Wow. Eso es lo que llamo un LASER!

**April se paró frente al portal roto. Más allá, la nave contraria flotaba amenazante **

APRIL: (fijando el objetivo) Adoro mi trabajo…

**Jaló del gatillo. Un rayo resplandeciente de energía golpea la barrera, y los chicos caen al suelo, enceguecidos por la luz. April es lanzada por la fuerza del disparo, y mientras la nave del enemigo estalla en una cascada de silencio. Bolas de fuego ardían en el espacio y piezas de la nave salían a todas las direcciones**

CARL: Oooh! Guaaaau!

SHEEN: Miren eso! Acabó con la nave!

**Un trozo de escombro voló hacia el portal abierto y se dirige hacia Sheen. Un momento después, Aurora salta al aire y lo patea fuera de camino. Se choca contra la pared derecha. **

SHEEN: (sorprendido) Eso fue como la patada de dragón que Ultralord usó en el Episodio 66! Debes ser la chica más genial de siempre!

**Aurora y April se pararon una a lado de la otra, sonriendo**

AURORA: Te gustó eso? Deberías vernos cuando entramos en ella.

APRIL: Ja ja, recuerdas a esos Oglonkons de la estación espacial? Y que pretendimos ser Slorpnoks?

**Ambas estallaron con risas, luego se dieron unas palmadas en sus espaldas. Y seguido de esto, se dan las manos en señal de compañerismo mientras los chicos se quedan contemplándolas en confusión.**

LIBBY: OK….

JIMMY: No entiendo lo que pasó. Esa nave… tenía mi átomo como símbolo. Estaba mi Yo alterno a bordo de la nave?

AURORA: Si claro! No había nadie en esa nave! Era solo un navío… uno de los cientos navios con destrezas idénticas, enviadas por nuestro querido dictador para atormentar a las personas.

CINDY: Agh! Ósea que no estuvimos ni cerca de derrotar al Jimmy Dictador?

APRIL: Me temo que no.

**Aurora gira hacia el panel de control y comienza a presionar botones**

AURORA: En realidad, estamos más lejos que nunca. Ando diagnosticando la nave, y como se ven las cosas, recibimos muchos daños. Será mejor que nos detengamos por refacciones.

JIMMY: Refacciones?

AURORA: Claro. Por suerte, hay una estación especial de servicios cerca.

JIMMY: Vaya, qué conveniente.

AURORA: Exacto! Quiero pensar que ellos son como los Wall-Marts del futuro. Bueno, a excepción por las irritantes luces, sonrisas falsas, y por la pobre calidad de los objetos. Tienen TODO lo que quieras.

SHEEN: Crees que tengan el anillo de diseño doble de edición limitada del fan club de Ultralord, equipado con un receptor de mensajes en cada anillo y con distintos tonos… y… y…

LIBBY: (colocando su mano sobre su hombro) Sheen…será mejor que te detengas o te lastimarás.

**Aurora toma su lugar en el asiento de piloto, y maniobra la nave lejos del campo de escombros en llamas y continuando hasta más allá**

JIMMY: Así que, Aurora. Cuanto falta para que lleguemos a la estación?

**Aurora apunta fuera de la ventana**

AURORA: Ves esa pequeña mancha marrón grisácea?

JIMMY: (mirando) Si…

AURORA: Bueno, allí es. Esta construida sobre un asteroide.

JIMMY: Oh.

**La mancha parecía volverse más grande conforme se iban acercando. Sheen golpeaba el suelo con su pie impaciente.**

SHEEN: Aún no llegamos?

JIMMY: Sheen, solo han pasado 15 segundos.

SHEEN: Si, y? Hey, April, puedo jugar con tu arma? Espera un segundo… qué hora es? Por favor díganme que tienen un televisor en esta nave! O por lo menos una barra de chocolate! Saben que tanto baja mi nivel de tolerancia si no ingiero mi ración diaria de caricaturas y azúcar?

**Sus ojos comenzaron a crisparse**

LIBBY: Sheen, te haría sentir mejor si…

SHEEN: (interrumpiendo) Ya llegamos?

AURORA: (chasqueando los dedos) Hey, Capitán ADHD! Concéntrate! MI nivel de tolerancia está peligrosamente alto ahora, así que podrías hacernos un favor a todos antes de decir algo tonto? Sé que es muy difícil para tí, pero por favor. Hey! Ya sé! Mientras llegamos, por que no van a hacer una lista de las cosas que quieren que les compre?

CARL: Cielos! Una lista de compras!

**Ella le entrega a Jimmy un aparato de mano, todos se lo van pasando. April se lo regresa a Aurora, quien sonríe **

AURORA: Ven? Llegamos.

**Hay un chasquido mientras El Malhechor se embarca en la estación espacial. En la plataforma de embarcación se podían leer las palabras "Depósito Espacial" en unas luces resplandecientes. Filas de tiendas, boutiques, y supermercados estaban por todos lados del asteroide.

Luces pulsantes y diseños resplandecientes atrapaban la vista de sus ojos en cada esquina**

LIBBY: Wow. A esto le llamo una tienda!

AURORA: Ok, todos, vamos? Estamos asentados en la plataforma, y quiero terminar con esto lo más pronto y sin dolor posible.

**Ella se levanta de su asiento y guía a todos afuera de la cabina de piloto hasta los pasillos. Se detiene frente a la siguiente puerta y una voz automática habla**

VOX: Identifícate.

AURORA: Agh! Maldigo el día en que instale un reconocedor de voz en esta tonta nave! Soy yo. Ahora abre!

VOX: Voz confirmada. Bienvenida, Aurora.

**Aurora abre la puerta, y cuidadosamente se adentra**

JIMMY: (asomándose) Hey, qué es eso?

AURORA: Alto! Es MI cuarto, muchas gracias. Y quiero un poco de privacidad si no te molesta.

**Ella desaparece en la oscuridad de adentro y cuando reaparece momentos después, su cara está oculta tras su máscara plateada. Ella asiente hacia April, quien encabeza. Se dirigieron a otro corredor y pasaron la puerta eléctrica que desintegró a Sheen. La puerta de enfrente se abre liberando presión, y caminan en una sola fila hacia abajo de la rampa fuera de la nave.**

CINDY: (mirando el alrededor) Wow… este lugar esta muy sucio.

**Los demás chicos permanececieron admirando en silencio. Cajas de concreto decoloradas en cada esquina. Se escuchaba el sonido de taladros, metales desquebrajándose, y el olor de engranajes quemados cubiertos por una nube oscura, todo iluminado de vez en cuando por algunas chispas.**

SHEEN: Hmm. Crees que tengan alitas de pollo aquí?

**April da un paso hacia adelante de forma atrevida y suelta un grito, las orejas de todos los que se encontraban en el taller voltearon.**

APRIL: (gritando) Escuchen! Tenemos una nave Gorlock y necesita una rápida reparación. Le pagaré el doble al mecánico que la arregle lo más rápido que se pueda y sin hacer preguntas. Quién quiere el trabajo?

**Una ola de murmullos atravesaba toda la tienda, hasta que por fin uno da un paso hacia adelante. Detrás de él dos verdes aliens. Uno con ojos amarillos y el otro con ojos rojos. Frotaba sus manos mientras hablaba.**

FLINT: B-B-Buenos días, mi estimada G-Gorlock. Mi nombre es Flint, y éstos dos son Bronk y Lunkus, m-mis… ehh… asistentes mecánicos. BRONK: Guh.

LUNKUS: Flunk.

**April arqueó sus ojos, y Flint parecía temblar por sus ojos purpúreos. Lunkus y Bronk parecían no notarlo.**

APRIL: Así que, crees que puedes hacer una simple reparación, o necesitamos encontrar a alguien más?

FLINT: (nervioso) L-le aseguro, nos haremos c-cargo de su estimado v-vehiculo.

APRIL: Muy bien, tienen el trabajo. Pero si encuentro un tornillo fuera de lugar, los reportaré al Consulado Gorlock, y DUDO que pierdan el tiempo deliberando su sentencia.

**Flint parece encogerse, y April suelta una sonrisa cruel. Aurora toma esto para seguir adelante, y en esta ocasión Bronk y Lunkus son los que dan un pequeño salto**

FLINT: (susurrando) O-o-o-oh. E-e-es la H-umana c-c—con la mascara plateada!

**Susurros atravesaron todo el lugar, y los chicos se quedaron mirando desconcertados mientras las conversaciones llegaban hasta sus orejas.**

VOCES: Mira allí! Sabes quién es?…

VOCES: …Su nombre es Aurora. He escuchado mucho acerca de ella…

VOCES: …Escuché que es la persona que ha logrado acercarse mucho al Dictador y vivir para contarlo…

VOCES: …Alguien me dijo que dispara fuego verde de sus manos…

VOCES: …no, no, ella es una piloto…ella sola destruyó 300 navíos del Dictador…

**La cara de Aurora se oculta tras la mascara, pero pareciera estar disfrutando la atención. Hasta que gira para hablar con Libby. **

AURORA: Hey Libs, Qué dices si nos vamos un rato de compras mientras estamos aquí?

**Los aliens se relajan**

LIBBY: Nena, ya sabes que sí! Centro comercial, aquí vamos!

**Aurora echa su cabello hacia atrás mientras se da vuelta, y Libby se une a ella en la salida, todas las miradas apuntan hacia ella. Sin preocuparse, Aurora se detiene a medio camino y gira hacia los demás**

AURORA: Hey Neutron, quédate aquí y asegúrate de que estos mecánicos no intenten hacer negocios. No confió en ellos. Y Cindy, pon un ojo en Jimmy y asegúrate de que no complique la situación…. Y April, vigílalos para que sus peleas no se salgan de control. Si?

**April asiente, y Cindy y Jimmy miran a Aurora, y luego hacia el otro**

SHEEN: Hey, y qué hay de mí y Carl?

AURORA: No me importa lo que hagan mientras no se pongan en nuestro camino. Son dos chicos creativos… así que busquen un modo para entretenerse. Estoy segura de que hay una tienda que vende comida en algún lugar.

SHEEN: See, comida alienígena! Vamos!

CARL: No sé, Sheen. Este lugar se ve demasiado grande y podríamos perdernos…

SHEEN: No seas negativo, Carl! Además…piensa en toda la comida extraña que veremos!

CARL: (ojos brillándole) Si, talvez tengan esa comida que probé en el juego intergaláctico!

SHEEN: Ese es el espíritu, viejo! A la cafetería!

**Los dos salen corriendo en cuestión de segundos**

AURORA: (a Libby) Ves? Todo lo que tienes que hacer es mencionar la comida, y se irán. Ahora salgamos de aquí antes de que más aliens decidan quedarse a contemplarme.

* * *

_© 2006-2009 Mara S. Esta historia no será publicada en otro sitio sin El Permiso de Mara. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son propiedad de Nickelodeon, aún cuando hayan sido tan tontos como para cancelarlo. Gracias por leer._


	14. Detrás de la Máscara

**Capítulo 12: Detrás de la Máscara**

**Aurora asintió en dirección a April, y ella y Libby salieron de la tienda de reparaciones y se dirigieron hasta la zona principal del centro. Un andador infinito y cristalino se extendía en el horizonte, y las paredes de cada lado estas alineadas con tiendas de diferentes tamaños y formas. Música de baile y luces resplandecían para los compradores, y cada una resultaba ser más extravagante que la anterior. Casinos, tiendas de ropa, casillas de juego, replica de monumentos, y plantas falsas daban la impresión de una Futurística Las Vegas. Libby el ambiente en temor mientras Aurora desplaza la lista de compras en su aparato de mano. Era como una agenda electrónica o palm (como gusten llamarle).**

AURORA: (enfureciéndose) Oh, crees que es gracioso, ah? Pues no eres nada parecido a un comediante. En serio, que te crees?; Qué estoy hecha de dinero?

LIBBY: Ah? De qué hablas?

AURORA: (enseñándole la pantalla de la palm a Libby) Neutron! Pidió un "Kit de Análisis Químicos X500" en la lista de compras. Tienes idea de lo que cuestan esas cosas?

LIBBY: Ah…para decir verdad, No tengo ni idea de lo que es.

AURORA: Ah, pues te diré que no es barato. Sólo el sulfato de aluminio cuesta por lo menos…

LIBBY: Ah amiga, En realidad no necesito saberlo.

**Aurora desplaza hacia abajo la lista de compras, entonces se exaspera de enojo**

AURORA: (Levantando sus manos) Mira esto! Alguien escribió un "hombre comiendo un hámster de cinco cabezas". De veras…

LIBBY: Ah-ah. Ese de seguro fue Sheen.

AURORA: Y "crema batida de fungus"? Pero qué…

LIBBY: Ese fue Carl.

AURORA: Argh. Sabes qué, arrojemos la lista a la papelera virtual y hagamos las compras como de costumbre, qué dices?

LIBBY: (saltando con gran alegría) Esta bien, esa es la Cindy que conozco y quiero! Le mostraremos a estas personas del futuro quiénes siguen siendo las reinas de las compras!

**Aurora se queda mirando un momento a Libby, y de repente salta también de alegría y comienza a hablar rápidamente**

AURORA: Oh! Oh! Ya se Libs. Ya sé que podemos hacer mientras estamos aquí! He querido comprarles a los chicos sus trajes espaciales, y este es el lugar para hacerlo. Después de todo, sus trajes de ahora no les ofrecen mucha protección de la radiación cósmica… y sin mencionar que están TOTALMENTE fueras de moda… así que por qué no me ayudas a elegir unos nuevos? Podemos mostrarles nuestra pequeña línea de moda! Ja ja! No puedo esperar ver a Neutron en un traje completo de Anti-Radiación!  
**Aurora contiene su risa y entonces toma a Libby de la mano y prácticamente se la llevó arrastrando hasta la tienda llamada "Supernova". Las puertas rosas resplandecían muy cerca de ellas, y entrando, se vieron dentro de una jungla de pura mercancía- Montones de trajes de mismo tamaño, pero no con el mismo color ni el mismo diseño**

LIBBY: Wow.

AURORA: (soltando un suspiro de satisfacción) Bueno, este parece ser un buen lugar para empezar a buscar. Estoy segura de que hay ropas de diferentes estilos a precios razonables. Y si no siempre puedo…

**Las palabras de Aurora se detuvieron mientras Libby observaba como se lanzaba a la tienda, señalando muchos precios y diferentes diseños. Su entusiasmo infantiles estaba de pié en contraste con su inexpresiva máscara plateada. Libby miró hacia el suelo, de repente una tristeza invadió todo su cuerpo**

LIBBY: (callada) Aurora?

AURORA: Mm hmm?

LIBBY: Aurora… por qué… por qué usas esa mascara todo el tiempo?

**Aurora estuvo en silencio por un largo tiempo. Hizo su cabeza hacia un lado, y lentamente cruzó sus brazos como para proteger su cuerpo de un aire frío.**

AURORA: Todo el mundo usa mascaras Libby. Sólo que la mía es real.

**Libby esta inconforme, Aurora inclina ligeramente su cabeza como si estuviese pensando profundamente.**

AURORA: Es algo complicado, Libby. La máscara…es algo más que un accesorio. Es simbólico. La máscara me deshumaniza; me hace más grande que la vida. Esconde mi vulnerabilidad. Cuando miras a la mascara, Libby, Qué es lo que ves? La respuesta es nada… no ves emociones, ni debilidad. En mi trabajo, no puedes darte el lujo de un talón de Aquiles. La única manera de sobrevivir es bloqueando tus emociones. Además, si alguna ves lo veo, cara-a-cara. Yo… no quiero que me vea. Lo hace muy personal, Libby. Y no podría soportarlo otra vez.

**Libby lo piensa un momento**

LIBBY: Bueno, pero te la podrías quitar de vez en cuando, sólo mientras estas conmigo. No tiene que ser para siempre, sabes. Digo, no te es difícil echarle un vistazo a estos trajes con esa gran máscara delante de tus ojos? Y además, no es como si pudieses hacer una cara que yo no hubiera visto antes.

**Aurora se quedó un momento en silencio, luego indecisa buscó por la máscara**

LIBBY: Vamos! A nadie le importará.

**Se la quitó, y Libby soltó una sonrisa**

LIBBY: Aquí vamos! Ahora, creo que elegí el traje perfecto para mi querida Cindy. Que piensas?

**Libby saca un traje y lo muestra orgullosa. El vestido consiste en un tejido gris cubierto de una red de tiras verdes metálicas.. Mientras Libby le entrega el traje, agarra matices de zafiro, aguamarina, y verde ácido **

AURORA: Mmm, perfecto, Combinará con sus ojos!

LIBBY: Entonces le preguntamos al gerente que nos de una de su talla o qué?

AURORA: Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Estos trajes espaciales son uni-talla… automáticamente se ajustan a la forma de tu cuerpo perfectamente. Y hablando de un traje perfecto, creo que Neutron debería usar definitivamente este.

**Aurora saca un traje color azul-profundo. El color brillante es uniforme salvo una plateada y angosta franja que forma un triángulo en el pecho, y dos muñequeras metálicas en ambas mangas * *

LIBBY: Mmm-hmm! Esa esta BIEN! Y como siempre dijiste Cindy, la ropa hace al hombre!

**Aurora se quedó en silenció unos segundos, y luego estallo en risas**

AURORA: Ah, Libby. Es excelente pasar un rato contigo después de tantos años. Casi olvidaba lo que era sentirse feliz… pero ya basta de eso! Apresurémonos y paguemos esto, para seguir probando en otras tiendas y a ver qué encontramos!

LIBBY: Entendido, chical!

**Mientras Libby y Aurora continuaban buscando, Sheen y Carl encontraron la forma de llegar hasta la comida y se encontraron sentados en una mesa ovala y metálica, revisando el menú digital**

CARL: Em, Sheen…alguna ves habías escuchado de " Garrapatas de Tep- luck"?

SHEEN: Aún estoy intento saber qué son los "Panecillos de Phlonker" y "Libras de Pynto ". Rayos, crees qué tengan imágenes de la comida?

CARL: Hmmm, me pregunto si venden comida hipoalergénica sustituta…

MESERA: (impaciente) Puedo tomar su orden?

**Sheen y Carl dieron un salto, mientras giraban a ver a la mujer alta alien a un lado de la mesa. Su cabello verde se deslizaba como con movimientos de serpiente y sus seis brazos se movían en todas direcciones**

SHEEN: Wow! Mira Carl, es un extraño alien! Hey Señorita, me da su autógrafo?

**La mujer se queda mirándolos con su medio ojo, claramente no estaba impresionada con el comentario de Sheen.**

MESERA: Desde mi punto de vista señor, USTED es un extraño alien. Soy del planeta dueño de este establecimiento.

SHEEN: (rascándose la cabeza) Oh.

MESERA: Ahora, puedo tomar su orden?

SHEEN: Supongo que pediré…em…

**Sheen cierra sus ojos, y apunta a un objeto al azar en el menú**

SHEEN: (bizco) Fludgecake, por favor!

**La mujer toma nota con una mano mientras busca algunas cosas detrás de ella y presiona unos cuantos botones y aparece un gran trozo de jalea peluda, todo en diez segundos.**

SHEEN: Wow, qué rápido!

WAITRESS: (Rolando su ojo) Se nota que nunca había estado en un restaurante moderno.

CARL: Por favor, Srita Alien, vende Flungus aquí?

WAITRESS: Por supuesto!

**Ella saca un plato con el extraño alimento, y Carl comienza a atragantarse con este. Sheen pica su comida, y esta se hace bolita y se escurre lejos del plato**

SHEEN: AHH, hola! Rayos, sería mucho pedir si tan solo pudiesen MATAR la comida antes de dármela? Quiero comida Muerta!

**Agita su puño, y después de una resistencia inicial de parte de la criatura, esta chilla. Y Sheen se lo mete todo a la boca**

MESERA: (dejando su lapicero sobre la mesa) Forma de Pago, por favor.

SHEEN: (con jugo cayendo de su boca) Ah?

MESERA: (impaciente) FOR-MA DE PA-GO. Cómo pagaran la comida?

SHEEN: Ah, póngalo bajo una… cuenta?

MESERA: Se refieren… a qué lo quieren pagar con crédito? Bajo el nombre de Quién?

CARL: (con ojos dilatados) Bajo el de Aurora!

MESERA: (sorprendida) Aurora? Como el de...Aurora Vortex?

SHEEN: Si…ese mismo. Sabes, la alta, con una mala actitud y con un traje super sexy.

MESERA: Discúlpenme mis comentarios anteriores, señor. No tenía idea de que conocían a Aurora. No se preocupen por la costosa comida… va por la casa.

**Se echa a correr**

SHEEN: (encogiéndose) Eso fue fácil.

**Los chicos saltan y devoraban el resto de la comida, luego se recargan sobre las sillas y se comienzan a rascar en satisfacción. Mientras Sheen se picaba los dientes, una sombra cayo sobre la mesa**

AURORA: (sarcástica) Veo que no tuvieron problemas para encontrar comida.

CARL: Libby? Aurora?

SHEEN: Hey nenas! Wow, estábamos hablando justamente de ti!

AURORA: (arqueando su ceja) Genial. No sé si sentirme halagada o desconcertada.

LIBBY: Chicos, se andan divirtiendo? Que comieron?

SHEEN: No estoy muy seguro. Sabía algo así como… sushi mezclado con helado.

LIBBY: (arrugando su nariz) Eeew! Sheen, no tenias que decirme eso!

CARL: Y que han estado haciendo?

LIBBY: De compras! Les escogimos unos trajes a Cindy, Jimmy, y también para ti Sheen!

SHEEN: Genial! El mío tiene un Ultralord?

LIBBY: Seguro, Sheen. Aurora y yo ordenamos uno especialmente para ti. Se sorprenderían de ver lo que venden aquí.

AURORA: Tuviste suerte de que Libby me convenciera, ultratonto. Yo iba a comprarte uno con una imagen de unicornios y flores.

CARL: Y qué hay de mi? Tengo un traje también?

AURORA: (poniendo una sonrisa maquiavélica) Claro!, Carl. De hecho, tengo uno perfecto para ti.

CARL: Ah, ehh, gracias!

AURORA: Vamos, Libs. Terminemos las compras y salgamos de este basurero. Además, tenemos que recoger el de Carl.

**Aurora suelta una risa maléfica y mientras ambas desaparecían en la salida. Sheen mira hacia Carl**

SHEEN: No me gusto el sonido de esa risa, viejo. Era algo así como la risa de "Voy a hacer algo realmente malvado" que usó mi hermana cuando puso Vaselina en mi vaso de leche.

CARL: (ansioso) Oh…tú crees?

SHEEN: Ah pues, no sé. Además, qué es lo peor que nos pueden hacer?

**Entre tanto, mientras Sheen y Carl continuaban comiendo en el restaurante, Cindy y Jimmy se encontraban en el taller de reparación, intentando arreglando la nave con la ayuda de los aliens mecánicos. Flint anda con Jimmy, tratando de apretar los tornillos recién colocados en la sección de los fusibles. Gotas de sudor caen de la frente de Jimmy mientras los ojos de Flint miran innecesariamente de un lado a otro **

FLINT: P-por favor apres-surese, mi estimado h-humano. Si la Gorlock regresa y lo ve haciendo n-n-nuestro trabajo, habrá que pagarle un infierno.

JIMMY: (secando su frente) Estoy trabajando en eso, pero esta aleación metálica es muy maleable. De casualidad no contiene fragmentos de Carbonato?

FLINT: Hmm, si. Una m-muy inteligente d-deduc-cción. De verdad es m-muy inteligente.

**Jimmy se endereza mientras se soba la espalda**

CINDY: Te andas cansando?

**Ella le entrega una toalla, y él alegre se la recibe. Seca su frente, y ella sonríe a Flint y a sus dos asistentes **

CINDY: Saben, sería mucho mejor que ustedes los mecánicos hicieran el trabajo. Les estamos PAGANDO por eso!

JIMMY: No te preocupes, Cindy. De hecho lo estoy disfrutando. Además, si dejo que ellos lo hagan, utilizarán refacciones usadas para la nave.

**Cindy ríe, luego le lanza una Mirada amenazante a Flint, quién se pone de un tono verde pálido. Lunkus se queda viéndola como tonto, luego se rasca su cabeza**

LUNKUS: Lunkus no entiende. Si no nos necesitan, por qué quedarnos aquí?

BRONK: Yo aburrido y cansado. Dormir por favor.

FLINT: S-si, mis hom-bres tienen razón. Si no somos útiles y-ya… podemos t-tomar un descanso?

**Hay un momento de silencio**

APRIL: HEY! Qué fue lo que dijiste?

**La respiración de Flint es claramente audible, y todas las cabezas en la tienda giran a su alrededor. April estaba parada en la puerta de El Malhechor con una autoridad imponente. Ella marcha hacia debajo de la rampa y asalta a los mecánicos con una mirada intensa**

APRIL: (hirviendo) Tomar un descanso? Estas pidiendo por un descanso cuando el niño ha hecho todo el trabajo? Pensé que les estaba pagando, escorias inútiles!

**Ella saca su arma-blaster y apunta hacia frente los ojos de Flint**

APRIL: Estoy siendo clara?

FLINT: (corriendo frenéticamente) S-si-si señorita, nos pon-dremos a t-trabajar en seguida!

**Flint, Bronk, y Lunkus duplican sus esfuerzos inmediatamente, y con una sonrisa, April desaparece de Nuevo dentro de El Malhechor. Tan pronto y cuando esta fuera de vista, un gris y delgado alien sale de las sombras y le da unas palmaditas a Flint**

SKLEEM: (susurrando) Flint, por qué dejas que la chica Gorlock te domine? Deberías rehusarte a reparar la nave después de la forma en que nos ha tratado!

FLINT: No ent-tiendes, Skleem. No le dices "NO" a una Gorlock. A-además, ellas son los rebeldes. Ellas nos salvarán del dictador. A veces es mejor hacer caso omiso a los actos de un criminal si pueden ofrecer ayuda.

SKLEEM: (siseando) Excusas! No eres más que un cobarde.

** Un mecánico previamente no visto se une. Con ardientes ojos rojos y un hermoso cuerpo delgado que arde por las luces de la tienda**

MECANICO: (sonriendo con desprecio) No hables acerca de cosas que no sabes, Skleem! Yo preferiría soportar los insultos de una mujer intratable que enfrentarme al dictador. Dime Skleem, alguna vez has visto su cara? Has visto los ojos que arden como el Diablo, frío pero con una luz interna intimidante? Mi familia fue tragada por los fuegos de su conquista. Casas ardiendo, el cielo color sangre… son algunas imágenes que no se borran tan fácil de la memoria.

**Otras voces se juntaron en torno al garaje, y Jimmy y Cindy escuchaban inquietados**

VOCES: Esa bestia destruyo mi mundo natal…

VOCES: …Toda mi familia, perdí todo en los ataques…

VOCES: Mi mejor amigo desapareció cuando hacíamos un ataque en su contra…

VOCES: Cómo puede existir alguien sin corazón?

**Los gritos comenzaron a aumentar hasta que parecía como si se hubiesen liberado cincuenta animales en la tienda**

VOCES: Humanos repugnantes! Los odio a todos!…

VOCES: Abajo el dictador!

VOCES: …Que sufra como nosotros sufrimos!

VOCES: …Llegará el día en que tomemos venganza…

MECANICO: (hablando fuerte) Si! Gracias al Dios de todos nuestros mundos, los rebeldes acabarán con esto! Pronto nos libraremos de ése déspota para siempre, y luego, la galaxia entera tendrá razón para celebrar!

**Jimmy le dio unas palmaditas a Cindy en el hombro, y gira para encararlo. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, y él le hizo señas para que ella le siguiera. Después de lanzar unas miradas a los lados, lo siguió de puntillas. Se arrastraron hasta el otro lado de El Malhechor, y tan pronto como los aliens mecánicos estuvieron fuera de vista Jimmy calló al suelo y se arrastró hasta una grieta debajo del estómago de la nave, Cindy continuó tras de él, sacudiéndose el polvo**

CINDY: (Inmóvil en ese pequeño lugar) Cuál es el problema Neutron? Por qué estamos aquí?

JIMMY: (con la cara entre las sombras) Escuchaste todas esas cosas que dijeron los mecánicos… todas esas cosas horribles que hice en este universo? Es espantoso.

CINDY: Jimmy, tienes que metértelo a la cabeza. El Dictador no eres TÚ. Tienes que dejarte de torturar.

JIMMY: En realidad. Eso no es todo. Es que algo… se me ocurrió allá. Todos esos aliens están desesperados por venganza… y lo que puedo deducir es que quieren una gran batalla. Pero Cindy, qué lograremos haciendo un plan a gran escala para acabar con mi Yo alterno? Aún si tuviésemos éxito (lo que me parece imposible en este punto), habrá una gran pérdidas de vidas. Guerra significa muerte. Así que, estuve pensando… y creo que hay otra forma.

CINDY: Qué quieres decir con que hay otra forma? Qué podemos hacer?

JIMMY: Bueno, pues he estado creando una idea. Tengo que admitir que es un poco ortodoxo, y que la gente probablemente se enoje, especialmente si buscan venganza. Pero Cindy… podría salvar cientos de vidas.

CINDY: Y cuál es? Dime ya!

JIMMY: No te lo puedo decir aquí, porque alguno de los mecánicos talvez nos esté escuchando.

**Él la miró un momento, luego colocó una de sus manos sobre ella**

JIMMY: Pero prométeme… prométeme que me defenderás cuando le cuente mi idea a Aurora. Aún si parece algo loca al inicio, te necesito de mi lado. Ella te escuchará.

**Cindy se encuentra desconcertada**

JIMMY: Por favor Cindy…

**Hay un momento de silencio entre los chicos mientras retiran sus manos del otro, entonces Flint agacha su cabeza para ver debajo de la nave. Los dos niños saltan de la sorpresa y se golpean sus cabezas en contra de la base**

FLINT: Q-qué están haciendo allí abajo? Están en alguna c-clase de ritual de c-c-cortejo humano?

JIMMY: (sobándose la cabeza) Q-qué? Eeewww, asco!

CINDY: con ÉL?! NO!

**Cindy lo empuja demostrando su punto, y él la empuja de regreso. Ella salta por el enojo, sólo para golpear su cabeza nuevamente con la base de la nave. Ella se tambalea mientras el polvo se esparce. Cuando se vuelve a establecer, Cindy ha caído sobre Jimmy quien estaba confundido por el polvo. Ellos se miran uno al otro en sorpresa por unos momentos antes de que la cara de April aparezca a lado de ellos**

APRIL: OK ustedes dos, regresemos a la…PERO…hey…!

**April cubre sus ojos con una sola mano**

APRIL: Lo siento, no tenía idea de que ustedes dos estaban…

CINDY: (gritando) Ewww!

JIMMY: No es lo que parece! Cindy bájate!

**Frunciendo el ceño, él la empuja se arrastran hacia afuera. Ella continua, con sus brazos cruzados y su cara con una expresión de enojo. Jimmy agarra la toalla que antes había usado y se quita el polvo de la cara, luego le lanza la toalla a Flint**

JIMMY: (alejándose de Cindy) Sólo terminemos de reparar esto para irnos pronto!

* * *

_ © 2006-2009 Mara S. Esta historia no será publicada en otro sitio sin El Permiso de Mara. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son propiedad de Nickelodeon, aún cuando hayan sido tan tontos como para cancelarlo. Gracias por leer!_


	15. Mi salvacion

lativortex: Disculpen la demora en las actualizacioens. No encontraba mi archivo donde tenia el FF... a partir de ahora el fic se pone muuuy interesante :D  


* * *

**Capítulo 13: Mi Salvación**

**Mientras tanto, Aurora y Libby se dirigen de regreso al taller, riéndose de su última compra. Libby le da vuelta al nuevo traje de Carl en sus manos. Un total complot.**

AURORA: Es PERFECTO para él, no crees?

LIBBY: Mm-hmm, lo sabes todo, nena. Es hora de que alguien le enseñe unas cuantas cosillas a ese niño, no?

AURORA: Ja! Por eso es que se lo compre! Cielos, No puedo esperar a ver su cara cuando lo vea!

**Aurora y Libby intercambian cincos, y en sus ataques de risitas, accidentalmente, Aurora se choca con una persona. Se detiene para disculparse y sólo para quedarse perpleja ante una arrebatante hermosa alien**

ALIEN: OoOo!

**Los ojos anaranjados de la alien destellaban de su radiante cara azulada. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron por una inexplicable razón, y por un segundo se quedó parada como estatua. Cuando habló, su voz parecía la de una catarata de plata**

ALIEN: Eres…realmente tú? Eres…Aurora Vortex?

AURORA: (Cruzándose de brazos) See. Quién quiere saber?

**Sus ojos color amber lentamente analizaron a Aurora de pies a cabeza. Con un ligero suspiro, la hermosa criatura cayó de rodillas e inclinó su cabeza en gesto de respeto. Su cabello color vino se vertía sobre sus hombros y se detenían a descansar sobre los azulejos del suelo.**

ALIEN: Aurora Vortex. Perdóneme por haberme tropezado con usted. Por favor, sólo deseo agradecerle.  
AURORA: (prestando atención) Ah? Qué?

ALIEN: Por favor, deseo agradecerle, Aurora Vortex. Solamente usted es responsable de mi salvación.

AURORA: (dando un paso hacia atrás) Vaya, espera, regresemos un segundo. De qué tanto está hablando? Yo nunca he…

ALIEN: Talvez no se acuerde de mí, Aurora, pero YO la recuerdo a usted. Creo que en el calendario humano la fecha era 5 de Junio, hace 3 años. Hace 3 años, un día fatal cuando el Dictador atacó Lai'lia Praim, mi planeta natal.

**La respiración de Aurora se contiene en su garganta, y toda su cara se congela en media-expresión. Inclina su cabeza ligeramente, mientras sus ojos ácidos están a punto de explotar por tornados causados por diferentes emociones.**

ALIEN: Ese día nos enfrentamos a una destrucción completa, y estando consciente de tal masacre no veía posibilidad de vivir. Estuve a punto de caer en la desesperación, llamas detrás de mí, y un oscuro abismo por debajo. Ya había abandonado toda esperanza, pero luego me acuerdo… de verla a Usted. La vi y a los otros rebeldes pelear frente a mis ojos. Nunca olvidaré la dedicación y el fervor con la que peleabas.

**Aurora inclina su cabeza hacia adelante, hundiendo su rostro entre las sombras mientras la alienígena continuaba **

ALIEN: Nunca olvidaré su coraje, su valor… Y nunca olvidaré lo que sucedió al final.

**Con esto, cautelosamente, le tocó la punta de las botas de Aurora en un gesto de comprensión**

ALIEN: (bajando la voz) Pensé que seguramente moriría, Aurora. Cuando él la capturó, Creí que todo se había perdido. He sido perseguida por mis recuerdos desde ese día, pero también me ha salvado en cierto modo. Ahora que la veo… sé que ha sobrevivido de todo eso, y me ha mostrado que yo, también, puedo sobrevivir. Me ha devuelto mi razón para vivir. Por eso, le estoy eternamente agradecida.

**Su distinguido rostro tocó el suelo**

ALIEN: Sé que nunca podré agradecerle lo suficiente. Espero que los Gorlocks y mi gente puedan ser capaces de unirse y aprender uno de otros en días futuros. Y si así lo desea, cuando todo esto acabe y usted lo haya matado, espero reencontrarnos nuevamente.

** Ella se levantó y siguió su camino sin decir otra palabra. Libby se le quedó mirando fijamente por un rato, y justo cuando se dio vuelta pudo lograr ver la expresión de corazón-desgarrado en la cara de Aurora poco antes de que ella se la cubriera con su máscara plateada**

LIBBY: Nena... oye, nunca me contaste acerca de esto. Esa alien… ella dijo que Jimmy Malvado te capturó. Es eso cierto?

AURORA: (fuera de sí) Si, también recuerdo ese día. Junio 5… era mi cumpleaños Número 18. Si, dieciocho y en guerra. Y… SU prisionera.

**Aurora cae en contra de la pared mientras ve las imágenes de su pasado volviendo a su mente: naves que salen disparadas en el cielo estrellado… explosiones… escombros… gente gritando… risas… un tintineo de cadenas… un par de ojos fríos y una sonrisa cruel**

LIBBY: (con Mirada comprensiva) Cind? Quieres hablar de eso?

AURORA: (enderezándose) No! Estoy absolutamente bien. No quiero hablar acerca de eso, así que no vuelvas a mencionarlo. Y mi nombre es Aurora, no Cindy. Ok? Ahora, vayamos a la nave antes de que me enoje.

**Aurora esta muy silenciosa durante todo el camino hasta el taller, y Libby de vez en cuando le lanzaba unas miradas de preocupación**

LIBBY: (a sí misma) Oh, Cind. Amiga, dónde te escondes? Vi la verdadera tú hoy, y me pregunto si la volveré a ver.

* * Libby suelta un suspiro mientras entran al taller de los mecánicos, y apenas y vuelve a suspirar cuando una llave sale lanzada hacia ella. Con unos reflejos asombrosos, la mano de Aurora aparece de repente y atrapa la herramienta. La examina antes de hablar con voz baja y amenazadora * *

AURORA: Qué esta pasando, April…

APRIL: (marchando hacia ella, enfadada) Te diré lo que esta pasando! Éstos mecánicos no merecen siquiera el oxígeno que consumen! Jimmy hizo todo el trabajo, y no veo la razón por la que debamos pagarles!

FLINT: P-pero, mi estimada G-Gorlock, nosotros lo ay-yudábamos… APRIL: Silencio, escoria!

**Ella toma otra herramienta metálica del suelo y se la lanza a Flint, quien se agachó para esquivarlo. Y mientras éste se revolcaba cobardemente en el suelo, otro mecánico suelta un grito**

MECANICO: Santo $%*#$!!! Su mano está brillando!

**El denso silencio que siguió después de este comentario se quebró momentos después por gritos de asombro en todo el taller. Libby gira hacia su alrededor por la confusión, y cuando voltea hacia donde estaba Aurora, su pregunta medio formulada se congela en sus labios. Luces verdes goteaban del brazo izquierdo de Aurora y se convertían en nubes que rodeaban su mano. Destellos de luces verdes resplandecían como aura, y la llave en su mano se marchitaba como una flor moribunda. El metal fundido comenzó a escurrirse a través de sus dedos y gotas salpicaban en el suelo.**

MECANICO: (sin aliento) Qué… qué rayos eres tú???

AURORA: (suavemente, sin emoción alguna) Este traje que estoy usando… sabes de dónde proviene? Sabes acaso como funciona? Te lo explicaré: éste traje está impulsado por mis emociones. Mientras más sienta más energía liberaré. Talvez te gustaría ver lo que es capaz de hacer?

**Todo el cuerpo de Aurora se tensa por la furia concentrada. Olas de luces verdes caen de su brazo, agrupándose en la punta de sus dedos. Después de unos segundos las luces se funden en una brillante y cegadora bola de fuego. Hace una presión a su alrededor, y con un grito, lanza la esfera brillante hacia la pared más cercana.**

FLINT: Ah? COAAAAAA-!

**Flint se lanza al suelo justo a tiempo para evadir el golpe, pasando por encima de él y chocando contra el concreto. Cuando el polvo se calmó, se pudo ver un enorme agujero humeante en lugar de la pared**

FLINT: (en shock) Tú… casi me m-matas!

SKLEEM: (dando un paso hacia el frente) Perdone mi hosquedad, humana con la máscara plateada. Pero por favor, váyase de una buena vez. No la queremos aquí nunca más.

**Dijo, mientras le ayudaba a un atónito Flint a ponerse de pie, luego voltea hacia April.**

SKLEEM: Ya he tenido suficiente de ustedes! Tomen su nave rebelde y lárguense. No vuelvan nunca más.

**Aurora empuña otra segunda bola de energía más intensa cuando Sheen y Carl aparecen en medio de la escena**

CARL: (estornudando) Achuuu! Cielos, aquí hay mucho polvo.

SHEEN: (picándose la nariz) Sip. No les vendría mal uno de esos limpiadores aromatizantes.

**Voltea a su alrededor, y Saluda a Libby**

SHEEN: Hey Libs! Chécate esto! Conseguí la firma de una extraña alienígena, y tan solo me costó 5 dólares!

**Él se levanta la camisa, y las palabras "Tontos Humano. Compran cualquier cosa" están escritas en su pecho**

SHEEN: Chido, no? No puedo leer lo que dice, pero espero que sea bueno porque ésta cosa es permanente!

**Hay un momento de silencio, y todos sueltan un alivio de alivio. Con la llegada de Carl y Sheen, la nube de odio y enojo se había disipado, y el resplandor de Aurora se había ido**

AURORA: (irritada) Que bien que hayan aparecido chicos o sino iba a tener que mostrarles unos cuantos trucos míos a estos perdedores. Pero ya que están aquí…

SHEEN: (rascando su cabeza) Espera un minuto… tu mano estaba brillando?

AURORA: (Rolando sus ojos) Podemos discutirlo en la nave?

JIMMY: Estoy de acuerdo con Aurora. Necesitamos dejar este lugar lo mas pronto posible… además, hay algo de lo que necesitamos hablar.

**Cindy le lanza una Mirada de nervios, y el grupo pasa silenciosamente a través de los aliens y suben abordo de El Malhechor. La puerta se cierra en un siseo final, y tan pronto como están a salvo de ese mundo, Aurora se retira la máscara plateada y la deja caer en el suelo. Los chicos se acercan a ella**

LIBBY: Amiga, como hiciste eso? Eso fue…

CINDY: …increíble! Nunca había visto nada tan terrorífico en toda mi vida!

JIMMY: Estoy más interesado en el funcionamiento del traje, y cómo lo conseguiste. Por qué nos dijiste antes de que tenías ésta habilidad

CARL: Si Aurora! Si yo pudiese hacer eso se lo mostraría a todos!

AURORA: (con una Mirada evasiva) Creí que no era necesario saberlo.

SHEEN: Que no era necesario? Eres como un arma andante!

CINDY: Sheen tiene razón, por primera vez. NECESITAMOS saberlo. Ahora explícanos.

AURORA: Bien, bien.

**Ella señala los tubos plateados que están incrustados por todo su cuerpo como una red de araña**

AURORA: Como pueden ver, mi traje contiene una compleja red de vínculos orgánicos que están conectados a mi sistema neuronal. Los vínculos me permiten controlar mi traje con mis pensamientos y emociones. Esa pequeña demostración que di ni siquiera es un poco de lo que puedo hacer… está diseñado para ser un arma avanzada.

JIMMY: Tú lo construiste?

AURORA: No exactamente…Se puede decir que lo robé

CARL: Qué! Lo robaste??

**Se desmaya dramáticamente**

CINDY: Oh, vamos! Por lo menos pudiste haber DICHO que lo construiste para restregárselo al cabezón!

**Jimmy la mira con fiereza**

JIMMY: Bueno, y si tú no lo hiciste, quién fue?

AURORA: …TÚ, Jimmy. Bueno, tu yo alterno en algún momento. Lo diseñó para él mismo, pero por suerte lo logré tener en mis manos antes de que él tuviese la oportunidad de usarlo.

CINDY: Cuándo fue eso?

LIBBY: (suavemente) Fue cuando fuiste su prisionera, verdad?

AURORA: (mirando hacia otro lado) Si.

**April lanza una Mirada aguda a Libby, y los ojos de Cindy se agrandan**

CINDY: Fuiste su PRISIONERA? Cuando? Cómo?

AURORA: Es una larga historia y como no les concierne, no se los explicaré. Sin embargo, les diré que termine con este traje y con un excelente conocimiento de su base y cómo funciona. Soy considerada una experta en su manejo gracias a mi tiempo allí.

**Los chicos intercambiaron miradas**

AURORA: Pero todo eso quedo ya en el pasado. Justo ahora, les tengo un suministro entero de ropa nueva para cada uno, y algunas otras sorpresas también. Y no me la pase todo el día haciendo las compras como para que las hagan a un lado. Así que regresen a sus habitaciones y pruébenselos… nos reencontraremos en la cabina del piloto dentro de 10 minutos.


	16. La alternativa

**Capítulo 14: La Alternativa**

**10 minutos después, Cindy y Libby se terminaron de cambiar y llegaron a la cabina del piloto, donde Aurora y April las están esperando. Aurora activó la función de piloto automático y la nave zumbaba a través del vació del espacio. Cuando entraron, April muestra sus brillantes colmillos en una gran sonrisa**

APRIL: Grandiosos trajes, chicas! Excelente dominio para la radiación, son muy de oda!

AURORA: Es de "Onda"," April.

APRIL: Lo que sea.

**Libby da unos giros mientras admiraba la forma en que las luces reflejaban el color oro, escarlata y rosa en su traje. Cindy deslizaba sus manos sobre las franjas verdes metálicas en sus brazos, admirando su suave diseño**

CINDY: Ni yo misma pude haber escogido uno mejor Libs! Tienes un buen ojo para todo!

LIBBY: Ya lo sabes, amiga. Que bueno que estaba allí… después de todo, no se puede luchar contra un malvado dictador sin un traje a la moda

**Cindy cabecea en respuesta, entonces comienzan a dar golpecitos con sus pies, impacientes**

CINDY: Hey, por qué se están tardando tanto los chicos?

LIBBY: Se. No se supone que los chicos se cambian más rápido que las chicas?

AURORA: (dándole vueltas a un mechón de su cabello con su dedo) Oh… talvez estén teniendo algunos problemitas tratando de meter a Carl en su nuevo traje.

**Ella suelta una baja y quisquillosa risa, y Libby se ahoga en una suya también**

CINDY: Qué? Qué es tan gracioso?

**Justo entonces, las puertas de la cabina se abren y Goddard entra corriendo precipitadamente. Las chicas esperan la entrada de los chicos con mucha atención, pero nadie aparece**

AURORA: Hey, por qué se detienen chicos? Tienen miedo de darnos una pequeña pasarela de modas?

**Las cuatro chicas se carcajearon, y un tímido Jimmy entra a la habitación**

JIMMY: (sobando su brazo) Entonces, que piensan?

APRIL: Date la vuelta para que podamos verlo.

**Jimmy se da media vuelta tratando de no dar lata, pero sin mucho éxito. El tejido azul profundo hace resaltar sus llameantes ojos azules de su cara. Cuando mueve sus brazos, la luz se refleja en el metal y resplandece a sus admiradoras. **

CINDY: (deslumbrada) Wow, Neutron, te ves… asombrosamente…

**Libby, Aurora, y April giran para verla, y ella se detiene a media frase**

CINDY: ...asombrosamente…asombrosamente ridículo! Que mala onda que hayan gastado tanto en este traje sólo para ti!

**Jimmy se ve desanimado**

LIBBY: Agh! Cind…!

CINDY: Qué?

**Libby coloca sus manos en su cadera y arquea una ceja**

LIBBY: Vamos nena, no te hagas la que no sabes. Deja de darle vueltas al asunto y dilo!

CINDY: Q-qué? Decir qué? No hay nada que decir!

LIBBY: Claro que lo hay! Y Por qué no nos haces un favor y terminas con esto? Ya sabes, si quieres puedo decirlo por ti…

CINDY: (bajando la voz) Atrás, Libby.

LIBBY: (colocando su dedo en contra de su labio) Oh, Ya se! Me parece que debo recordar ese término que usaste una vez y que encaja perfectamente… la palabra "bizcocho" te suena?

CINDY: Libby!

**Enseguida, el eco de una voz provino del pasillo**

SHEEN: Bizcocho? Esa ha de ser mi señal! Olvídate de eso Carl!, Yo saldré de aquí!

**Sheen entra heroicamente a la cabina, posando dramáticamente para presumir su calcomanía de Ultralord estampada en el frente de su traje anaranjado**

SHEEN: No se resistan, débiles y temerosos (y mi Dulce Libby) pues soy yo, El Todo poderoso Ultralord. Admírense de mi asombroso poder e inclínense ante mi!

**Todos le lanzaron una Mirada fija**

LIBBY: Has estado respirando esos plumones mágicos de Nuevo, verdad Sheen?

SHEEN: No! Bueno, talvez…

CINDY: Hey, Dónde está Carl?

CARL: (desde el pasillo) Carl no se encuentra en este momento. Por favor deje su mensaje después del tono. BEEP!

JIMMY: (en una voz suplicante) Por fas Carl, sal ya! Tan pronto como terminemos con esto podré tener una discusión seria. Necesito hablar con Aurora acerca de algo… algo importante. Así que Por favor sal. Prometo no reírme de ti.

**Se escucha un sonido proveniente del pasillo como si se alguien arrastrara los pies, seguido por el tintineo de cadenas metálicas. Carl se arrastra dentro de la habitación, y todos se le quedan viendo en sorpresa. Está vestido de pies a cabeza de negro. Cadenas, clips y lazos metálicos cuelgan de su gran cinturón, sus brazos, sus piernas y su collar puntiagudo sobresale de su cuello. El metal de sus ante-piernas hacían un ruido hueco cada vez que daba un paso, y la imagen de una calavera con cuernos se podía apreciar en el frente de su prenda. Aurora da un golpe con su mano a uno de los botones del panel de control, y música de heavy metal inunda la cabina. April cae sobre Aurora en un ataque de risa**

CINDY: Wow, tal vez lo gótico les afecta.

CARL: (con una Mirada hacia abajo) Crees que me veo tonto…

SHEEN: De qué hablas, viejo? Ese traje es el mejor! Te ves como El Oscurito-Dong de Ultralord conoce a Godzilla: la edición especial japonesa!

CINDY: (con una sonrisa burlona) De casualidad vienes con subtítulos?

**Aurora hace lo mejor que puede para mantenerse seria, y en cuanto lo logra…**

AURORA: Te ves genial, Carl. Ese traje saca lo mejor de ti.

APRIL: Asi es. Aurora compró este traje especialmente para ti. Estoy segura! Te ves estupendo!

** Cuando April habló, el efecto fue mas convincente, y toda la Cara de Carl se iluminó**

CARL: De veras? Te gustó! EHH!! SIIII!

**Se dio una pequeña vuelta de bailarina, y se vio tan raro con todo ese traje encima que mandó a April en otro ataque de risa. La sonrisa de Aurora se desapareció cuando sacó una caja para Jimmy**

AURORA: Toma, esto es para ti. Espero que estés feliz, por que no fue barato.

CINDY: Qué es eso?

JIMMY: (sus ojos se iluminaron) El Kit de Análisis Químico X500!

AURORA: Sabía que me ibas a hacer un berrinche si no te lo conseguía, así que aquí esta. Y si no te molesta mi pregunta, para qué lo necesitas?

JIMMY: En realidad, es sobre eso de lo que quiero hablar contigo. He estado pensando mucho, mucho antes y mientras arreglaba El Malhechor llegue a una conclusión.

AURORA: (a April) Oh-oh, ha estado pensando.

APRIL: y ha llegado a una conclusión.

JIMMY: (enojado) Esto es serio! Esto podría determinar, literalmente, el destino de la galaxia entera, sin mencionar el cambio que causaría en nuestras vidas!

**De repente, Cindy sintió algo por dentro de si misma, y dio un paso hacia donde estaba él**

CINDY: Escúchenlo. Aún si suena loco al inicio…

**Jimmy casi por un momento olvidó lo que iba a decir, se sorprendió por el raro apoyo y la miró fijamente. Cindy no notó esto, pues en lugar de voltear a verlo, dio un suspiro profundo y miró hacia Aurora.**

CINDY: Lo escucharás?

AURORA: Pues si te ha convencido a TI talvez no sea tan malo. Adelante, soy toda oídos.

**Jimmy dio unos pasos hasta el centro de la habitación y su Mirada se alternaba entre Aurora y Cindy mientras comenzaba a hablar**

JIMMY: Creo que estamos yendo por el lado equivocado en esta Guerra. Si intentamos planear un ataque a gran-escala a mi yo alterno, sólo nos estamos dirigiéndonos hacia el dolor y la pérdida. Muchos de nosotros podrían ser gravemente heridos o hasta podrían morir en el conflicto. Y dejando a un lado los motivos egoístas, no creo que matando al Dictador sea la única opción. Y sí… y si hay otra alternativa posible?

**Aurora parpadeó un poco pero no dijo nada, así que él continuó**

JIMMY: Te pedí que me compraras el Kit de Analisis Químico X5000 por una razón en especial. Con este equipo puedo ser capaz de identificar los ingredientes que necesitaré para un antídoto… un antídoto que podría contrarrestar los efectos del Megalomanium.

**Los ojos de April se llenaron de asombro, y cae derrumbada sobre su asiento con lo complicado que eran estas palabras. Aurora no se mueve. Después de un minuto habla, y su voz tiembla con cada palabra**

AURORA: Podemos…podemos…_salvarlo_?

JIMMY: Efectivamente, así es. Sin el Megalomanium controlando su mente, volverá a su Antigua personalidad.

CINDY: Oh genial, entonces sería un buen-genio de nuevo?

JIMMY: Algo por el estilo. Claro que, no hay manera de predecir cuales son los efectos que el Megalomanium le haya ocasionado a lo largo de todo este tiempo. El antídoto podría hacer que enferme o quizás enviarlo directamente a coma. Sin mencionar la prisión emocional que tendrá… podrían imaginarse vivir cada día de sus vidas sabiendo que eres el único responsable por el dolor y sufrimiento de muchos otros? Sé que eso me rasgaría por dentro.

LIBBY: Aún así…esto podría ser lo que hemos estado esperando. Creo que vale la pena intentarlo, que dicen?

CARL: Jim, si hacemos esto, no tendremos que pelear? Podremos dárselo como medicina y se aliviará?

JIMMY: No será tan fácil. Primero hay que hacer el antídoto, lo que me tomará un tiempo. Luego, tendremos que hallar la forma de dárselo. Las posibilidades de que entremos a su base son casi nulas.

CINDY: Talvez si…

APRIL: (metiéndose) Ahora esperen un Segundo! Aún no hemos aceptado nada de esto. El Gran Consulado Gorlock y todos sus aliados han trabajado por años para unir las fuerzas necesarias para esta guerra. Millones de personas, algunas de ellas muy poderosas, buscan venganza en contra del dictador. Y Qué es lo que vamos a decirles? Que una versión más joven del Dictador nos ha dicho que salvemos su vida? No se les podrá persuadir tan sencillo a esa gente. No, ya es muy tarde para hacer otra jugada. Demasiado tarde.

CINDY: Pero tu plan solo hará que las cosas giren más rápido y sin control!

LIBBY: Además, hay posibilidades de que Jimmy Alterno pueda de alguna manera corregir todos los daños que haya causado cuando esté curado!

APRIL: No comprenden que esto es muy serio, chicos. Y desde cuando es que muestras tanto apoyo incondicional a tu enemigo, Cindy?

CINDY: Es por solo esta vez!

AURORA: Todos ustedes están locos.

**Ella habló en una voz muy baja, sus ojos se asomaban con destello amenazante**

AURORA: Esperan que lo perdone así de fácil? Después de todas esas cosas que ha hecho? No lo merece! El merece morir!

**Ella da un salto y para sorpresa de todos, toma el brazo de Cindy y lo tuerce en contra de su espalda. Cindy grita por el dolor, pero luego fija su mirada desafiante en los ojos de su futura yo. Las chicas parecían espejos, sus caras estaban separadas por poca distancia**

AURORA: Como es posible que hayas estado de acuerdo con él? Sabes lo que ha hecho! Como nos ha tratado!

CINDY: (sonriendo) Mírate. Que patético… atacando a tu joven yo.

**Con estas palabras, la expresión pasmada de Aurora se convirtió en furia, y torció el brazo de Cindy más fuerte**

CINDY: (susurrando) Escúchame. Dale una oportunidad a Neutron. Piénsalo: si no funciona, ganarás al final de todas maneras.

LIBBY: (colocando una mano sobre su hombro) Matarlo realmente te traerá paz, Aurora?

**La cara de aurora se encoge en una expresión de tal miseria que le obliga a mirar a otro lado. Cae en su silla y cubre sus ojos **

AURORA: (casi inaudible) Lo haremos.

APRIL: Si???

AURORA: Si. Ni yo puedo creer que estoy diciendo esto. Pero creo que fue algo inevitable desde que nos topamos con ellos. Ya no podemos evitar que se metan en esto. Además, que mejor manera de pelear contra Neutron que… pues con Neutron? Pelear fuego contra fuego.

APRIL: El fuego quema, Aurora. Creo que en este caso, estas dejando que tus sentimientos personales nublen tu juicio.

AURORA: Estoy cansada de esta vida, April. Fue interesante por un tiempo. Fama y poder. Pero no estoy feliz y tú tampoco lo estás. Intentemos algo más. Además, todos nos temen tanto que ni siquiera se atreverán a oponerse a nuestro plan. Llamaremos al Consulado y a nuestros aliados para encontrarnos en el Planeta Gorlock para definir los planes. Mientras tanto quiero que todos me dejen un rato sola.

**Con esto, sale del cuarto y desaparece. Los chicos exhalan un suspiro de alivio, y Jimmy cae al suelo.**

JIMMY: No puedo creer que pudimos convencerla. Lo hicimos. TÚ lo hiciste, Cindy.

**Libby coloca su brazo alrededor de su amiga, quien está examinando las marcas que le dejó Aurora**

CINDY: Es Gracioso. Duele DEMASIADO. Creo que el dolor auto-inducido es lo peor, porque no tienes a nadie a quién culpar más que a tí misma.

**Hay un momento de silencio después de esto**

APRIL: (suspirando) Bueno, supongo que quieres empezar a trabajar en el antídoto ahora. Te colocaré cerca del reactor principal. Sólo trata de no explotar nada cerca de los generadores, ok?

**Ella guía a Jimmy y a Goddard hacia fuera de la habitación, y él lanza una mirada de curiosidad a Cindy. Ella no le responde, tan solo mira el suelo indiferente**

LIBBY: Fuiste muy valiente, Cin. Sé lo trataste de decir y sé que no fue nada fácil.

CINDY: Sabes qué? Creo que me di cuenta de algo Libs.

LIBBY: De qué cosa?

SHEEN: Yo les diré de que me di cuenta. Esa mamacita tiene un puño de acero! Mira esas marcas… son tan anormales!

CINDY: Tú eres anormal, Ultratonto. Hasta el niño-gótico es menos anormal que tú.

CARL: (dando otro salto de bailarina) Gracias!

CINDY: Digo, por qué no se van a molestar a Jimmy por un rato? Vayan a ver si les tiene algún trabajo o algo por el estilo

CARL: Pero…

CINDY: Pero nada! Vayan!

**Los chicos se quedan callados y se acercan hasta April y Jimmy, y Cindy se da vuelta hasta donde su amiga**

CINDY: Hay algo que quiero hacer. Creo que debemos ir a ver qué hay dentro del cuarto de Aurora.


	17. Obsesión - Fin Vol 2

**Capítulo 15: Obsesión**

LIBBY: Qué dijiste? Estás loca, Cindy? Ya viste que tan enojada se puso ahorita. Imagínate si nos ve en su cuarto!

CINDY: Pst! No nos atrapará.

LIBBY: Pero Cind…

CINDY: Oh, vamos Libby!

**Cindy se dirige hacia el pasillo que lleva a la habitación de Aurora. Libby corre tras ella, dejando de protestar. **

LIBBY: Si dejarás de pensar por tan sólo un segundo, te darías cuenta que meterte en los asuntos de otra persona no es una buena idea!

CINDY: Esto no es el asunto de "otra persona". Es MI asunto. Ella soy yo y yo ella. Fin de la historia.

LIBBY: No eres ELLA!…

**Las chicas llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Aurora, y una voz mecanizada habló**

VOX: Identifícate.

CINDY: Soy yo, Aurora, ahora abre!

VOX: Voz identificada. Bienvenida, Aurora.

**Se escucha un cliqueo cuando la puerta se abre. **

CINDY: Ahora si conseguiremos algo…

LIBBY: No lo sé, nena… acaso no te has puesto a pensar que podría NO gustarte lo que encuentres allí dentro?

** Cuidadosamente las chicas entraron de puntillas al cuarto oscuro. Difícilmente se podía apreciar el contorno de una cama en él. Libby buscó por algún interruptor de luz en la pared **

CINDY: No vas a conseguir nada haciendo eso, Libby. En toda la nave se usa un reconocedor de voz. Luces!

**Instantáneamente, las luces principales se encienden, iluminando toda la habitación. Una cama, algunas cortinas, y un escritorio eran todos los muebles en el cuarto. **

CINDY: (examinando la sobrecama color azul-gris) Vaya, de seguro perdí mi gusto por la decoración.

**Lanza miradas a su alrededor, las paredes son plateadas y no tienen nada, a excepción de un gran póster a lo lejos. Ella se acerca a verlo, y queda boquiabierta por la emoción.**

CINDY: Libby, mira! Estoy en un póster de 'se busca'! No es grandioso?

LIBBY: (al otro lado de la habitación) Si? Y qué dice?

**Los ojos de Cindy se deslizan a través de la imagen de Aurora en un lado del póster, rodeada de una tormenta de fuego verde. A la izquierda está un mensaje en negritas escrito en diferentes idiomas.**

CINDY: (leyendo) Se busca, Viva o Muerta, por altos crímenes en contra del Dictador. Se sugiere ir con cautela, se considera que la sospechosa está armada y es peligrosa. La recompensa será pagada en la entrega. Hmm… el Jimmy de este universo seguramente la busca. Vaya, imagínalo… mi cara en un póster?!

LIBBY: No creo que debas enorgullecerte por eso. No es fama de lo que estamos hablando. Es de alguien que quiere matar a Aurora.

CINDY: Pero aún así…

LIBBY: Oh no. Cindy, será mejor que vengas a ver esto.

**Libby levantó un borde de una cortina azul en la pared del lado opuesto y comenzó a hacerle señas a Cindy**

CINDY: Y ahora qué?

LIBBY: Me estaba preguntado qué es lo que posiblemente hace Aurora con cortinas en su habitación si no hay ventanas. Mira por detrás…

**Libby hace la cortina hacia un lado, revelando un tablón de anuncios cubierto con una gran serie de fotografías. Mapas de estrellas, algunos diseños, planos de naves, diseños de armas… algunas de ellas rasgadas, manchadas de sangre, y muchos más con símbolos no identificados escritos sobre ellos.

Pero lo que deja a las chicas atónitas es lo que opaca a todas esas cosas. Es un registro de anotaciones: una línea incontable de fotografías secuenciadas. Cada fotografía está marcada con fecha, lugar, y un comentario. Todas las fotografías son de Jimmy… cada una de ellas.**

LIBBY: Vaya, nena. Esta sí que está obsesionada.

**Cindy palidece y mira hacia el suelo**

CINDY: Aurora solo es muy meticulosa, solo eso.

LIBBY: Y Más que 'fijación'. Esto parece un registro de la historia, de todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos 10 años. Deben de haber como cientas de imágenes aquí… caramba, cuando volvamos a casa espero no descubrir también que me estas ocultando algunas fotos de amor de Jimmy!

CINDY: (desviando la mirada) Sí claro, cómo no! Y quién dice que son fotos de amor? Quizá es un catálogo de eventos o algo por el estilo.

LIBBY: Cierto. Creo que tener esta clase de cosas tiene sentido cuando tu meta en la vida es destruir a una persona.

CINDY: Destruir una persona?

**Cindy toma una imagen de arriba del tablón. En la imagen, Jimmy es talvez dos o tres años mayor que ellas. Él mira con cierta indiferencia, sus fríos ojos azules brillan con las luces del flash de la cámara. Cindy suelta un suspiro y se sienta sobre la cama, solo para volverse a parar de salto**

CINDY: En qué rayos me senté?

**Rápidamente encuentra la fuente de su molestia — otra fotografía. Ésta era una foto de la clase del 5to grado, sus esquinas estaban dobladas de tanto agarrarla**

CINDY: (atónita) No puedo creer que aún tenga esto… recuerdo ese día. Fue poco antes del accidente en el que todos en la ciudad se encogieron. Te acuerdas? Todos nos burlábamos de Jimmy por ser enano… y le dije que se parara y que 'fuera un hombre'.

**Cindy soltó una pequeña risa, después miró al vacío. Libby colocó su brazo alrededor de su amiga**

LIBBY: En que piensas, Cindy?

CINDY: Es solo que…creo que estoy comprendiendo algunas cosas por primera vez.

LIBBY: A qué te refieres?

CINDY: Algunas cosas acerca de Aurora. Me refiero a cómo se ha de sentir.

LIBBY: Si?

CINDY: No puede encontrar consuelo en ningún lado. Su guerra con el dictador es sólo otra forma dolorosa de recordarle todo lo que ha perdido. Creo que nuestra presencia también le ha de estar haciendo sufrir. Imagínate verte a tí misma, desde un punto de vista en el futuro, y recordar lo hermoso que fue el pasado y saber que no puedes volver atrás?

LIBBY: Si. Creo que nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Sólo nos preocupamos de la tonta tarea y de las locas aventuras con los chicos. Y puedo apostar que cuando crezcamos nos acordaremos de eso como los mejores años de nuestras vidas..

CINDY: Pobre Aurora, nunca logró pasar por eso. Y tampoco logró dejar pasar otros problemas… los que Jimmy y yo tenemos.

LIBBY: (sonriendo) Wow, Dijiste "Jimmy y Yo"? Estás admitiendo que te gusta?

CINDY: NO! Estoy diciendo que _Aurora_ sí lo hace, a pesar de todo lo que él ha causado.

LIBBY: Aja…

CINDY: Cuando amas y odias a alguien al mismo tiempo, es como tener una constante guerra por dentro. Pero en su caso, el amor debe ser insoportable. Podrías imaginarte todos los días, despertar y saber que la persona que secretamente amas quiere verte sufrir y morir?

LIBBY: No, no puedo.

CINDY: Libby, todo lo malo que sucedió en este universo fue a causa mía… porque fui tan orgullosa que no quise admitir la verdad. Fui quién le roció el Megalomanium a sus ojos. Fui quien lo convirtió en un monstruo.

APRIL: Creo que eso nos muestra cuán profundamente pueden afectar nuestras acciones al mundo, no? No podemos evitar la cadena de eventos que nuestras elecciones pondrán en movimiento.

**Las chicas giraron para ver a April apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

CINDY: April! No es lo que piensas! Sólo estábamos…

APRIL: (Disculpándola) Está bien. Comprendo. Si fuera tú, Cindy, estaría haciendo lo mismo. Debe ser muy difícil para ustedes, ver a sus futuras vidas de esta forma. Puedo pasar?

CINDY: Supongo.

**April entró y se sentó en la cama, sus ojos púrpura estaban llenos de compasión. **

APRIL: En realidad, ambas me han sorprendido. Están aprendiendo cosas de esta experiencia. Si tenemos suerte, podrán aprender lo suficiente para evitar que este ciclo de odio siga girando sin control en su universo.

**Se pausó y continuó**

APRIL: Por favor disculpen a Aurora por su descortesía cuando estuvimos en la cabina de piloto. Ha pasado por muchas cosas como sabrán.

**La Mirada de April se detiene en el tablón detrás de ellas, su rostro se pone serio.**

APRIL: Ah, veo que han descubierto "el muro"…Aurora ha mantenido un leve registro acerca de todo lo que ha pasado. Ha sido capaz de usarlo para estimar la conducta del dictador con éxito. Ella sabe más acerca de él que nadie más. Pero creo que esto le lastima más de lo que le ayuda.

CINDY: April, qué sucedió cuando Jimmy Malvado capturó a Aurora? Cuánto tiempo estuvo capturada?

LIBBY: Te contó lo que sucedió?

APRIL: Ella no se lo diría a nadie. No estuvo durante tres semanas. Todos creíamos que estaba muerta… y cuando volvió eso mismo parecía. Sé que él le debió haber hecho algo realmente horrible, pero a ella no le gusta hablar de eso. Y ahora, me temo que ella está pasando por más dolor. Cuando aparecieron ustedes, todo cambió. Me pregunto que pasará cuando se le dé el antídoto y regrese a la normalidad. Supongo que es mejor que haber tomado venganza. Ella se merece tener un poco de paz en su vida. Por ahora, está encerrada en una prisión: su propia prisión, caminando por el mundo solitaria sin esperanza alguna por algún futuro. Aurora es mi mejor amiga, y no quiero verla sufrir más.

CINDY: Aún podemos detener todo esto.

**Se escucha un ruido detrás de ellas en la puerta y voltean a ver. Jimmy entra a la habitación.**

JIMMY: Aurora, la puerta estaba abierta, así que… esperen un minuto. Cindy? Libby? April? Qué están haciendo aquí?

**Cindy rápidamente cierra las cortinas para que cubriera todo el mural de fotos, y él la volteo a ver en sospecha**

JIMMY: Qué hay detrás de la cortina?

CINDY: Nada que te concierna! Qué es lo que quieres?

JIMMY: He terminado los análisis químicos, y es muy importante que hable con Aurora acerca de ellos!

APRIL: (dando un salto) Tan pronto? En ese caso, vayamos a la cabina de piloto tan pronto como sea posible. Le avisaré a Aurora por el intercomunicador.

**Rápidamente salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, luego procedieron a bajar el pasillo. April presionó un botón en su comunicador y habló.**

APRIL: Aurora.

AURORA: Sí? Qué?

APRIL: Dirígete a la cabina del piloto. Jimmy ha terminado sus análisis químicos y necesita darnos los resultados.

AURORA: Tan pronto? Caray. Esta bien. Ya voy.

**April y los chicos llegaron a su destino, y Jimmy comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro y murmurando cosas hacia sí mismo.**

CINDY: Por qué la prisa, Neutron?

JIMMY: Ah? Qué? Oh… no es nada.

LIBBY: Jimmy, has visto a Carl o a Sheen? Pensé que estaban contigo.

JIMMY: Qué? No… no los he visto.

CINDY: Y acaso importa? Estoy segura de que se metieron en problemas en algún lado.

**Un momento después, las puertas se abren y Aurora entra en la habitación. Sus ojos están ardiendo.**

AURORA: Qué has descubierto? Ya tienes la fórmula química para el antídoto?

JIMMY: Si… bueno, algo así. Tengo una lista de ingredientes que necesitaré y muchos de ellos los tengo al alcance aquí en la nave o puedo producirlos con el sintetizador de comida. Desgraciadamente, hay un pequeño problema.

AURORA: Ve al punto, Neutron. No tengo tiempo para acertijos.

JIMMY: Me falta uno de los ingredientes más importantes. Verás, cuando una persona es expuesta al Megalomanium, el químico altera su red neuronal y sus glóbulos blancos. Si vamos a darle a mi futuro yo el antídoto en su forma más pura, su sistema inmunológico lo reconocerá como un cuerpo invasor y lo destruirá antes de que pueda llegar a su sistema neuronal en su cerebro.

AURORA: Mmm, eso es un problema. Pero estoy segura de que podremos comprarte lo que sea que necesites para terminar el antídoto. Los rebeldes contamos con fondos extensos, y…

JIMMY: (rechazando su oferta) No, no. El dinero no es el problema. Necesito algo que pueda permitir al antídoto invadir su sistema inmunológico. Desgraciadamente, esto significa que tengo que obtener una enzima específica. La enzima que necesito se llama Flavo-hemoglobina, y sucede que sólo se encuentra en una especie de hongo llamada _Cryptococus Neoformans._

LIBBY: Agh, un hongo? Qué asco.

CINDY: (cruzando sus brazos) La mayoría de las cosas relacionadas con Nerdtron lo son, Libs.

JIMMY: Esta clase de hongo se conoce por atacar a pacientes con transplante de órganos cuyos sistemas inmunológicos han sido debilitados, pero en este caso le permitirá al antídoto contrarrestar el Megalomanium bajando las defensas del sistema inmunológico.

AURORA: Bien, bien, como sea. Busquemos el hongo y terminemos con esto. Dónde se encuentra?

JIMMY: Eso es a lo que voy. El hongo solo existe en un lugar… y ese lugar es la Tierra. Tenemos que regresar a la Tierra.

**Una chispa de miedo se enciende en los ojos de Aurora**

AURORA: Absolutamente no.

JIMMY: A qué te refieres? Tenemos que conseguir esta enzima!

AURORA: (retrocediendo) NO regresaré a ese lugar. No puedo. Después de diez años…

APRIL: Jimmy tiene razón esta vez, Aurora. Tienes que enfrentarte a tu pasado o nunca podrás tener un futuro.

AURORA: (viendo de April hacia Jimmy en desesperación) Pero _no puedo…_

CINDY: (dando un paso hacia adelante) Si puedes! Ahora escúchame! Iremos a la Tierra y encontraremos el tonto hongo para hacer el antídoto y acaba de una buena vez con esto! Ahora deja de quejarte y presiona el acelerador al máximo! Quiero ver movimiento!

LIBBY: (casi si aliento, soltando media risa) Hoy estás llena de sorpresas, amiga.

**Aurora estuvo sorprendida por un momento, luego asintió y tomó su lugar en el asiento del piloto**

AURORA: (presionando varios controles) Colocaré el hiperacelerador al máximo. Después de que calcule nuestra trayectoria, estaremos en camino. Les sugiero que se sostengan… el hiperacelerador puede ser un poco turbulento. Quizá deberían…

**Antes de que Aurora terminara su oración, una luz de alarma comenzó a brillar en el techo**

APRIL: Oh no…esa es la alarma para la válvula de drenado de agua! Alguien debió de haber tocado el sistema de refrigeración del agua!

AURORA: Maldición! Carl y Sheen seguramente entraron al cuarto del suministro de agua. Será mejor que vayas a detenerlos antes de que inunden la nave.

**Una ensordecedora sirena comienza a sonar**

APRIL: Muy tarde!

**April sale corriendo de la cabina, y Aurora vuelve a poner su atención en el panel de control. Activa el hiperacelerador, y la nave pareció congelarse en el tiempo cuando un campo de energía la rodea.**

JIMMY: Pues, podremos volver a llenar los tanques de agua una vez que lleguemos a la Tierra. Aurora, crees que podríamos parar en Retroville cuando estemos allá? Hay algunas cosas que quisiera recoger de mi laboratorio.

AURORA: Ah…Yo me preocuparía por sostenerme justo ahora si fuese tú…

CINDY: Qué quieres decir con eso?

**Un momento después la nave es disparada hacia adelante con tal fuerza que los chicos salen lanzados en contra de la pared. Ese repentino movimiento hace que Jimmy gire hacia la pared, y Cindy choque con él, y Libby con ella**

AURORA: (aumentando la velocidad) Yiiiijaaa!!!

**Son disparados nuevamente hacia adelante, y comienzan a dar vueltas en el hiperespacio. Los chicos dejan el suelo y comienzan a flotar en el aire.**

LIBBY: Qué… qué está pasando?

JIMMY: Aurora, esto no es gracioso! Activa la gravedad artificial!

AURORA: Por qué? Es mas divertido así. Además… piénsalo. En algún lugar, Carl y Sheen han de estar flotando y no saben lo que está pasando! Les servirá de escarmiento por haber causado un lío con el sistema de enfriamiento del agua!

**Ella suelta una malvada risa**

CINDY: Hey Neutron, Qué sucede? Nosotros no flotamos cuando usamos el hiperacelerador en tu patético cohete!

JIMMY: Mi cohete no es patético!…y es algo complicado.

CINDY: (arqueando una ceja) Pruébame.

JIMMY: Pues, cuando un objeto físico como esta nave que está atravesando el hiperespacio se mueve más rápido que la velocidad de la luz… y siguiendo las leyes de la física, esta existe fuera del espacio-tiempo. Por lo cual, la gente a bordo no es afectada por la gravedad… ya que después de todo, la gravedad es meramente un desdoble del espacio y del tiempo. Normalmente, activo una gravedad artificial, pero Aurora al parecer, tiene su propia forma de hacer las cosas.

**Él mira fijamente hacia ella, y Aurora se lo regresa con una sonrisa. Ella flota en medio del aire, con dos bolas de fuego resplandecientes alrededor de cada mano.**

AURORA: Cero Gravedad es mejor para practicar mis habilidades de combate.

**Ella cerró sus ojos y juntó sus manos. Ondas de energía se deslizaban por sus brazos mientras lentamente hacía girar bolas de fuego verde intenso a su alrededor. Exhaló profundamente, y luego separó sus manos. Había moldeado el fuego verde en forma de un átomo**

JIMMY: (sorprendido) Increíble! Cómo lo hiciste?

AURORA: (agarrando el fuego) Yo controlo la energía con mi mente y con mis emociones. Puedo hacer cualquier cosa que quiera. Puedo enojarlo…

**El fuego resplandece y comienza a dar vueltas alrededor de ella en un feroz tornado**

AURORA: Y puedo serenarlo…

**Aurora se sentó en el suelo, y la luz se desplazó suavemente sobre ella. Dio un suspiro, y desapareció.**

AURORA: (mirando al vacío) Sabes, Neutron tiene el mismo traje que yo. Sólo que es más oscuro. Y su fuego es azul…

JIMMY: Quieres decir… que el dictador tiene los mismos poderes que tú? Pensé que le habías robado este para que él no pudiera utilizar sus poderes!

AURORA: Lo hice. Pero este traje era solo un prototipo… el de él es aún mucho más poderoso.

JIMMY: Grandioso. Lo que faltaba!

**Aurora no respondió, en lugar de hacerlo se reacomodó nuevamente en el asiento del piloto. Momentos después desactiva el hiperacelerados, reactiva la gravedad, y los chicos caen al suelo. Jimmy se levanta y mira hacia el portal. Adelante en el espacio, un planeta azul muy familiar brilla a lo lejos.**

JIMMY: Tierra!

CINDY: Nunca creí que estaría tan feliz de verla…

LIBBY: Tierra! Estamos en casa!

AURORA: Si. Casa.

**Aurora habla por medio de su reloj intercomunicador**

AURORA: April, llegaremos pronto. Te sugiero que estés acá antes de que…

APRIL: (es su comunicador) Ya estoy aquí!

**April entra repentinamente por la puerta de la cabina, toda mojada. Carl y Sheen, apenados y avergonzados, están parados frente a ella, chorreando agua de pies a cabeza. Un gran charco en forma de caminito está detrás de ellos y por todo el pasillo**

APRIL: (empujando a Carl hacia adelante) Encontré a _este _comiendo de amontones de nuestras reserves. Deberías ver el desastre que hizo! Hay comida por todos lados!

CARL: Lo siento…tenía mucha hambre y… y… ah, soy una mala persona!

APRIL: (empujando a Sheen hacia adelante) Y encontré a este en el baño de mujeres! Activó la válvula de emergencias del tanque de agua e inundó el cuarto entero! Es un milagro que no se haya ahogado!

LIBBY: Sheen, qué rayos estabas hacienda en los baños?

SHEEN: (mirando hacia los lados) Nada…

APRIL: (señalando a Aurora) Y gracias a _ti _y a tu maniobra anti-gravitacional, quedé atrapada flotando en las duchas con estos dos! No aprecio tus métodos de castigo, Aurora!

AURORA: (tratando de esconder su sonrisa) Lo siento, April. Olvidé por completo que ibas a quedarte flotando con ellos. Pero tienes que admitir que fue muy divertido!

SHEEN: Si, especialmente la parte cuando Carl perdió sus…

**Carl cubrió la boca de Sheen**

CARL: No les digas, Sheen!

**Todos le lanzan una mirada de rareza hasta que Aurora habla**

AURORA: Entrando a la atmósfera terrestre. Tocando suelo de Retroville. Tiempo estimado, 10 segundos.


	18. Recapitulación del Volumen 2

**El otro Lado Del Mañana**

Por Mara S.

Traducción por Perluchis (latinvortex)

_**Previamente en el volumen 2…**_

_Después de haber sido atacados por uno de los navíos del Dictador Jimmy, el Malhechor y su tripulación son forzados a detenerse en una estación espacial cercana por reparaciones. Allí, Aurora y Libby se vuelven a relacionar mientras Jimmy y Cindy aprenden acerca del gran impacto negativo que la Guerra le dejó a todos. Enfrentándose a la imposibilidad de derrotar al Dictador Jimmy en batalla, Jimmy propone una solución alterna – un antídoto para el Megalomanium. Con Ayuda de Cindy, le explica a los demás su plan. El antídoto podría ser capaz de cambiar a Jimmy Malvado y devolverlo a su antigua personalidad, pero hay un problema… el ingrediente decisivo puede ser encontrado solo en la Tierra, lo que significa un viaje a un mundo de recuerdos al que Aurora no preferiría entrar. _

_Mientras tanto, Cindy husmea dentro del cuarto de Aurora y aprende ciertas cosas inquietantes acerca de su futura yo. ¿Jimmy y ella están destinados al mismo futuro que Aurora y dictador Jimmy, o aún hay tiempo para cambiar? ¿Qué otras cosas está ocultando Aurora detrás de esa mascara plateada? ¿Qué les espera en las ruinas de la Tierra?, y ¿podrán ser capaces de manejar lo que sea que se encuentren más adelante?_

_Descúbrelo ahora, en el 3er volumen de E.O.L.D.M!

* * *

_

**Comentarios de la traductora latinvortex:** Agradezco mucho los comentarios al fanfic, El Otro Lado del Mañana es en verdad mi fanfic favorito, y en mi opinión el mejor que existe de Jimmy Neutron, y ya llevo 3 años de que empecé a traducir esta gran novela y quisiera saber cuanta gente la esta siguiendo, porque todavia me restan 2 volumenes mas... (mas de 15 capitulos de traducion) y quisiera saber si valdra la pena el esfuerzo... espero sea bien recibido, gracias :)

Recuerden que en el sitio idreamofjimmy . com en la seccion de Fanfictions, el primero de la lista es The Other Site of Tomorrow, y si entran, ahi mismo pueden encontrar la version español del fanfic que le he enviado a la autora de toda mi traduccion, por si les interesa ver tambien las ilustraciones. Si quieren ver como es Aurora y April del futuro, es ahi a donde tienen que ir. _  
_


	19. Ruinas de una Tierra Olvidada

**Comentarios de la traductora latinvortex:** Agradezco mucho los comentarios al fanfic, El Otro Lado del Mañana es en verdad mi fanfic favorito, y en mi opinión el mejor que existe de Jimmy Neutron, y ya llevo 3 años de que empecé a traducir esta gran novela y quisiera saber cuanta gente la esta siguiendo, porque todavia me restan 2 volumenes mas... (mas de 15 capitulos de traducion) y quisiera saber si valdra la pena el esfuerzo... espero sea bien recibido, gracias :)

Recuerden que en el sitio idreamofjimmy . com en la seccion de Fanfictions, el primero de la lista es The Other Site of Tomorrow, y si entran, ahi mismo pueden encontrar la version español del fanfic que le he enviado a la autora de toda mi traduccion, por si les interesa ver tambien las ilustraciones. Si quieren ver como es Aurora y April del futuro, es ahi a donde tienen que ir. _

* * *

  
_

- Volumen 3 -

**Capítulo 16: Ruinas de una Tierra Olvidada.**

**Las nubes se despejan, y el contorno de grandes y abandonados edificios se perciben desde el cielo. El Malhechor se sumerge dentro de ellas y se dirige hacia un pedazo de desierto en lo que solía ser antes el parque de la ciudad, Aurora apaga los motores. Y todos guardaron silencio por un momento**

AURORA: Acabemos con esto pronto.

**Jimmy llamó a Goddard, y Aurora y April dirigieron el camino fuera de la cabina, cruzando los pasillos, y bajando la rampa de la nave. Afuera, el olor a primavera flotaba suavemente en el aire. Y Carl y Sheen no perdieron ni un solo segundo para pensarlo. Ambos se lanzaron a tocar tierra.**

SHEEN: Tierra! Amada Tierra!

CARL: Te extrañé tanto!

SHEEN: (besando el suelo) Mi verdadero amor! Nunca me apartaré de ti otra vez! Oh cómo… te ex- … ack.. ugh! Pffft! Tragué polvo!

**Sheen se sacude la lengua mientras los demás avanzan silenciosamente.**

CINDY: Todo se siente tan…vacío

LIBBY: Está callado. Todo está tan callado que duele.

**Una mariposa amarilla vuela a través del cálido aire y un escalofrío recorre la piel de Aurora. **

AURORA: Bueno, pues aquí estamos. Entre las ruinas de una tierra olvidada… espero que haya valido la pena hacer un viaje hasta acá.

JIMMY: No tomará mucho llegar hasta mi laboratorio y recoger una muestra del Cryptococcus Neoforman. El antídoto ha de ser la clave para cambiar el futuro. Así que, nos podríamos irnos apresurando?.

**Aurora le abre paso para que él dirija el camino. Jimmy empuja la vieja y oxidada puerta del parque para salir. Todos los árboles han florecido y el canto de los pájaros está en el aire, pero debajo de todo ese armonioso canto está un irritante silencio.**

AURORA: Estamos entrando a la ciudad.

**Los viajeros entraron en silencio a la ciudad, cada uno pasmado por la desolación a su alrededor. Carros, algunos dañados y volcados, esparcidos por todo el camino. Filas de tiendas, uno de los lugares de mayor actividad, estaban comenzando a decaer por la naturaleza. Plantas salen de la acera destruida, y una mirada más de cerca a las tiendas muestra una familia de mapaches viviendo adentro. Jimmy y los otros pasan por la Casa del Pantalón, un anuncio de precios bajos colgando de la ventana. La puerta de la tienda se abre y cierra por el viento, y un abandonado tablero de ajedrez, con piezas en medio de un juego, son cubiertas por una telaraña en una mesa de café.**

CINDY: Es tan raro. Es como si todos hubiesen desaparecido a la mitad de lo que estaban haciendo.

AURORA: Es porque así fue. Los nanobots borraron a todos sin aviso alguno… la gente no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Un minuto estaban aquí y al siguiente ya se habían ido.

**April señala hacia un gran edificio a la derecha**

APRIL: Aurora, es ese tu establecimiento local de educación?

**Los chicos se detuvieron estupefactos, a menos de cien pies frente a ellos se encontraba la Escuela Primaria Lindbergh. La estatua del frente estaba derrumbada y hojas caídas la cubrían, los caminos estaban sucios y con basura. La zona de juegos estaba completamente deshecha. La mayoría de las cosas que quedaban aún estaban rotas y oxidadas, excepto por un solo columpio el cual se mecía lentamente por el viento, y un sube y baja que se movía de arriba hacia abajo, como si los fantasmas de los niños ya muertos siguieran rondando por ahí.**

SHEEN: Saben, siempre pensé que sería genial ver algún día la escuela hecha todo un desastre, pero esto no era lo que había tenido en mente.

CINDY: (mirando a su alrededor nerviosa) Este lugar me da escalofríos.

LIBBY: (señalando mientras hablaba) Aún puedo ver a todos aquí… es tan raro. Mira… por allá era donde Britney y las demás chicas solían saltar la cuerda. Y Nick y sus chicas están sentadas en los escalones… y allí está Butch, golpeando al pobre de Oleander por quinta vez en el día.

CINDY: Sé a lo que te refieres. O sea, sé que todos se han ido, pero por alguna razón aún puedo sentir sus presencias.

**Aurora suelta un suspiro profundo que sobresalta a todos, así que se voltean para verla retroceder**

AURORA: Necesitamos irnos. Necesito que salgamos de aquí ahora, así que… así que… vayamos al laboratorio de Neutron. Luego quisiera irme. Para siempre.

**Los chicos, casi obligados por sí mismos, hacían lo mejor por evitar lanzar una mirada al Viejo CandyBar, así fueron encaminados hasta la calle de Jimmy. Los recuerdos parecían andar en el aire como humo; cada casa mostraba escenas de viejos amigos y rivales. Se detuvieron en la calle frente a las casas de Jimmy y Cindy, y Aurora fija su mirada hacia lo que quedaba de su antiguo hogar.**

AURORA: (entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de ella) Hay algo muy irónico acerca de volver al lugar donde una vez viviste. _Eres tus propios recuerdos._ **April apoya su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, y Aurora lentamente sube los escalones hacia su casa.**

JIMMY: (sintiéndose algo incómodo) Si está bien, iré a visitar mi laboratorio a ver qué queda. No tardo…

**Se da vuelta y se desliza hacia su patio trasero, desapareciendo luego dentro de su casa club. Aurora tiende su mano sobre la manija de su puerta y lentamente la abre.**

AURORA: Qué gracioso, no está cerrada…

**Coloca un pie dentro, y una nube de polvo flota en el aire. Da otro paso, vacilando, y rápidamente retrocede.**

APRIL: Cuál es el problema?

AURORA: Yo…

**Un sonido de cristales rompiéndose suena de algún lugar por detrás de ellas y Aurora gira a su alrededor. Sheen había lanzado una roca hacia la ventana delantera de la casa de Carl**

CARL: AAAHHHH Sheen! Rompiste mi ventana! Mi papá se va a enojar!…

SHEEN: Relájate, viejo! Tu papá no está, recuerdas? Además, siempre había querido hacer eso! Ja! Y creo que lo volveré a hacer!

**Recoge una roca y la lanza a otra ventana, y se destroza.**

SHEEN: Véanme, nenas! Soy un delincuente mexicano súper sexy… y nada me detiene!

CARL: Ya basta, Sheen! Puedo pisar un pedazo de vidrio y cortarme el pie!

LIBBY: Sheen, no deberías romper las cosas de los demás. Ve a lanzar rocas a tus propias ventanas.

CINDY: Por qué no nos haces el favor y te lanzas una roca a ti mismo?

APRIL: (furiosa) Sheen! Cómo te atreves a destruir la propiedad de alguien más? Muestra algo de respeto hacia la familia fallecida de Carl!

AURORA: (con tono de voz tensa) No. Él tiene razón, April. Las casas no son nada sin las personas que solían vivir en ellas.

**April se da vuelta para ver a Aurora contemplando la ventana de su recámara, sus ojos estaban fríos y llenos de amargo dolor**

AURORA: (alzando la voz) Son tan solo monumentos al dolor, y no permitiré que mi casa permanezca de pie otro día más!

**Ella da un salto hacia atrás y lanza una bola de energía hacia su casa… luego otro, y otro, y otro más. Con una espantosa velocidad azota el techo, las paredes, la puerta. Sus golpes crean enormes hoyos rodeados por cenizas en donde pegan, y trozos de escombros salen volando de una nube de humo. El techo se derrumba en un montón de cenizas, y Aurora, con una patada giratoria, termina de destruir la pared frontal. Salta hacia delante y el fuego rápido termina de consumir cualquier mueble que haya quedado dentro**

AURORA: MALDITA SEA! Yo… ya no… sufriré!

**Una bola de energía cegadora se funde entre sus manos, y con un grito la lanza hacia la casa. Cuando el polvo se aclara, solo una pila de tablillas de madera y un montón de cenizas negras restan**

AURORA: (luchando por respirar) Lo destruiré todo!

**Voltea a su alrededor y esta vez, dirige otra bola hacia la casa de Jimmy. Con una sorprendente velocidad, April se interpone firmemente frente a Aurora y desvía el golpe con un experto movimiento**

APRIL: (agarrando el brazo de Aurora) Suficiente. Necesitas detenerte ahora.

** Ambas mujeres se quedan paradas a medio-movimiento, Aurora se inclina hacia adelante, su respiración está agitada. April la contempla con sus ojos purpúreos. Aurora levanta su mirada hacia la alien con ojos enojados y aterrorizados, luego suelta un grito y la abraza**

AURORA: Oh April!

APRIL: (cepillando su despeinado cabello) Shhh, no te preocupes. Pronto nos iremos.

**Aurora esconde su cara delante de los hombros de April, y los chicos las contemplan en silencio. Después de un momento, Jimmy reaparece sosteniendo un frasco lleno de una sustancia gris moteada.**

JIMMY: Por qué tanto alboroto? Escuché unas explosiones y… Santo Heisenberg! Qué le pasó a la casa?

**Nadie responde. Aurora se arrodilla y sacude el polvo de sus manos.**

AURORA: A veces es mejor destruir el pasado que dejar que te destruya.

JIMMY: De qué estás hablando?

**April rápidamente interviene**

APRIL: Conseguiste el hongo?

JIMMY: Ah…si. Lo conseguí. Resultó que había estado creciendo un poco en las alcantarillas de mi laboratorio. Y a pesar de la resistencia que tiene el hongo, me temo que no podrá sobrevivir lo suficiente como para usarlo en el antídoto, así que le daré a Goddard una porción de la muestra para que la conserve. Ven Muchacho!

**Goddard se dirige hacia su amo**

JIMMY: (acariciando su lomo) Buen perro! Necesito que accedas a tu tanque de hidrógeno líquido y congeles esta muestra por mí, esta bien?

GODDARD: Bark…grr bark bark!

**Jimmy coloca el frasco en el suelo, y la espalda de Goddard se abre, y aparece un spray. Rocía el hongo con un poco de Nitrógeno Líquido, y este instantáneamente se congela en sólido. El toma el frasco con un par de tenazas y lo guarda de vuelta en el compartimiento de su espalda.**

JIMMY: Una cosa más, Goddard. Haz un rápido escaneo para asegurarnos que el hongo sigue vivo… algunas veces el proceso de congelación puede llegar a fallar. Y no te molestes en hacer una búsqueda específica de la estructura de ADN del hongo, porque creo que no está en tu base de datos. Así que mejor, realiza un escaneo completo del sistema y con mucha suerte algo resultará estar vivo además de nosotros.

**Un escáner aparece en el pecho de Goddard, y comienza la búsqueda. Cuando termina se escucha un leve pitido, y las palabras "formas de vida detectadas" parpadean a través de la pantalla. La pantalla se transforma en un mapa de Retroville, y un pequeño punto rojo comienza a parpadear por cada miembro del grupo. Un punto amarillo aparece dentro de Goddard, y Jimmy suelta un suspiro de alivio.**

JIMMY: Bien, bien, el hongo sobrevivió al proceso de congelación. Ahora si …

**La Pantalla de Goddard vuelve a sonar, y las palabras "formas de vida detectadas" aparece por segunda vez. Sin embargo, en lugar de centrarse en Retroville, aparece un mapa de Norte América, y luego se aleja la pantalla poco más, y se aprecia una imagen en 3D de la Tierra. El globo gira en la pantalla y unos veinte puntos rojos comienzan a parpadear en Asia Central. Goddard comienza a ladrar como loco**

JIMMY: Pero qué…? Goddard, qué hiciste?

GODDARD: Bark bark bark bark!

JIMMY: Tranquilo muchacho, eso es absolutamente imposible. No hay forma de que esa lectura sea correcta.

CINDY: Lectura? Qué lectura?

JIMMY: (señalando la pantalla de Goddard) El escáner de Goddard ha indicado formas de vida en Asia Central, pero no hay forma…

AURORA: QUÉ? Qué dijiste?

**Hace a un lado a los demás y agarra a Jimmy del hombro**

AURORA: Muéstrame.

**Jimmy hace señas a la pantalla y Aurora se inclina hacia la imagen**

AURORA: Tu análisis ESTÁ mal. _Todos _fueron eliminados por los nanobots.

JIMMY: Y no lo dudo. No te preocupes Aurora, estoy seguro que es un error. Goddard realiza un nuevo análisis.

GODDARD: Eow, eow…

**Se limpia la pantalla y se repite el escaneo, pero los veinte puntos continúan parpadeando**

JIMMY: Eh, no comprendo! Quizás si yo… espera un minuto. Goddard, haz un acercamiento a esas formas de vida. De alguna manera esa zona del mapa me parece familiar.

**Goddard enfoca la imagen, y el nombre del lugar parpadea en la imagen**

JIMMY: (boquiabierto) El Shangri Llama! Es increíble…e impensable! Pareciera que a los nanobots les faltaron personas después de todo. Los monjes del Shangri Llama están vivos!

LIBBY: Qué?

CINDY: Tienes que estar bromeando…

SHEEN: Eso significa que el maestro Hong y los demás siguen ahí?

Qué Buena onda! Entonces, es momento de que El Elegido haga una llamada a casa!

AURORA: Neutron, estás absolutamente seguro de esto? Es decir, cómo pudieron escapar? El exterminio fue total…

APRIL: Si, este es un descubrimiento extraordinario. Necesitamos hablar con estos sobrevivientes de inmediato. Tal vez podamos aprender el secreto de cómo sobrevivieron realmente.

SHEEN: Yo puedo responder esa pregunta: Usando el loco Arte del Kung Fu, así fue cómo lo lograron!

**Sheen judo-patea a Carl por un lado**

CARL: Aw Sheen! Me dejará un moretón!

**Sheen coloca su pie detrás de su cabeza, luego gira hacia Libby y hace una pequeña reverencia**

SHEEN: (meneando sus 'cejas') Serías tú MI Elegida?

**Libby roda sus ojos y suelta un suspiro en exasperación, y Jimmy rasca su barbilla mientras piensa**

JIMMY: No lo creo, Sheen. El combate cuerpo-a-cuerpo es inútil en contra de los nanobots. Creo que deberíamos volar a Asia e investigar.

**La expresión de Aurora pasa de ser intranquila a una de enojo**

AURORA: Qué rayos, están todos locos? No tenemos tiempo para esto! Necesitamos terminar ese antídoto, recuerdan? Además, son solo un manojo de tontos monjes. Qué más nos pueden enseñar además de lo que ya sabemos? Hasta ahora soy cinta negra en karate, y he dominado el Tai-Chi y la meditación profunda. Qué nos mostrarán… la técnica apropiada para beber té? O quizá nos puedan enseñar el camino para la paz y la tranquilidad mientras la Guerra se alza a nuestro alrededor y la gente muere!

JIMMY: Comprendo lo que quieres decir, pero aún así necesitamos ir. Aparte, no es como si fuéramos a perder mucho tiempo. El Malhechor puede estar ahí en cuestión de segundos.

LIBBY: Lo siento, nena. Parece que perdiste la votación en esta ocasión. Además, no crees que sería lindo relajarse por un rato?

SHEEN: Si…y si quieres te puedo dar un lindo masaje en tu espalda, sabes?

LIBBY: Sheen!

SHEEN: Qué?

**Jimmy da un paso hacia Aurora y pone una mirada comprensiva**

JIMMY: Sé que es difícil para ti estar aquí, pero podríamos aprender mucho con este viaje.

AURORA: (gritando) Caray! Está bien! Iremos a ver a esos piojosos monjes si tanto lo quieren. Sólo apártense de mí!

**Aurora comienza a mover nerviosamente el reloj comunicador en su muñeca.**

LIBBY: Deberíamos volver o…

AURORA: No es necesario. Acabo de activar el piloto automático de la nave. Volará hasta aquí y nos transportará a bordo en unos pocos segundos.

SHEEN: Suave! Y dolerá?

AURORA: En realidad, no.

SHEEN: Aw, rayos…

**Un instante después, la nave se materialice debajo de una nube. Con una llamarada de luz y una sacudida repentina, todos se encuentran dentro de la nave en la cabina del piloto**

SHEEN: Pero qué… Joa! Ya estamos en la nave? UltraChido! La Tele.. teletrapo… pornación…ay, lo que sea… es la onda!

**Aurora teclea algunas coordenadas en el piloto automático y la nave sale al espacio, luego se mantiene suspendida en órbita mientras rotan con la Tierra por debajo**

CINDY: Está la Tierra moviéndose, o somos nosotros?

AURORA: En realidad, los dos. Ayuda mucho acelerar el tiempo.

LIBBY: (señalando) Mira! Ahí está Asia en el horizonte. Sabes, en inglés suena muy bien; _Eisha… _creo que ese sería un lindo nombre. Y creo que si llegara a tener una hija…

CINDY: Libby, concéntrate por favor.

**La nave inicia el descenso, y Jimmy gira hacia los controles y cambia el piloto automático**

AURORA: Oye…qué crees que estás haciendo?

JIMMY: Creo que deberíamos aterrizar un poco más lejos del pueblo. Esta enorme nave podría atemorizar a los monjes.

AURORA: (susurrando) Podría atemorizar a los monjes… ña ña ña

**El Malhechor flotó por un momento antes de asentarse en la pastosa llanura que quedaba a las afueras del Shangri Llama. Hay una ráfaga de viento cuando se descomprime el interior de la nave al abrir la puerta, y el grupo sale de ella. Delante, las siluetas de los templos permanecen en silencio en contra de un cielo despejado**

AURORA: (sin aire) Ya ha pasado el tiempo…

SHEEN: En realidad, no mucho. Estuve peleando con Yoo Yee hace tan solo un par de meses…

AURORA: Lo decía por mí, tarado.

LIBBY: Deberíamos ir?


	20. El Shangri Llama

**Comentarios de la traductora latinvortex:** Agradezco mucho los comentarios al fanfic, El Otro Lado del Mañana es en verdad mi fanfic favorito, y en mi opinión el mejor que existe de Jimmy Neutron, y ya llevo 3 años de que empecé a traducir esta gran novela y quisiera saber cuanta gente la esta siguiendo, porque todavia me restan 2 volumenes mas... (mas de 15 capitulos de traducion) y quisiera saber si valdra la pena el esfuerzo... espero sea bien recibido, gracias :)

Recuerden que en el sitio idreamofjimmy . com en la seccion de Fanfictions, el primero de la lista es The Other Site of Tomorrow, y si entran, ahi mismo pueden encontrar la version español del fanfic que le he enviado a la autora de toda mi traduccion, por si les interesa ver tambien las ilustraciones. Si quieren ver como es Aurora y April del futuro, es ahi a donde tienen que ir. _

* * *

_

**Capítulo 17: El Shangri Llama**

**April camina apresuradamente hacia delante y luego encorva sus manos alrededor de su boca para amplificar su voz**

APRIL: (gritando) Saludos, hay alguien ahí? Muéstrense! Queremos hablar con ustedes!

**No hay respuesta, y Aurora vuelve su mirada hacia la nave espacial**

AURORA: Probablemente no hay nadie, así que mejor vámonos de…

**Una voz en la lejanía la interrumpe**

VOZ: Ahh, bienvenidos viajeros. Perdonen mi ausencia momentánea, estaba meditando. Vienen en busca de paz e iluminación?

SHEEN: (gritando) Claro, y también serían buenos unos huevos estrellados!

AURORA: Sheen!

VOZ: (con suave risa) Seguro, con mucho gusto. Por favor, entren hijos míos.

**La puerta del frente se abrió, y un monje bajito y rechoncho vestido todo de café aparece en la entrada. Se quita su capucha y hace una pequeña reverencia mientras los viajeros entran**

CHEN-YU: Soy Chen-Yu, el Nuevo Líder de la hermandad del Shangri Llama. En cualquier momento podrán conocer a los demás monjes, pero ya que llegaron durante nuestra hora diaria de meditación, deberán esperar un poco más hasta que ellos terminen. Estoy seguro de que lo comprenderán.

SHEEN: (Dando de saltos) Chido! Este lugar no ha cambiado para nada! Bueno, excepto por aquél elegante edificio que está por allá…

**Chen-Yu fija su mirada en él por un momento, sus ojos se agrandan. Cuando habla, su voz está llena de emoción.**

CHEN-YU: (boquiabierto) Podría ser… El Elegido? De verdad eres tú, todo poderoso? Rápido pon tu pie detrás de tu cabeza!

**Sheen hace unas muecas mientras empuja su pie detrás de su cabeza**

CHEN-YU: Por todos los cielos, eres tú! Has regresado a nosotros! Aunque te ves un poco más joven de lo que había esperado después de todos estos años, pero… oh! Debo decirle a los demás!

**Él saca un par de mini-platillos de su bolsillo y los golpea uno con el otro**

CHEN-YU: (gritando) Atención, todos! Vengan! Vengan y vean! El Elegido ha regresado a nosotros! La profecía por fin se ha cumplido!

LIBBY: (arqueando su ceja) Creí que estaban meditando…

CHEN-YU: Tonterías! Quién necesita la meditación en un momento como este? Todos, vengan rápido!

**Uno por uno, los monjes comienzan a llegar emocionados al gran templo, y una muchedumbre de mujeres monjes los siguen por detrás. Todos gritando y susurrando agitadamente cuando Chen-yu se lanza a los pies de Sheen**

CHEN-YU: Oh Gran Elegido! Después de diez años por fin has regresado para tomar tu merecido lugar aquí. Ya nos habíamos comenzado a preocupar pensando que no volverías, pero por favor acepta nuestras humildes disculpas por dudar de ti!

AURORA: (Rolando sus ojos) Cielos…aquí vamos de nuez…

**Una mujer monje con unos lindos ojos almendrados llega, en su capucha café tiene abrochada una flor de ciruela**

MEI: Saludos Elegido, permítame expresar el honor que siento al conocerlo a usted y a sus amigos. Soy Xiu Mei, pero por favor, llámeme solo Mei.

MEI: (girando hacia Chen-Yu) No deberíamos ofrecerles más comodidades? Quizá la Gran Casa pueda ser más apropiado, no le parece? Después de todo, creo que hay alguien que ha estado esperando ansiosamente su regreso!

**Ella suelta unas risitas, y Chen-Yu frunce su ceño, y arruga su calva frente.**

CHEN-YU: Pero qué hay de la diferencia de edad? Ahora nuestros planes no se podrán llevar a cabo!

MEI: Si, ese es un gran dilema. Pero no creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso! Después de todo, hasta mi hermana se casó con un hombre 15 años más viejo que ella!

**Suelta unas risitas de nuevo, y Chen-Yu aprieta la soga que se encuentra rodeando su amplia barriga **

CHEN-YU: No funciona al revés. Además, no es esa la razón por la que te uniste a los monjes, hermana Xiu Mei? Para escapar de contraer matrimonio con un hombre mayor?

**Con esto, Mei se queda en silencio, y Jimmy y los otros se voltean a ver confundidos**

JIMMY: De qué están hablando? Podrían por favor explicarnos? De donde nosotros provenimos es de mala educación dejar a sus invitados totalmente desorientados con sus charlas secretas!

CINDY: Por qué rayos siguen hablando, y desde cuándo hay tantas mujeres por aquí?

LIBBY: No es que tengamos algún problema con eso… sino con el tiempo.

**Mei está por responder cuando Aurora da un paso en frente de Libby**

AURORA: Escuchen, no vinimos hasta aquí para socializar o para platicar acerca de los problemas de un monje. Tenemos preguntas que hacerles.

APRIL: Primero que nada, cómo sobrevivieron a la catástrofe de hace una década? Los nanobots borraron a todos en este planeta, así que cómo es que lograron escapar?

AURORA: Cuántas personas están viviendo aquí?

APRIL: Si, y cómo es que su civilización continua existiendo aún después de años de aislamiento?

JIMMY: Saben lo que ha estado ocurriendo en la galaxia en estos últimos diez años? Están concientes de la guerra que hay?

CINDY: Tienen alguna idea de cómo nos pueden ayudar?

SHEEN: Y dónde rayos están mis huevos estrellados?

CHEN-YU: Paz, amigos míos. Todas sus preguntas serán contestadas muy pronto, y mientras tanto, tengan paciencia. Sentémonos a disfrutar de una fresca taza de té, juntos.

**Aurora lo toma por el cuello y lo jala hacia su cara**

AURORA: Paciencia no es una palabra que tenga en mi diccionario, gordito. Necesitamos tener las respuestas AHORA, y luego nos iremos de aquí. No podemos poner la guerra en pausa solo porque usted quiere parlotear acerca de su mundo color rosa!

CHEN-YU: (negando con su cabeza) Tienes mucho que aprender, mi joven amiga. Estás llena de enojo y en tus ojos se ven una sed de venganza, nunca estarás feliz hasta que aprendas a suavizarte.

AURORA: (mirándolo hacia abajo) Suavizarme? Agh! Y usted qué sabe, anciano? Ha volado una nave espacial? Ha peleado en una Guerra? Ha visto lo que yo he visto?

CHEN-YU: (con un suspiro) Muy bien. Adelante, muéstrame lo que tus grandes viajes te han enseñado. Vamos, hija mía, intenta golpearme. Puedo ver que eso es lo que quieres.

**Sus ojos verdes se hicieron fríos, y con un grito se balancea hacia él. Casi instantáneamente, Chen-Yu boquea su golpe. En una sorprendente demostración de habilidades, ella retrocede, gira, y lo patea, pero él anticipa su movimiento y atrapa su pierna. Luego le hace perder el balance y ella cae de espaldas en el rústico pasillo**

CHEN-YU: Peleas con mucha pasión, alumna mía. Tu talento es notable, pero tienes enojo en tu corazón, y un buen maestro no pelea con emoción, sino que la hace a un lado. No debes confiar en tus sentimientos cuando peleas. O te traicionarán.

**Aurora se cruza de brazos y mira a lo lejos, y Chen-Yu mueve la cabeza**

CHEN-YU: Bueno, pues supongo que no sirve discutir más. Sin embargo, me parece que no soy la persona más adecuada para responder a sus preguntas. Mei los llevará a la casa principal, y ahí descubrirán lo que necesitan saber.

**Él hace una reverencia y señala a Mei para que sigan su camino. Ella se reverencia en respuesta, luego sonríe a los invitados y hace señas para que la sigan**

CARL: Vaya, de verdad les gusta hacer esas reverencias, no?

SHEEN: Eso creo. Quizá es el deporte nacional…

**Rápidamente se dirigen hacia el gran templo, detalladamente pintado a lo lejos. Lámparas chinas cuelgan en las esquinas del techo, y el bambú se mece suavemente al son del viento**

LIBBY: (admirando la casa) No recuerdo este edificio… cuándo lo agregaron? Es muy lindo. Si pudiera escoger mi propia casa de alguna de entre toda la tierra, definitivamente elegiría esta…

MEI: Qué gracioso que lo digas!

LIBBY: (confundida) Por qué gracioso?

**Varias de las mujeres dejaron salir unas risitas conforme iban avanzando por el sendero de piedras blancas que llevaba al elaborado pórtico. Libby se detiene para ver a una blanca mariposa que bebe el néctar de unas flores que delinean el camino. Ella toma una de entre todas, una crisantemo y huele su fragancia**

LIBBY: Mmm! Amo este lugar!

SHEEN: (cruzando su brazo con el de ella) Y yo te adoro a _ti…_

LIBBY: (sonriendo) Aw, Sheen…

CINDY: (sarcástica) Caray, Libby. Se te está cayendo la baba.

**Cuando se aproximaron al pórtico, pudieron oír claramente el sonido de unas pisadas provenientes de adentro. Las puertas dobles se abrieron de golpe y una joven mujer sale precipitada. Se agarra de la barandilla de cedro, y el radiante sol se posa sobre ella. Esta vestida con capas de delicada seda que brillan con la luz. Sus trenzas de cabello negro se mueven a igual que ella, y un rubí resplandece de entre sus ojos cafés. Libby levanta su mirada y, dejando abrir su boca, suelta la flor de su mano. Allí, a menos de diez pies frente a ella, resplandeciendo como una diosa de oro, está parada su yo futura**

FUTURA LIBBY: (Jadeando) Mei-nena, qué sucede? Por qué el alboroto?

JIMMY: Oh wow… no puede ser…

SHEEN: Dulce Madre de Ultralord! Esto es el paraíso! Libby, tu futura yo es una súper-mamacita!

**Él sale disparado hacia ella y se pone de rodillas**

SHEEN: Casémonos enseguida, qué me dices?

LIBBY: Sheen, deja de hacer esa clase de proposiciones y regresa en este mismo instante!

FUTURA LIBBY: (tambaleándose hacia atrás) S…Sheen? De verdad eres tú? Pero cómo…? Por qué estás tan…?

** Entonces, echa una mirada hacia cada uno de los chicos. Estaba boquiabierta. Un momento después mira hacia Aurora, y ambas mujeres se congelan. El cabello rubio y largo de Aurora se mece con el viento y unos mechones sueltos forman un arco alrededor de su cara. Arriba en su fragante palacio, Libby se desploma sobre sí, sus ojos miran escépticos. Así permanecieron inmóviles, como si hubieran sido atrapadas por el tiempo: Libby envuelta en las sedas, apoyándose sobre la entrada del templo, y Aurora, parada con firmeza, fría, y resplandeciendo por su traje espacial azul metálico**

FUTURA LIBBY: C…C…Cindy?

** Libby del futuro da dos pasos cautelosos hacia adelante, luego da un salto y comienza a correr**

FUTURA LIBBY: CINDY!

**Se precipita hacia delante, lágrimas de diamante salen de sus ojos. Se lanza hacia Aurora y la envuelve en un estrujante abrazo. Aurora permanece como un soldado, tieso y sin emociones, excepto por su boca temblorosa. Libby se hace hacia atrás y sonríe, aún sosteniendo ambas manos de Aurora en las suyas**

FUTURA LIBBY: (levantando la mirada hacia Aurora) Creí que estabas muerta! No sabes cuanto me alegro de verte! Cind? Qué sucede?

**Los chicos voltean a ver a Aurora, quien parece como si fuese a enfermarse del estómago. Sus piernas se debilitan y se derrumba sobre sus rodillas, con una expresión pasmada en su rostro. Comienza a hablar con voz tensa, casi mecánica**

AURORA: Libby…Libby.

FUTURA LIBBY: Si?

AURORA: Has… cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

FUTURA LIBBY: Diez años. Cuánto tiempo llevas fuera de Retroville? Cómo saliste?

**Libby gira su destellante mirada hacia los chicos y April**

FUTURA LIBBY: (cabeceando hacia April) Pero cómo… cómo llego ella aquí? Y quiénes son estas pequeñas versiones de nosotros a nuestro alrededor? Son algo escalofriantes…

**Ella le lanza una mirada a Carl y se encoge de hombros**

FUTURA LIBBY: Y qué onda con ESO? Desde cuándo Carl es gótico? Eso está mal.

CARL: Oww, no te gusta?

FUTURA LIBBY: Pues, se supone que el negro adelgaza…

**Ella gira su atención de vuelta a Aurora, quien ya ha recuperado la calma. Aurora se endereza y mira hacia abajo, hacia su amiga**

AURORA: Ahora me llamo Aurora… no Cindy.

FUTURA LIBBY: Ah…OK…

AURORA: (Indecisa) Pero… pero yo aún te puedo llamar Libby, verdad?

FUTURA LIBBY: Pues claro! Ese es mi nombre, no? Además, puedes llamarme como tú quieras… sólo estoy feliz de volver a oír tu voz.

**Las dos mujeres se miraron fijamente, parecían deslumbradas por la presencia de la otra**

JIMMY: (aclarando su garganta) Lamento interrumpir su momento de mejores amigas, pero nos podríamos mover? Entre más pronto expliquemos todo, más pronto se aclararán nuestras dudas, y podremos volver a lo nuestro.

AURORA: (confundida) Ah…si. Claro. Adelante…

FUTURA LIBBY: Si, por favor. Díganme, quiénes son ustedes?

JIMMY: Es una larga historia, pero intentaré explicarla lo más breve posible. Nosotros cinco venimos de un universo alterno, fuimos trasportados hasta aquí por un accidente hace un par de días. Encontramos a Aurora y a April después de nuestra llegada, y nos unimos a ellas para ganar la guerra que actualmente se ha desembocado contra mi futuro yo, quien se ha convertido en un dictador, en caso de que no lo sepas.

FUTURA LIBBY: (frotando su frente) Sigue con eso, eh? Creí que quizás ese Megalomanium se le pasaría. Esto es horrible. Pero igual, es bueno saberlo. No había tenido idea de lo que sucedía, ya que no tenemos exactamente un satélite galáctico. No tenemos noticias de fuera… creo que los monjes tratan de matarme del aburrimiento.

**Ella coloca sus manos sobre sus caderas y lanza una miradita hacia su joven yo**

FUTURA LIBBY: Tienes idea de lo que es vivir con un montón de monjes durante 10 largos años? Ni siquiera tienen buena música…. Creí que mi cabeza explotaría. Aunque aprendí a hacer muchas cosas desde entonces…

**Futura Libby se da cuenta de la presencia de las otras mujeres monjes que están cerca de ella, entonces arrugó su frente**

FUTURA LIBBY: Oigan chicas, qué les he dicho acerca de vestir esos hábitos cuando están alrededor de mí, eh?

MUJERES MONJES: Lo sentimos, su excelencia!

**Las mujeres se descubren sus túnicas, revelando unos delicados, coloridos y arrebatadores vestidos bajo ellas. Brillaban con las joyas mientras exhibían el buen ojo de una gran diseñadora de modas**

MEI: (mirando su alrededor cautelosamente) No queremos que los hermanos nos vean así! Podrían ofenderse!

FUTURA LIBBY: Naa, tan solo no quieren admitir con son mucho más lindas que ellos.

**Las mujeres sueltan unas risitas, y Futura Libby muestra la ropa, orgullosa por su gran trabajo**

FUTURA LIBBY: Increíble, no? Mientras los monjes se sentaban a meditar todo el tiempo, aprendí a hacer ropas, zapatos, incluso accesorios. También redecoré un poco, miren a su alrededor.**

**Ella extiende sus brazos para señalar su entorno. Cindy se cruza de brazos y le lanza una mirada a la joven**

CINDY: No es que no sea _fascinante_, pero quisiera me explicaran algunas cosas. Para empezar, cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí, y por qué todos te tratan como si fueras una reina. Qué te hace ser tan popular?

FUTURA LIBBY: Oh, en realidad no es por _mí._ Es a causa de esa profecía de la que tanto hablan los monjes.

CARL: Profecía?

FUTURA LIBBY: (ignorando la pregunta) Si… ustedes saben acerca de ello. Ya saben, acerca del "Elegido". Oigan, yo también tengo curiosidad por muchas cosas. Cindy, nena, cómo fue que saliste de Retroville? Dónde has estado estos últimos diez años?

AURORA: Prometo que te explicaré todo y en detalles, pero antes quiero saber tu lado de la historia. Dinos, cómo llegaste hasta aquí… Qué sucedió contigo anteriormente… cómo ha sido esto para ti… todo. Por favor. Necesito saberlo. No sabes cuánto tiempo me he estado preguntado lo que te sucedió.

**Hay un momento de silencio mientras las dos mujeres sostienen la mirada de la otra**

FUTURA LIBBY: OK nena, si eso es lo que quieres! No es nada. Igual, ustedes, son los invitados. Después de ustedes…

**Abre la puerta y hace una cortés reverencia Asiática. Cindy arquea su ceja hacia ella mientras caminan*

CINDY: Y desde cuando haces ESAS reverencias?

FUTURA LIBBY: (riendo) Oh, lo estoy haciendo de nuevo. Lo siento… después de vivir aquí por tanto tiempo, creo que algunos de sus hábitos se me pegaron. Nunca creí que me volvería una monje meditante bebe-té, pero luego tampoco creí llegar a ver una mini yo andando a mi alrededor. La vida es muy graciosa, no creen?

**Todos entran a una espaciosa y alumbrada habitación. La luz se filtra a través de cortinas blancas de papel. La habitación huele a un ligero incienso y a lluvia fresca mezclados con el olor de una crisantemo.**

FUTURA LIBBY: Gustan un poco de té? Estaba por prepararlo.

**F. Libby los guía hacia una mesa baja cubierta con un mantel carmesí. Una reliquia de porcelana emite vapor en el centro, rodeado por varios platos de comida ya preparados. F. Libby saca seis pequeñas tazas y los desliza a cada lugar en la mesa. Se arrodilla sobre un cojín blanco al pié de la mesa, luego señala a todos para que se le unan. Aurora toma el lado opuesto al final de la mesa; April, Sheen y Carl se sientan a su izquierda, y Libby, Cindy y Jimmy a su derecha**

SHEEN: Comeremos en el piso! Qué buena onda!

**Futura Libby esconde una pequeña sonrisa, luego pasa la tetera a su alrededor. Todos toman, excepto April, quien arruga su nariz al líquido café antes de tomarlo**

FUTURA LIBBY: (colocando nuevamente la tetera en el centro) Quieren arroz para acompañar? También tiene verduras fritas…

AURORA: Seguro, bien, lo que sea. Sólo pásalo y lo tomaremos si queremos. Y Libby… olvida los modales. Estamos en momentos de crisis.

FUTURA LIBBY: Lo siento… supongo que estoy acostumbrada a comer con los monjes. Aquí tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

**Ella pliega una servilleta sobre su regazo, luego levanta su mirada hacia Aurora**

FUTURA LIBBY: OK, supongo que ahora quieren que les responda sus preguntas, no? Qué quieren saber?

SHEEN: (inclinándose hacia adelante) Te diré lo que quiero saber. Cómo le hiciste para que tus ojos brillaran así? Las motas del luz sobre ellos hacen que se vean como si fueran diamantes… eres la chica más hermosa que jamás he visto!

TODOS: (irritados) Sheen!

**Futura Libby agacha su cabeza y sonríe, su cabello trenzado cae hacia delante mientras sus aretes de oro tintinean**

FUTURA LIBBY: Me alegra oírte decir eso. No sabes cómo extrañaba tus comentarios.

**Todos miran fijamente a Futura Libby en escepticismo mientras ella toma un sorbo de su taza de té**

SHEEN: Entonces, casémonos en este instante! Qué me dices?

FUTURA LIBBY: (ahogándose en una risa) Lo siento, ya estoy comprometida.

LIBBY: Qué? Estás "comprometida"? Pero… cómo así? De quién?

CARL: "Con" quién…

SHEEN: Ahhh! Silencio Carl! Mi mujer está por casarse con otro chico! Cómo te puedes preocupar por la gramática en un caso como este?

LIBBY: Ella no es tu mujer! Es diez años mayor que tú, por todos los cielos!

CINDY: Podrían calmarse? Caray. Piénsenlo por un minuto. Cómo se va a casar con alguien? Además de los monjes, no hay nadie más!

FUTURA LIBBY: (disfrutando la confusión) Pues, hay por lo menos tres chicos en los que puedo pensar…

JIMMY: Tiene razón… alterno Sheen, Carl, y yo seguimos en algún lugar.

**Él arquea su ceja hacia ella**

JIMMY: Estás diciendo que planeas casarte con Futuro Sheen?

CINDY: (girando hacia Futura Libby) Qué? Estás loca? Estás considerando _casarte_con ese tipo? Nada más míralo!

**Ella señala a Sheen, quien se ha metido un par de palillos chicos a la nariz y está haciendo lo mejor que puede para imitar una morsa**

AURORA: (enojada) Cómo puedes planear hacer algo con él si él no está aquí? He estado en toda la galaxia y no lo he visto ni escuchado historias de él. Creo que se ha ido, Libby.

FUTURA LIBBY: (agachando su mirada) Eso es lo que me temo. Se supone debe regresar, pero… bueno, quizá sea mejor que comience. Creo que los he confundido más que nada. Después de que les explique todo, creo que entenderán un poco mejor la cosa.

SHEEN: Estoy ansioso por escuchar tu voz angelical, cariño!

LIBBY: (a Cindy) No sé si sentirme insultada o halagada cuando el coquetea con ella…

CINDY: Sólo ignóralo, Libs. No te merece de todos modos.

FUTURA LIBBY: Será mejor volver al principio, no? ** Hace una pausa, y mira a los chicos.**

FUTURA LIBBY: Saben lo que sucedió con el Megalomanium y eso?

**Aurora asiente**

FUTURA LIBBY: En ese caso, comenzaré un poco después del comienzo… comenzaré con la última vez que vi Retroville.


	21. Vive por mí

**Comentarios de la traductora latinvortex:** Agradezco mucho los comentarios al fanfic, El Otro Lado del Mañana es en verdad mi fanfic favorito, y en mi opinión el mejor que existe de Jimmy Neutron, y ya llevo 3 años de que empecé a traducir esta gran novela y quisiera saber cuanta gente la esta siguiendo, porque todavia me restan 2 volumenes mas... (mas de 15 capitulos de traducion) y quisiera saber si valdra la pena el esfuerzo... espero sea bien recibido, gracias :)

Recuerden que en el sitio idreamofjimmy . com en la seccion de Fanfictions, el primero de la lista es The Other Site of Tomorrow, y si entran, ahi mismo pueden encontrar la version español del fanfic que le he enviado a la autora de toda mi traduccion, por si les interesa ver tambien las ilustraciones. Si quieren ver como es Aurora, Libby y April del futuro, es ahi a donde tienen que ir. _

* * *

_

**Capítulo 18: Vive por mí.**

**Ella se acaba su taza de té, luego se sirve un poco más. Sus ojos vívidos lentamente se fueron entristeciendo mientras ella bajaba su mirada para contemplar su reflejo en el líquido café

FUTURA LIBBY: Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer… me acuerdo de haber estado en mi patio trasero mirando hacia el cielo, y preguntándome cómo algo tan horrible pudo haber pasado. Era un hermoso día… a excepción de que no había nadie para verlo. Era como una pesadilla: Jimmy y sus locos nanobots habían eliminado a todos. Todos se habían ido… excepto por nosotros cuatro. Tú, yo, Sheen y Carl.

**Ella mira hacia Aurora con ojos llenos de pena**

FUTURA LIBBY: Recuerdo… el ultimo día que estuvimos juntas. Yo estaba vagando en nuestra antigua y vacía calle, y , al final de allí, te encontré. Estabas parada a lo lejos, mirando hacia los edificios. Sólo estabas parada allí mientras el viento movía tu cabello por todos lados. No dijiste nada. No lloraste. No te enojaste. Sólo estabas allí, sin emoción alguna. No puedo decirte lo horrible que fue. Mi mejor amiga estaba allí parada toda sola, y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para ayudarla. Recuerdo algo que Jimmy te dijo antes de que los nanobots destruyeran todo. Recuerdo… que te jaló cerca de él, y te dijo que te haría sufrir. Sufrir tanto, que hubieras deseado nunca haber nacido. Y ahora, eso es lo que estaba sucediendo. Creí que mi corazón se rompería…

**Aurora hace presión para sostener su taza de té**

FUTURA LIBBY: Antes de terminar ese ultimo día, él había ido hasta donde te encontrabas parada, entre las ruinas de lo que había sido nuestra ciudad. Y te miró. Sólo eso. No dijo nada, ni tú tampoco. Recuerdo… sus ojos azules eran como hoyos en su cráneo. Tan insensibles, tan vacíos. Pero de algún modo, la forma en la que te miraba era tan horrible, mucho más que si te hubiera golpeado. Nunca había visto algo así. Cuando él terminó, Jimmy vino hacia nosotros. Sacó un rayo de algún tipo y me dijo que nos eliminaría si no entrábamos en su cohete... lo lamento tanto, Aurora. Yo nunca quise dejarte allí sola!

AURORA: (suavemente) No fue tu culpa.

FUTURA LIBBY: Lo último que vi fue mi casa encogerse a la distancia… luego la ciudad… y finalmente todo se desvaneció entre las nubes y no pude ver más. Lo ultimo que supe, fue la Tierra desvaneciéndose lentamente detrás de nosotros, y luego estuvimos solos en el espacio, como una isla en un mar de estrellas…

**Dio un profundo suspiro, luego recogió unos mechones de cabello por detrás de su oreja. Jimmy se inclinó hacia adelante con sus cejas entrazadas**

JIMMY: Sé que no es consolación, pero quiero disculparme por las acciones de mi futuro yo. Lamento tanto que esto les haya pasado.

FUTURA LIBBY: (sonriendo ligeramente) Estoy feliz de escuchar eso. Sin embargo, nuestro Jimmy ya no es como tú… y no tiene remordimiento. Fue horrible vivir con él. En los siguientes meses después que salimos de la Tierra, pasó todo su tiempo construyendo una nave de guerra. Hizo que Sheen, Carl y yo le ayudáramos… fue como vivir bajo el filo de un cuchillo. Siempre tuve miedo de que algo me saliera mal, y si eso pasaba, estoy segura de que él me hubiera hecho algo terrible. Teníamos miedo de morir. No creo haberlo podido soportar si no hubiera sido por Sheen. Fue como mi único amigo… mi único amigo en un mundo donde todo podía perderse en cualquier segundo.

**Libby mueve nerviosa su servilleta mientras su futura yo continua**

FUTURA LIBBY: Pasé mucho tiempo preocupándome por ti, Cindy… digo Aurora. Cuando estaba atornillando el armamento o limpiando el suelo metálico, pensaba en ti. Estaba segura de que te encontrabas sola en la Tierra, sufriendo o muriendo de hambre. Decidí que necesitaba regresar y ayudarte, sin importar lo que pasara. Le conté todo a Sheen y el acordó en que me ayudaría a escapar.

**Ella cerró ambos ojos, luego abrió uno sonriendo mientras miraba hacia Sheen**

FUTURA LIBBY: Sabes, para ser un chico raro e hiperactivo, me ayudaste bastante. Si no fuera por ti, creo que no estaría viviendo hoy en día. Sé que no _eres_ el mismo Sheen, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerle a él.

LIBBY: Cómo te ayudó a escapar exactamente?

FUTURA LIBBY: Pues, antes cuando estábamos construyendo la nave, Jimmy nos enseñó a usar la máquina de teletransportación en el salón de controles principal así podríamos teletransportar bombas abordo de las naves enemigas. Imaginé que también podría ser usada para teletransportar gente. La máquina consistía en un compartimiento de vidrio y un panel de control… podrías ingresar una dirección en el panel, y el objeto dentro del compartimiento sería enviado hacia esas coordenadas. Era algo así como enviar un correo electrónico… solo que con personas y objetos en lugar de palabras. Como sea, pensé que Sheen podía teletransportarme de regreso a Retroville si de alguna forma podíamos escabullirnos hasta el salón principal y encender la máquina. Lo planeamos por días, luego esperamos hasta que Jimmy estuviera en su laboratorio para hacerlo. Mientras yo me colocaba dentro del compartimiento, Sheen trataba de comprender cómo colocar la condenada cosa para que me enviara a casa. Sheen de verdad demostró ser algo esos días… arriesgó su cuello para ayudarme.

**Futura Libby cubrió su cara con sus manos, su respiración repentinamente se tensó.**

FUTURA LIBBY: Pero antes de que pudiéramos terminar, todo salió mal. Jimmy entró y encontró a Sheen en el panel de control, cuando estaba casi a punto de enviarme, Sus ojos fueron como de piedra cuando giró hacia Sheen. Lo miró directamente a los ojos y dijo, "si presionas ese botón, me aseguraré de que vivas para sentir cada día de tu larga, dolorosa y horrible existencia. La envías, y te haré sufrir tanto que toda la galaxia será forzada a cubrirse los oídos para callar el sonido de tus angustiosos gritos." Yo me petrifiqué. Nunca había visto nada ni la mitad de atemorizante que Jimmy cuando miró a Sheen y dijo eso. Sheen temblaba como gelatina, mirando de un lado a otro hacia mí y Jimmy. Finalmente, parecía haberse calmado. Me sonrió y dijo "Adiós, Libby. Vive por mí, OK?" Entonces, presionó el botón, y esa fue la última vez que lo vi.

**Todos están en silencio por un momento mientras Futura Libby seca sus ojos**

LIBBY: Wow. Sheen de verdad hizo eso por ti? Él… cambió su vida por la tuya?

FUTURA LIBBY: Oh…no. No creo que Jimmy lo haya matado. No es más asesino que un sádico… le gusta que la gente siga viviendo para que puedan sufrir aún más. Pero me preocupa que Jimmy lo haya dejado abandonado en algún planeta desierto o algo así… me duele pensar en ello. Nunca seré capaz de perdonarme a mí misma por poner su vida en peligro, pero… pero no hubo opción alguna. Tenía que SALVARTE, Aurora.

AURORA: Y pensar… que yo ya no estaba en la Tierra.

FUTURA LIBBY: Irónico, no? El destino puede ser muy cruel.

AURORA: Destino? Por favor! La vida es dura. Eso es todo.

**Hay un momento de silencio después de eso**

CARL: Pero Srita. Libby Adulta, aún estoy confundido…. Cómo llegó hasta aquí?

CINDY: Si… si Sheen te teletransportó hasta Retroville, cómo terminaste en Shangri Llama?

FUTURA LIBBY: Por accidente, en realidad. Sheen… siendo, pues, Sheen… me envió al lugar equivocado. Ingresó mal las coordinadas, y así fue como llegué al otro lado del mundo.

CINDY: (susurrando) Típico de él…

FUTURA LIBBY: En lugar de aparecer en Retroville, la siguiente cosa que supe, fue que estaba en medio de las montañas Asiáticas. Irónicamente, su error me salvo. Dos días después, los monjes me encontraron en el campo fuera del monasterio. Me acogieron…. Les debo mucho a ellos, saben. Al inicio vivía en un pequeño cuarto en el templo de mujeres, pero las cosas cambiaron bastante. Un par de semanas después de haber llegado, los monjes comenzaron a actuar todos raros y a mirarme constantemente, como si estuvieran esperando a que algo pasara. Me estaban volviendo loca, así que les pregunté para que me pusieran al corriente de lo que sucedía.

AURORA: Qué te dijeron?

FUTURA LIBBY: Chen-Yu… el gordo calvo monje que le gusta reverenciarse todo el tiempo… dijo que mis acciones en las últimas semanas probaban que yo era parte de la Profecía del Elegido. De acuerdo a la profecía, la mujer destinada a ser la novia del elegido sería encontrada en el campo y vendría a vivir con los monjes. Les dije que era solo una gran coincidencia, pero parecían muy apagados a esto. Así que me dieron montones de cosas lindas, como esta casa… y me dijeron que esperara el regreso del elegido así él y yo nos podríamos casar y eso anunciaría la nueva era de paz. No quise decirles que Sheen probablemente _no _regresaría, porque tenía miedo de que me sacaran a patadas en cuanto lo supieran. Además, me dieron lindas joyas…

JIMMY: (levantando sus cejas) Ya veo…

FUTURA LIBBY: Entonces, para resumir la larga historia, he estado aquí por diez años esperando y siendo una clase de ídolo, con nada más que hacer que probarme vestidos de bodas y escuchar hablar a los monjes acerca de mi futuro. Nada parecido a lo que había planeado para mi vida.

AURORA: (inclinándose hacia adelante) Entonces, ven con nosotros. Vamos en mi nave… puedes salir de aquí! Tener tu propia vida!

FUTURA LIBBY: Pues, no es que sea tan malo. En realidad, me gusta vivir aquí. Pero… ya no quiero seguir vistiéndome con prendas bonitas. Quiero algo de acción… hacer algo que realmente moldee mi futuro y ayude a la gente que quiero.

AURORA: (bajando de golpe su taza de té) Entonces ya quedamos! Cuando nos vayamos esta noche, vendrás con nosotros!

FUTURA LIBBY: Esta bien, iré contigo, Aurora, pero no esta noche. Mañana por la mañana, esta bien? Primero, quiero ponerme al tanto contigo… y necesitaré algo de tiempo para explicarles las cosas a los monjes. Estarán muy preocupados cuando me vaya.

AURORA: Ahh, a quién le importa? Sólo son un montón de…

FUTURA LIBBY: Por favor, Aurora. Déjame hacer esto.

**Aurora parpadea un poco, luego asiente. Todo está en silencio por un momento excepto por el tintineo de los platos contra los palillos. Futura Libby baja su taza, luego sonríe y se levanta de la mesa**

FUTURA LIBBY: Esta bien! Entonces, aún no sé nada de ti, y parece que es un gran momento para tomar un paseo por los jardines! Está por atardecer. Vamos, nena!

**Toma a Aurora de la mano y prácticamente se la lleva arrastrando hasta la puerta. Cindy deja su plato.**

CINDY: Bien, supongo que nosotros también deberíamos ir.

LIBBY: Estoy de acuerdo! Quisiera ver todas las cosas geniales que mi yo adulta ha diseñado!

JIMMY: Además, creo que deberíamos vigilar a esas dos. Aurora parece un poco deslumbrada con todo esto. CINDY: Desde cuándo te preocupas por ella?

JIMMY: No estoy preocupado!

**Carl se agacha, su estomago gruñe**

CARL: Chicos… creó que necesito usar el baño.

SHEEN: Aja! Sabía que esa cosa amarilla y babosa que te comiste volvería buscando venganza!

CINDY: (arrugando su nariz) Sabes Carl, no tienes que anunciar cada vez que experimentes una función corporal. Caray.

**Una mujer monje aparece de la nada, precipitada**

MONJE: Joven pelirrojo, la comida no fue de su agrado? Siento infinitamente haber ofendido al amigo del Elegido! Vamos, le haré algo de té y le llevaré al salón de baños para remediar mi error!

CINDY: Wow, no pierden su tiempo en ir al grano.

CARL: Em…OK, un baño sería bueno. Pero mi mamá usualmente me canta cuando tomo una ducha… me cantará una canción?

MONJE: (haciendo reverencia) Si eso desea! Haré lo que sea por un amigo de nuestro amado Elegido!

**Carl aplaude con sus manos en una ridícula señal de inmadurez, luego es seguido por la monje hacia una habitación adjunta. April lanza su cabeza hacia atrás y explota de la risa, mientras sus colmillos brillan como cuchillos filosos**

APRIL: Ustedes humanos son ridículos! Son mucho más entretenidos que un munkull Gorlokeano en el calor! JAJAJAJAJA!

**Ella continúa riéndose hasta que se levanta de la mesa y se dirige hacia la puerta. Sheen se levanta de salto y empuja su dedo índice al aire**

SHEEN: Pues, qué estamos esperando? Vayamos a disfrutar la vista!

LIBBY: Si, apuesto a que el atardecer es muy lindo por aquí!

SHEEN: En realidad, yo hablaba de Futura Libby…

LIBBY: Egh, SHEEN! Podrías parar ya?

SHEEN: Qué? No es como si estuviese coqueteándole a alguien más… aún eres TÚ. Sólo que con un trasero más grande...

JIMMY: (Rolando los ojos) Oigan, no es como si esta conversación no sea estimulante ni enriquecedora, pero no nos estamos saliendo del tema?

SHEEN: El cual es…

CINDY: Ir a caminar, tarado!

SHEEN: Ah si.

**Cindy rola sus ojos mientras se levantan de la mesa y salen del edificio. Goddard salta de entre unos arbustos, mientras choca con pétalos de crisantemos en el aire**

JIMMY: (inclinándose para acariciarlo) Allí estás, muchacho. Me preguntaba a dónde te habías ido.

**Sheen coge un pétalo del aire y sonríe hacia Libby**

SHEEN: Hey, chequense esto! Es como esa canción… ya saben, "Están lloviendo flores"?

LIBBY: Eh, Sheen, la canción es "Están lloviendo hombres".

SHEEN: (meneando sus cejas) Puedo hacer que lluevan hombres si quieres…

CINDY: Caray, acaso este tipo no viene con un botón de apagado?

LIBBY: Me temo que no.

**Jimmy apunta hacia dos figuras que rápidamente desaparecen a la distancia**

JIMMY: Oigan, allí están! Deberíamos intentar alcanzarlas. Está oscureciendo. Goddard, quédate aquí, amigo.


	22. No ser hechos para el otro

**Comentarios de la traductora latinvortex:** Agradezco mucho los comentarios al fanfic, El Otro Lado del Mañana es en verdad mi fanfic favorito, y en mi opinión el mejor que existe de Jimmy Neutron, y ya llevo 3 años de que empecé a traducir esta gran novela y quisiera saber cuanta gente la esta siguiendo, porque todavia me restan 2 volumenes mas... (mas de 15 capitulos de traducion) y quisiera saber si valdra la pena el esfuerzo... espero sea bien recibido, gracias :)

Recuerden que en el sitio idreamofjimmy . com en la seccion de Fanfictions, el primero de la lista es The Other Site of Tomorrow, y si entran, ahi mismo pueden encontrar la version español del fanfic que le he enviado a la autora de toda mi traduccion, por si les interesa ver tambien las ilustraciones. Si quieren ver como es Aurora y April del futuro, es ahi a donde tienen que ir. _

* * *

_

**Capítulo 19: No ser hechos para el otro. **

**Los chicos siguieron el camino de arenisca blanca que salía del templo y de una entrada en forma de arco cubierta de vid. Un mar de blancos crisantemos se extendía alrededor, sus tallos se doblaban con la suave brisa. El susurro de los pétalos se mecía con el sonido de una fuente cercana, tintineando como zafiros en un velo azul de luces**

CINDY: (sin aliento) Wow, este lugar es hermoso…

**Ella lanza su cabello hacia atrás para ver por encima de su hombro a Jimmy**

CINDY: No lo crees, Neutron?

JIMMY: Claro que sí! Mira esas _Bombycilla garrulus _del árbol de allá! Son maravillosas!

CINDY: (mirándolo con enojo) Típico de ti…

**Jimmy pareció no notar su irritación mientras caminaban por la vereda en la oscuridad**

LIBBY: Oh-oh, chicos. Creo que veo una división en el camino. Me preguntó porqué lado habrán ido Aurora y mi otra yo?

**Los chicos se detuvieron y se voltearon a ver entre la oscuridad. Adelante, el camino se dividía en dos pequeños senderos, uno delineado por piedras blancas, y el otro con grises**

LIBBY: Cuál tomamos?

JIMMY: Tendremos que separarnos.

**Libby le lanza una miradita a escondidas a Cindy antes de cruzarse de brazos**

LIBBY: Esta bien por mi, pero no le quitaré a Sheen la vista de encima. Si lo hago, hará alguna travesura. Así que supongo tomaremos el sendero blanco.

CINDY: Oye, yo no quiero ir con Neutron!

JIMMY: Pues yo tampoco estoy emocionado que digamos!

LIBBY: Podrían terminar con eso? Pareciera que han olvidado que fue culpa de sus discusiones en poner a ambos universos en este embrollo, para empezar! Ahora tráguense su orgullo por diez segundos y vayan por el dichoso sendero!

**Cindy y Jimmy parpadeaban de la sorpresa, luego gruñonamente se dirigieron al camino**

LIBBY: (colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas) Por fin! Ahora podrán pasar algo de tiempo juntos. A menos a que se separen del otro antes.

SHEEN: (nadando entre las flores) Cielos, podrías jugar a las 'escondidillas' en este lugar! Eh… oye, Libs, a quién le estás hablando? LIBBY: Ah, sólo estaba pensando en voz alta. Vamos… ya está oscureciendo.

**Sheen y Libby se van adentrando en el corazón del jardín mientras Jimmy y Cindy siguen por su sendero a través de un bosquecillo. Hojas bien formadas susurran en la brisa nocturna, su fresca fragancia envuelve el aire. Todo permanece en silencio a excepción por el crujir de sus zapatos en la arenisca**

CINDY: (calladamente) Jimmy?

JIMMY: Si? Qué?

CINDY: Crees que terminaremos como ellos… o sea, como Aurora y el Dictador?

JIMMY: (tomado desprevenido por la pregunta) Pues, es imposible convertirse _exactamente _en los mismo, ya que no nunca fuí expuesto al poder del Megalomanium, pero de otra forma supongo que todo es posible. Por qué?

**Cindy agacha su mirada, su cabello rubio cae hacia sus ojos**

CINDY: Porque no quiero que suceda. No quiero convertirme en ella.

JIMMY: Pues, ni yo quiero, pero… no podemos cambiar el futuro.

CINDY: Pero… y si pudiéramos? Mira cómo hemos cambiado a Aurora desde que llegamos. Si no hubiéramos llegado, ella nunca hubiese regresado a la Tierra, y nunca se hubiera reunido con su mejor amiga. Si no hubiéramos llegado, nunca le hubieras podido salir con la idea de un antídoto para el Megalomanium, y ella hubiera matado a Jimmy Malvado. Cómo crees que le hubiera hecho sentir eso?

JIMMY: No lo sé… feliz, supongo.

CINDY: (con una mirada de reojo) Eres tan despistado, Neutron. De verdad no lo entiendes, o sí?

JIMMY: Entender qué? Es muy sencillo. Hasta ella misma lo dijo, dijo que quería venganza.

CINDY: Ja! La venganza está muy sobrevalorada aquí. Créeme, lo sé.

JIMMY: A qué quieres llegar con esto?

CINDY: Hey! Cuál es tu problema? Qué no podemos tener una conversación profunda?

JIMMY: Pero si eres tú la que está parloteando acerca del futuro, no yo. Si tan sólo hubieras permanecido en silencio entonces no tendríamos problemas.

CINDY: Caray, qué tan grosero puedes ser?

JIMMY: Tú eres la que está hablando…. Creo que nunca te he escuchado decir algo lindo desde que te conocí!

CINDY: Ves, aquí vamos de nuevo, discutiendo. Acaso nunca hacemos otra cosa?

JIMMY: (enojándose más) Eres la que empezó! Siempre lo haces!

CINDY: Si claro! Tú lo has comenzado en muchas ocasiones!

**Él gira para encararla, su respiración sale como humo blanco en la fría oscuridad**

JIMMY: De qué estás hablando? En caso de que seas tan tonta como para recordarlo, me gustaría señalarte que fue tu culpa por la que todo salió mal, en primer lugar, en este universo! TÚ fuiste la que roció el Megalomanium en su cara! Entonces, Cindy, me lo harás también a mí? Eh?

CINDY: QUÉ? Tú fuiste quien inventó el Megalomanium, así que fue tu culpa, no la mía! Además, tu futuro yo es quien está asesinando a todos! Destruyó nuestras vidas, no yo!

JIMMY: Patético! Siempre culpando a todos!

CINDY: AGGHHH, no puedo creerlo! Cuál es tu problema?

JIMMY: Qué quieres decir con MI problema? Tú eres la del problema, Vortex!

CINDY: Cállate!

JIMMY: TÚ cállate!

CINDY: Tú… tú… AGHHHH! TE ODIO!

JIMMY: No tanto como yo te odio! Siempre te odiaré! Te odiaré hasta el día que muera!

**Jimmy y Cindy permanecieron cara a cara, llenos de cólera. El aire alrededor de ellos se derrumbo con la intensidad de sus emociones mientras que la suave brisa acariciaba los árboles. Jimmy lentamente se relajó, luego se desplomó**

JIMMY: (cubriendo sus ojos) No te _comprendo, _Vortex. Nunca he podido comprenderte.

CINDY: Creo que si lo has hecho, Neutron. Y creo que estás molesto por la misma razón que yo. Ver a nuestros futuros yo's de esta manera… duele…. No es así?

JIMMY: (mirando a lo lejos) Si… duele.

**Hay un momento de silencio, ambos concentrados en sus pensamientos**

CINDY: Es muy injusto… no quería que fuese de esta forma.

JIMMY: Lo sé. Ni yo.

CINDY: (suavemente) Alguna vez se detendrá, Jimmy? Alguna vez sentiremos algo que no sea solo odio?

**Ambos lanzan una mirada al otro desde lados opuestos del camino. El viento coge sus cabellos, mientras el polvo es esparcido entre ellos. Los ojos de Jimmy se ponen tristes mientras encuentra sus ojos verdes en la oscuridad**

JIMMY: No lo creo, Cindy. A veces pareciera… que el mundo está en contra nuestra. Creo que de alguna manera, no estamos hechos para el otro…

CINDY: Pero…

JIMMY: (sonriendo tristemente) Lo sé, y lo siento. No hablemos de esto ahora, ok? Vamos, no creo que el camino siga adelante. Será mejor volver.

CINDY: (con dolor en sus ojos) Entonces, no hay esperanzas?

**Jimmy la mira con ojos en blanco, luego envuelve sus brazos alrededor de ella. No hay calor alguno en su abrazo, más que una dolorida soledad en la oscuridad**

JIMMY: Lo siento.

**Su cara se funde entre las sombras, entonces gira y sigue caminando. Ella lo sigue a unos pies por detrás, su corazón se vuelve cada vez más pesado al caminar. Pero hay algo más dentro de ella, como un brillo en la oscuridad, otro sentimiento. Ella continua caminando y le lanza una mirada fugaz**

CINDY: (a sí misma) _Esperanza_… eso es algo que no está sobrevalorado.


	23. Flor Roja en un Océano Blanco

**Comentarios de la traductora latinvortex:** Agradezco mucho los comentarios al fanfic, El Otro Lado del Mañana es en verdad mi fanfic favorito, y en mi opinión el mejor que existe de Jimmy Neutron, y ya llevo 3 años de que empecé a traducir esta gran novela y quisiera saber cuanta gente la esta siguiendo, porque todavia me restan 2 volumenes mas... (mas de 15 capitulos de traducion) y quisiera saber si valdra la pena el esfuerzo... espero sea bien recibido, gracias :)

Recuerden que en el sitio idreamofjimmy . com en la seccion de Fanfictions, el primero de la lista es The Other Site of Tomorrow, y si entran, ahi mismo pueden encontrar la version español del fanfic que le he enviado a la autora de toda mi traduccion, por si les interesa ver tambien las ilustraciones. Si quieren ver como es Aurora y April del futuro, es ahi a donde tienen que ir. _

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 20: Flor Roja en un Océano Blanco.**

**Mientras Jimmy y Cindy volvían sobre sus pasos en un silencio roto, Sheen y Libby están alegres caminando por el campo de flores**

SHEEN: Chécate esto, nena! Este tiene que ser el ramo de flores más grande de la historia de siempre!

**Él saca rápidamente una gran conglomeración de crisantemos mal acomodados**

LIBBY: Sheen, qué planeas hacer con todas esas flores?

SHEEN: Se las voy a dar a Carl…

LIBBY: Pero por qué? No es alérgico a las flores?

SHEEN: Shhh! Ese es el punto!

LIBBY: (soltando risitas) Eres un niño muy raro, Sheen. Creo que nunca te voy a entender.

SHEEN: Eso esta bien! Porque yo tampoco podré comprenderte. Las mujeres son tan complicadas para nuestras simples mentes de chicos.

LIBBY: Claro que sí! Ja Ja!

**Libby y Sheen se ríen alegremente mientras continúan el sendero. Hasta cuando se acercan a una curva en el camino, Sheen deja caer su ramo y se lanza hacia un grupo de flores**

LIBBY: Eh? Sheen, qué haces?

**Él reaparece un momento después sosteniendo una crisantemo roja**

SHEEN: Para ti, mi amor. Una flor roja en un océano blanco.

LIBBY: (tomando la flor) Aww, Sheen! Qué tierno! No puedo creer que la hayas podido encontrar en la oscuridad! Estoy muy… oye, qué es eso?

**Libby señala hacia adelante a un parpadeo de luz azul entre la oscuridad**

LIBBY: Parece un farol… Sheen, vamos!

**Ella lo toma de la mano y se lanzan hacia el camino de grava, comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más a la luz. Al final del camino, Libby pudo distinguir dos figuras sentadas sobre una banca, sus movimientos indistinguibles por la oscuridad de la noche. Un árbol de flor de ciruela rodea la banca con sus brazos protectores, sus pétalos caen por el aire como una suave lluvia. Una lámpara China suspendida por encima mientras baña a las dos mujeres con una ligera luz azul. Una de las figuras levanta su brazo, y la luz azul tintinea de sus brazaletes de oro**

LIBBY: Shh, calma Sheen. Es Aurora y mi Futura yo.

**Él se desliza hasta ella, y ella le hace señas para que la siga hasta detrás de una pequeña roca redonda**

LIBBY: (susurrando) Tratemos de acercarnos un poco más para poder escuchar lo que dicen.

SHEEN: Libby, por qué estás susurrando? No deberíamos sólo ir y saludarlas?

LIBBY: No! No actuarán natural si saben que estamos aquí. Vamos, hay que escondernos detrás de ese árbol!

**Se deslizan silenciosamente a través de las flores hasta que llegan a un pequeño árbol que está como a diez pies lejos de la banca donde se encuentran Aurora y Futura Libby. Libby escucha un sonido detrás de ella y gira a su alrededor, pero su grito es reprimido cuando una mano cubre su boca**

APRIL: Shh! Soy yo! No grites o darás nuestra posición.

LIBBY: April? Qué estás haciendo aquí?

APRIL: Estoy observando. Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?

SHEEN: Espiando.

LIBBY: No es cierto! También estamos observando!

APRIL: (mirándola de reojo) Ya veo.

**Los tres guardaron silencio y giraron su atención hacia las mujeres, quienes parecían estar en una intensa conversación. No podían ver el rostro de Aurora desde sus posiciones, pero ella estaba inclinada hacia adelante, algo encorvada, como si sintiera algún dolor**

AURORA: … no puedo hacerlo, Libby. No dejo de pensar… en que en algún momento tendré que enfrentarme al Jimmy Dictador. Cómo lo puedo hacer Libs? Cómo puedo derrotarlo? No puedo hacerlo…

FUTURA LIBBY: Entonces no pienses así de ello… piensa que lo estás _salvando. _Talvez no puedas derrotarlo, pero tú PUEDES salvarlo, Aurora.

AURORA: Salvarlo…?

FUTURA LIBBY: (tomando la mano de Aurora) No tienes que odiarlo por siempre, lo sabes. Nadie te menospreciará por eso.

**Aurora deja salir una diminuta risita**

AURORA: Libby… yo… había olvidado lo que se sentía tener a alguien que me escuche. Que me comprenda. Tú… no has cambiado ni un poco.

**De regreso, atrás del Viejo árbol, April suelta un suspiro en la oscuridad**

APRIL: Ella es sorprendente…

LIBBY: Eh? Qué?

APRIL: (mirando hacia ella) Tu futura yo. Las he estado observando todo este tiempo. Su conversación me ha sorprendido… Aurora se ha abierto más en estas últimas horas que en los pasados años. Aurora se hubiera reído de mí y hasta me hubiera insultado por ser tan sensible si hubiese intentado entablar esa clase de conversación, y aún así… mira cómo Aurora está escuchando ahora.

**April lanza una mirada triste hacia las dos mujeres tomadas de las manos en la banca, luego mira hacia otro lado**

APRIL: Este es el precio que debo pagar para que ella pueda sanar? Debo perder a mi mejor amiga?

**April vuelve a mirar hacia a la banca como si esperara por una respuesta, pero Aurora ya no está allí. Con un sobresaltado llanto, April se arroja hacia unos arbustos cerca del árbol cuando una bola de fuego verde sale disparada hacia ella. Sheen y Libby saltan fuera del camino, cayendo sobre una pila de hojas secas**

AURORA: (ardiendo en fuego) Quién está ahí? Muéstrese!

**April grita desde abajo del árbol**

APRIL: Soy sólo yo! Pero deja de disparar a todo lo que se mueve!

AURORA: Egh, April! Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes ese hábito tuyo? Escabullirse entre la oscuridad es escalofriante!

APRIL: (levantándose de salto) Lo siento. Lo olvidé.

AURORA: Bueno, está bien. Si no hubieras venido probablemente nos hubiéramos quedado a platicar toda la noche. Regresemos al templo, qué dicen?

APRIL: O sea… que no estás enojada conmigo por espiarte? AURORA: Ah, no importa. No es nada después de todo lo que hemos pasado.

APRIL: Pero tú… tú y ella estaban…

AURORA: (molesta) Escucha, April. Nos hemos enfrentado a la muerte muchas veces, más de las que puedo contar… hemos peleado juntas, matado juntas, sufrido juntas… y nada puede separarnos. Así que no lo olvides, ok?

APRIL: (sonriendo alegre) Lo dices en serio? No me harás a un lado?

AURORA: Por qué lo haría? Ahora vamos, antes de que se haga más tarde.

**April deja atrás su sonrisa y camina hacia a lado de su amiga. Las tres mujeres caminan juntas, hombro a hombro, sus pasos avanzando al mismo tiempo. Sus cabellos meciéndose, joyas tintineando, risas en el aire, las tres charlando entre ellas mientras desaparecen por el sendero. Por un momento, parecieron como tres chicas ordinarias paseando por el parque… como si la década de sufrimiento hubiera sido nada más que un mal sueño. Mientras sus voces se desvanecían en la distancia, Libby se levanta y colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas**

LIBBY: Mira eso.

SHEEN: (escupiendo polvo) Fttt! Pftt! Eh? Qué?

LIBBY: Aurora piensa que está sola, pero tiene a las dos mejores amigas que una chica podría desear. Míralas a las tres! Son tan adorables!

SHEEN: (mirando las figuras a lo lejos) Digo lo mismo. Cielos…. Son unas nenas! Creo que Futura Libs las derrota, pero April y Aurora están en empate. Digo, April tiene ese algo de chica alien sexy que le funciona… pero el traje de Aurora…. Fiu, sip, quedan en empate. Está muy reñido.

LIBBY: (Abofeteándole la cara) Mantén los ojos en la cabeza, Sheen!

**Ella suelta un suspiro, luego frota su frente en exasperación**

LIBBY: Sabes, si no fueras tan tontito, entonces tendría algo de qué preocuparme. Vamos, Casanova, hay que regresar.

**Sheen y Libby regresaron juntos a través de los jardines, en silencio bajo la luz de la luna. Cuando llegaron a la Casa Principal, Cindy y Jimmy no se ven a la vista. April está escondida entre las sombras a un lado del pórtico, su aliento sale como humo en el frío. Sus estrechos ojos purpúreos se fijan sobre ellos mientras ellos se dirigen hacia la puerta**

LIBBY: (notándola repentinamente) Oh… hola April. Dónde están todos?

APRIL: Libby está mostrándole la casa a Aurora, y Cindy fue a checar los templos. No he visto a Jimmy. Carl está en el baño… espera, no. Aquí viene.

**Carl, acompañado de un monje, aparece de entre una nube de vapor del baño. Sostiene una taza de té en sus dedos, y su traje de pies a cabeza tipo gótico ha sido cambiado por uno totalmente distinto. Está vestido en un gran kimono morado, hecho de seda bordada con flores de ciruela y nubes**

SHEEN: (enchuecando sus ojos) Pero qué…? Ajajajajaja! Lindo vestido, Carl!

CARL: No es un vestido, es una bata de baño!

LIBBY: En realidad, ambos están mal. Es un kimono.

SHEEN: Kimono, vestido, da lo mismo! Es morado, Carl! Morado! LIBBY: Y? Ultralord no es Morado?_

SHEEN: Si, pero Ultralord viste ropas masculinas moradas! Ese vestido definitivamente no es masculino!

LIBBY: "Ropas Masculinas moradas"? Alguna vez escuchas lo que dices?

**En cuanto las palabras salen de su boca, Futura Libby y Aurora aparecen en la puerta de entrada. Los estrechos ojos de April rápidamente se dirigen hacia ellas, y descubre sus dientes en una gran sonrisa**

APRIL: Miren eso, chicas. El Nuevo traje de Carl es aún mejor que el anterior! **Las tres mujeres estallan en unas risas perversas, y Carl se pone rojo de la vergüenza**

APRIL: Sorprendente traje, Carl! Este te hace ver mucho más tremendo que el anterior!

**Se ríen un poco más, y Carl pareciera que se lo tomó en serio y sonríe**

CARL: De verdad?

SHEEN: (cubriéndolo con una tos) Ingenuo!

CARL: Salud, Sheen!

**Mientras todos continúan riéndose, Futura Libby llama a la mujer que acompañaba a Carl**

FUTURA LIBBY: Sun-Hi! Me harías un favor?

SUN-HI: Claro! Qué desea?

FUTURA LIBBY: Dile a Chen-Yu que llame a los demás para una conferencia en el templo principal. Ok?

SUN-HI: Si, señorita, enseguida!

**Ella sale disparada hacia el gran templo, y un momento después el sonido metálico de un gong destruye el silencio de la noche**

FUTURA LIBBY: Esa es la llamada. Significa que todos nos encontraremos en el templo principal.

AURORA: Eh, Libby, te importaría decirme por qué llamaste a toda la caballería? De verdad necesitamos sentarnos y charlar con todos estos monjes? Preferiría ver el pasto crecer.

FUTURA LIBBY: Necesito decirles que me voy… además, no quieres saber cómo fue que los monjes sobrevivieron a los nanobots?

AURORA: Está bien! Pero será mejor que lo hagan rápido. **Aurora y los otros siguieron a Futura Libby al gran templo. Hacen hacia un lado las telas de seda y proceden a entrar, donde Chen-Yu los está esperando. Incienso y sombras se sostienen en el pesado aire, y velas parpadeantes proveen la única luz en la habitación.** CHEN-YU: Bienvenidos, hijos míos. Por favor, tomen asiento.

**Uno por uno fueron llegando los monjes. Todos se sentaron en un gran círculo, en el centro de él estaba una pequeña vela que Chen-yu había colocado. Una mirada más de cerca al círculo revela muchas caras familiares, todas excepto las de Jimmy y Goddard**

CHEN-YU: El encuentro de los monjes y el Gran Elegido comenzará ahora. Continuaremos hasta que la vela del centro se consuma. Cuando llegue ese momento, regresaremos a nuestras habitaciones.

FUTURA LIBBY: Chen-Yu, antes de que empieces todo esto de "El Elegido", hay algo que deberías saber. Este Sheen no es el VERDADERO Elegido… él es… él es un mensajero divino.

CHEN-YU: Un mensajero divino? De qué estás hablando, querida? Este chico claramente es lo que hemos estado esperando! Él puede poner su pie detrás de la cabeza… lo he visto con mis propios ojos!

AURORA: (a Libby) Qué estás haciendo? Él no es un "mensajero divino"…

FUTURA LIBBY: (susurrando) Shhh! Estoy intentando explicarlo en términos que los monjes comprenderán.

FUTURA LIBBY: Sé que se ve como él, pero el VERDADERO Elegido es de mi edad, y está en problemas! Éste sólo es un mensajero. Estas personas vinieron a decirme lo que está sucediendo… y ahora tengo que irme con ellos.

**Todos los monjes se quedan boquiabiertos con esto**

MEI: Pero señorita, qué haremos sin usted? Quién se casará con el Elegido?

SUN-HI: Seguramente se está equivocando! No puede dejarnos!

CHEN-YU: (agitando sus manos) Silencio, ustedes dos. Déjenla hablar.

FUTURA LIBBY: Tengo que ir con estas personas para que lo pueda salvar. Tengo que salvar a Sheen. Si no lo hago, nunca volverá. Por favor! Déjenme ir a buscarlo! Ya no puedo quedarme sentada a esperar! AURORA: Ella dice la verdad. Sheen está perdido. He estado en toda la galaxia, y no lo he visto. Por favor, déjenla venir con nosotros. Necesitamos su ayuda en la guerra… necesitamos su ayuda para enfrentar al dictador.

CHEN-YU: Ah, entonces eso es. Quieres su ayuda en la guerra. Pues déjame decirte, Libby es una pacífica joven sin talentos para el arte de la guerra. Llévate tus problemas a otro lugar! Los monjes del Shangri Llama no estamos interesados en los problemas del mundo exterior!

AURORA: Cómo puede decir ESO? Tiene alguna idea de la clase de sufrimiento que el dictador ha hecho en la galaxia… en este planeta? Él es culpable de la destrucción de la Tierra! Sabe lo que ha sido esto para todos? Para Libby? Para MÍ? Cómo se atreve a decidir los destinos de tantas personas mientras permanece todo el día sentado en sus cómodos templos y bebiendo té! Es usted repugnante!

CHEN-YU: Ese odio que tienes es más desagradable, jovencita.

MONJE #1: Deberías encontrar paz interna. Sólo hasta entonces serás feliz.

**Aurora se levanta de salto y estalla en fuego verde**

AURORA: AAAGHHHH! Cómo te ATREVES a analizarme así? Esto no es acerca de la felicidad, es acerca de la sobrevivencia!

FUTURA LIBBY: (colocando una mano sobre Aurora) Siéntate, Aurora. Puedo manejar esto. **Aurora rebeldemente toma su asiento, unas pocas llamas verdes aún se agitan alrededor de sus hombros** FUTURA LIBBY: Voy a ir, Chen-Yu. Confía en mí. Sé lo que estoy haciendo. No es por la Guerra, ni por matar… es por salvar Voy a salvar a Sheen. Voy a salvar a todos.

**April lanza una mirada de lado hacia Futura Libby**

APRIL: (hacia sí misma) Hablas en serio, verdad? Realmente quieres salvarnos.

**Hay un momento de silencio mientras los monjes intercambian miradas**

CHEN-YU: (intercambiando miradas de los monjes hacia las mujeres) Pues, ahora veo que no puedo detenerte. Y si todo eso que dices es cierto, entonces supongo que todo será mejor al final. Así que ve, sal volando en esa nave espacial que tienen. Pero por favor, regresa lo más pronto posible en cuanto termines. Regresa a nosotros con el Elegido a tu lado.

FUTURA LIBBY: Lo haré. Lo prometo.

**Hay un gran momento de silencio, y Sheen se acerca poco a poco hacia adelante y comienza a soplar la vela del centro del círculo con su pie. Esta se cae y la flama se apaga**

SHEEN: Vaya, miren eso! La vela se apagó, nos podemos ir entonces?

CARL: Si, todo ese incienso está inquietando mi asma.

CHEN-YU: (riéndose entre dientes) Está bien, si de verdad quieren ir a la cama, podemos hacerlo.

AURORA: Antes de eso, tengo otra pregunta. Cómo escaparon de los nanobots hace años atrás? _Todos _fueron cazados por ellos. Cómo sobrevivieron entonces?

CHEN-YU: Ah, si. La respuesta a eso es bastante simple. Nos pusimos en un estado profundo de meditación, tan profundo que nuestras señales de vida fueron meramente irreconocibles. Los nanobots nunca nos detectaron, y por eso, estamos aquí aún.

AURORA: Ya veo…

CHEN-YU: Y a menos a que tengan otra pregunta acerca del pasado, me gustaría regresar a mi cuarto. Ese salpullido en mi espalda está volviendo de nuevo.

**Ninguno de los monjes pareció sorprendido por eso, pero los visitantes arrugaron sus narices en reacción a tan inesperado y desagradable comentario. Futura Libby giró hacia Aurora y April**

FUTURA LIBBY: Vamos, chicas, ustedes pueden quedarse en mi cuarto esta noche. Tendremos una divertida piyamada a la antigua, exactamente iguales a las que solíamos tener!

**Ella desliza un brazo alrededor de Aurora, y luego sonríe**

FUTURA LIBBY: Podemos jugar verdad o reto! JaJa! Será mejor que tengan cuidado… porque no me dicen la reina de los retos por nada eh!

AURORA: No crees que estamos ya bastante grandecitas para tontos juegos de piyamadas?

FUTURA LIBBY: Nah, por supuesto que no! Nunca eres bastante grande para divertirte!

APRIL: Qué es 'verdad o reto'? Es alguna clase de duelo o ritual?

FUTURA LIBBY: JaJa! Puede ser! Vamos, tienes mucho que aprender!

**Futura Libby entrelaza sus brazos con los de ellas y las tres se dirigen hacia la casa principal. Ella se da vuelta y sonríe a los chicos mientras caminan**

FUTURA LIBBY: Ustedes pueden dormirse en el cuarto de invitados. Estoy segura que Sun-Hi estará feliz de ayudarles en eso!

SUN-HI: Si, mi señorita! Enseguida!

**Sun-Hi corre con gran rapidez, y Libby deja salir un profundo bostezo**

LIBBY: Bueno, chicos, no se ustedes pero yo estoy por desmayarme. Qué dicen si nos vamos a dormir ya?

CINDY: Digo lo mismo. Una buena siesta sería agradable.

SUN-HI: (gritando desde dentro de la casa principal) Sus camas están listas! Pueden venir a descansar en cuanto quieran!

CINDY: Esa mujer no pierde el tiempo, verdad?

LIBBY: Para nada. Andando.

**Sheen, Carl, Libby, y Cindy regresan a la casa principal para descubrir que el interior se ve como un Hotel, sus camas cubiertas con finas telas de seda**

LIBBY: Asombroso, Sun-Hi, de verdad que sabes cómo acomodar un cuarto!

SUN-HI: (sonriendo de oreja a oreja satisfecha) Gracias! Me alegra haberles servido bien!

**Ella se va bailando y sale por la puerta, y Sheen hace una bola de cañón hasta su cama**

SHEEN: Cielos, esto es genial! Quiero una Sun-Hi en mi casa! Así nunca tendré que limpiar mi habitación o hacer mi cama otra vez! Ella lo hará todo!

LIBBY: Sigue soñando, Sheen. No eres el "Elegido" en tu casa.

**Cindy se apoya en el marco de la puerta, su cabello rubio moviéndose por el viento mientras busca con la mirada entre la oscuridad**

LIBBY: No irás a dormir, amiga? Haz de estar cansada.

CINDY: (distraída) Dónde crees que esté Neutron? No lo he visto desde… bueno, pues…

LIBBY: Desde qué?

CINDY: Tuvimos una pelea allá en los jardines, y se veía bastante molesto. Ni siquiera vino a la reunión con los monjes.

LIBBY: No te preocupes por eso, Cindy. Estoy segura de que él está… trabajando en el antídoto o algo por el estilo. Vamos, necesitas dormir.

**Cindy obedece, y Libby apaga la vela, dejando la habitación en sombras. Cindy comienza a dar vueltas, luego se detiene y contempla los grabados en el techo. Los dibujos parecen nadar emocionados en círculos, bailando, mofándose, y riéndose. Ella cierra sus ojos, pero aún en la completa oscuridad de su mente, una imagen permanece… la borrosa pero inconfundible imagen de dos ojos azules tristes mirando hacia ella**


	24. El Regalo - Fin Vol 3

Fecha de ultima actualizacion: 12 de enero del 2011

**Comentarios de la traductora latinvortex:** Agradezco mucho los comentarios al fanfic, El Otro Lado del Mañana es en verdad mi fanfic favorito, y en mi opinión el mejor que existe de Jimmy Neutron, y ya llevo 3 años de que empecé a traducir esta gran novela y quisiera saber cuanta gente la esta siguiendo, porque todavia me restan 2 volumenes mas... (mas de 15 capitulos de traducion) y quisiera saber si valdra la pena el esfuerzo... espero sea bien recibido, gracias :)

Recuerden que en el sitio idreamofjimmy . com en la seccion de Fanfictions, el primero de la lista es The Other Site of Tomorrow, y si entran, ahi mismo pueden encontrar la version español del fanfic que le he enviado a la autora de toda mi traduccion, por si les interesa ver tambien las ilustraciones. Si quieren ver como es Aurora y April del futuro, es ahi a donde tienen que ir. _

* * *

_

**Capítulo 21: El regalo**

**Cindy se sienta con la espalda erguida. Era temprano por la mañana y la luz se filtraba a través de las cortinas blancas, Cindy comienza a pestañear con ojos medio dormidos y borrosos. Con un quejido cae nuevamente sobre su cama**

LIBBY: (susurrando) También estás despierta, amiga?

CINDY: (frotando su cabeza) Si. Con Carl roncando, Sheen hablando dormido, y las otras tres riéndose allá arriba, no pude dormir para nada.

**El sonido de voces conversando afuera fueron acercándose, y Cindy se vuelca y se cubre la cabeza con su almohada**

CINDY: No… Aléjense…

**April abre de golpe la puerta y entra a la habitación**

APRIL: Hora de levantarse, chicos! Arriba! Arriba! Despierten!

CINDY: (sentándose, malhumorada) Tienes que gritar?

**Sheen se levanta y abre sus ojos. Su cabello está más puntiagudo de lo usual**

SHEEN: Eh? Quién rayos …

APRIL: Aurora quiere marcharse lo más pronto posible. Todos ya están despiertos. Necesitamos movernos. Alguien levante a Carl, y luego prepárense para irse.

LIBBY: (bostezando) Ya la oíste, Sheen. Levanta a Carl.

**Refunfuñando, Sheen se da vueltas y se baja de la cama y se detiene hasta la cama de Carl**

SHEEN: Tú, Carl! Levántate! HOLA!

**Él lo sacude, pero sólo consigue que Carl ronque más**

SHEEN: OK, tú lo pediste!

**Sheen da unos pasos hacia atrás, y luego corre y salta sobre Carl. Los ojos de Carl se abrieron de golpe y él comienza a chillar**

CARL: (alocado) AHHH! MAMÁ! Ayuda! Ayuda! Me tienen otra vez! Me tienen! Me…

SHEEN: Tranquis, carnal. Sólo soy yo.

CARL: (con voz llorosa) Eso no fue gracioso! Me asustaste, Sheen!

CINDY: (mirando a su alrededor) Oye, April… dónde está Jimmy?

APRIL: Él ya está despierto. Me parece que está en El Malhechor preparándose para la partida.

CINDY: Ah…

**Mientras April se dirige hacia la salida, una enorme maleta viene cayendo por las escaleras y cae al pié de la cama de Carl**

SHEEN: Pero qué…

**Futura Libby aparece bajando las escaleras, con sus brazos cargando incontables bolsas y maletas**

FUTURA LIBBY: Oh no! Esa bolsa tiene mi tercer juego de cintas para el cabello! No puedo dejarlas!

**Aurora la sigue por detrás, algo exasperada**

AURORA: Libby, de ninguna forma necesitas catorce maletas. Esto es ridículo! Ninguna mujer necesita llevar TANTAS cosas con ella!

FUTURA LIBBY: Pero qué hay de todos mis conjuntos de ropa y mis zapatos? Y mis joyas? Y qué hay de mis libros favoritos… y mis pinturas favoritas? Nena, cómo puedo ir a algún lugar sin mis velas para la meditación o mis preciados crisantemos? Me traen buena suerte! Y ya te mencioné mis zapatos?

AURORA: Zapatos, si. Pero no necesitas CADA par de zapatos que tienes! Debes tener por lo menos cuatro valijas llenas con puros zapatos! Vamos a una guerra, Libby, no a una premiere de Hollywood. Debes empacar menos cosas.

**Con un suspiro, Libby recoge sus maletas y regresa a su habitación**

AURORA: (siguiéndola por detrás) No me iré hasta que tengas tres maletas o menos, entendido? Tres!

**Sun-Hi aparece repentinamente en la puerta, cargando una bandeja de arroz, vegetales, y otras diversas comidas**

SUN-HI: (sonriendo) Hora del Desayuno!

**Deja la bandeja sobre la mesa, y mientras los chicos comen, una desanimada Futura Libby reaparece en las escaleras, esta vez cargando tres maletas. Aurora pasa a lado de ella agarrando una de ellas**

AURORA: Apresúrense, chicos. Ya…

**El comunicador de la muñeca de Aurora comienza a parpadear, y la voz de April se escucha desde el otro lado**

APRIL: Aurora, estoy en la nave. Acabamos de recibir un mensaje del Gran Consulado Gorlock. Debes venir a escuchar esto… es muy importante.

AURORA: Oh-oh. Chicos, olviden el desayuno. Nos vamos enseguida.

**Carl toma varios puñados de comida hacia su boca antes de ser forzado a seguir a los demás. Se apresuran a salir de la casa y se dirigen hacia la nave. Futura Libby lanza una rápida mirada hacia detrás de ella mientras el Shangri Llama lentamente se desvanece a la distancia**

FUTURA LIBBY: (tristemente) Me pregunto dónde estarán todos los monjes? Creí que por lo menos se despedirían!

CINDY: (señalando hacia adelante) Ahh… eso responde tu pregunta?

**Futura Libby fija su mirada hacia adelante en donde el Malhechor está esperando. Toda la población del Shangri Llama está reunida alrededor de la nave**

FUTURA LIBBY: Chen-Yu! Sun-Hi! Mei! Quan! Todas están aquí!

CHEN-YU: Pues claro, no creíste que te dejaríamos ir sin una apropiada despedida, o sí?

**Él hace una reverencia, y Libby se la regresa en agradecimiento. April asoma su cabeza fuera de la nave y le grita a Aurora**

APRIL: Van a venir o qué? Hay que apresurarnos!

CHEN-YU: Joven alien! Por favor, únetenos acá afuera. No podemos dejarles ir sin darles a todas un importante regalo.

APRIL: Un regalo? Qué clase de regalo?

CHEN-YU: Por favor, baja y únetenos. Te prometo que no tardará mucho.

**April, de mala gana, baja la rampa, y Jimmy la sigue por detrás unos momentos después**

MEI: Ustedes tres, acérquense por favor… **Aurora, Futura Libby, y April dan un paso hacia adelante, y Jimmy se une a los demás chicos. Aurora se cruza de brazos y comienza a golpear con su pie impacientemente mientras que April juega con su casco. Sólo Futura Libby parece interesada en lo que los monjes van a decir**

CHEN-YU: Vamos a darles el regalo más preciado de todos… el regalo del conocimiento.

CINDY: JaJa! "El regalo del conocimiento"? Está bromeando, verdad? Eso ha de ser la cosa más cursi que he escuchado.

CHEN-YU: No cualquier conocimiento. Esta clase de conocimiento es algo que todos ansiamos, pero que raramente obtenemos… el conocimiento del futuro.

AURORA: Qué… nos dirán nuestra fortuna o algo por el estilo?

**April y Aurora se comienzan a carcajear de esto, pero se detienen un momento después cuando una figura encapuchada de blanco se acerca por detrás de los monjes. Un gran pendiente plateado cuelga de su cuello, y ella sostiene una extraña y retorcida vara con la mano. Una piedra naranja resplandeciente descansa en lo alto de la vara**

CHEN-YU: Ella es Tuyen, la soñadora de nuestro pueblo. Sus poderes visionarios son inigualables, aún para todas las generaciones de profetas que llegaron antes que ella. Vive en la soledad de las altas montañas, pero anoche vino hacia nosotros a revelarnos su sueño… un importante sueño.

**Tuyen echa hacia atrás su capucha blanca, revelando una gran belleza en su semblante. Las mujeres la miran en silencio confundidas. Su cabello largo y oscuro está sujeto en un moño, con muchos mechones colgando libres alrededor de su cara. Sus vacíos y peculiares ojos anarajandos contemplando el espacio, los colores cambiando constantemente como una llama danzante. Cuando habla, su voz parece resonar en sus mentes, y es solo hasta después de haberla mirado por varios momentos que se percatan de su ceguera**

TUYEN: Tres mujeres, tres sueños, tres futuros.

**Tuyen se acerca despacio hacia Aurora y agarra unos mechones de su cabello**

TUYEN: (pasando sus dedos por su cabello) Comenzaré contigo, querida.

**Tuyen se inclina hacia adelante y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Aurora, mientras acerca su cara a pocos centímetros de ella. Aurora se pone tensa mientras la otra mujer se apoya sobre ella**

AURORA: Emm… qué se supone está _haciendo?_

CHEN-YU: Shh! Está buscando en tu corazón. Ella no puede ver con los ojos, pero tiene otras habilidades que pueden servirle. Ahora por favor, no hables.

**Los ojos anaranjados de Tuyen arden como una flama mientras ella mira fijamente a los ojos verdes de Aurora. Luego, ella descansa apoyando su cabeza sobre los hombros de la otra mujer**

TUYEN: Apenas puedo escuchar tu corazón, Aurora. Habla muy suavemente, y no lo has estado escuchando por un largo, largo tiempo.

AURORA: Cómo supo mi nombre?

TUYEN: (jugando con su cabello) Sé todo acerca de ti… acerca de tu pasado… y de tu futuro.

AURORA: Va… va a decirme mi futuro?

TUYEN: No. Eso no se puede hacer. Pero puedo darte algunas señales que pueden ayudarte. Cuando soñé contigo, ví en tu mano una fina espada. Como la espada, eres filosa… fría… seductora. Debes ser muy precavida en los días que están por llegar, o te destruirás a ti misma y a todos los que amas con esa espada. Tienes un importante destino, Aurora, pero no debes dejarte cegar por tu pasado. Sólo cuando enfrentes tu pasado podrás ver tu futuro. Tu regalo es la inteligencia… úsala bien, pero no dejes que ella te use.

**Tuyen suelta a Aurora y se mueve hacia Futura Libby**

TUYEN: Querida, cuando soñé contigo, vi una chispa. Eres como esa chispa, eres lo que mantiene ardiendo a la llama. Pronto recuperarás algo que habías perdido, pero cuando llegue el momento, no debes permitirte sentir miedo. Sentir el miedo significará la destrucción de todo lo que quieres. Y sólo permaneciendo firme ante el terror podrás ser capaz de salvar a las personas que amas. Tu regalo es la estabilidad… pero ten cuidado, pues el árbol más estable es el primero que cae con el viento.

**Por ultimo, Tuyen se aproxima a April, y posa sus manos sobre la cara de ella**

TUYEN: Hermana, el destino no es amable contigo. Cuando soñé contigo, vi una piedra negra en tu mano. Pronto perderás algo que es muy querido por ti, pero no debes permitirte que esa pérdida te destruya. Sólo esforzándote con todo tu poder, podrás salvarte. Tu regalo es la fuerza, y necesitarás todo lo que tienes de ella en los próximos días.

**Tuyen da un paso hacia atrás, sus vacíos ojos anaranjados, una vez más se fijaron en la nada**

TUYEN: Les deseo sinceramente la mejor de las suertes. Espero volverte a ver, Libby. Quizá vuelva al Shangri Llama en el futuro. Aurora, no debes perder la esperanza. Recuerda que el soñador no es nada sin un sueño.

**Ella se coloca su capucha, y sin decir otra palabra, se da vuelta y comienza a caminar. Se fue alejando cada vez más y más, hasta que solo su sombra se ocultaba entre los árboles de las montañas**

CHEN-YU: Será mejor que se vayan marchando, ahora. Que la paz esté con ustedes, hermanos y hermanas, y que encuentren todo lo que buscan en su viaje.

_Continuará en el Volumen 4….

* * *

_

© 2006-2010 Mara S. Esta historia no será publicada en otro sitio sin El Permiso de Mara. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son propiedad de Nickelodeon, aún cuando hayan sido tan tontos como para cancelarlo. Gracias por leer, y espero que continúen para el volumen 4! ^_^

* * *

**Latinvortex: Ahora si, fans de JC y Del OTRO LADO DEL MAÑANA, les ha gustado el fanfic? Aún falta ver el enfrentamiento, la batalla, el desenlace, el final, el futuro, y el pasado! que ocurrirá? ustedes decidan, yo en verdad quiero continuar con el fanfic, pero necesito saber, cuantos usuarios la leen, y que esperan de ella :) Estaré esperando sus comentarios. **

**- 12 de enero 2011  
**


	25. Recapitulacion del Volumen 3

**Notas de la traductora: **Para este cuarto volumen he decidido cambiar el nombre de la nave "El Malhechor" (The Desperado) por "El Forajido" que viene siendo una interpretación a mi parecer más cercana al nombre original, y creo que se escucha mejor, no les parece? : ). ja ja. Agradezco de igual forma los lindos comentarios que me han dejado, no creí que después de tanto tiempo este fic tuviera seguidores, en vdd, muchisimas gracias !

Recuerden, en mi perfil pueden ver ilustraciones de este fanfic hechas por la autora (Mara, o tambien conocida como Acaciathorn) al igual que de otros ilustradores... espero les agraden las actualizaciones!

* * *

**El otro Lado Del Mañana**

Version origina y autoral: Mara S.

Traducción al español:latinvortex (si, yo perluchis xD)

_**Previamente en el volumen 3…**_

_Después de que Jimmy anunciara su plan de hacer un antídoto para el Megalomanium, el Forajido y toda su tripulación son forzados a descender en la Tierra para recolectar los ingredientes faltantes. Su viaje a Retroville les resulta ser una experiencia sentimental para todos, especialmente para Aurora, quien dejó boquiabiertos a los chicos al destruir su propia casa en un intento de romper sus lazos con su pasado. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se había imaginado lo que ocurriría a continuación. Cuando Goddard hizo un simple escaneo, accidentalmente les llevó a un gran descubrimiento: aún existía gente viva en el Planeta Tierra – los monjes del Shangri Llama._

_Después de un intenso debate, logran convencer a Aurora para llevar a cabo una visita a los sobrevivientes. Tras su llegada, se encuentran con la ÚLTIMA persona que habrían esperado: Futura Libby. Ella les explica su lado de la historia y les informa de los hechos que siguieron de la destrucción de la Tierra. Futura Libby les explica que sigue con vida gracias al sacrificio del Futuro Sheen, el cual seguramente le habría costado todo a él. Con forme el tiempo avanza, Aurora comienza a abrirse hacia Futura Libby, April cuestiona su amistad con Aurora, y Cindy y Jimmy tienen una pelea que podría cambiar su relación para siempre. _

_Ansiosos por encontrar a Futuro Sheen y detener la guerra, Futura Libby finalmente acepta ir con Aurora y los demás. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiesen partir, los monjes les presentan a Tuyen, una mujer que ve el futuro a través de sus sueños. Les da a las tres mujeres mensajes enigmáticos acerca del futuro, y particularmente la predicción de April resulta ser bastante inquietante. ¿Qué les espera por delante a Aurora, Futura Libby y April? ¿Podrán Jimmy y Cindy dejar a un lado sus diferencias, o habrán llegado al punto de ya no hay vuelta atrás? Y lo más importante, ¿podrán terminar el antídoto a tiempo? Y si lo logran, ¿podrá ser suficiente para detener la guerra antes de que esté totalmente fuera de control?_

_Descúbrelo ahora, en el cuarto episodio de E.O.L.D.M!_

_Este volumen está dedicado a ti, Mimi… tú siempre serás MI Futura Libby. - Mara  
_

_

* * *

_

_Mantenganse sintonizados amigos mios! - latinvortex : D  
_


	26. La Convocatoria

- Volumen 3 -

**Capítulo 22: La Convocatoria **

**Jimmy y los demás siguieron a las tres mujeres dentro de la nave. Cruzaron el primer corredor y atravesaron la puerta eléctrica, y no es hasta que entraron al siguiente corredor que April reacciona rápidamente**

APRIL: Rayos! Aurora, me distraje tanto por esa mujer… que casi olvido acerca del mensaje del consulado! Debemos llegar a la cabina en cuanto antes.

**Apresuraron su paso casi corriendo, y momentos después entraron de golpe a la cabina del piloto. April se dirige hacia los controles y comienza a presionar botones, y una grabación en alguna clase de holograma se proyecta en el portal, al frente de la cabina. Un joven ligeramente musculoso y de apariencia Gorlock los mira fijamente desde el otro lado de la grabación**

APRIL: Para aquellos de ustedes que aún no lo conocen, él es Leeeee-RAA-doh, uno de mis mejores amigos y un condecorado veterano de muchas guerras. Pueden llamarle Lee.

** El holograma comienza a parpadear ligeramente en cuanto comienza a reproducirse**

LEE: April, Aurora, lamento ser tan formal, pero debo entregar este mensaje por orden del Líder del Gran Consulado. Las preparaciones para la batalla final han comenzado. Llevaremos a cabo una reunión con nuestros aliados más fuertes para discutir nuestra estrategia y así prepararnos para el gran golpe. La reunión tomará lugar en las primeras horas de la tarde en el segundo día de la quinta luna. Espero tenerlas de vuelta en el Planeta Gorlock antes de ese tiempo para que puedan asistir en las negociaciones entre nuestra gente y nuestros aliados.

**Con esas palabras, el mensaje parpadea y luego se apaga. Aurora se inclina en contra de la pared y se frota la frente, molesta.**

AURORA: Bien, no es eso GENIAL? Sabía que no debíamos haber permanecido mucho en el Shangri Llama! Una cosa es persuadir al Consulado Gorlock para que cambien los planes de la guerra… otra cosa totalmente diferente es cambiar de parecer a cada uno de nuestros poderosos aliados, todos al mismo tiempo! Cómo se supone voy a lograr hacer que el antídoto forme parte del plan ahora? Necesitaríamos de un milagro para que consiga su apoyo! Ni siquiera van a escuchar… igual, me echarían del Consulado si cuestionan mis motivos.

APRIL: Aurora, no te exaltes. Estoy segura de que mi gente nunca te forzaría a dejar el consulado. Nos has ayudado en más de lo que te imaginas. Nunca sospecharían de ti.

FUTURA LIBBY: Si, nena. No seas tan negativa. Seguro podemos pensar en algo para que funcione.

AURORA: (sacudiendo su cabeza) No… no lo haremos. Obviamente estamos olvidando QUIÉNES son nuestros aliados.

FUTURA LIBBY: Y quiénes son? AURORA: (tocando la consola de mandos) Pronto lo descubrirás, no? April, colocaré el hyper-drive del piloto automático al máximo, así podremos llegar al planeta Gorlock lo más pronto posible. Mientras tanto, Jimmy, será mejor que comiences a trabajar en ese antídoto. Tienes un total de dos horas antes de que lleguemos al planeta, así que si yo fuese tú me iría apresurando. Cindy, ayúdale, y NO quiero escuchar quejas, entendido? Y para el resto de ustedes, no los molesten. Libby, cuento contigo para que mantengas a esos dos semi-evolucionados tras la línea.

LIBBY Y FUTURA LIBBY: Quién, yo? Nosotras? **Ambas sueltan unas risitas tras responder sincronizadas**

AURORA: Agh, esto me va a confundir. Pequeña Libby, tú mantén a Carl y Sheen lejos de todo. MI Libby, acompáñanos a April y a mí al salón de entrenamiento. Necesito enseñarte algunas cosas antes de irnos hacia la línea del frente.

FUTURA LIBBY: Claro. Pero si vamos a practicar combate, sería mucho más fácil si no usara este vestido… quizá sea mejor si me cambio a algo más de la era-espacial, no? AURORA: Buen punto. Tengo unos cuantos trajes blancos de repuesto en el almacén. No son exactamente "la última moda", pero estoy segura de que los puedes usar si quieres. Vamos, te mostraré dónde están.

**Ella hace señas hacia April y Futura Libby para que la sigan, y salen de la cabina del piloto**

JIMMY: (a Cindy) Pues, será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar. Comencé haciendo el antídoto anoche, así que no creo que tardemos mucho más para terminarlo. Coloqué todas mis cosas en la cocina… tiene el mejor área de trabajo. Vamos?

CINDY: Supongo.

**Caminaron juntos hasta la puerta y esperaron a que se abriera frente a ellos**

JIMMY: Tendrás que usar mi vieja bata de laboratorio porque Goddard solo guarda dos en su caja de almacenamiento. No está muy gastada, pero la manga derecha está un poco raída y…

** Su voz comienza a dejar de escucharse en cuanto la puerta se cierra por detrás de ellos y desaparecen por el corredor. Alrededor de cinco segundos después de puro silencio**

SHEEN: Ay, ya me aburrí. Qué dicen si vamos y molestamos a Jimmy?

LIBBY: No-oh, Aurora dijo que lo dejaran solo. Además, de verdad quieren verlos haciéndose ojitos a Jimmy y a Cindy mientras derraman las sustancias esas químicas? SHEEN AND CARL: Iuggh, No!

CARL: Haz que se detenga!

LIBBY: Bueno, eso nos deja con unas cuantas opciones. Podemos explorar la nave… la cual, considerando su aventura pasada, no se ve como muy buena idea… podemos preguntarle a Aurora si tiene TV o videojuegos o cualquier cosa que los mantenga ocupados… o…

SHEEN: O podemos ir a ver a April, Aurora, y Futura Libby-deliciosa en su práctica de combate! Cielos, tres mujeres peleando? Qué podría ser mejor que eso!

LIBBY: Sheen, puedes mantener tu cabeza en casa por siquiera 5 segundos? CARL: No lo sé, creo que sería divertido andar con las chicas!

LIBBY: Qué? Estás bromeando? Desde cuando te gusta ver peleas?

SHEEN: (agarrando su mano) Vamos!

LIBBY: Chicos, esperen! Hey, Sheen… ahhhhhh! **Sheen prácticamente la arrastra hasta la puerta y por todo el pasillo, pero luego se detiene a gritar cuando se da cuenta de que no tiene NI idea de dónde se encontraba el salón de entrenamiento**

SHEEN: (empujando a Libby frente a él) Si, como iba diciendo… llévanos… LIBBY: (arqueando sus cejas) Tú eras el que quería ver, así que TÚ encuentra el camino.

CARL: Quizá si seguimos caminando encontremos el salón, no?

LIBBY: Como sea. Mientras así mate el tiempo.

**El trio comienza a rondar por el corridor hasta que desaparece entre una estrecha red de pasajes por delante. Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Jimmy y Cindy se preparaban para seguir trabajando en el antídoto. Jimmy fruncia el ceño mientras sacaba una serie de tubos de ensayo de Goddard y los colocaba en la mesa de metal**

JIMMY: (murmurándose hacia sí mismo) Ahora, CÓMO constituyo la reacción? Si va demasiado rápido el golpe podría dejarlo en coma…

CINDY: (tirando de su bata) Ahh…Jimmy? Necesitas ayuda, o solo me voy a quedar como el césped.

JIMMY: Ah? Oh, sí, sostén esto.

**Él le entrega un vaso de precipitados en sus manos, y ella lo mira feo**

CINDY: (agitando el líquido espeso) Y qué se supone es esto?

JIMMY: Eso es el antídoto… bueno, lo será pronto. CINDY: (arqueando su ceja) Y qué es lo que planeas hacer? Dárselo a la fuerza?

JIMMY: Pues, ese es el problema. Iba a intentar inyectarle el antídoto, pero ahora estoy dudando de eso. Necesitaría una aguja y que alguien se acerque físicamente lo suficiente para hacerlo. Aurora es la única persona que podría hacer eso, y no me imagino la escena que surgiría en ese momento. Ella haría su trabajo, eso es seguro. Pero también, siempre está esa posibilidad de que él anticipe su movimiento y le inyecte el antídoto en su lugar. Eso produciría muchas variables, muchas cosas podrías salir mal. Quiero hacer el antídoto de forma que no falle… o sino lidiaríamos con nuestros errores, nuevamente.

CINDY: (riéndose en voz baja) En serio, entonces, por qué no haces al antídoto en gas? Si lo colocas en alguna clase de frasco rompible, cuando Jimmy Malvado se acerque lo suficiente, podrías romper el frasco y liberar el gas en el aire.

JIMMY: Esa es una gran idea, pero el antídoto es un líquido a temperatura ambiente. A menos a que lo caliente, no cambiará de estado. Cómo podré crear la temperatura necesaria para mantener el estado gaseoso dentro del frasco rompible?

CINDY: Bueno, en lugar de cambiarlo de estado, por qué no sólo cambias un poco? Dispersa las partículas de líquido en un pre-existente gas, como el aire. Conviértelo en un aerosol… como el spray para cabello, por ejemplo. El Spray no es más que químicos líquidos presurizados y suspendidos en el aire, usa el mismo principio.

JIMMY: (sonriendo lentamente) Con que un spray, eh? CINDY: Si? Qué con eso? JIMMY: Podría funcionar. No sera fácil, pero… si trabajamos juntos…

CINDY: Lo conseguiremos.

JIMMY: Así es. Vamos a trabajar.

* * *

Agradezco sus comentarios, diganme qué les va gustando más de la historia? Cuáles son sus inquietudes? Creen que logren derrotar al Dictador? D: -la traductora- : D saludos!

**Ultima actualizacion 17 enero 2011**


	27. El Arte de la Guerra

**Ultima actualización:** 05 Julio 2011

**Notas de la traductora:** Hola a todos! :D Recuerden que para este cuarto volumen he decidido cambiar el nombre de la nave "El Malhechor" (The Desperado) por "_El Forajido_" que viene siendo una interpretación a mi parecer más cercana al nombre original, y creo que se escucha mejor, no les parece? : ). ja ja.

Y muchísimas gracias por seguir dejando sus lindos comentarios en este grandioso fic! ;w; Veo que es de agrado para todos, los seguiré actualizando, quizá algo lento pero seguro, no se angustien que yo también quiero ver como acaba esto XD (ya que lo que traduzco es casi lo que llevo leído)

Recuerden, en mi perfil pueden ver ilustraciones de este fanfic hechas por la autora (Mara, o tambien conocida como Acaciathorn) al igual que de otros ilustradores... espero les agraden las actualizaciones!

* * *

**Capítulo 23: El Arte de la Guerra.**

**(Historia Original de Acaciathorn, Traducción: Latinvortex)  
**

**Mientras tanto, en alguna parte de la nave, unos agudos gritos irrumpen el silencio. Sheen, Carl y Libby se lanzan hacia una puerta y salen de golpe. Sonidos estruendosos y gruñidos provienen de adentro, y los tres se esfuerzan para mantenerla cerrada**

LIBBY: (jadeando y haciendo presión contra la puerta) Qué está pensando Aurora, al tener algo como ESO en la nave?

SHEEN: Lo sé! He visto aliens mostruosos y feos, pero ese se lleva el premio… y al jurado… y todo lo demás que pueda comerse en el camino!

CARL: (abanicándose) Nunca había visto algo tan horripilante en toda mi vida… excepto por esa vez cuando entre al baño de chicas por error y vi a la Srita. Ave sin su…

SHEEN: AAAAHHHHH! No me lo recuerdes! Ya tengo espantosas imágenes permanentemente quemando mi cerebro! Y caray Carl, podrías sonar más como una niña cuando gritas?  
CARL: Lo siento…

SHEEN: (contando con sus dedos) Pues, hemos encontrado cuatro baños, seis almacenes, tres armerías, ocho closet, un escalofriante alien, y un salón luminoso completamente de rojo sin nada en él. Este lugar NO tiene sentido, y eso es algo si YO lo digo.

LIBBY: Me quitaste las palabras de la boca, Sheen.

CARL: Oh, donde estarán las chicas?

**Hay un estruendo en una habitación distante, seguido por un sonido inconfundible de las risitas de la Futura Libby**

LIBBY: Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta…

**Los tres chicos siguieron el sonido por el corredor hasta que llegaron a una gran y arqueada puerta. Éstas se abren y aparece un gran gimnasio casi tan grande como un campo de fútbol. Colchonetas azules cubren el blanco azulejo del suelo y varios equipos para ejercicio y máquinas de alta tecnología están colocadas en cada esquina de la habitación. Un gran tablero de blancos estaba pintado en la pared izquierda, y varias marcas de quemaduras negras se encontraban alrededor**

SHEEN: Orales, chequen eso. Quisiera tener clase de gimnasia aquí!

**Miró hacia todos lados y sus ojos notaron lo que parecía ser bolas de boliche**

SHEEN: Oye, a puesto a que estas son para jugar Dodge ball! Ahí te va, Carl!

** Cogió una pesada bola negra y se tambaleó hacia atrás en un desesperado intento de dominarle. Futura Libby apareció por detrás de un estante de pesas, y en cuanto nota a los chicos les saluda. Cuando Sheen la nota, se sorprende y por accidente, deja caer la bola negra, y ésta golpea el suelo y choca contra algunas máquinas de apariencia carisímas en el rincón. Futura Libby sacude su cabeza mientras camina hacia ellos. Se había cambiado la ropa a un traje espacial blanco semi- ajustado, y tenía amarrados unos cinturones carmesí anaranjados alrededor de sus brazos, sus piernas, y ligeramente alrededor de sus caderas, y más ajustado todavía por toda su cintura en un entrecruzamiento de color. Sus aretes de oro tintineaban hasta que se detuvo frente a ellos, y con excepción de su brillante anillo de oro en su mano izquierda, toda sus joyas se habían marchado.**

LIBBY: (mirándole) Lindo traje, nena.

FUTURA LIBBY: Lo sé! Y lo hice en qué… diez minutos? A veces hasta yo misma me sorpendo.

SHEEN: (silvando) Fiu. Ese si es un traje ajustado…

FUTURA LIBBY: (arqueando una ceja) Dices ajustado como "fresco" o ajustado como "atrevido"?

SHEEN: Ambos…

LIBBY: (dándole un zape en la cabeza) Contrólate Sheen!

AURORA: Jump! Y lo va a estar cuando lo alcanzé!

** Aurora apareció en la puerta por detrás de él, sus ojos verdes ardiendo de la furia. Pequeñas llamitas esmeraldas ardían en las puntas de su cabello mientras le miraba fijamente.**

AURORA: Tiraste mi bola cero-gravedad de ejercicios… rompiste mi generador de radiación… Y sigues coquetéandole a mi mejor amiga. ¿Tienes algún deseo de morir o es que eres realmente un tarado?

FUTURA LIBBY: No te preocupes, Aurora. No necesitamos un… qué era?... generador de radiación para un combate mano-a-mano, o si? Además, creo que no lo hizo a propósito.

AURORA: (frotando su frente) De todas formas, qué se supone están haciendo aquí? Libby creí haberte dicho que los alejarás de mi.

LIBBY: Yo…

APRIL: (apareciendo detrás de Aurora) Está bien, quién de ustedes abrió la puerta de la habitación de Loof-Loof? Ahora está muy enojado

SHEEN: Loof-Loof? Así es como llamas a esa cosa?

APRIL: Entonces fuiste tú? Él es mi mascota! No debiste haberlo molestado!

SHEEN: Molestarlo? Creo que has malinterpretado todo! Esa cosa casi me traga entero!

APRIL: (apretando su puño) Por qué, debería…

LIBBY: Mira, antes de que nos metamos en un gran alboroto, deberían saber que estos dos quieren ver su pelea, y sé que no se callarán hasta que lo hayan hecho. Así que podemos hacer un trato. Ellos no causarán problemas…. Y SI NO!

** Ella agaró a Sheen por el cuello de su camisa**

LIBBY: Estaremos tan calladitos que ni siquiera nos notarán. Ven? Sólo pretendan que no estamos aquí.

AURORA: (rolando sus ojos) Ya lo estoy haciendo.

**Sonriendo emocionado, Sheen y Carl toman asiento en la pared que se encontraba a lado de la puerta, y Libby se deja caer a lado de ellos. Deja soltar un pesado y exasperado suspiro**

SHEEN: Cielos, desearía tener algunas palomitas!

**Ignorando las miradas de los chicos, las mujeres se dirigieron al centro de las colchonetas azules. Aurora inclinó su cabeza de lado a lado y relajó sus hombros mientras April le daba un par de golpecitos rápidamente con sus nodillos en su espalda.**

AURORA: Trata de alivianarte un poco, y luego veremos que tan bien desarrolladas están tus habilidades de combate básicas. Dijiste que los monjes te entrenaron no?

FUTURA LIBBY: (tocando los dedos de sus pies) Se, pero sólo un poco. Por más que los quiera, son algo sexistas… no permitían que las mujeres pelearamos.

APRIL: (haciendo agachadillas) Está bien, Aurora y yo somos expertas en catorce diferentes tipos de artes marciales. Podremos ayudarte a mejorar tus habilidades. Además, si nuestro plan funciona, no tendrás necesidad de usar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin embargo, no sobra estar preparados.

**April alza sus piernas sobre su cabeza y se para de cabeza**

FUTURA LIBBY: (sorprendida) Vaya! No he podido pararme de cabeza desde que era una pequeña. Es grandioso.

AURORA: Se, bueno, ella tiene años de entrenamiento, al igual que yo. Así que no esperes poder romper cosas o caminar sobre tus manos o algo por el estilo al instante. Ok, empezemos con un simple set de bloqueo. Esto probará tus conocimientos de defensa básica.

**Aurora alza dos dedos, respira profundamente, y luego ataca hacia el pecho de Futura Libby. Casi al instante, como por acto de reflejo, los brazos de Futura Libby se levantan y bloquean su ataque. Aurora jala su mano de regreso, y luego da un golpe hacia el estómago de Futura Libby. Ella también lo bloquea, y entre más rápido y más fuerte ataca Aurora, ella los detiene cada uno sin sudar. Cuando Aurora acaba, Futura Libby está sonriendo y no tiene ni un solo cabello fuera de lugar.**

AURORA: Excelente! No está nada mal! Qué alivio. Será más facil enseñarte movimientos avanzados ya que tienes los conocimientos básicos intactos.

APRIL: ¿Qué tan bien sabes bloquear con las piernas? Déjame ver.

**April comienza a dar una serie de impresionantes patadas altas, y Futura Libby los bloquea o evita cada uno de ellos**

APRIL: Su defensa es muy sólida, Aurora. Pero, qué tal la ofensiva?

FUTURA LIBBY: (algo tímida) No muy buena. Los monjes nunca me enseñaron ninguna clase de movimientos relacionados al ataque. Aunque los vi algunas veces, pero no les prestaba mucho la atención.

AURORA: Inténtalo de todos modos. Te la haré fácil.

**Futura Libby se inclina hacia ella y en un suave movimiento Aurora le agarra por los brazos, torciendo el codo, y jalándola hacia atrás.**

AURORA: Sabes cómo escapar de esto? Inténtalo.

**Futura Libby forcejea un poco, pero no se libera**

FUTURA LIBBY: (haciendo muecas mientras se retuerce) Sabes, si fueras un chico ya te hubiera acabado. Una buena patada y hubiera ganado la pelea sin que comenzara.

AURORA: Ay, por favor Libby, no es propio de un caballero pelear así.

LIBBY: Acaso me veo como un caballero, eh?

** Aurora la suelta, y suspira**

AURORA: Bueno, no eres Houdini, de eso estoy segura. Aún así, tu defensa es muy cerrada. Mientras tu atacante no quiera pasar de forcejear a luchar deberías ser capaz de mantenerte en pie.

APRIL: (tronando su cuello) Suficiente práctica, Aurora. Ya estoy muy impaciente. Está claro que no es oponente digna de nosotras, y quiero pelear. Vinimos aqui para sentarnos y platicar o realmente vas a enfrentarme?

AURORA: Será major que te sientes, Libs. April y yo te mostraremos como los profesionales lo hacen.

** Futura Libby se alejó y tomó asiento a lado de los niños, y los cuatro se inclinaron hacia adelante en anticipación de la batalla. La conducta de April y Aurora cambiaron aterradoramente. Se agacharon ligeramente mientras caminaban en círculos como animales enjaulados, miradas fijas a los ojos, tension y pesadez en el aire**

APRIL: (tronando cada uno de sus dedos) Voy a golpearte hasta que quedes inconsciente, Aurora. Cuando termine contigo ni tu madre podrá reconocerte.

AURORA: Quisiera ver que lo intentes, fea.

APRIL: No tan fea como tú, saco de gelatina. Si no fueras tan repulsiva ya te hubiera despellejado y comido.

CARL: (Cubriéndose los ojos) Ah, hagan que se detengan!

SHEEN: Jaja, caray, esto está genial!

LIBBY: Sheen, como puedes decir eso? No puedo creer que se estén diciendo cosas tan feas! Son tan buenas amigas…

** April agarra un garrote con picos de un estante de armas que se encontraba por detrás de ella y muestra sus afilados y puntiagudos colmillos. Aurora irguió su postura mientras una cascada de luz emanaba de sus brazos y se concentraban en sus puños. Con un grito agudo April la embiste y lanza un golpe hacia abajo con el garrote. Aurora lo atrapa con una de sus brillantes manos y sonríe mientras derrite el metal y se desliza por su brazo. Le da un latigazo a April con un rayo de fuego verde, y desde ese punto, la pelea empieza moverse tan rápido que era casi imposible para los espectadores seguirles la pista. Ambas mujeres se movían con tal rapidez y agilidad, y sus movimientos eran tan suaves que parecía más una danza cuidadosamente coreografíada que pelea.**

CARL: Espero no se lastimen entre ellas! Se ve realmente peligroso!

SHEEN: Santa madre de Ultralord! Viste eso? Aurora casi recibe ese golpe en la cabeza con el garrote!

FUTURA LIBBY: (gritando) Ay, sean más cuidadosas chicas! Por favor!

AURORA y APRIL: (viciosas) CÁLLENSE!

**Aurora se da una vuelta hacia atrás y abofetea a April en la boca con su pie. April se tambaleó y se limpió la sangre morada de sus labios, luego atacó a Aurora. Aurora se quitó del camino y giró su pierna para atacar. April no logra defender y se tambalea. Aurora agarra entonces ambos brazos de April y destella una breve luz verde antes de lanzar lejos a April, quien no puede ahora mover sus brazos.**

APRIL: (riendo) Muy bien... jajaja! Tú ganas Aurora! Por todos los dioses, déjame ir!

AURORA: (con una gran sonrisa) No pude resistirme, April. Esa armadura metálica que traes es perfecta para hacer unas esposas. Aguanta, las romperé por ti.

**April hizo un poco de presión sobre ellas, y las empuñaduras se rompieron, varios pedazos de metal salieron volando por todo el lugar*

APRIL: No es necesario. Yo puedo hacerlo sola.

AURORA: (dándole un golpe en el brazo) Oye, pero que buenos movimientos! Ese salto mortal con el garrote estuvo impresionante. Casi me atrapabas.

APRIL: Ese fuego verde tuyo es extremadamente molesto, como siempre. La próxima vez que nos enfrentemos, no permitiré que lo uses ese traje.

AURORA: Pues, diviértete intentándolo. La red plateada está incrustada justo en mi piel.

APRIL: Pues, estoy segura de que te venceré de todos modos! Serás rápida pero soy más fuerte!

** April le da unas palmadas en el hombro de Aurora, y ambas se echan a reír a carcajadas en un acto de buena y natural camaradería.**

SHEEN: (mirándo fijamente, boquiabierto) Rayos, pero qué les pasa? Un segundo están casi matándose y al siguiente están riéndose juntas!

AURORA: (aún sonriendo) Cierto, quizá debí advertirles. En la cultura Gorlock es una tradición tratar groseramente a su oponente antes de pelear. Si no lo haces, es considerado un insulto. O sea, vamos, yo no creo que April sea fea en verdad.

APRIL: Y yo no pienso despellejarla ni comerla. Son simplemente reglas de etiqueta para las batallas el decir tales cosas.

SHEEN: Fiu, este es un extraño universo.

Libby: Hablando de eso... Aurora... dijiste que ese traje está incrustado en tu piel? Es decir que... no te lo puedes quitar?

AURORA: Pues, el tejido azul si se puede quitar, así puedo vestir otros trajes, pero las redes plateadas están enterradas en mi piel. No sé como quitarmelas. Digo, estoy segura de que hay una forma, pero yo no la construí, así que no esperen que sepa cómo hacerlo. Y no es como si fuera a llamar por teléfono a Jimmy, y decir, "Oye, Jimmy! Recuerdas aquélla vez que te robe ese traje tuyo? Cómo le haces para quitartélo de encima?" Supongo que ese es el precio que hay que pagar por tener estos poderes. Y no es tan malo que digamos.

APRIL: Quiza para la próxima vez que lo veas puedas preguntarle que si te ayuda a quitártelo, no?

AURORA: (mirada fija) April, de verdad eres tan despistada o sólo lo haces para fastidiar?

SHEEN: Bwajajajajajajajaja!

CARL: No entendí...

**La conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de la estática provenientes del intercomunicador seguido de la voz de Cindy un momento después. **

VOZ DE CINDY: Probando... uno... dos... tres. Alguien puede escucharme? Hola...

AURORA: (bruscamente) Cindy, qué estás haciendo? Cómo lograste llegar a los intercomunicadores de la nave?

Cindy: Tranquilízate. Neutron fue muy flojo como para ir a buscarte por sí mismo, así que le pedí a la nave que me pusiera en el intercom... todo el sistema de la nave se activa por voz, recuerdas?

AURORA: Qué necesitas?

CINDY: Tengo buenas noticias. No, mejor que buenas: el antídoto, está listo. Encuentranos en la cabina.

**Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, luego apresurados saltaron y, empujandose salieron por la puerta, haciendo un loco camino hasta la cabina**

* * *

**Ultima actualización: 05 Julio 2011**

_Recuerden dejar sus comentarios :3 Habrá una cura para Jimmy Dictador? Qué será lo que nos espera en EL OTRO LADO DEL MAÑANA? :D saludos, se despide su amiga latinvortex~_


	28. Planeta Gorlock

_**Nota de la traductora:** Hola a todos los lectores de El Otro Lado del Mañana, agradezco los comentarios tan bellos que han dejado, motivándome a continuar con la traducción. Pido una ENORME disculpa por la larga espera, ya que estoy finalizando la universidad y no conseguía momento para avanzar esta maravillosa historia. Agradezco infinitamente su paciencia. 3_

_Estoy buscando gente que maneje inglés para apoyarme en la traducción, y seguir publicando esta historia más seguido. Yo, por supuesto limpiaría los detalles que implican hacer la traducción pero sería un honor congar con el apoyo de alguno. No duden en mandarme un Mensaje Privado o por comentario que este interesado en ello._

_Bueno, sin más, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo._

* * *

**Capítulo 24: Planeta Gorlock  
**

** Unos minutos después, llegaron. Cindy y Jimmy estaban esperando por ellas. Jimmy tenía una sonrisa muy grande y Cindy estaba parada con las manos sobre sus caderas. Sostenía un pequeño tubo en una mano, y lanza una sonrisa en cuanto la mirada de Aurora cae sobre él**

CINDY: (jugándolo con los dedos) Buscabas esto?

AURORA: Eso es… eso es el antídoto?

CINDY: (con una sonrisa) No lo sé… tú dime.

APRIL: Cómo funciona? Pueden mostrárnos cómo usarlo?

JIMMY: Claro, April. El procedimiento es bastante simple en realidad. El antídoto consiste en partículos líquidas suspendidas en aire condensado. Mira, así.

** Del bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio saca un tubo**

JIMMY: Este es uno fallido, pero les dará una idea clara de cómo funciona el verdadero antídoto. Hay una gran cantidad de presión contenida en este tubo de cristal, por lo que cuando se rompe, el contenido se expande por toda la atmósfera a su alrededor con gran fuerza. Observen.

** Jimmy lanza contra el suelo el tubo de cristal. Hay una leve explosión y seguido de esto una niebla a presión se esparce a todos lados. Todos comienzan a toser en lo que el vapor se extiende en la habitación y se disipa.

Jimmy se agacha y comienza a recoger los fragmentos de cristal**

JIMMY: (enderezándose) Ya vieron? Este tubo de ensayo contenía partículas de agua suspendidas en lugar del antídoto, pero el real sigue el mismo principio. Es efectivo en un rango máximo de 5 metros. Sólo lo que tienes que hacer es acercarte lo suficiente al dictador y lanzar el tubo.

** Cindy saca dos tubos más de su bata de laboratorio **

CINDY: Solo hubo suficiente antídoto como para hacer tres de estos, así que tenemos que usarlos sabiamente. Aurora tendrá uno, obviamente, pero hay que someter a discusión quién tendrá los otros dos.

SHEEN: Oh! Oh! Yo debería tener uno! Yo! Yo!

CINDY: Por qué deberías tener TÚ uno?

SHEEN: Ah… porque soy mexicano!

CINDY: Y eso que tiene que ver?

SHEEN: Debo saberlo? Sólo dame una de esas cosas!

AURORA: Shh! Alguien póngale un calcetín en la boca, quieren?

** Señaló con el dedo un portal que se veía al frente de la cabina**

AURORA: Dejen de decir tonterías por cinco segundos y miren hacia la ventana. Nos estamos acercando al planeta Gorlock.

** La nave pasó turbulencia por un momento, y un planeta verde apareció, su superficie estaba rodeada por una niebla rojiza. Aurora se sentó en el puesto de piloto y piso acelerador. El Forajido se inclinó y comenzó a descender hacia el planeta **

APRIL: Ah, qué bueno es ver a casa! Comenzaba a extrañarla.

SHEEN: (inclinando su cabeza hacia a un lado) Se ve algo asi como un gigante y llameante guisante.

** April le lanza una mirada feroz a Sheen, pero un momento después regresa su vista hacia el frente cuando Aurora comienza a presionar botones en la consola **

AURORA: Aquí vamos…

**Con un ligero golpe de turbulencia entran a la atmósfera teñida de marrón. El basto y brillante espacio se desvaneció detrás de ellos mientras la nave era tragada por gruesas y oscuras nubes. Se extendieron a todos los lados de El Forajido, rodeándolo y enrollándose a todo lo largo de su aerodinámico diseño**

LIBBY: (haciendo bizcos mientras veía las nubes retorcerse) Ok, eso está muy intenso. No puedo ver nada. Cómo rayos es que vuelas en esta cosa?

AURORA: (Sarcástica) Por el sentido del olfato. Qué crees tú? Uso los censores de la nave.

** Un momento después la nave sale expulsada de la nube que le cubría. Aurora tira fuerte de los pedales para equilibrar el descenso. Debajo de ellos, una oscura y densa jungla se extiende a todo lo largo de la vista**

FUTURA LIBBY: (inclinándose sobre el hombro de Aurora) Wow… es sorprendente!

AURORA: Si, lo sé. El Planeta Gorlock es un planeta de selva tropical. Está cubierto de polo a polo de densa e indomable vegetación, la cual cubre por lo menos un 95% del planeta… no hay siquiera océano que lo divida.

JIMMY: Increíble! En un lugar así las formas de vida deben ser asombrosas!

AURORA: Dímelo a mí. Y la mayor parte de esas formas de vida quieren comerte, así que mejor manténte alerta.

** Ella se carcajea después de decir eso, pero Carl se esconde detrás del asiento de piloto**

CARL: En serio? Es así de peligroso?

APRIL: No seas un llorón! No durarías así ni por dos minutos si… Ah, Aurora, creo que esos son tejados! Vuela más bajo!

AURORA: Si, los veo también. Agárrense…

SHEEN: Qué tejado? Dónde?

** Aurora mueve la palanca hacia la derecha, pero la parte trasera de la nave continua avanzando al frente aún cuando la delantera de detiene. La parte trasera se detiene y termina dando un giro de 180 grados. La nave flota por encima de la línea de árboles y escanea el terreno de abajo. Los árboles se menean hacia los lados salvájemente por la fuerza de los propulsores de El Forajido, mientras Sheen entrecerraba la vista mirando la masiva vegetación**

SHEEN: Aún no veo ningún tejado!

**Aurora señala a varios objetos metálicos en forma de domo que apenas eran visibles entre los árboles**

AURORA: Allí. Los ves?

SHEEN: Esos? Parecen… iglús metálicos o algo así!

AURORA: Pues, sí, algo así son. Los Gorlocks son gente nómada. Estas casas de metal pueden desarmarse y trasladarse de lugar a lugar. Este pequeño asentamiento de hecho es un pequeño suburbio de nuestro destino: La Ciudad de Nuku, la capital. Es una de las tres ciudades que no se mueven, del todo el planeta.

JIMMY: Solo tres ciudades permanentes? Pero… recuerdo que dijiste algo de un Gran Consulado Gorlock. Cómo puede funcionar un gobierno de este tipo en una sociedad tan cambiante?

AURORA: Ya te enterarás pronto, no? Iremos a la reunión dentro de poco.

** Aurora gira la proa de la nave y vuela hacia una gran colina arriba de la verdosa selva**

APRIL: (inclinándose hacia su hombro) Aurora, creo que tenemos un problema. Qué pasara si alguien se da cuenta de quiénes son estos chicos? Si vamos a la reunión con el Gran Consulado Gorlock, yo no me preocuparía porque sé que los Gorlocks no tenemos facilidad de distinguir a un humano de otro. Sin embargo, uno de nuestros aliados podría darse cuenta de que Jimmy alterno se parece mucho al dictador, y preferiría no tener que explicarle a toda la sala lleno de aliados desconcertados porqué es que estoy fraternizando con la versión joven del dictador.

AURORA: Eso es un buen punto. Deberíamos decirle a los chicos? Ellos son como nuestro as para triunfar si es que la reunión no sale a como lo planeado. Creo que sería más seguro tenerlos bajo la manga por ahora.

CINDY: (cruzando sus brazos) Oye, sabes, apreciaría si no nos llamarás "as". No somos objetos de apuesta. Caray.

AURORA: (mirando de reojo) Oh, vamos, deja de ser tan correcta. La vida es un juego. Y eres una carta que debe ser jugada.

CINDY: Cuál es tu problema?

AURORA: Mírate en el espejo.

JIMMY: Oigan, enfóquense.

APRIL: Si, estamos por aterrizar, y necesitamos tomar una decisión. Ahora escuchen. Si mentimos y el consulado de entera, seguramente saltarán a conclusiones y nos acusarán de confabular con el enemigo. Podríamos perder nuestra reputación y todo lo que hemos trabajado para ganarlo. Pero si decimos la verdad, nuestro plan podría fallar desde el inicio.

AURORA: Es un buen punto, pero en este caso el riesgo de ser honestos supera el riesgo que implica ser deshonestos. Deberíamos mentir… pero eso nos deja aún con un problema. Cómo vamos a convencer a todos de que ustedes no son lo que parecen?

FUTURA LIBBY: Oh… tengo una idea.

AURORA: Ah, si? Lánzala.

FUTURA LIBBY: Bueno, recuerdas cuando estabamos en el Shangri Llama y me ayudabas a meter todas mis cosas en tres maletas? Pues, conseguí incluir también todo mi maquillaje. Podría pintar la cara de los niños… en aliens, y así no se verían como humanos.

AURORA: Sabes, eso podría funcionar. Con maquillaje y los años de diferencia, quizá lo consigamos. Pero, qué tan alien los puedes hacer ver?

FUTURA LIBBY: Nena, podría hacer que Carl se viera como Afrodita. Cuando me aburría en Shangri Llama pasaba horas y horas probando con diferentes formas de aplicar el maquillaje. De hecho ni tú podrás reconocerlos para cuando termine.

AURORA: (Sonriendo) Lo creeré cuando lo vea. Vayan chicos, y luego regresen cuando estén listos. Mientras tanto, aterrizaré y aseguraré todo. Apresúrense… tiempo es lo que no tenemos de nuestra parte.

* * *

_Dejen sus reviews! Esta semana actualizo nuevamente. :D traducción por: X_

_última actualización **18 NOV 2012**_


	29. Disfrazados

_He terminado la universidad, así que es hora de terminar los pendientes, incluyendo este fic :) … esperen la actualización en dos días más, ya tengo el cap traducido, pero prefiero crearles suspenso. jeje Disfrutenlo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 25: Disfrazados**

** Futura Libby regresa poco tiempo después, y Aurora se encontraba reclinada sobre su silla, con las piernas estiradas sobre la consola de mando. La nave ya había aterrizado sobre el suelo, pero el portal de la cabina había sido cerrado y no podía verse nada al exterior. Cuando Aurora escucha que se abre la puerta de la cabina de piloto, se gira. Levanta una ceja dejando que su cabello caiga sobre sus hombros.**

AURORA: Ya era hora.

FUTURA LIBBY: Bueno, me hubiera tomado más tiempo si no hubiese sido por Libby que me echó una mano. Ella le puso el maquillaje a Sheen y a Carl por mí.

LIBBY: (entrando justo detrás de ella) Si, nos dimos cuenta de que ellos dos ya se veían como aliens, así que no necesitaron mucho detalle.

SHEEN: Oye!

** Los demás entraron a la cabina. Aurora miró los patrones y colores bizarros que ahora cubrían sus caras. Líneas negras y rojas se torcían y rodeaban los ojos de Libby, resaltando sus rasgos. Sus labios estaban pintados de blanco, con pequeñas líneas hacia arriba en las esquinas que la hacían ver con una eterna sonrisa. La mitad de la cara de Cindy estaba pintada de blanco, y la otra mitad de negro. Dos líneas rojas iban de sus ojos hacia abajo como dos lágrimas y sus labios estaban contorneados con rojo. El maquillaje de Jimmy era un mosaico de negro, blanco y rojo en todo su rostro, con figuras resaltantes que deformaban sus rasgos. Solo sus ojos azules delataban su identidad. La cara de Carl estaba moteada como un leopardo, y la cara oscurecida de Sheen solo se dividía por una línea en zigzag.**

AURORA: (gruñio) Pues, se ven raros. Eso te diré.

FUTURA LIBBY: Oh vamos, Aurora. Debes admitir que el maquillaje está excelente. Usé colores resaltantes y patrones geométricos para jugar con sus caras. Cualquiera que los vea le prestará más atención a todos esos zigzags y demases en lugar de intentar ver quiénes son en verdad…. Es el mismo principio que en los payasos de circo. Podrías reconocerlos sin su maquillaje?

CARL: (escondiéndose detrás de Jimmy) Acaso dijo payasos? Oh no! Payasos no! Todo menos payasos! Mami!

CINDY: Rayos, no hay algo que NO te de miedo?

AURORA: (rolando sus ojos) Pues, Carl no se ve como Afrodita que digamos, pero eso quizá hubiese tardado siglos. Creo que por ahora estos disfraces funcionarán. Vamos, ya perdimos mucho tiempo. Quién quiere un tour del Planeta Gorlock?

FUTURA LIBBY: Yo! Andando!

** April aparece en la puerta de entrada de la cabina de piloto y hace un ademán para que la sigan. Los niños se enfilan detrás de las chicas mientras caminan por el laberinto que lleva a la salida de la nave. Con la mirada baja, los niños caminaron en silencio, algo ruborizados por traer las caras pintadas. Cindy y Libby platicaban felizmente. Solo Carl parecía no tener vergüenza por el hecho de traer maquillaje puesto. Se admiraba al ver su reflejo en cada ocasión que pasaba por una superficie brillante y sonreía con emoción, aparentemente con la impresión de que su nuevo look era increíblemente hermoso. Jimmy le lanzó una mirada molesto, pero sin resultados**

AURORA: (susurrando) Ya casi…

** Se aproximaron a la salida, y Aurora da la orden para abrir. La puerta se abre, y la rampa se extiende sobre el piso mientras se escucha el metal al caer, seguido del sonido que hace el aire al descomprimirse y una nube de calor y humedad entra precipitadamente. April inhala fuertemente con un gran suspiro, mientras que los demás se adentran en la pesada atmósfera**

APRIL: Ah, por fin en casa! Ha pasado mucho tiempo!

JIMMY: (apretando su nariz) Tu tropósfera parece tener mucha agua vaporizada…

APRIL: Por supuesto! Todos los días llueve en Planeta Gorlock. Es un lugar muy húmedo.

CINDY: Genial…

** Descendieron por la rampa con ojos parpadeantes mientras se acostumbraban a la atmósfera marrón y nublosa. El chillido de los pájaros y de los animales flotaba en el aire, lo que provocaba un descontrado y pesado latido de corazón. Una mirada a su alrededor les revela que han aterrizado en un gran valle de algun tipo. Colinas empinadas y cubiertas de enredada selva, que se extendía en toda dirección. Docenas de otras naves, de todos los tamaños y formas se encontraban esparcidas en las llanuras: unas eran gigantes, otras pequeñitas, unas más brillanes y otras más oxidadas. La gran mayoría, sin duda, estaba armada hasta los dientes con siniestras máquinas.**

CINDY: (examinando la situación) Es esto…. Alguna clase de aeropuerto?

APRIL: Si. Aquí es donde los visitantes estacionan sus naves mientras se quedan. Toma mucho mantener esta área libre de árboles y otro tipo de plantes, pero es un mal necesario si queremos mantener el contacto con nuestros aliados. Esta es una de las pocas áreas del planeta que se mantiene libre de vegetación… eso, y el capitolio de Nuku en la cima de la montaña…

** April apunta hacia lo más alto de la montaña, cosa que es más grande que una común. Una imponente, estructura de castillo está al tope de ella**

JIMMY: Wow. Allá es a donde vamos?

APRIL: Sip.

JIMMY: (mirando incómodo a todas las naves a su alrededor) April, verás, esto puede sonar grosero pero, por qué estamos aquí, en serio? Por qué todas estas personas poderosas se reunen aquí, en el Planeta Gorlock? Qué los hace a ustedes especiales? Quiero decir, pareciera que ustedes son los líderes de la resistencia. Cómo es que ustedes han podido resistir todos los ataques del dictador mientras que otras sociedades, muchas de las cuales quizá eran más avanzadas tecnológicamente no pudieron?

** April sonría con sus colmillos tintilando por la luz rubí**

APRIL: Podemos defendernos gracias a que tenemos una ventaja. Todo comenzó hace diez años, cuando te conocí por primera vez, Jimmy. Estuvimos en un juego intergaláctico, y si te acuerdas bien, recordarás que el conductor del show: Meldar, tenía un par de generadores que me diste a mí…

JIMMY: (boquiabierto) Aún tienes las mancuernillas de Meldar? Los generadores de matrix?

APRIL: Así es. Es irónico, no? Que tu regalo fuera nuestra salvación. Aunque aún no entendemos del todo como usarlos, los generadores de matrix nos ha sacado de una era de inferioridad tecnológica y nos ha puesto a la par de el dictador y de nuestros aliados. Es por ello que nosotros hemos crecido en poder. Nosotros…

**April se detiene repentinamente y entrecierra sus ojos**

APRIL: Alguien se aproxima….

JIMMY: No escucho nada…

** Un momento después, un grito estremecedor perfora el aire, y se ve un destello color verde cuando algo sale disparado de la jungla que estaba frente de ellos. Los chicos le echan un vistazo a los colmillos puntiagudos y a las escamas destellantes mientras la gigante bestia pasa velozmente y se detiene precipitadamente. El polvo se levanta alrededor, y los niños y Futura Libby tiemblan de horror mientras April le hace sombra a sus ojos para ver a la criatura**

APRIL: Oi! Oi! Leeeee-RAA-doh, eres tú?

** Los niños controlaron su terror justo a tiempo para mirar a la bestia, y ver que se trataba de un jabalí reptiliano color jade con una silla de montar de cuero y pelo en el lomo. Los ojos feroces de la criatura miran adelante y hacia atrás con una furia casi al descontrol, y los colmillos brillantes, con musgo colgado de ellos, eran unos retorcidos comillos de marfil. Sentado sobre la pesadilla viviente había una cara familiar: Lee, el Gorlock que les había enviado el video en la trasmisión dentro de El Malhechor. Una mirada más de cerca revela sus músculos bien definidos, contrastado por sus ojos amatistas que eran tan hermosos como para ser reales.**

LEE: Shiiiiii-ANNHHHH-dohnk! Qué bueno verte!

APRIL: Lee, suenas tan formal! Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames April?

AURORA: (Con una sonrisa) Una vez más, como siempre.

**Hay un momento de silencio, y de pronto, los tres estallan en risas, y Lee baja de un salto de su reptiliano tan fácil como si se desmontara de un caballo. Los tres sonrieron e intercambiaron cálidos abrazos.**

LEE: (rebosante de alegría) Han estado lejos un buen rato!

AURORA: Bueno, ya sabes como está la cosa, con la guerra y todo eso. Mucho trabajo supongo. Pero es bueno verte de nuevo, ahora que lo mencionas. Estaba comenzando a extrañarte, tú gran tonto.

**Agarra al Gorlock musculoso en una posición para estrangular y comienza a tallar su nudillo en la cabeza, un momento después April se le une y le comienza a golpear un par de veces**

LEE: Ja! Jaja! Las extrañé a las dos!

** Las dos chicas lo liberan y continuan platicando por un rato antes de percatarse de los confundidos visitantes**

APRIL: (Aclarando su garganta) Perdona nuestra rudeza, Lee. Estos son nuestros acompañantes. La mujer humana alta es una amiga de Aurora y debe tratársele como tal. Ella es muy confiable y bienvenida aquí como invitada especial. Lo mismo va para nuestros pequeños visitantes. Son historiadores aliens que vienen desde muy lejos de nuestro planeta y quienes… ah… quienes… quienes han venido a nuestro mundo a aprender más acerca del origen del generador matrix. Son nuestros aliados y nuestros amigos, y están muy interesados en aprender acerca de nuestra cultura, gobierno, historia, y claro, acerca de nuestra participación en la guerra contra el dictador.

LEE: (inclinándose hacia ellos para verlos) Si? De qué especie son? Hablan?

JIMMY: Pues claro que hablamos. Somos… ah… alterno…lings. Si. Alternolings.

CINDY: (arqueando su ceja) Lindo nombre, genio.

JIMMY: Shhh…

LEE: Uhm… interesante. Seguramente son muy pequeños.

** Se endereza de nuevo, y April gira hacia los niños**

APRIL: Lee ha sido un amigo muy cercano desde la niñez y es uno de los expertos en cultura de nuestra gente. Estoy seguro de que les ayudará en lo que sea que necesiten mientras nos ausentamos.

JIMMY: E-espera, ausentarse? A donde van?

CARL: Nos abandonan?

AURORA: Tenemos una reunión a la que asistir, recuerdan? Ustedes no son parte del consulado, así que no pueden estar presentes.

JIMMY: Nosotros… no podemos participar?

AURORA: No. Sin embargo, la política de Gorlock permite tener espectadores, así que pueden llegar a observar la reunión mientras no interfieran. Tiene sentido?

LIBBY: Supongo… pero cómo sabremos que está pasando?

AURORA: Lee les explicará todo, verdad Lee? Por ahora April y yo tenemos que hacer algunos reportes de armamentos y otras cosas aburridas, y estoy segura de que ustedes no quieren estar por ahí. Yo si pudiese no lo haría. Pero no puedo, así que ustedes pueden quedarse con Lee y tener un recorrido mientras esperan a que comience la reunión. Lee, podrías llevar a nuestros invitados a la asamblea en un rato?

LEE: Claro.

AURORA: (ondeando su mano en el aire) Trata de entretenerlos mientras tanto.

LEE: (con los pulgares hacia abajo) OK!

AURORA: No, Lee. Cuando dices OK, tus dedos deberían estar hacia ARRIBA.

LEE: Oh. Perdón.

**AURORA agita su cabeza en desesperación, mientras que ella y April se dirigían al capitolio. April se queja del comentario anterior de Aurora mientras sus voces se desvanecían por la distancia**

APRIL: Qué quieres decir con que los reportes de armamentos son aburridos? Cómo es que algo que tiene que ver con armas es aburrido de hecho? Me opongo!

AURORA: (con la voz desvaneciendose) Olvídalo April…

FUTURA LIBBY: (gritándoles a lo lejos) Esperen! Qué hay de mí?

AURORA: Quédate ahí, Libs. Nos veremos luego.

FUTURA LIBBY: Oh…

** Futura Libby deprimida se da vuelta hacia Lee, quién muestra sus grandes incisivos en una sonrisa**

LEE: Bien, bien! Me emociona tener visitantes! Especialmente historiadores! Yo soy lo que Aurora llama un "geek de la historia". Podría hablar de la historia todo el día, todos los días!

CINDY: (rolando sus ojos) Oh- urra…

LEE: Ahora, por favor amablemente suban a Tolly para llevarles así a su Tour por Nuku y por los alrededores, luego les puedo escoltar al capitolio para la reunión con el consulado.

LIBBY: (mirando al jabalí) E-espera. Déjame ver si entiendo. Quieres que nosotros nos MONTEMOS en esa cosa?

SHEEN: Tolly? O sea que tiene nombre? Rayos, qué les pasa a los Gorlocks y a sus grandes y feas mascotas?

** Lee le lanza una mirada desconcertada**

LEE: No entiendo a qué te refieras. Tolly no es ni fea ni grande.

** Los niños lo miraron con cara de incredulidad, y uno por uno fueron subiéndose a la silla de montar. Carl lloriqueó todo el rato, y de pronto comenzó a estornudar.**

CARL: Aaaashuuu! Aaaachu! Ah, creo que soy alérgico….

** Lee le ayudó a Futura Libby a subirse a la montura y se pusó al frente. Tomó el par de riendas que estaban sujetas a los colmillos del jabalí y le dio un fuerte tirón. La criatura soltó un fuerte chillido y se levantó en sus patas traseras y se dirigió hacia la selva**

FUTURA LIBBY: (sujetándose por su vida) Oooohhh… Díoos…. mioo!

** La silla de montar se sacudió violentamente, moviendo a los niños de lado a lado, y en ocasiones lanzándolos uno contra el otro. Carl perdió el balance y cayó hacia atrás, con los pies por encima de su cabeza.**

CARL: Wooooaahhh!

LEE: (sonriendo abiertamente) Ven? No es divertido?

CINDY: Si por "divertido", quieres decir "suicida", entonces sí…

** La gigante bestia viró hacia la derecha, y Cindy se agachó para no golpear su cabeza contra una rama que colgaba**

CINDY: Am, tenemos algún destino o solo vamos a estar de aquí para allá hasta en la selva hasta que alguien salga decapitado?

** El jabalí se tambalea de nuevo, y Sheen y Cindy se chocan la cabeza.**

LEE: Pues, planeaba llevarles en un tour al campamento que está afuera de Nuku. Allí es donde van a quedarse después de que termine la reunión con el consulado.

SHEEN: (frotando su cabeza) Sin peleas? Sin sangre ni gore? Qué clase de tour es este?

LEE: (Sonriendo) Perdón, no hay sangre ni gore aquí de momento. Si hubieran venido hace diez años hubiera sido diferente…

JIMMY: Hace diez años?

LEE: Si. Antes de que nos uniéramos en contra de un enemigo en común… ya saben, el Dictador… el planeta Gorlock no era que digamos un estado funcional. Hace diez años, la gran variedad de tribus que existía en este planeta estaban metidos en una guerra civil que ya había durado 700 años.

CINDY: 700 años?

LEE: Así es. Pero con la llegada de esta guerra intergaláctica hemos olvidado nuestras pocas diferencias, y la pérdida de sangre sin sentido ha llegado a su fin. De hecho, hemos logrado grandes avances en la cultura, tecnología, y en la política desde los últimos diez años y nos hemos colocado como una de las mejores fuerzas de la galaxia. Nuestra sangre guerrera nos hizo candidatos ideales para oponernos al enemigo. Jeh, al parecer la mejor manera de combatir el mal no es con el bien, es con otra clase de mal.

CINDY: Pues, que raro. Aunque ahora tiene sentido. Ya entiendo cómo es que el planeta Gorlock encaja en todo esto.

LEE: Bien, me alegra haber aclarado todo esto! Ahora, antes de que lleguemos al campamento, alguna otra duda?

SHEEN: Si, viejo, aquí tengo otra pregunta: por qué eres verde?

LIBBY: (arqueando su ceja) Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

LEE: En realidad, es una buena pregunta! Y que de hecho, conozco su respuesta.

** Lee recita la información tan fácil como si estuviese leyéndolo de un libro de texto**

LEE: Los Gorlocks son una cruza evolutiva entre mamíferos, reptiles, y anfibios ideales para vivir en un ambiente cálido y rico en agua! Nuestra parte mamífera nos da la ventaja de tener crías desde temprana edad, y nuestro parte anfíbia nos permite tener las crías en hábitads de agua. Nuestra herencia reptiliana nos permite reducir nuestro metabolismo a la de un organismo de sangre fría, lo cual es ventajoso para las criaturas que viven en un planeta que mantiene constantemente su temperatura. A diferencia de los mamíferos, nosotros no necesitamos gastar la energía de nuestro cuerpo para mantener nuestro propio calor, porque no hay razón para hacerlo!

CINDY: Pero eso que tiene que ver con que sean verdes? Esa fue la explicación más absurda que he oído.

JIMMY: Silencio Cindy! Esto es fascinante! Es como una ventana en la evolución! Entonces, todos los organismos de este planeta… como el jabalí en el que estamos montados… comparten una evolución similar?

** Los ojos de Sheen comienzan a contraerse cuando Lee lanza su próxima explicación**

LEE: … Pues verás, muchos de los animales que viven en nuestro planeta combinan caracteristicas de los anfibios, reptiles y de los mamíferos. Los Gorlocks por supuesto, son los únicos que han desarrollado inteligencia, pero esto es gracias a los factores anbientales que…

** Cindy comienza a rechinar sus dientes irritada mientras que Sheen hace vizcos**

LIBBY: Sheen, te sientes bien?

SHEEN: Por supuesto que no! Vengo de otro universo, y para qué? Para tener más escuela!

** El jabalí comienza a ir más despacio adentrándose a un área menos densa en vegetación. Al frente, una pequeña luz comienza a irradiar**

LEE: Sosténganse todos! El bosque llega a su fin justo aquí!

* * *

**Actualizado el 18 de Diciembre 2012**  
Prox. actualización 20 de Dic. 2012 - crucen los dedos y dejen sus reviews! c:


	30. A las orillas del Lago Rojo

Hola! Como lo prometí, la segunda actualización de la semana. Esta vez, conoceremos un poco más de la cultura Gorlock. No olviden dejar sus comentarios y de visitar el sitio en fbook, "Las aventuras de jimmy neutron: el niño genio" Saludos!;)

* * *

**Capítulo 26: A las orillas del Lago Rojo**

** Los niños se cubrieron los ojos de la luz a medida que se acostumbraban al ambiente. Tiendas de campaña metálicas se encontraban diseminadas por toda la tierra. Un enorme Gorlock lleno de cicatrices y espinas caminaba por los alrededores, haciendo una pausa para lanzar un leño al fuego que se encontraba al centro del lugar. Una hacha grande estaba atada a su espalda con dos cinturones de metal. Atrás del sitio, una gran cantidad de agua roja cubría la zona rocosa. El reflejo de la luz ondeaba sobre la superficie del lago y brillaba en los ojos del Gorlock, quien se dio una vuelta para mirar en su dirección**

GORLOCK: (enderezándose) Quién anda ahí?

LEE: General Garr-Nor, soy yo, Leeee-RAH-Doh, comandante segundo del escuadrón. Y si me permite decirlo, se ve excepcionalmente feroz hoy señor.

GENERAL NOR: (mirando más fijamente hacia la silla de montar) Oh, Lee. No te reconocí. Dime, qué son esas cosas raras que traes contigo? Podemos comérlas?

LEE: Me temo que esta vez no, señor. Son visitantes.

GENERAL NOR: (dejando caer sus hombros en decepción) Oh…

SHEEN: Viejo, no se sienta mal, ni siquiera le hubiesemos gustado de todos modos! Somos muy grasosos…. Especialmente Carl!

CARL: Oye!

** Otro Gorlock, femenino, pesado y de pechos grandes sale de una de las casas de campaña. Esta vestida con placas de armadura que se ven extraños sobre su amplio cuerpo. Una piel de animal cuelga de sus hombros como una boa**

BILKA: (dando golpecitos con el pie) Grasosos? Quiénes? Me decían?

FUTURA LIBBY: (ojos abiertos) O-oh, no, verá, quiso decir…

BILKA:… Porque nunca me habían dicho tan lindo cumplido! Me halagan! Gracias pequeños…ah… que es esa cosa, Lee? Me encantaron!

GENERAL NOR: (enojón) Son un entremés, pero Lee dice que no podemos comerlos.

BILKA: Son tan lindos! Quiero uno como mascota! Lee, puedo?

LEE: Definitivamente no, Bilka. No puedo dártelos. No son míos.

BILKA: Oh, bueno, no es mi problema. Te lo robaré luego. Mientras tanto, quieren algo de comer? Tengo unos frijoles Kragor hirviendo en la casa de campaña, y tambien tenemos un gordo Grorrgnog tostándose en el fuego.

NIÑOS: Nooo!

Lee: Eso suena excelente! Comeremos en lo que comienza la reunión con el consulado.

** Lee se desmonta y ayuda a los niños a bajarse de la silla. Carl se tambalea y cae en el suelo, y Sheen da unas vueltas hasta caer sobre un arbusto. Se sienta y se le pega a un helecho por detrás de su camisa**

SHEEN: Cielos, que lugar tan genial! Hey Libs, mira esto!

** Agarra dos helechos y los pega al frente de su cabeza como un par de antenas gigantes**

SHEEN: Ahora luzco como Mothra X del episodio 229 de Ultralord! Oh no! El fuego! El fuego no! Me derrota! Ahh!

** Sheen se tambalea hacia la hoguera, dando vueltas y agarrándose las antenas simulando agonía**

SHEEN: Oh! Malditas antenas! Por qué me han traicionado? Nooo!

LIBBY: Sheen, déjate de hacer el tonto.

BILKA: (aplaudiendo) Increíble, que maravillosa criatura! Debo tener una!

** Agarra a Sheen de la cintura y se lo lleva a una casa de campaña**

BILKA: Ven, tú puedes ayudarme a preparar mis frijoles Kragor.

** Él se intentó resistir pero ella lo agarró y lo estrujó en un fuerte abrazo. Sus ojos saltaban de su cara mientras despeinaba su cabello y se movía de un lado a otro contenta.**

SHEEN: (articulando las palabras hacia Libby) Ayuda…

LIBBY: (riéndose) Diviértete Sheen!

** Bilka y un pobre Sheen entraban a la tienda, y Nor, tristemente, guiaba al resto del grupo hacia la fogata. Un anillo de piedras con musgo rodeaban el fuego; Nor tomó asiento sobre una piedra, y los demás siguieron su ejemplo.**

CARL: (se retuerce) Ouch, esto está muy duro…

CINDY: Dah~ es una roca!

** Futura Libby intentó sentarse como una dama con modales, pero perdió el balance y se cayó hacia un lado justo cuando dos pequeños Gorlocks pasaban corriendo a su lado. Ambas niñas, pero muy diferentes en apariencia. Una vestía cuero negro debajo de un cinturón metálico muy ajustado y tirantes también metálicos. Tiene un palo con espinas grande y lo mueve de lado a lado mientras persigue a la otra niña que llevaba un vestido peludo color púrpura. La chica de vestido está cubierta de cortadas y arañazos, y un corte debajo del ojo izquierdo del que cae una gota de sangre púrpura.**

WENNA: (levantando sus brazos para protegerse de los golpes) Ai! Ai! Detente Nakki! Me lastimas!

NAKKI: Pfft! Patética, muñecas-delgadas. Atácame, o te daré más fuerte!

** Naki persigue a Wenna alrededor del círculo de piedras, moviéndo su báculo con espinas y gritando. Los visitantes miran con incredulidad, pero Lee y el General Nor no parecen ajenos a la situación.**

WENNA: Aiii! Mamá! Nakki no deja de pegarme! Me lastima! Deténla!

**Bilka sale de la tienda, cargando una olla humeante con contenido burbujeante que se derramaba con cada paso**

BILKA: Agh! Cuántas veces te lo he dicho Wenna? Esta clase de comportamiento es inaceptable! Cuando Nakki te pegue, regrésale el golpe! Si alguien te pega con un palo, busca tú uno más grande que ese. Así es el estilo de vida del Gorlock. Si no lo aceptas, entonces no sobrevivirás.

**Bilka se regresa a la tienda y Nakki se burla de su hermana**

NAKKI: (enseñándole su lengüa) Patética! Tonta! Morirás en batalla.

** Naki alza la mano para pegarle de nuevo a su hermana, y Wenna lloriquea y se prepara para recibir el golpe. Futura Libby agarra a Nakki de la muñeca cuando se dispuso a atacar**

FUTURA LIBBY: (enrojecida) Suficiente! No me voy a sentar a ver como es atacada una pequeña.

**Ambas Gorlock miran a Futura Libby, quien sorpresivamente tiene una cara retorcida por el enojo**

FUTURA LIBBBY: Nakki, no tienes ningún derecho de golpear a tu hermana, me escuchas? Esta clase de peleas son las que meten en problemas el futuro. Y no quiero volver a vivir esto. Entiendes?

**Le lanza una mirada feroz a Nakki, quien hace lo mismo**

FUTURA LIBBY: (suavizándose) Ahora, Wenna, así te llamas?

WENNA: (sollozando) S-si…

FUTURA LIBBY: Ven y siéntate en mis piernas, Wenna. No mereces que te golpeen, okay?

**Tímidamente obedece, y Nakki se rié con desprecio.**

NAKKI: Qué cosa eres tú? Cómo es que te gustan los niños débiles?

FUTURA LIBBY: El pacifismo no es una debilidad.

NAKKI: Jah! Eso es de perdedores. Quizá a ti también deba golpearte.

LEE: (Distraído) Yo no haría eso, Nakki. Esta mujer es una amiga de Aurora y April.

** Nakki guarda silencio por un momento, y sonrié descaradamente justo antes de desvanecerse en la selva. Todos permanecieron en silencio**

CINDY: Fiu! Y yo que creí que los niños humanos tenían problemas.

**Futura Libby mira hacia la pequeña Gorlock que tenía sentada en su regazo**

FUTURA LIBBY: Estás bien, Wenna?

**Wenna mira fijamente a Futura Libby y asiente lentamente. Tenía un par de grandes y brillantes ojos púrpura y largas pestañas**

WENNA: Perdón si soy… grosera, pero, es cierto? Que usted conoce a Aurora y a April?

FUTURA LIBBY: Si, claro. Aurora y yo somos mejores amigas desde que teníamos tu edad.

WENNA: Desearía ser como ellas. Pero no soy como mi hermana. Nunca seré lo suficientemente buena como para ser un soldado.

FUTURA LIBBY: (sonriendo con gran calidez) Eso es muy bueno! Todos somos diferentes, sabes. No todos tenemos que ser de alguna forma para ser importantes. Yo no soy buena para pelear, pero eso no me hace mejor o peor que Aurora y April. Solo me hace diferente.

**Wenna permaneció en silencio, observando fijamente al fuego**

WENNA: Oh. Nunca lo pensé así.

FUTURA LIBBY: (tratando de animarla) Pues ahora sí. Tienes hambre? Creo que tu mamá está haciendo la comida.

**Bilka emerge de la tienda de campaña llena de comida bizarra, y Sheen sale tambaleándose de lado a lado detrás de ella, mientras sostiene una enorme olla. Tan pronto en cuanto ve a Wenna sentada en el regazo de Futura Libby suelta la caldera y cae como piedra al suelo. Una sustancia bizcosa, anaranjada cae sobre todo el lugar, incluyendo sobre Bilka.**

SHEEN: Hey! Qué sucede aquí? Cómo es que ella puede sentarse en las piernas de Libbyhermosa?

** Se lanza y empuja hacia a un lado a Wenna**

SHEEN: Muévete enana! Este lugar esta reservado!

FUTURA LIBBY: Sheen!

SHEEN: Qué?

WENNA: (levantándose) Estoy acostumbrada a que me empujen.

**Futura Libby abraza a la pequeña y la reconforta**

FUTURA LIBBY: (furiosa) Sheen, piérdete!

SHEEN: Qué? Que hice ahora? Esto es injusto!

BILKA: Crees que eso es injusto? Ahora estoy cubierta de melli-melli. Cambié de opinión, Lee. Esta criatura trae muchos problemas. No lo volveré a robar. Ay no! El melli-melli está por todo el suelo también!

** Se inclinó hacia delante y para sorpresa de todos, comenzó a recoger el estofado de vuelta al caldero. Ramas, piedras y terrones de tierra fueron directo al melli-melli.**

NIÑOS: Iuuuuuu! Qué asco!

JIMMY: No puedo creer que hiciera eso!

**Los visitantes miraron con repugnancia al humeante brebaje que Bilka sostenía y balanceaba hacia ellos. Lo deja para luego regresar a la tienda de nuevo. Reaparece, cargando dos tazones de madera en forma de ovalos, llenos de lo que aparentemente era un común guiso de frijoles. Bilka se sienta cerca del fuego y los niños miran a los frijoles con sospecha.**

JIMMY: Son esos… los frijoles Kragor?

BILKA: Si! Gustas? Te serviré un cucharón…. Aii! Wenna, lo olvidé! Podrías traernos unos platos?

** Wenna salta de las piernas de Libby y sale corriendo. Libby señala con precaución aquellos tazones de madera.**

LIBBY: Déjame ver si entendí… estos son frijoles reales, cierto? Salen de… plantas, no? Porque no quiero despertar mañana y saber que he comido un montón de tripas de perezosos o cosas por el estilo.

BILKA: Oh, si, son frijoles del piso. No tienen un sabor muy fuerte, porque para eso tenemos aquí el melli melli.

** Ella pateó el caldero con su pie, y resopló con impaciencia**

BILKA: Wenna! Qué estás haciendo? Apresúrate con esos platos!

** La pequeña Gorlock reapareció cargando una pila de hojas verdes rígidas, cada una moldeada en forma de tazón. Wenna le entrega las pilas al General Nor, quien toma uno y pasa el resto a los demás. Jimmy se queda mirando con curiosidad los pliegues de las hojas.**

JIMMY: Ustedes comen en hojas plegadas?

LEE: Si. Al ser una sociedad móvil, es necesario contar con una vajilla desechable.

JIMMY: (poniéndose el tazón en sus manos) Oh, interesante…

**Hay un momento de silencio**

BILKA: Y bien? Vas a comer?

JIMMY: Supongo, que sí… después de todo, como invitados extranjeros… sería lo más educado, probar la comida. Oye Lee, podría…

**Es interrumpido cuando Nor y Lee literalmente comienzan a meterse al tazón de frijoles Kragor. Llevándose un puñado de la comida con las manos a sus hojas, y luego gruñendo y recogiendo una gran porción de melli-melli**

CINDY: Iuuu! Alguna vez escucharon acerca de los modales para comer?

** Nor le muestra los dientes a Cindy**

JIMMY: Los Gorlocks tienen diferentes hábitos para comer que nosotros, recuerdas?

CINDY: Esto es más ALLÁ que solo diferentes hábitos alimenticios.

LIBBY: (arrugando su nariz) Si, no importa de donde sean, pero esto esta mal.

BILKA: (ojos abiertos) qué esperan? Sírvanse de los frijoles Kragor, o no quedará nada para ustedes!

**Futura Libby coge cuidadosamente el tazón de la izquierda y después de dudarlo por un momento, lo olfatea y sus ojos se iluminan**

FUTURA LIBBY: Mmm.. huele delicioso!

**Vierte una porción sobre su hoja, y luego lo pasa. Los niños hacen lo mismo**

JIMMY: Y bien?

LIBBY: Ok, a la cuenta de tres todos lo probaremos. Uno…. Dos… Tres!

**Varios ruidos y sonidos de placer sobrevienen**

CARL: Mmm-mm-Mmmm! Son aun mejores que los intestinos plutonianos.

CINDY: Debo admitirlo, pero no está nada mal.

LIBBY: Es la onda.

SHEEN: Oigan, saben de qué me acabo de dar cuenta? Estamos comiendo frijoles, y ya saben qué significa eso!

CARL: Qué?

SHEEN: Solo voy a decir que no quiero estar cerca de Carl dentro de una hora o dos. Estará soltando bombas sin control!

CARL: No puedo evitarlo. Tengo problemas digestivos!

TODOS: Iuuu!

CINDY: Oigan, podemos intentar tener una comida civilizada?

**Justo en ese momento, el melli melli deja salir un gorgoteo y un trozo anaranjado de comida sale volando. Golpea a Sheen en el estómago, y luego se desliza hacia abajo por su abdomen, dejando un rastro de gruesa baba en su camino.**

SHEEN: Guao, eso fue extraño! Miren amigos! Tengo gelatinoso melli melli en mi panza.

TODOS: (gruñiendo) Sheen!

JIMMY: Sheen, siéntate.

CINDY: Es en serio, estoy perdiendo lo que queda de mi apetito. De verdad, no podrías ser más TDAH?

FUTURA LIBBY: OK, OK, relájense niños. Sheen también está aburrido.

CINDY: Ahm, pues yo también, pero no me ves perdiendo la calma y actuando como un payaso, no?

JIMMY: Ja… jaja…

** Cindy le lanza una mirada feroz, hasta que es interrumpida por el sonido de fuertes tambores que se escuchaban desde lejos. Lee se emociona instantáneamente**

LEE: Ese es el tambor que indica que el consulado Gorlock está por dar inicio a la reunión. Tenemos que irnos ya!

NOR: Ah, Lee! En verdad quieres ir a escuchar la discusión de esos extranjeros buenos para nada que hablan acerca de una guerra que ni siquiera es nuestra? Deberías quedarte conmigo, podemos pasarnos el rato platicando acerca de nuestros días de gloria durante la Guerra Civil.

LEE: (sombrío) April NO es una buena para nada. Además, debo llevar a nuestros invitados a la reunión.

** Nor ni siquiera se digno a responder, así que Lee se levantó e hizo un ademán hacia los demás para que lo siguieran. Antes de marcharse dejo salir un eructo.**

LEE: (acariciando su estómago) Gracias por la comida Bilka. Estuvo deliciosa.

BILKA: Me alegro de que te gustara!

** Se voltea hacia los niños y espera. Ellos la miran raro, no muy seguros de qué es lo que esperaba**

CARL: (susurrando) Por qué nos está mirando así?

JIMMY: Oh! Está esperando a que eructemos! Recuerdas cuando April dijo que era un insulto a la cultura Gorlock si no eructabas después de comer? Rápido todos! Eructen!

** Un coro de asquerosos eructos se escuchó enseguida**

CARL: Disculpen.

BILKA: AH! Muy bien! Hasta luego invitados aliens. Tengan un destino próspero y victorioso!

WENNA: Si, adiós! Espero volver a verlos pronto, uh…

FUTURA LIBBY: Libby.

WENNA: Ok, Libby!

** Futura Libby se despidió de Wenna mientras Lee los guiaba a las afueras de la zona, sonriendo con mucha alegría hasta que la niña Gorlock se perdió a la distancia. Los viajeros se despidieron del campamento y salieron hacia la llanura de extensa hierba que encaminaba hacia el capitolio a la cima de la montaña.**

LIBBY: (Mirando el extenso camino) Tienes que estar bromenado… caminaremos todo eso? Jimmy, no podemos montar a Goddard como la vez que fuimos a Marte? No creo poder con esto.

JIMMY: Normalmente eso no sería problema, pero estoy preocupado por la batería de Goddard. La atmósfera densa del planeta Gorlock impide el paso de rayos UV que normalmente necesita para recargarse. Se está quedando con batería limitada, suficiente para un par de horas. Está muy cansado.

**Como para confirmar su declaración, Goddard baja su cabeza y gime**

CINDY: (Cruzándose de brazos) Parece que tendremos que caminar…

* * *

No olviden comentar! ... El siguiente capítulo está lleno de sorpresas que ni se la van a poder creer. Les dejo una pista: ¿Quiénes serán los líderes del tan famoso consulado Gorlock? jaja :) hagan sus apuestas!

Actualizado el: **jueves 20 de diciembre, 2012**

**_Próxima actualización: Lunes 24 de diciembre, 2012!_**


	31. El Consulado

_Hola! Gracias por sus reviews, lamento la demora con este capítulo, al parecer no calcule bien mi tiempo y tardé un poco más de lo planeado traduciendo esta parte. Es un capítulo más extenso de lo normal. Seguro lo disfrutarán. Ahora si, a conocer quiénes están detrás de este tan famoso Consulado Gorlock! :D No falta mucho para que el Dictador haga su aparición. Esten listos!_

* * *

**Capítulo 27: El consulado**

** Quince minutos después, el grupo entero se encontraba en la cima de la montaña, sudando y jadeando con mucha dificultad**

FUTURA LIBBY: No tenía ni idea de que estaba fuera de forma… creo que debo volver a comenzar a ejercitarme o engordaré. Oh no! Sheen, estoy gorda?

** Antes de que pudiese responder, Cindy le interrumpe**

CINDY: Por qué le preguntas a él? Además, es inevitable no sentirse agotados sin haber dormido durante dos días seguidos y luego haber escalado una montaña.

** Lee, el único del grupo que no se veía diferente tras la caminata, le lanza una mirada de confusión.**

LEE: No sé si te entiendo. Esta no era una montaña, es una simple colina.

** Nadie se molesta en dar una réplica a su respuesta, y tras un breve silencio, Lee le hace señas a sus visitantes para que lo sigan. Caminan hacia delante y pasan debajo de un gran compuerta, cuyas rejas parecían dientes de metal oscilantes, parecidos a colmillos feroces. El edificio es de piedra antigua, su superficie es blanca por la edad y está moteada con parches de musgo. Los ladrillos se han debilitado en ciertas zonas, y extraños reptiles se arrastran por entre las grietas, haciendo sus nidos en los lugares más oscuros, donde antes hubieron piedras.**

JIMMY: (admirando las ruinas) Qué tan antiguo es este lugar?

** Entraron en una habitación grande y amplia. Los rayos de sol se filtran a través de las grietas del techo para danzar sobre un suelo lleno de basura. Por encima, se escucha un gran eco que hace temblar las vids*

LEE: Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos. Este edificio ha estado aquí desde mucho tiempo atrás. Fue construido, antes de la guerra civil de hace 700 años. Desconocemos cómo fue hecho, o con qué propósito está aquí, pero podemos imaginar que fue algo importante, a juzgar por su tamaño, así que hemos decidido tener aquí el capitolio.

CINDY: (rolando sus ojos) Guao, qué astutos.

LEE: Verdad que sí?

**Entraron por un pasadizo, haciendo a un lado las vid y los zarcillos que colgaban del bajo techo. La sofocante humedad se hacía más densa por el terreno musgoso y el reducido espacio a su alrededor. Mientras avanzaban, vieron a un pequeño Gorlock que portaba dos cuchillas curvadas y alargadas que les dio un escalofrío a los niños. Les lanzó una mirada feroz, y sospecha con sus ojos magenta. Un momento después se desapareció en una esquina delante de ellos, y Libby se estremeció**

LIBBY: Este lugar me pone la piel de ganilla.

JIMMY: Debo admitir que está oscuro y húmedo, pero no creo que haya algo que temer….

**Jimmy se pausa en cuanto Lee estalla en una risa desconcertante**

LEE: Si no estás alerta al peligro, mi diminuto amigo, entonces seguro que no conoces a los Gorlocks.

CINDY: Eso qué significa?

**Los ojos de Lee se llenan de emoción**

LEE: Significa, pequeña, que ustedes van a conocer dentro de poco a personajes muy interesantes. Al contrario de lo que muchos extranjeros piensan, el Consulado Gorlock no es exactamente lo que diría yo que es una organización legal. Se compone de los criminales más famosos al día de hoy… de los cuales algunos podrían ser inclusive igual de poderosos que el mismo Dictador.

** Los niños se quedaron boquiabiertos**

LEE: (tranquilamente) Siempre ha sido tradición nuestra el pelear fuego con fuego… seguramente se preguntarán: Cómo pelean contra un genio criminal loco de poder? Pues, con otras mentes criminales, por supuesto!

**Sonríe de nuevo, como si la situación fuese de algun modo entretenida. Carl estaba perplejo mirando hacia Lee**

CARL: Eres tú una mente criminal?

LEE: (riéndose) Ya quisiera! Pero no, me temo que me falta mucho para eso. Soy un mero experto en cultura… nada de qué estar orgullosos.

** Jimmy le lanza una mirada nerviosa**

JIMMY: Lee, exactamente de qué clase de personas estás hablando? Porque no me agrada la idea de entrar en una habitación llena de convictos y asesinos.

LEE: Pues, Aurora y April están en el consulado, y al ser sus invitados estoy seguro de que no permitirán que les hagan daño alguno. Pero ya lo descubrirán, no es así? Vengan, Ya hemos llegado a la sala principal.

** Cruzaron a través de una puerta agrietada para entrar a la habitación. El techo enorme, tenía grabados con símbolos extraños cubiertos con parches de musgo azul. Rayos de luz purpúreos descendían por la sala a traves de un pequeño tragaluz, que iluminaba el polvo en el aire. Carl tosió un poco, y los demás se adentraron al oscuro interior mientras sus ojos se ajustaban a la iluminación. A primera vista la habitación estaba vacía, a excepción de una gran mesa de piedra que se ubicaba al centro. La mesa, que estaba tallada en forma de T mayúscula estaba cubierta de agujeros y marcas que indicaban su antigüedad. Sin embargo, tras un análisis más de cerca de la habitación revelaba una fila de asientos a lo largo de las cuatro paredes, parecido a las de un anfiteatro romano. Los espectadores de todos los tamaños y formas ocupaban dichos asientos, más de la mitad cubiertos por la oscuridad. La mesa en forma de T estaba vacía.**

FUTURA LIBBY: Hay que sentarnos o …?

** En ese momento, un Gorlock bastante feo que bestía un casco sin pulir entró a la sala. Aclaró su garganta y golpeó su vara contra el suelo roto. Instantaneamente todos le prestaron atención.**

GORLOCK: Escuchen! Todos los espectadores tomen sus asientos inmediatamente! Cualquiera que se le encuentre parado será sacado de la sala del consulado y mordido!

** Como se esperaba, nadie respondió a tal argumento con tan impecable lógica. Lee y su compañía tomaron sus asientos sin dudarlo. Con vista hacia la base de la mesa, sus lugares le permitían tener una excelente visión para ver a los miembros del consejo mientras estos entraban a la sala. Los primeros en aparecer fueron cinco Gorlocks, enabezados por una delgada y alta mujer con muchas joyas. Su cabello púrpura claro, el cual llegaba hasta su cintura, tenía mechones con rayas plateadas, y un collar de cuentas luminoso rodeaba su cuello. Su traje formal se rompía gracias a una pequeña arma de disparos que colgaba de su cinturón metálico. Cuatro musculosos hombres pesados le seguían, con sus dedos sobre sus imponentes armas y frunciendo el ceño con cada paso. El grupo se alinea al borde de la mesa, todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre ellos**

FUTURA LIBBY: Lee, quiénes son ellos?

LEE: Este es el Gran Consulado G orlock, el grupo más poderoso de nuestro planeta. La mujer de aquí es Lady Jaya, ella es la líder del Gran Consulado. Ella es la más sabía y más respetada de todos los veteranos de la guerra civil. Los otros cuatro son generales de alto nivel dentro de la armada Gorlock. Estos cinco personajes integran el panel administrativo, es decir, moderan las conferencias con nuestros aliados y… ponen en orden todo lo que debe ser puesto en orden, si es que entienden eso…

** Jimmy se encoje de hombros, pero Libby se queda mirando fijamente a Lady Jaya en admiración.**

LIBBY: Nunca había visto una Gorlock con tan lindo cabello… ni siquiera sabía que ustedes tenían cabello.

LEE: Ah, si, bueno…. En nuestra cultura, el cabello largo es señal de rango. Sólo aquellos con gran prestigio pueden dejar crecer su cabello así.

** Lee se quita el casco para mostrar su delgada cubierta de cabello morado en su cabeza.**

LEE: Yo no poseo ningún rango militar, así que mi cabello debe estar rapado. April, por otro lado, lo tiene considerablemente más largo… casi le llega a la altura del mentón, un logro muy impresionante considerando su joven edad.

** Los ojos de Lee se vuelven distantes y se rie en silencio, como si estuviese trayendo de vuelta algo a su memoria.**

LEE: Jaja, recuerdo cuando el General a cargo de nuestra cuarta división intentó hacer que Aurora se cortara el cabello. Ja! Fue un gran espectáculo, ella casi…

**Jimmy le codea a Lee en las costillas**

JIMMY: Shh… parece que está diciendo algo…

**Lady Jaya extiende sus brazos en gesto de gracia. Cuando habla, su voz es fuerte, terrosa y llena de energía.**

JAYA: El 15vo tribunal del Consulado Gorlock y sus aliados dará inicio ahora.

** Como si fuera una señal, el resto de los doce miembros del consulado entran a la habitación en una fila. Aurora entra primero, y Jimmy le mira a los ojos cuando le pasa de cerca. Su cabello se mueve de lado a lado mientras ella le regresa la mirada a él, con sus vívidos ojos verdes, enfocados y claros. Él sintió enseguida una oleada momentánea de confianza, hasta que le lanza una mirada al resto del Consejo.**

SHEEN: (estallando) Oigan! Yo conozco a esas personas ! Son…

** Cindy, dándose cuenta del peligro, le cubre la boca a Sheen con su mano antes de que dejara escapar las palabras que los incriminaban. Sus ojos alcanzan a ver de reojo la reacción de Lee mientras ella terminaba la oración de Sheen**

CINDY:… Aurora y April! Si, si, las conocemos. Son muy geniales!

LEE: (indiferente) Sí, si lo son.

** Jimmy siente su corazón congelándose en el interior de su pecho. Aparte de April y Aurora, una rápida mirada a su alrededor revelaba otras seis caras familiares. Allí, en esa misma habitación, estaban algunos viejos enemigos de Jimmy: Rey Goobot, Eustace Strych, Linda Hermosa, y los tres bandidos espaciales: Zix, Tee y Travolton. Jimmy traga saliva, y los niños se echan más hacia las sombras.**

JAYA: El consejo puede sentarse!

** Toman su asiento simultáneamente, como si estuviesen siguiendo alguna coreografía. Los cinco miembros del gran Consulado estaban sentados en lo más lejos de la mesa, donde podían supervisar la reunión con mayor facilidad. Aurora se sentó en la base de la T directamente al lado opuesto a ellos. Jimmy traga con temor mientras le da un rápido vistazo a todos los nuevos ocupantes de la mesa. Se inclina y susurra a Lee, con su voz subiendo y bajando con inociencia fingida.**

JIMMY: Ahm, Lee, ya que no conocemos a NINGUNA de estas personas hasta el día de hoy, te importaría hablarnos un poco acerca de ellas? Disimuladamente, claro.

LEE: Pues, claro. Por donde comienzo?

** Cindy le pellizca a Jimmy en el antebrazo**

CINDY: (susurrando) Tienes suerte de que Lee es un completo despistado, o habrías delatado nuestra posición. Trata de no ser un obvio mentiroso la próxima vez.

JIMMY: (murmurando) Pues quizá no tengo tanta práctica como otros a mi alrededor…

CINDY: Qué?

JIMMY: Perdón, Lee. Dónde estabamos? Oh, si… los miembros del consejo. Por favor, prosigue.

**Lee asiente con la cabeza, luego señala a Linda Hermosa, quien estaba sentada al lado derecho de Aurora. Ella luce un traje ajustado color jade, y solo tiene un mechón blanco en su cabello negro, la única señal de que diez años habían pasado desde la destrucción de la Tierra**

LEE: La primera de aquí a la derecha es una mujer humana como Aurora. Me temo que no sé mucho de ella, ya que sus actividades criminales rara vez interfieren con mis círculos. Pero de lo que entiendo, es que fue una enemiga del Dictador en su juventud. Aparentemente salió de la Tierra en una máquina de escape incompleta-

CINDY: (murmurando) Suena familiar…

LEE: -para quedarse sin combustible en el espacio, donde fue recogida de un grupo de ambientalistas interestelares.

JIMMY: Oh, interesante.

** Linda Hermosa golpetea sus largas uñas contra la mesa d epiedra, ignorando el contasnte parloteo del personaje junto a ella: Eustace Strych, quien tiene una prematura calvicie, y sus dientes frontales prominentes acentúan su pálida y patética apariencia. Su traje formal personalizado a la medida es quizá lo único atractivo en él – eso, y los fajos de dinero que abiertamente cuenta en frente de todos.**

CINDY: Cielos, miren a Strych!

JIMMY: (sonriendo con superioridad) Ja! Aún piensas que ustedes dos tienen mucho en común?

**Cindy le lanza una mirada feroz**

LEE: Perdón, creo que no entiendo. Conocen al pálido hombre sentado a lado de ella?

CINDY Y JIMMY: No!

** Lee los mira con sospecha por un momento, pero luego se relaja y procede con su explicación**

LEE: Bueno, él también es un humano. Su nombre es Amo Strych, y él es un hombre de negocios intergaláctico y millonario, quien emplea sus fondos para financiar la guerra. Siempre está invitando a Aurora a salir en una de esas cosas llamadas "citas", pero creo que a ella no le interesa eso. La última vez que lo hizo, ella le apuñaló en la cara. Luego, él de nuevo quiso intentar alguna clase de contacto físico que claramente….

CINDY: Iuuu! Ok, basta. Siguiente porfavor.

LEE: Seguro. Luego tenemos a los tres grandes bandidos espaciales que muchas veces se hace pasar por inspectores de asteroides.

** Señala a Zix, Tee y Travolton, quienes estaban sentados a la derecha de Eustace. Más abajo, los chicos podían ver al Rey Goobot flotando sobre la silla cerca de la Líder del Gran Consulado. Parecía estar negociando con uno de los generales en un discreto murmullo.**

LEE: El que tiene el arete allí, Tee, es muy bueno en las fiestas. Travolton, el que tiene la cara graciosa, siempre anda de aquí por allá gracias a su esposa Bofunka. Es un milagro que ella le permita estar aquí de vez en cuando. Por último, su líder, su nombre es Zix. Él…

**Cindy le hace señas para que se apresure**

LEE: Oh, perdón. El último es el Rey Goobot 5to, alguna vez fue un formidable villano. Su planeta sufrió mucho por los ataques del Dictador, sin embargo, el mismo Rey de los yemusianos ha tenido que rebajarse a la disputa con el Gran consulado por algunos problemas triviales acerca del poder.**

** Lee sacude su cabeza con tristeza**

LEE: Continuemos…

**Los chicos giran su atención al otro lado de la mesa. April está sentada hacia el lado izquierdo de Aurora, y a un lado de ella está una figura encapuchada de inmenso tamaño. La tela que le envuelve es color marrón, lleno de agujeros y rasgada. Una neblina color amarillo mostaza ondea a su alrededor, emitiendo un olor nauseabundo. Su única característica visible es la nariz aguileña que se asoma por su capucha. Cindy lo mira de reojo, y se echa hacia atrás asqueada. Se inclina hacia Jimmy y susurra.**

CINDY: Ese tipo raro con el sudario… su nariz está cubierta de orificios y de llagas abiertas. Es horrible.

JIMMY: Si, lo noté. Lee, quién es ese tipo?

LEE: Ah, si. Ese es El Halcón, nombrado así por la famosa nariz que se tiene asomándose por su capucha. Es muy conocido por su inmensa locura y su experiencia en el campo de armas biológicas. Es uno de los Siete Samarkandi…

CARL: Siete Samarkandi? Quiénes son esos?

**Lee se sorprende**

LEE: Deben vivir muy lejos si en verdad no han escuchado acerca de los Samarkandi. Los Samarkandi son los siete criminales más buscados por todo el universo al día de hoy. Culpables de altos crímenes que van desde asesinatos masivos a grandes robos de naves espaciales, son increíblemente peligrosos. Están numerados del uno al siete, siendo el uno el más letal, y el siete el menos letal. Supongo ya conocer del Samarkandi en primer lugar…. Jimmy Neutron, el Dictador Galáctico.

**Los chicos se inclinan hacia delante, con los ojos perplejos**

LIBBY: Estás diciendo que.. este Halcón es uno de los peores, junto con el Jimmy malvado? Y ustedes están ALIADOS de él?

LEE: Si… aunque él no es tan peligroso como el Dictador. Halcón es el 6to Samarkandi. Y no me creerán, pero ese hombre sentado junto a él es en realidad el 7mo Samarkandi, Nav Aksha'at.

**Dijo casi con desdén, apenas molestándose en levantar su mano para señalar al personaje. Nav estaba sentado al lado de el gran mounstruo. Se veía casi humano en todos los sentidos, excepto por las incontables piezas de metal, placas, tornillos, y pernos que tenía soldados en varias partes de su cuerpo. Su brazo izquierdo es mecánico, y unos cinturones brillantes le cruzan su abrigo gris. Su cabello rubio es picudo y lacío, excepto por unos mechones que le caen hacia abajo por su frente, ocultando parcialmente sus dos sonrientes ojos grises. La placa plateada que tiene soldada debajo de la ceja de vez en cuando refleja destellos de luz que salen disparados hacia todas las direcciones.**

LIBBY: Ese chico… es…

CINDY: Un cyborg?

JIMMY: Uhm. No lo creo. Parece como si sus partes mecánicas fuesen secundarias. En algún momento debió ser normal; las partes de metal probablemente fueron soldadas poco a poco, quizá como un crudo método para tratar heridas.

FUTURA LIBBY: Pobre chico. También es muy lindo…

LEE: (murmurando) Eso es lo que todos piensan…

CINDY: Ah?

LEE: Ah, uhm… nada importante. Solo hacía una mera observación. Ajam. Nav Aksha'at es un miembro de la raza conocida como Numerians, quienes poseen una evolución similar a la Tierra. Usualmente no son criminales, pero Nav rompió el esquema, en más de una ocasión. Tenganle puesto el ojo encima un buen rato y ya verán a qué me refiero.

FUTURA LIBBY: Lo haremos. Entonces, hay algun otro Samarkandi como aliado?

LEE: Trabajamos de vez en cuando con el 5to, pero es muy inestable. Es un mentiroso por patología y siempre está cambiando de ciudad a ciudad en tiempos inoportunos.

CINDY: Y qué hay de los otros? Los primeros cuatro, además de El Dictador, digo.

** Lee le lanza una mirada**

LEE: Digamos que no quisieras estar en la misma habitación con los primeros cuatro Samarkandi. No durarías mucho.

CINDY: Oh…

LEE: Pero vamos, dejemos de hablar de los Samarkandi. No son mi tema favorito. Continuemos hablando de cosas más interesantes… como de la criatura que se encuentra a un lado de Nav.

**La criatura en cuestión es tan pequeño como un duendecillo y posee dos ojos amarillos muy brillantes en un rostro angelical. Su piel rosa brilla por alguna clase de líquido que le cubre, y dos agujas sobresalen de su cabeza, temblorosas mientras siguen los sonidos de la habitación.**

LIBBY: (aplaudiendo sus manos en entusiasmo) Ohh! Es tan lindo!

LEE: Una vez más, creo que debes reconsiderar eso. Ese sujeto se llama Pinxit. No dejes que su apariencia adorable te engañe…. Es extremadamente venenoso. Su piel excreta una sustancia neurotóxica, y las antenas de su cabeza contienen un veneno suficiente como para matar a un Gorlock adulto en menos de 5 segundos.

CINDY: Yuck!

SHEEN: Genial! Quisiera poner mis manos sobre uno de esos! Jaja! Y luego untarselo a Carl!

** Se gira hacia Carl mientras juguetea sus dedos maliciosamente**

CARL: Sheen! Detente! Me asustas!

SHEEN: Blah jejeje!

JIMMY: Amigos, silencio! Dejen que Lee continúe.

LEE: Disculpen, qué? Ah si… terminar. Por último tenemos a Tartune.

**Lee señala al último miembro del consejo quien está sentado más hacia la izquierda al fondo. Un análisis más de cerca revela que ella es la extraña Gorlock que encontraron en su camino hacia allí. Su cabello es tan purpúreo oscuro que parece negro, y sus ojos parecen una combinación de carmesí y morado. Dos enormes cimitarras doradas descansan sobre su espalda, subiendo y bajando cada vez que ella toma un respiro.**

LEE: Tarture es una clase de enigma. Ella vio morir a sus padres durante la guerra civil Gorlock, y desde entonces no habla. Aún no estamos seguros si de hecho aprendió a hablar alguna vez. Es una prodigio en combate, como sea… Tarture una vez derrotó a todo un escuadrón de soldados de alto rango Gorlock con sus puras manos. Es una solitaria, y francamente aterra a todos. Es por eso que está en el consulado. El terror es poder.

FUTURA LIBBY: Pero no en el caso de Nav, supongo.

LEE: Qué?

**Ella lo señala con su delgada y bien pintada uña.**

FUTURA LIBBY: Mira. Creo que está actuando raro mientras hablamos.

**Los chicos giran su atención hacia Nav**

CINDY: No veo….

FUTURA LIBBY: Shhh. Fijate un segundo.

** Nav le lanza una mirada de reojo al Halcón, luego, silbando como si nada, se encorva hacia delante. Fuerza su cara en la expresión más seria posible, luego procede a mirar a todo su alrededor de manera indiferente, con un poco de baba cayendo de la comisura de su boca. La charada que hacía era perfecta para la ocasión lo que casi manda a los niños a caerse de la risa… hasta que recuerdan su situacón actual y lo reconsideran. Para añadir el toque final en su broma, él engarrota su dedo hacia su nariz en una sorprendente imitación del Halcón. Luego se regresa a su posición normal y mira hacia Pinxit. Nav se pica la nariz, sonriendo sin remedio.**

CINDY: No puedo creerlo. Es un gran tonto.

LEE: Él pretende parecerlo. Cuenta con su carisma para salir de las peores situaciones… que en su mayoría el provoca. Aun así, él es un despreocupado, gana más amigos que enemigos, excepto por los miembros de la policía intergaláctica, claro. Está catalogado como uno de los Siete Samarkandi por una simple razón: ha robado más en tan solo diez años que cualquier otra persona que haya vivido. Se estima que ha robado una cantidad equivalente a 175 veces el presupuesto Galáctico anual.. Nav literalmente robaría lo que fuese, incluso un clavo. Ha robado tantas cosas…

**Lee hace una pausa por un momento, luego aclara su garganta**

LEE: Ya les mencioné que Nav es el prometido de April?

LIBBY: (boquiabierta) QUÉ?

JIMMY: Su PROMETIDO? Es una broma?

CINDY: Cielos, pudiste haberlo dicho antes! Ese parece ser un detalle muy importante, no crees?

**Lee mira a lo lejos, con una ceja retorciéndose levemente. Le toma un momento tener bajo control sus expresiones, antes de proceguir con el tour. Futura Libby se sorprende por esto y se inclina hacia Lee, acariciándole el hombro gentilmente**

FUTURA LIBBY: Ella te gusta, verdad? Hablo de April. No quieres que se case con Nav.

LEE: (sorprendido) Bueno, yo- yo no…. Como es que tu?...

FUTURA LIBBY: (encogiéndose de hombros) Soy una chica. Sabemos de estas cosas.

** Lee se inclina hacia atrás y suelta un respiro.**

LEE: Tu buena percepción te da créditos, humana. Normalmente no discuto de cuestiones personales con visitantes, pero ya que has adivinado, supongo puedo continuar. Si, la amo. He amado a April desde que era un pequeño niño, tiempo atrás cuando los otros chicos Gorlocks me lanzaban cosas por decir que me gustaba una niña. Pero eso no importa, nunca me he tomado la molestia de decirle lo que siento. El hecho es que, nunca podré competir contra Nav. Solo soy un geek de la historia Gorlock, que ni siquiera puede vencerla a ella en pelea, aun cuando mi vida dependiese de ello. Qué mujer Gorlock se fijaría en un hombre que es mucho más débil que ella? No, no soy como Nav. Él tiene talento por haberse involucrado en grandes aventuras… y es muy guapo, al menos para los estándares humanos. April siente atracción hacia los hombres humanos.

FUTURA LIBBY: Quizá si le dices lo que sientes cambiarían las cosas, no crees?

LEE: No, no. Es muy tarde para eso ahora.

** Mira hacia abajo desanimado, justo a tiempo para que algo le golpeara en la cabeza. Todas las cabezas a su alrededor giraron para ver qué era. Frotándose la protuberancia recién adquirida, se inclinó hacia delante y cogió el objeto en cuestión, que aparentemente se trataba de un pedazo de papel doblado en una forma triangular. Lo desdobló para leer cuidadosamente lo que decía, sus ojos examinaban su contenido:

_ ¿Podrían callarse? Van a llamar la atención de todos con esa conversación que tienen. Aunque aprecio que estes dándole a nuestros invitados una lección de historia, te agradecería que me ayudes a evitar explicarle al Gran Consulado el por qué he traído turistas hasta aquí. Traten de no ser obvios! – Aurora._

Las mejillas de Lee se ruborizan, y enseguida guarda silencio. Los chicos continúan su ejemplo justo cuando un gran ruido llama su atención.**

JAYA: BASTA!

** La voz de la líder Gorlock resuena por toda la sala como un trueno, y todos guardan silencio. El Rey Goobot se encoje más en su silla gracias a la mirada furiosa de ella.**

JAYA: No me importa quiénes sean en su planeta! En esta sala deberán seguir MIS reglas. Si escucho alguna otra palabra saliendo de sus bocas, los exterminaré! Ahora silencio!

**Nadie se atreve a hacer contacto visual con ella, excepto Nav, quien se inclina hacia atrás cómodamente y sonríe**

NAV: Ese es el espíritu bombón. Díles.

**Pone sus pies sobre la mesa, y comienza a jugar con la cadena alderedor de su cuello.**

NAV: Oye, y ya que tengo su atención, les importaría decirme porqué siempre termino sentado entre estos dos aburridísimos pedazos de carne? Seguramente hay más gente interesante que un duende anoréxico rosa y un saco de patatas echado hacia la mesa, no?

**El enorme sujeto a su lado emite un gruñido casi inaudible**

NAV: (Juntando sus manos en disfrute de la broma) Oh! Ha dicho sus primeras palabras…. Estoy tan orgulloso!

**Se dirige hacia Aurora**

NAV: Rápido cariño, escribe esto! Nuestro precioso banquete nos ha deleitado con su habla! Su primera palabra: "Glurg". Ves? Sabía que saldría como tú!

**April reprime su sonrisa, y Aurora le lanza una mirada de divertida tolerancia.**

JAYA: Basta de bromas ingeniosas, Nav. Tenemos un asunto que atender.

NAV: (Golpeando su mano contra la mesa) Si, gente. Esta es una organización criminal por amor a San Pedro!

** Se inclinó hacia Aurora y le susurró**

NAV: Te importaría decirme quién es este San Pedro del que has hablado? Porque definitivamente no creo que te convenga, así que deja de verlo.

**Lady Jaya se hunde en su silla, frotándo sus cienes**

JAYA: Esta va a ser una larga reunión…

** La voz de Halcón se escucha de la nada como una especie de siseo inconstante*

HALCÓN: Debemos discutir el tema de mi pago. Me rehúso a cooperar sin antes haber recibido mi dinero.

**Nav indiferentemente lanza una pila de billetes hacia él, y Halcón toma con sus garras todas las que puede conforme caen por el aire.**

NAV: Toma. Es suficiente para ti?

**Eustace Strych comienza a palpar sus bolsillos, y voltea perplejo**

EUSTACE: Oye! Ese es mi dinero! Cuando es que…?

**Su boca se niega a formar el resto de la oración y en lugar de eso se queda horrorizado. Nav se encoge de hombros como si nada**

NAV: Qué? No es como si te hubieses quedado pobre…

EUSTACE: Pero…

TEE: Cierra el pico, tonto! Tenemos asuntos más importantes que tratar.

ZIX: Si, Strych. No eres el único que esta perdiendo dinero aquí. Quisiera recordarle al Consulado que aún no hemos repartido el presupuesto de la última operación.

LINDA HERMOSA: Y qué hay acerca de la propuesta que presenté en la última reunión? Cuánto tiempo más continuarán ignorándome? Cuando me uní a esta organización esperaba un trato más equitativo!

**Lady Jaya levantó su mano en señal de pacifismo**

JAYA: Todo a su tiempo. Por favor, enfoquémonos. La reunión del día de hoy es muy importante. Estamos aquí para confirmar los detalles del ataque final contra el Dictador. Todas las demás peticiones y preguntas se resolverán en otra ocasión.

EUSTACE: Oh, siempre es así Lady Jaya! Alguna vez podremos discutir acerca de lo que en verdad NOSOTROS queremos? Sugiero que el ataque se posponga un poco más. Tengo un gran negocio en un planeta criminal y me gustaría terminar primero allá antes de comenzar con otra cosa.

LINDA HERMOSA: Silencio, billetón. Y no actúes como si esto fuese algo "nuevo"… la fecha del ataque final ya se ha pospuesto dos veces. No hay forma de que se posponga de nuevo.

** Zix asiente con su cabeza, examinando sus uñas**

ZIX: Tiene razón. Tenemos que terminar con esto. Todos estos retrasos están interfiriendo con nuestra agenda.

TRAVOLTRON: Si, Bofunka me quiere en casa..

GOOBOT: Y entre más pronto lo matemos, más pronto puedo restaurar mi imperio.

**Pinxit se une a la conversación. Habla en un frío siseo, sacando cada palabra después de un gran susurro sin aliento.**

PINXIT: Siiiii, entreeeee máassss proooonto mejoooooor. Esssste planeeeetaa noo mee convieeene. Haaay quee mataaaarloooo….

JAYA: La mayoría gana. Ahora votaremos para confirmar la fecha y los detalles del ataque…

**Aurora levanta una mano, y Lady Jaya le lanza una mirada penetrante**

JAYA: Deseas hablar, Aurora?

AURORA: Con su permiso, Lady Jaya, personalmente, me gustaría tomar unos minutos de su tiempo antes de ir a los detalles…

JAYA: Hazlo rápido, humana.

...

* * *

**Actualizado el 25 de Diciembre 2012**

Proxima actualización: esperemos antes del 31 jeje. ¿Qué les va pareciendo? Agárrense que se pone más emocionante la historia! :D


	32. Manchada

Nota: He cambiado la traducción de "Alternatelings" (la especie de la pandilla) por alternoloides. / Futura Libby usa la palabra 'betrothal' para definir su relación con Sheen; se interpreta como promesa para casarse.

* * *

**Capítulo 28: Manchada**

**Aurora empuja la mesa y se pone de pie, haciendo una pausa antes de comenzar para mirarle las caras al Consejo**

AURORA: Miembros del Gran Consulado, estimados colegas –

**Sonríe con crueldad a Eustace**

AURORA: –aunque emplee el término "estimados" es en su más pobre forma.

**Les toma un momento para procesar si estimados colegas deberían o no tomarlo como un insulto**

AURORA: Me gustaría hacer una breve pausa…. Para apreciar más de cerca los detalles de nuestra misión. Comencemos examinando la pura información numérica. Alguno quisiera tomarse la molestia de mencionar cuál es la cantidad de naves que participarán en el ataque al planeta del Dictador Jimmy, según las cifras actuales?

GOOBOT: Un aproximado de 15,000 a 16,000 me parece. Quizá más. Por qué?

AURORA: Aguarde. Y cuántas personas considera que pueden estar involucrados en un ataque de dicha magnitud, Rey Goobot?

GOOBOT: (pensando por un momento) Pues, asumiendo que las naves de guerra no excedan su capacidad máxima, posiblemente se trate de 1.5 millones, más o menos.

AURORA: Y Generales, teniendo en cuenta su conocimiento en tácticas de ataque y su previa experiencia, cuánto estiman sea el número de víctimas que implica esto?

** Uno de los Generales, que tiene la gran cicatriz cruzando desde la clávicula al nacimiento del pelo hojea las páginas de su bitácora nervioso.**

GENERAL: Pues, con base en la información recogida en los últimos enfrentamientos con el Dictador, el porcentaje de víctimas está en un 70%, eso espero.

AURORA: Lo que equivale…

NAV: (repentinamente) 1 millon, 50 mil muertos. Esto es astronómico. Será un matadero, General.

JAYA: Y tu punto es?

NAV: (ecuánime) Creo que esta joven está intentando proponer otro plan.

**Los gélidos ojos púrpura de Jaya se fijan en Aurora**

JAYA: Es esto cierto?

** April le responde en su lugar, y Jaya se sorprende**  
APRIL: No estamos diciendo que su plan no sea bueno. Como todo Gorlock sabe, la muerte es parte de la guerra. Si no hubiese otra opción, entonces yo estaría dispuesta a votar por sacrificar el millón si con eso aseguramos la muerte del Dictador, salvaríamos las incontables vidas de otro. Pero… qué si nadie tiene que morir?

** Esta última frase captura la atención del consulado.**

APRIL: Estamos aquí presentes para proponer un nuevo plan: uno que tiene el mismo potencial de efectividad, pero con la tasa de vícticas de 0% si se implementa correctamente.

JAYA: Te escucho, April.

APRIL: A mí no. Aurora explicará el plan, ya que fue su idea.

**Jimmy se incomoda en su asiento al escuchar las palabras 'su idea".. Jaya mira fijamente hacia Aurora, y la joven mujer endurece su mirada. Por un momento, el tiempo parecía llegar y quedarse quieto mientras las dos mujeres se enfrascaban en un inmenso silencio. Por fin Jaya se relaja y señala a Aurora para proseguir.**

AURORA: Como ya saben, nuestro plan actual consiste en un ataque abiertamente hostil, y un costo numérico superior para llevarnos a la victoria. Pero con esa estrategia perdemos el elemento sorpresa. Me explico, 15,000 naves de guerra, todas emergiendo de nuestro planeta? Es una obviedad. Nos estará esperando. El mejor escenario es: que ganemos, con pérdidas masivas. El peor de los casos, nos vaporiza a todos antes de que nos acerquemos siquiera a dar el primer golpe. Estaremos básicamente orbitando su sistema de seguridad como prácticas de tiro. Sería un juego para ver quién se muere y quién consigue escabullirse con tiempo suficiente para devolver el golpe y posteriormente, ser destruidos también.

**Hace una pausa para dejarles profundizar en eso**

AURORA: Estamos jugando a la ruleta rusa. Sé que la tradición Gorlock es: hasta la muerte… hasta que el último hombre quede en pie. Pero su fortaleza está diseñado completamente para soportar el ataque a gran escala que estamos planeando. Necesitamos pensar diferente… usar sus debilidades. Es joven y arrogante, y cree que..

**Jaya ondea su mano impaciente**

JAYA: (con desprecio) Yo sé que eres una experta del Dictador, pero no estamos aquí para escuchar su perfil psicológico. Si tienes un plan, te agradecería que fueses concreta en detalles y me des una maldita buena razón para considerar siquiera cambiar nuestra estrategia de batalla a este punto del partido.

**Aurora se esfuerza por mantener su ira bajo control. Toma un gran respiro, cierra sus ojos y continúa.**

AURORA: Mi plan… el cual es, nuestro plan, es cubrirnos del radar – y de lograrlo conseguiremos llegar a la meta del Consulado: eliminar el peligro que el Dictador representa sobre la galaxia. Lo que necesito es un pequeño equipo especializado que pueda tomar unas naves pequeñas y burlar su defensa. Como unos de los más peligrosos criminales de la actualidad, ustedes son los más calificados para el trabajo. Por eso he venido aquí hoy, para pedirle al Consejo su apoyo para llevar a cabo exitósamente esta operación.

JAYA: (impaciente) La cual es…?

AURORA: Es muy poco ortodoxo, debo admitir, pero todo gira alrededor de un solo hecho. Muchos de ustedes desconocen esto, pero el comportamiento del Dictador es causado por un agente bioquímico conocido como el Megalomanium. Antes de tener contacto con la sustancia hace diez años, él era… una persona totalmente diferente.

**Ella saca el antídoto de una banda que tenía en el comunicador de su muñequera.**

AURORA: Un poco de este antídoto sería suficiente para ponerle fin a esto. Esto, de hecho, mataría al Dictador pero no a Neutron. Nadie tiene que morir.

** Hay un momento de intenso silencio, seguido del estallido de todo el consulado en una ola de protestas, acusaciones y lenguaje ofensivo.**

AURORA: Cálmense! Sólo escúchenme! Piensen en las vidas que podrían ser salvadas y el dinero que podría ahorrarse…

**Jaya se inclina hacia delante lentamente, sus palabras eran cortantes y abrasivas**

JAYA: Déjame entender, humana, que acabas de perder el tiempo del consulado con un plan descabellado donde nuestro más grande enemigo salga LIBRE? Después de todo lo que ha hecho? Es esta alguna clase de broma?

** Aurora niega con la cabeza lentamente, y Nav interrumpe**

NAV: Creo que deberíamos escucharla. Pueden oponerse al final, pero qué pasa con lo que implica? Esta operación que propone definitivamente suena mejor que nuestro plan actual, hasta donde puedo saber. Hay que siquiera pensarlo un poco, no? 1 millón 50 mil muertos en contra de 0 muertos… uhm…

LINDA HERMOSA: Supongo que la idea suena…

**Murmuros llenan la sala mientras el consulado contempla la situación que implica el plan de Aurora**

TEE: Escuchen a la mujer, camaradas!

GOOBOT: No sé; ya hemos enlistado a más de un millón de soldados…

EUSTACE: Aún así, ciertamente sería más fácil darle el antídoto que de hecho matarlo.

PINXIT: Podemooos matarlooo luegoooo…

**Lady Jaya golpea su puño contra la esquina de la mesa, causando una serie de grietas en la superficie**

JAYA: SILENCIO! No quiero escuchar ni UNA sola palabra más de NADIE hasta que dejémos algo bien claro! Aurora, este plan tuyo podría describirse como traicionero. Me sorprende que tú por un segundo consideres que la vida del Dictador debe ser perdonada. Cuánto vale su vida después de la pérdida de millones, que él ha tomado? No, no descansaré hasta que personalmente vea caer la última gota de sangre de sus vena!

** Se gira hacia April**

JAYA: April, estoy muy decepcionada de ti, el que estes apoyando una idea tan loca. Sé que piensas que Aurora es tu amiga, pero deberías poner el interés de tu pueblo antes que el propio. Y Nav? Aliarte con Aurora en esta es irte demasiado lejos, incluso para ti.

AURORA: Lady Jaya, yo…

**La Gorlock le interrumpe. Se inclina sobre la mesa y entrecierra sus ojos, torciendo su dedo acusador en dirección hacia Aurora**

JAYA: Si yo fuese tú, humana, cerraría mi boca y me quedaría en silencio. Si tu único objetivo aquí es salvar vidas, entonces tu plan es admirable y un poco tonto. Pero sácame de dudas… no eras tú la que siempre tomaba la primera oportunidad que tenía para tomar venganza del Dictador? Qué es el responsable de tan inesperado cambio de actitud, ah? Ahora escúchame, y escúchame bien, porque no seré enteramente honesta contigo. Francamente, tienes mucha suerte de seguir formando parte del Consejo. Quise eliminarte inmediatamente después de tu "misterioso" escape que tuviste de las garras del Dictador, pero April no me lo hubiese permitido. Ahora veo que debí haber seguido mis instintos.

** Aurora enterró sus uñas sobre los bordes de la mesa de piedra, y rechinó sus dientes por el enojo.**

JAYA: Toda esta escena es muy sospechosa, si me lo preguntan. Nadie se ha podido acercar NUNCA tanto al Dictador y ha vivido para contarlo. Por qué tú serías una excepción? Obviamente, ÉL te dejó escapar. Hasta donde me puedo suponer, tú eres una parte de su plan, una bolsa andante de carne y huesos programada para servir a sus deseos. Estas manchada, Aurora. Así que mejor cierra esa horrible boca de humana que tienes antes de que haga lo que hace tres años atrás debí hacer, sacarte del Consejo.

** Aurora por poco pierde el control. La media parte superior de su cuerpo estalla en deslumbrante verdes llamas, y lanza una brillante bola de energía justo a la pared detrás del hombro de Lady Jaya. Aurora jadea para tomar aire mientras trozos de escombro caen del humeante agujero y gira su brazo en dirección hacia Jaya, con ojos ardiendo por matar.**

AURORA: TÚ!

**April inmediatamente salta a frenar a su amiga, y Nav la sigue de cerca. Aurora, sin embargo, consigue controlarse antes de que le puedan intervenir, y les hace señas a ambos. Aurora se inclina sobre la mesa por un momento para tranquilizarse así misma. April pone una mano en el hombro de su amiga.**

APRIL: Con su debido respeto, Lady Jaya, creo que usted nunca le ha tenido confianza a Aurora desde el principio.

NAV: Ese fue un comentario muy personal, abuela. Incluso para mis estándares criminales. A decir verdad, me sorprende su propio dominio. Yo hubiese esperado a que ella le arrancara la cabeza.

**Sin aviso Aurora le lanza un puñetazo a Nav en el estómago, muy fuerte. Él gruñe y retrocede unos apsos, sosteniendo su abdomen por el dolor.**

NAV: (gimiendo) Ow, Y eso por qué fue?

AURORA: Perdón, tenía que golpear algo. Sabía que no te importaría.

NAV: Agh… me alegra haber sido de ayuda.

**La voz aguda de Jaya interrumpe de nuevo**

JAYA: Entonces, humana, has terminado? Te perdonaré por esta ocasión, según entiendo esta clase de episodios emocionales son una debilidad de tu especie. Ahora, me podrías hacer entrega de ese pequeño tubo y nos podremos olvidar de todo este asunto?

**El cuerpo de Aurora se estremeció conteniendo su ira mientras levantaba su mirada hacia Jaya. Los labios de la anciana se tuercen en arrogancia, sonriendo burlonamente.**

JAYA: (con falsa dulzura) Vamos, Aurora. Esta conducta infantil no es digno para un piloto de tu calibre. Ahora, entregame el antídoto.

**Aurora aprieta sus dientes en respuesta**

AURORA: Como ordene, su alteza.

**Indiferentemente desliza el tubo y lo hace girar por la mesa, hasta llegar al frente de la líder del Gran Consulado.**

JAYA:(: (guardándolo) Ya lo tengo… así me gusta.

** De regreso a los espectadores, Lee y compañía miran anonadados la escena**

JIMMY: (aturdido) No… no puedo creer lo que acaba de suceder!

SHEEN: Eso mismo digo yo! Digo… Aurora ha sido domada! Nunca había visto algo así.

CINDY: Agh! No puedo creerle! Qué, se rendirá asi de simple? Si fuese ella, le daría un gran golpe justo en la cara a esa bruja verde.

JIMMY: Primero que nada, eres ella, y segundo, no se está rindiendo. Miren más de cerca. Sólo está siguiendo el juego. El consejo no tiene ni idea de que ella tiene dos antídotos más en Goddard. Ahora que ella se lo ha entregado, no hay razón para que sospechen de algun otro. No será monitorizada y todo irá según lo planeado.

** Echándole una mirada desde lo lejos**

JIMMY: Es la mejor estrategia, dada las circunstancias. A este punto, solo hay que agradecer que el plan entero no se haya colapsado enfrente de nuestros ojos.

** En la mesa de conferencias, la actitud de Aurora se transforma en una espeluznante calma. Cuando sonríe, provoca una ola de escalofríos a todos**

AURORA: Por supuesto, Lady Jaya. Tiene razón. Por favor continúe. Quiero escuchar todos los detalles del ataque de modo que pueda hacer todo lo que este a mi disposición para salvar a quienes me preocupan.

** Toma asiento, sonriendo como un vampiro mirando al cuello de su próxima víctima.**

REY GOOBOT: Aún así, Lady Jaya, quizá hay algo de sabiduría en sus palabras. En lugar de darle el antídoto podríamos…

JAYA: BASTA! Ni una palabra más! No puedo creer que ustedes… todos ustedes! Han perdido la cabeza? La batalla se llevará a cabo a como planeamos. Fin de la discusión. Esta claro? Y nada de tener otras ideas brillantes, porque le dispararé personalmente a quien quiera abrir la boca sobre este asunto!

**A consecuencia de este argumento el ambiente se torna pesado, la agitada Lady Jaya toma su asiento, con la cara roja por la exasperación.**

JAYA: Ahora, terminemos esta maldita reunión!

**Veinte incómodos minutos después de eso, la reunión llega a su fin, y el consejo sale de la sala uno por uno. Aurora se quita un mechón sudoroso de su frente en lo que ella y April se reunen con sus invitados a las afueras de la habitación. Lee mira al suelo, con un silencio extraño mientras tanto.**

AURORA: (distraída) Oh, este es Nav…

** El hombre alto y rubío aparece por detrás de ella, saludando con mucha alegría como un niño de dos años. Se deja apoyar sobre el hombro de April como un gran abrigo.**

APRIL: (acariciando la mano de él) Este ridículo muchacho es mi novio, Nav Aksha'at…

FUTURA LIBBY: Si, Lee ya nos dijo.

APRIL: Ah? Lo hizo..? Pero aún no le he dicho nada a nadie, excepto a Aurora y a … hey! Oye! Ah!

** Nav rodea la panza de April con su brazo mecánico y la levanta en el aire. La sostiene en lo alto con la palma de su mano, con una sonrisa errante.**

APRIL: Nav, deja de presumir y bájame.

**Él obedece rápidamente, y luego juega alegremente con la cola de caballo de Aurora**

NAV: Entonces, cómo esta mi piloto favorita ultimamente?

**Aurora parece no haber escuchado la pregunta**

AURORA: Nav, April ellos son.. Oh, digo, Nav, April ya sabe… Nav, estos son nuestros visitantes… ah, uh…

** Ella chasquea sus dedos distraída, tratando de recordar su falso nombre. Jimmy le ayuda.**

JIMMY: Alternoloides?

AURORA: Si. Y ah, y la chica alta es mi mejor amiga humana Libby.

NAV: Oh, pero ya nos hemos conocido.

FUTURA LIBBY: (bromeando) En verdad?

** Nav abre sus manos, revelando un pequeño tesoro de joyas de oro. Futura Libby se queda boquiabierta mientras revisa el vacío en el lóbulo de su oreja.**

FUTURA LIBBY: Cuándo fue que…?

** Su cara se pone pálida, y su mirada enseguida se dirige hacia el anillo de su dedo izquierdo. Extiende su mano en súplica.**

FUTURA LIBBY: Puedes quedarte el resto, pero por favor… me podrías regresar mi anillo?

**Las cejas de Nav se inclinaron en un tono de disculpa, y rápidamente devuelve los objetos robados a su legítima dueña.**

NAD: Perdón, no quise hacerte enojar. No planeaba quedármelos, siendo honesto.

**Ella rápidamente desliza el anillo de regreso en su dedo y abrocha los pendientes, luego intenta dar una sonrisa indulgente.**

FUTURA LIBBY: Esta bien, sólo me asusté por un segundo.

NAV: Suelo tener ese efecto. Ahora, por qué es tan importante ese pequeño círculo de oro? Es un anillo de matrimonio? De compromiso quizá?

** Ella gira el anillo de su dedo, admirando los toques de luz que se deslizan a lo largo de la superficie dorada.**

FUTURA LIBBY: No, en realidad, es de promesa.

NAV: Ah. Y quién es el afortunado?

FUTURA LIBBY: Pues, de hecho él no lo sabe. No lo he visto desde hace diez años. Peor aún, no sé siquiera si sigue vivo.

**Nav le mira fijamente por un momento, luego estalla en risa. Le da unas palmadas en el hombro, luego le muestra su pulgar a Aurora**

NAV: Ja ja! Me agrada esta chica, Aurora! Deberías tener amigos más seguido.

SHEEN: (desde abajo) Oh, y nosotros que somos, jalapeños recién picados?

NAV: Wow, hola! Y hablan!

** Se inclina al nivel de Sheen y extiende su mano para saludar**

NAV: Dame cinco, hombrecito. Gusto en conocerte… ah… cómo es que se llaman? Alternoloides? Uhm, no recuerdo haber robado algo a su especie. Deben ser muy buenos.

**Examina sus caras entretenido, pero le echa un segundo visto cuando ve a Cindy.**

NAV: Orale! Esta tiene tus ojos, Aurora. Te has puesto a procrear híbridos alienígenas otra vez?

** Cuando Aurora no le responde, se pone serio**

NAV: Aurora, te encuentras bien? Normalmente un argumento así te hubiera causado risa, o por lo menos que me lanzaras un puñetazo al brazo. Qué te ocurre?

**Aurora aprieta su propio brazo fuertemente, su mirada perdida en el pasillo. Sus ojos desenfocados y abiertos, voltean hacia Nav**

AURORA: Disculpa… yo.. tenemos mucho de que hablar.. ahm. April, por qué no llevas a Nav y a nuestros invitados de regreso al campamento? Yo ah.. iré al lago un momento. Nos vemos en un rato. Debo… pensar sobre unas cosas.

** Se gira y se va, tambaléandose un poco, como si estuviese perdida en un sueño.**

NAV: (mirándola irse) Ok, eso fue raro. No la habñia visto tan mal desde… bueno, ya saben.

APRIL: Muchas cosas ocurrieron en esa reunión, más de lo que imaginas. A causa de la reacción de Jaya, Aurora tiene un gran reto al frente. Vamos, Nav. Vámonos de aquí. Tenemos muchas cosas importantes de qué hablar.

**Lee se escurre entre las sombras mientras el grupo se prepara para partir. April mira de aquí a allá, buscando en la penunmbra.

APRIL: Lee? A donde te fuiste?

** Al escuchar su voz, da un paso al frente para hacerse ver**

APRIL: Lee? Ah! Allí estás. Acabo de tener una idea. Me gustaría que me ayudes con algo. Pero te advierto; podrían haber grandes consecuencias si te descubren. Así que es tu decisión. No te pondré en peligro a menos a que aceptes hacerlo. Puedo contar contigo?

LEE: (con sentimiento) Siempre, April. Siempre.

APRIL: (mirándolo raro) Ahm… ok. Pues vamos. Oscurecerá pronto.

**April dirige al grupo hacia un pasaje de niebla a las afueras del capitolio. Estaban a la cumbre de la colina, mirando hacia abajo, a los interminables kilómetros de enredada jungla. El aire es sofocante y pesada con el olor de la lluvia. Columnas de nubes se elevaban y atravesaban el cielo, acercándose cada vez más a Nuku por cada segundo que pasaba**

NAV: (mirando hacia arriba) Urrah, más lluvia. Justo lo que necesitamos. Bueno April, hay que llevar a los minis rápido al campamento, antes de que todos terminen empapados.

**El grupo se encamina a cruzar la llanura de hierba, mirando con recelo a las nubes que los van cubriendo. Mientras van caminando, los ojos de Futura Libby vagan por la orilla del lago, buscando. Por fin se ve lo que estaba buscando. Allí, una silueta contrasta con las olas del lago carmesí, una figura de pie, vestida de azul y plateado**

FUTURA LIBBY: Chicos, si les parece bien, los alcanzo en un rato.

** Los demás le miran con curiosidad, y ella solo ondea su mano a la distancia.**

FUTURA LIBBY: No se preocupen por mí chicos. Los veré en el campamento. Lo prometo. Solo sigan sin mi!

** Sin otra palabra se gira y se echa casi a correr, con los ojos fijos en la mujer que brilla al otro lado de la orilla.**

FUTURA LIBBY: Qué se supone estás haciendo aquí sola, amiga?

...

* * *

Comentarios y reviews se aprecian muchísimo!

Por cierto, he de anunciarles que el formato script del fanfic cambiará dentro de dos capítulos, porque sabrán que AntiqueDreams en un inicio comenzó a publicar The Other Side of Tomorrow en este formato, pero cuando cobró mucha popularidad y lo publicó en fanfiction lo modificó a formato guión, por lo que ya no existe la versión script. Así que espero el cambio no les vaya a incomodar en la lectura. ¡Pero ya quedan avisados! XD

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, estuvo intenso :D ... ¿qué piensan? ¿Lady Jaya tiene razón para desconfiar de Aurora después de lo 'sucedido hace tres años'? ¿Que pasa con Aurora? ¿Podrán salvar a Jimmy? :D

Muchos saludos y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Última actualización **viernes 28 de diciembre 2012**

Próxima actualización posible al 04 de enero del 2012


	33. Lluvia de Lágrimas

_Ups. Me demoré más sin querer queriendo. Estaré dejando a partir de ahora las notas de traducción al final de cada publicación. Y sin más preámbulo:_

* * *

**Capítulo 29: Lluvia de lágrimas.**

** Aurora se para a orillas del Lago Rojo, la pesada jungla respirando a su alrededor. Mira fijamente hacia la mortífera agua en calma, su cara inexpresiva. Su cabello amarillo lacío cuelga sobre sus hombros, tan inmóvil como si estuviese hecho de piedra, sus ojos fijos en el agua.**

FUTURA LIBBY: Aurora? Amiga, me escuchas?

**Futura Libby aparece detrás de ella, sosteniendo una gran hoja que había arrancado para protegerse del aguacero. Se acercó hacia su amiga a través de la cortina de lluvia, esquivando los charcos y evitando las rocas en su camino.**

FUTURA LIBBY: Aurora, está comenzando a llover. Será mejor que regreses al campamento. Oye, Aurora… me escuchas?

**Futura Libby se acerca con cuidado, y Aurora se sobresalta un poco cuando su amiga le pone una mano en su hombro. Mira a Futura Libby a los ojos, parpadea rápidamente, y vulve su mirada al extenso lago. Gotas de lluvia se posan sobre sus pestañas y se deslizan por su rostro como lágrimas, pasando por las comisuras de su boca antes de caer por su mentón.**

FUTURA LIBBY: Aurora?

AURORA: (ausente) Libby, recuerdas todas las cosas que solíamos decir cuando eramos niñas? Todas las cosas que planeabamos hacer?

**Futura Libby considera en silencio lo dicho por Aurora un momento antes de dejar caer su hoja paragüas. Se acomoda sobre una pequeña roca y coloca sus rodillas contra su pecho, con sus ojos oscuros y concentrada.**

FUTURA LIBBY: Creo que sí. Decíamos muchas cosas.

AURORA: No dejo de pensar en las cosas que planeabamos hacer… todas las cosas que creímos que haríamos.

**Las gotas de agua recorren los brazos de Aurora y caen desde la punta de sus dedos, como si fuesen dedos de piedra.**

AURORA: Ya no fuimos a nuestra graduación de preparatoria… Recuerdo cómo solíamos imaginar cómo se vería mi vestido – Incluso me imaginaba bailando, dando vueltas, riendo – Me sentía hermosa. Quiensabe cuántas horas no me la pase soñando acerca de ello. Es gracioso cómo resultaron las cosas. Cuando eres joven, no piensas en la idea de que no podría cumplirse. Pero supongo no importa ya. Aunque, a veces lo recuerdo.

**Se pausó por un momento.**

AURORA: Nunca aprendí a conducir… ni pude ahorrar para comprar mi primer carro… ni pude pasarme mi primera luz roja. Nada de eso. Recuerdo –creo que fue la vez que fuimos a Marte – que incluso dijiste que si conseguía sacar mi licencia de conducir, tomarías el autobus. No se porque tengo en mente esta escena graciosa donde tu estas sentada en el asiento trasero de mi auto, aferrándote para salvar tu vida mientras yo voy a toda velocidad conduciendo. Ya no pudimos crecer juntas, Libby. Pensé que lo haríamos. Siempre pensé que podríamos bajar la ventana de nuestro primer auto, y sentir el aire en nuestro cabello, y poner el radio a todo volumen y cantar nuestras canciones favoritas. Siempre.

FUTURA LIBBY: Aurora, yo…

AURORA: Nos arrebataron muchos fragmentos de nuestra vida, muchas primeras veces. En lugar de tener muchos recuerdos felices es otra cosa enteramente diferente…

**Los hombros de Aurora comienzan a temblar, pone sus brazos alrededor de ella misma.**

AURORA: Pensé que nuestro primer beso sería maravilloso… Pensé que podría contártelo todo. Ahora no puedo. No puedo. Se supone que nos enamoraríamos, compartiríamos secretos, y nos brindariamos apoyo la una a la otra. Dios, Libby, ¿no lo entiendes? Nunca sabremos lo que significa terminar preparatoria, o ir a la universidad, o comprar nuestra primera casa, casarnos. Nunca podremos tener hijos o ver la cara de nuestros padres cuando vean a sus nietos por primera vez. Nunca pude decirle a mi Mamá lo mucho que la quería. A todos los que conocíamos, todas las cosas que dijimos, todos los planes que hicimos – ya no están.

**Hay un inmenso silencio, y Aurora levanta su mano y cuidadosamente se limpia una gota de lluvia de su mejilla. Cuando habla, su voz es suave y gentil.**

AURORA: Por qué?

**Rápidamente gira y mira fijamente a Futura Libby. Sus ojos verdes deslumbran claramente por debajo de sus pestañas brillantes. Parpadea, mientras que otro torrente baja por su cara**

AURORA: Por qué, Libby? Eso es todo lo que quiero saber.

**Las cejas de Futura Libby se entre juntan mientras mira fijamente a la mujer que tiene frente de ella, una soldado traslúcida como cristal bajo una intensa lluvia.**

FUTURA LIBBY: No se la respuesta a eso, Aurora. No creo que nadie la tenga. Solo sé que si pasamos nuestra vida preguntándonos porqué las cosas malas pasan, nos perderíamos todas las cosas buenas que también nos pasan. Has pasado por cosas terribles, y no intento negarlo. Pero también te ha pasado algo maravilloso… has sobrevivido. Quizá nunca fuiste a la graduación de preparatoria, o no conseguiste tu primer carro… pero Aurora, tienes una nave espacial en su lugar. Has visto muchas cosas, y has viajado por muchos lugares que mucha gente siquiera pudo imaginar. En diez años has vivido lo que nadie pudo haber vivido en diez vidas. Y quizá tú pienses que no hay futuro, pero yo no pierdo la esperanza. Yo aún tengo una oportunidad, Aurora, y tú también la tienes.

AURORA: Estoy… estoy.. asustada. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder.

FUTURA LIBBY: Todos tenemos miedo, Aurora. Pero es mejor seguir adelante, quizá no por nosotros, pero sí por las personas que amamos.

AURORA: (con amargura) Las personas que amamos…

FUTURA LIBBY: La vida no siempre es fácil de entender. La gente muere, pero debemos aprender a hacer nuevos amigos, y de amar a nuevas personas. No olvidamos a los que hemos perdido, pero tampoco morimos con ellos. En cambio, vivimos por los que ya no lo hacen. Las personas que amamos no se han ido por completo, Aurora. Los veo a cada uno de ellos parados justo en frente de mí.

**Aurora levanta su mirada para encontrarse con la de Libby**

FUTURA LIBBY: No es un crimen sentir. Todos podemos estar asustamos, y todos lloramos. No es la gran cosa.

AURORA: Libby…

FUTURA LIBBY: Es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero yo sigo aquí. Puede que no fuésemos a secundaria, preparatoria o a la universidad, y que no tuviésemos nuestro primer carro. Pero de todos modos, quién dice que hubiésemos sido felices haciendo esas cosas? No hay modo de saber qué es lo que hubiera ocurrido. Solo existe lo que HA ocurrido, y aunque no lo parezca, no ha sido del todo malo. Aún nos tenemos la una a la otra. Y al final, no es eso lo que en verdad queremos? Amistad… amor… confianza? Todo lo que puedo decir es que siempre estaré aquí para ti, no importa qué, dónde, o lo que digas, yo seguiré siendo tu amiga. Siempre.

**Aurora muerde sus labios mientras sus ojos se inundan con la emoción. Futura Libby irradiaba calidez, y aún por debajo de las oscuras nubes y el torrente de lluvia, ella se ve firme y brillante. Futura Libby se inclina hacia delante, con sus ojos deslumbrando suavemente.**

FUTURA LIBBY: Y Aurora… y quizá nadie te haya dicho esto, pero eres hermosa.

**La cara de Aurora parece quebrarse con estas últimas palabras, y con un grito lanza su cabeza hacia atrás y estalla en llanto desesperado. Retrocediendo por la fuerza de su propia emoción, se tambalea hacia atrás, perdiendo el equilibrio momentáneamente mientras sus pies se deslizan entre el barro. Sucia, empapada de pies a cabeza, y visiblemente temblando, se queda a mitad de movimiento. Lenta y dolorosamente, se endereza, y mira a los ojos compasivos de su amiga. Con un ahogado sollozo se sumerge en Futura Libby, quien silenciosamente jala a Aurora en un abrazo reconfortante. Se enjuaga las lágrimas bruscamente mientras Futura Libby la sostiene, su llanto se amortigua por el hombro encorvado de su amiga. Después de un rato su ruidoso sollozo se calma, cuando sus lágrimas se mezclan con las gotas de lluvio en silencio. Ninguna de las mujeres de mueve, hasta que Aurora se endereza, sorbiendo la nariz y enjuagándose los ojos.**

AURORA: Lo siento… soy patética.

FUTURA LIBBY: No te disculpes, nena. Y no eres patética. Lo necesitabas.

**Aurora, algo apenada, se aparta y se sienta en la roca.**

AURORA: (sacudiendo su nariz) Es que… todo esto me está golpeando muy duro. Siempre he podido aguantarlo, sabes? En el pasado, siempre era capaz de no darle la importancia a las cosas horribles que ocurrían. Podía mantener mis emociones al margen. Pero hoy me sentí diferente, y peor. Libby, tengo miedo de lo que pueda ocurrir – tengo miedo de lo que pueda perder mañana.

FUTURA LIBBY: Ah?

AURORA: Me atreví a creer que el consulado pudiese apoyar el plan del antídoto de Jimmy. Creí que conseguiríamos el apoyo que tanto necesitábamos. Pero como siempre, creer era demasiado bueno para ser realidad. Ahora estamos completamente por nuestra cuenta. Nuestro pequeño grupo de forajidos tendrá que enfrentarse al hombre más poderoso de la galaxia, todo nosotros mismos. Es tan aterrador pensar en lo que está en juego.

**Sin pensar, toma de la mano de Futura Libby**

AURORA: Durante los últimos diez años, cada mañana era como jugar a la ruleta rusa. Nuevo día, cargabas el arma, girabas la cámara, tirabas del gatillo… y esperábas a ver quien moría. Pero aún así, yo era invulnerable. No importa cúantos fueron arrebatados en la guerra, no importa cuántos de nuestros aliados murieran en la pelea, April y yo siempre sobreviviamos. Siempre regresabamos victoriosas al final. Quienes morían eran aliens, sin caras, solo números… tan ajenos a mí como la estrella más lejana de galaxia. Tuve la idea de que April y yo eramos lo mejor de lo mejor, y no importaba todas esas cosas malas que le ocurrían a los demás, nosotras éramos intocables. Fue así varías veces que se convirtió en un patrón… hasta aquella pesadilla de tres años atrás cuando fui capturada. Y aún así, aún con todas las probabilidades, conseguí salir viva. Verás que, a pesar de todas las batallas que he tenido, todos los milagros por los que pase, nunca hubo algo más en juego que mi propia vida… así que de algún modo no era nada tan malo. Era Aurora contra el mundo. Era Aurora contra el dictador.

**Futura Libby comienza a decir algo, pero Aurora le interrumpe**

AURORA: Pero mañana las cosas serán completamente diferentes. Ya no estamos hablando de solo April y yo, poniéndonos en el frente y destruyendo todo lo que esté en nuestro camino. Ya no es mi vida la que está en juego. Es la tuya. Estoy tomando a las personas que amo más que nada en este mundo y llevándolos a una trampa mortal. No veo que entiendas el peligro al que nos estamos metiendo. Estoy asqueada de la idea de lo que pueda ocurrir. Soy responsable por ti, por April, por Nav, y por la vida de cinco niños. Podría perder a la gente que tanto aprecio de nuevo. Perder a los niños seróa como repetir lo que pasó hace diez años: lo inimaginable y horrorífico. Pero perderte a ti sería aún peor. Eso sería para mí: perder dos vidas por el precio de una.

**Aurora suelta la mano de Futura Libby y contempla el lago**

AURORA: Y lo que es peor, tengo esta horrible sensación de que no podremos salir adelante sin tener que perder a alguien. Nuevamente estoy jugando a la ruleta rusa… y sigo pensando: quién morirá para que los demás puedan vivir? Estoy aterrorizada, Libby, porque la primera regla de la guerra es muy simple. Alguien siempre muere.

**Hay un momento de silencio después de este argumento, luego Aurora se levanta abruptamente de la roca**

AURORA: Suficiente. No es hora de hacerse pedazos. Es hora de planear. Todos y cada uno de nosotros va a necesitar una dosis de ingenio, fuerza, y decisión si vamos a continuar con esto. No hay lugar para las emociones. No hay lugar para los errores. No hay lugar para nada. Ahora, Libby, estás conmigo?

FUTURA LIBBY: (colocando su mano sobre Aurora) Hasta el final.

AURORA: Entonces regresemos al campamento. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

...

* * *

_Nota: el capítulo originalmente se llamaba "Tears of rain". Pero para no complicarme, la interpretación la he dejado como "lluvia de lágrimas", aunque dista de eso. Por otra parte, debo recordar a los lectores que a partir del próximo capítulo comenzará el formato en guión del fanfic (a causa de que el formato script ya desapareció de la faz de la tierra lol XD). Y error mío; aún quedan tres capítulos más para finalizar este volumen. Y después de eso, chan chan chaaaan... la aparición del Dictador (creo que esto es spoiler jaja)... coman ansias!_  
_  
Muchísimas gracias a los lectores que han dejado reviews continuamente, especialmente a: Stefynice, JimmyxCindy, XxXDanatyXxX, Sifb, ArizKnight1994. Gracias a ustedes sigo motivada a continuar la traducción de este hermoso fic. _

_Saludos!_

_Última actualización:__** 9 ene 2013.**__  
Próxima actualización: 13 ene 2013._


	34. Seis Estrellas en el Firmamento

Después de tres meses de larga espera les dejo la actualización. Recuerden que a partir de aquí el formato es de guión. Al final están las notas de traducción para lo señalado con (*). Disfrútenlo.

* * *

**Capítulo 29: Seis estrellas en el firmamento**

Para cuando Aurora y Futura Libby regresaron al campamento, la lluvia había disminuido. Las nubes continuaban su pesada marcha hacia el horizonte, y las montañas se bañaban por la luz del atardecer que se retiraba. El caminar de Aurora era cansado pero con determinación en lo que ella y Libby llegaban a la primera choza metálica.

Jimmy corrió apresurado para encontrarse con ellas, aliviado. "Aurora! Libby! Dónde habían estado? Nos estabamos comenzando a preocupar."

"Conmovedor", dijo ella sarcásticamente, "pero no deberías estar gastando tu energía preocupándote por mi. Sólo necesitaba un respiro."

"Uhm. Cansancio por la guerra?"

"Algo por el estilo. Ahora, dónde están todos?"

En respuesta, Nav sale repentinamente de una de las casas de campaña, girando y casi tropezándose gracias a su abrigo gris. April le seguía, y el resto de los niños la respaldaban como una parvada de patitos.

"Aurora," gritó Nav, tirando de su cabello, "han freído mi corteza cerebral! Quiero decir… universos alternos? Megalomanium? Dilatación del tiempo? ULTRALORD? Esto me está matando!"

Aurora se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja. "Ajá. Veo que April te ha dado una pequeña introducción."

"Qué va!", señaló. "No había nada de pequeño en eso. Todo esto es ridículo. Digo, cada que miro hacia abajo veo versiones miniaturas de ti y del Dictador corriendo bajo mis pies! Él no se ve tan mal – no se parece mucho a su viejo yo. Pero tú – es simplemente espeluznante!".

Aurora puso una mano sobre su boca, siséandole al oído. "Bájale Nav, o alguien te escuchará! Tan mal estás? Estamos tratando de mantener esto del "universo alterno" en secreto, recuerdas?"

Nav se encogió de hombros con exageración. "Acaso no tienes fé en mí? Me hieres, Aurora. Pero no temas. Este güey de Lee (*) le dijo a los aldeanos que había un jabalí salvaje al otro lado del lago."

"Este güey de Lee?" repitió April, poniendo su puño sobre su cadera.

"Si si. Como sea, toda la gente se fue a buscar esa cosa. Lee se encargará de que lo sigan buscando por un par de horas más mientras nosotros ponemos todo en orden."

"En ese caso," dijo Aurora. "deberíamos ponernos a trabajar pero ya. Estás seguro que somos los únicos aquí?"

"Positivo, su majestad," replicó Nav, haciendo una reverencia.

"Tan positivo como aquella vez que insististe en que desactivaramos esa granada… ya sabes, la que te quitó el brazo?"

"Auch. Touché."

Aurora se da la vuelta. "Como sea, antes de desviarnos más, dejé un par de cosas en el Forajido que creo vamos a necesitar. April, tú y yo llevemos a Tolly de regreso al astillero y de paso vamos a recoger todo, porque no creo que volvamos a tener otra oportunidad después. Luego necesitaré veinte minutos para planear. Después de eso, nos reuniremos aquí donde la hoguera. Toménse el tiempo para aclarar sus mentes y para concentrarse. Cada uno de nosotros debe prepararse si es que queremos salir vivos de esto."

"Aurora," dijo Futura Libby, "puedo ir contigo y con April de regreso a la nave?"

"No veo porqué no. Nav, crees que puedas observar a los niños mientras nos vamos?"

"Noticias recientes," dijo Cindy, "no necesitamos que nos 'observen'. Nos hemos cuidado por nuestra cuenta hasta ahora. No somos bebes, sabes."

"Ok, pérmite replantearlo. Niños, podrían observar a Nav mientras no estamos?"

Nav arrastraba un enorme pedazo de piel de la tienda de Bilka y lo lanzó al fuego, luego se lanzó sobre de ello con un suspiro.

"No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que nos mantendremos entretenidos los unos a los otros. Quizá pueda contarles de la vez que mi nave explotó, y sobreví sellándome dentro de un refrigerador…"

Aurora roló sus ojos. "Dios, no lo permitas. Vámonos de aquó antes de que tenga que volver a escuchar ESO."

"Aww," chilló April, siguiéndola. "Creo que me gusta esa historia…"

"VAMOS, April."

La mujer Gorlock colocó dos dedos en su boca y chifló fuertemente. Un grito ensordecedor rasgó el aire, y un momento más tarde terrones de tierra y trozos de vegetación brotaron de la jungla junto con un jabalí escamoso. La cresta de pelos de su lomo estaban erizados, y enseñaba sus amarillentos colmillos al grupo en señal de gran desprecio.

"Oh, tranquilo animal tonto," dijo Aurora, tomando las riendas.

El jabalí se resistió, y Aurora luchó por mantener el agarre. April golpeó la cabeza de la criatura con su puño, y rápidamente cesó su protesta. Saltó sobre el lomo del animal, y Aurora y Futura Libby le siguieron.

April ondeó su mano hacia Nav. "Regresamos pronto."

Clavó sus tacones a los lados de Tolly, y la bestia se encaminó hacia la selva. Nav se quitó las botas, y estas volaron por el aire, estrellándose contra una pila de leña. Los cinco niños voltearon a ver al hombre robótico a unísono, su sincronización se perdía sólo por la variedad de expresiones que contenían sus caras. Sheen tenía una amplia sonrisa, Carl parecía distraído por una criatura tipo mosca que volaba alrededor de su cabeza. Cindy le escaneaba de pies a cabeza, de forma abierta, descarada y con desprecio. Sin darse cuenta, Nav soltaba un par de tornillos que tenía en su brazo izquierdo, y se lo separó del hombro.

"Waaaaah!", gritó Carl. "Su brazo se cayó!"

"Relájate, gordito. Es un rascador de espalda. Ves?" Agarró el miembro con su mano derecha y demostró su punto. "Perfecto para llegar a aquellos lugares difíciles de alcanzar."

Libby se rió. "Eres muy raro, te lo han dicho?"

"Yo diría, que eres de los míos!" Sheen saltó sobre el pedazo de piel mientras Nav atornillaba de nuevo su brazo. "Eres como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve!"

Nav alborotó el pelo puntiagudo de Sheen. "Y tú eres como el hiperactivo y desagradable hermano menor que nunca tuve!"

Cindy se asqueó. "Definitivamente, parecen familiares."

Nav sonrió y acarició su cabeza. "La misma vieja gruñona. Eres tan linda."

Ella cerró un ojo y lo examinó con el otro, gruñendo en voz baja.

"Entonces," dijo Nav, sentándose. "Todos ustedes llegaron en una situación muy extraña. Un niño genio con un perro robot y sus amigos sin darse cuenta se lanzan a sí mismos a un universo alternativo y conocen a sus futuros yo…. Eso SÍ es algo interesante."

Las líneas de expresión alrededor de su boca retrocedieron, y sus ojos grises se entristecieron. Se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda y los miro fijamente, al revés. La luz del fuego les daba en la cara, la cual repentinamente se vio débil.

"Todos ustedes tienen más poder de lo que imaginan. Son niños muy peligrosos. Da miedo, no lo creen?"

La pandilla retrocedió medio paso en sorpresa, mientras Cindy mostraba el ceño fruncido.

"Mira quien habla. Tú eres el gran criminal aquí."

"Ella tiene razón," dijo Jimmy. "Cuál es _tú_ historia?"

"Quieren toda la historia?"

"Sí."

"Pues, es un cuento muy largo y complicado, pero si insisten… ajem. Todo comezó hace 26 años en Numeria, cuando mis padres se sentían especialmente románticos una noche…"

Libby hizo señas frenéticamente. "Ok! No creo que necesitemos irte TAN lejos. Cómo conociste a April y a Aurora, y cuándo fue que te convertiste en un… cómo le dicen?"

"Samarkandi?" complementó Jimmy.

"Eso."

"Jeh. Acerca de eso. Nos conocimos hace 6 años atrás, pero no me convertí en uno de los Siete Samarkadin hasta cumplir 21. Me tomó realizar algunos peligrosos asaltos para conseguirme ese título, les cuento…"

Nav descansó su mano sobre su mejilla, con el rostro radiante de pensamientos ocultos. "En realidad, me encontré con Aurora primero. La chica enloquecida estalló mi nave después de que tomara un poco de su combustible durante una misión de reconocimiento en un planeta deshabitado. Particularmente no recuerdo los detalles, considerando que me estresé un poco por la vaporización total y completa de mis pertenencias. Pero Aurora, siendo el personaje tan cálido y amoroso que es, consiguió pescarme de los restos de la nave y hacerme prisionero." Se rió un poco antes de continuar. "A pesar de las apresuradas circunstancias en las que nos presentamos, nos conocimos rápidamente. Bueno, ella consiguió conocerme, gracias a sus efectivos y sin olvidar, innovadores métodos de interrogación. Después de eso fue obvio para ella que yo no era una amenaza, se me dio amplia libertad en la nave… pero fui tratado con fría indiferencia. No me había percatado en el momento, pero el susodicho planeta inhabitado había sido escenario de una masacre tan sólo unos días antes. La población entera había sido desvanecida en el aire. Aparentemente la resistencia había designado a Aurora la tarea de monitorear el lugar por las siguientes semanas. Cielos, nunca había visto a alguien tan empeñado en su misión. Fue tan intenso."

Sacudió su cabeza, como queriéndose librar de sí mismo del recuerdo. "De todos modos, me encontraba enjaulado con una fiera malhumorada de 15 años de edad, y siendo joven y cargado de hormonas, no podía evitar sentirme cautivado por ella. Su fuerza, su voluntad, y ese aire de melancolía que se extendía en sus acciones… ah! Era casi mística. Y por supuesto, no ayudaba en nada que ella fuese la piloto más peligrosa de todo el mundo. Estaba totalmente loco por ella."

Él dejó escapar un suspiro, y Jimmy aprovechó la oportunidad para objetar. "Espera un segundo!..."

"No, no", insistió Nav, interrumpiéndolo a mitad de la queja. "Déjame terminar antes de que preguntes, o tendré que repetirlo todo. Como sea, pronto se hizo deslumbradamente claro para mí que Aurora estaba – cómo puedo decir esto – no disponible. Quiero decir, me golpeó por completo la cara la vez que intenté poner un dedo sobre ella. Lo único que le importaba era su misión… su gran y consumante deseo de venganza. Aún ahora, es lo que le motiva. No se detendra hasta que lo mate o lo tenga en sus manos. Es como si los dos estuviesen unidos por alguna clase de lazo torcido, y mutualmente destructivo. Simplemente no puedo entenderlo…"

Su mirada vagaba a la distancia. Finalmente forzó una sonrisa. "Aurora fue quien me presentó a April. No fue exactamente amor a primera vista. Cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, ella era una larguirucha adolescente hostil con un gancho asesino y un gran casco de cabello. Sinceramente, no sabía que hacer con ella. Aún así, paso el tiempo y terminé conociéndola más a ella. Constantemente íbamos a misiones juntos, y cuando no estaba robando preciados artefactos, pasaba el tiempo con su compañía. Actuaba como un completo tonto a lado de ella, y ella no se pondría en mi contra. Y cuando me metía en más problemas de los que podía manejar, ella era quien conseguía rescatarme. Llegué a confiar en ella de una manera que nunca podría haber confiado en alguien más. Así que podemos decir que Aurora fue quien me llevó a todo esto, pero April fue quien me mantuvo aquí."

Libby no se molestó en ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción. "Pensé que había algo más divertido entre tú y Aurora."

"La palabra clave: había. Y siempre fue de un solo lado, así que realmente no importa. Aún así, no toquen este tema con April cerca… siempre ha sido un poco delicado."

La voz de April sale de la nada. "No toquen que conmigo cerca?"

"Que creo que deberías dejarte crecer más el cabello," Nav respondió dulcemente.

April surgió del follage, guiando a Tolly con las correas. "Agh, Nav, ya hemos hablado de esto. El cabello largo es señal de rango; no puedo simplemente dejarlo crecer cada vez que me plazca."

"Entonces quizá debas patear algunos traseros y subir de rango."

April sonrió en respuesta, y Futura Libby saltó de Tolly. Aurora le siguió, cargando docenas de papeles, mapas, pergaminos y cuadernos. Se dirigió hacia una piedra plana a lado de la hoguera, y los demás se reunieron a su alrededor.

"Qué es eso?" preguntó Jimmy.

"Qué parece que son? Son mis expedientes… contienen toda la información que he recolectado acerca del Dictador durante los últimos diez años. Son la llave para llevar nuestra estrategia de batalla."

Él rascó su cabeza. "Si no te molesta mi pregunta… por qué tan primitivo? Este es el futuro. No debería estar toda la información categorizada y puesta en algún equipo móvil de alta tecnología al que puedas acceder a sus archivos fácilmente? Ya sabes, perfiles criminales, mapas de la fortaleza… esa clase de cosas."

Dejó caer de golpe la pila de cosas sobre la roca, luego se secó el sudor de su frente. "Nada digital es seguro. Todo lo que está en una computadora puede ser hackeado. En el momento en el que esto sea convertido en código binario, es presa fácil… no le tomaría ni diez minutos al DJ para suprimir cada 1 y 0…"

Hizo una pausa, luego dejó caer su cara sobre su palma. "Oh Dios… ahora yo lo estoy diciendo tambien…"

"Ajá!" estalló Sheen. "Por fin: Victoria! No puedes detener la revolución de DJ!" (*)

"Como sea," continuó forzosamente, "aún cuando él no tome la información, alguien más podría hackear los archivos y robar todo lo que he arriesgado para conseguir. En estos tiempos, el papel es más seguro que la computadora. Las cosas aquí escritas son sólo para mis ojos. Tengo más información precisa acerca de sus hábitos, su historial pasado y de su base que la Policía Galactíca y el Gran Consulado juntos."

Se inclinó hacia delante y descansó su cabeza sobre sus manos. "Agh, y ahora tengo tan sólo unas pocas horas para meterles en la cabeza diez años de anotaciones." Se pausó por un momento, luego tomo un respiro hondo y comenzó. "La fortaleza del Jimmy Dictador está ubicada en P24-505, un planeta deshabitado en el extremo más alejado del brazo de la espiral. El planeta está cubierto por un océano poco profundo y cálido que se extiende por toda la superficie. No hay ninguna masa de tierra."

Jimmy frunció el ceño. "Entonces, cómo?..."

"La fortaleza del Dictador está por debajo del agua. La estructura está sumergida a 30.48 metros debajo de la superficie del mar tropical. El agua brinda una capa extra de protección y hace la infiltración más difícil, ya que la mayor parte de naves espaciales no son a prueba de agua y solo unas pocas vidas inteligentes pueden respirar debajo de ella. También se protege contra ataques a distancia de aquellos que consiguen romper con el sistema de defensa global."

"Wow," se maravilló Libby, "una fortaleza escondida debajo del agua. Algo así como la ciudad perdida de Atlantis. Excepto, que bueno… es malvado."

Aurora jugueteó con el pequeño comunicador en su muñeca, y una imagen holográfica del planeta surgió de pronto. "Esta es una representación 3-D de P24-505, de la Base de Datos Planetaria Galáctica. Como pueden ver, no hay lunas, y la ausencia de mareas hace al océano muy diferente a los de la Tierra. Muy poco se sabe acerca de las criaturas que allí viven… los únicos organismos documentados son algunos Fitoplancton, unas pocas especies de medusas de mar, y un animal depredador que se asemeja a un gigante Planaria.

"Pla-quequé?" dijo Sheen.

"Planarian…" corrijió Jimmy. "Es un organismo microscópico encontrado en la Tierra. Pero es no es importante. Por favor, continúa…"

"Hay dos niveles distintos de seguridad en torno a la base. El primero es el sistema de defensa global – o orbital-. Como su nombre implica, orbita el sistema extendiéndose por la exósfera, a un millón seiscientos nueve mil kilómetros en todas direcciones, rodeando por completo el planeta." Eligió un pergamino de la pila y lo desplegó. El diagrama que estaba dentro, que había sido bocetado con pluma roja y azul, mostraba el contorno del planeta y un escudo en forma de malla a su alrededor. "La esfera cuadrículada que ven representa la defensa orbital. En primer lugar, hay un bien repleto, campo de minas magnetizado que está diseñado para evitar que las grandes flotas o naves se acerquen. Intercalados entre las minas se encuentran agujeros negro miniaturas, generados artificialmente. El dictador los controla parcialmente intercambiando los agujeros por dimensiones. Sólo succionan si el generador de transdimensiones está desactivado –lo que ocurre si una nave está muy cerca. El único modo de pasar por el campo es con una pequeña flota de naves y unas maniobras evasivas intensas."

Cerró el pergamino, luego seleccionó otro. Este contiene un dibujo de una extraña máquina con una forma parecida a la punta de una flecha. "Cuando consigues pasar a través del campo de minas, tienes que lidiar con uno de estos bichos. Yo los llamo rastreadores*te. Están continuamente rodeando el planeta en órbitas erráticas, mientras monitorean el espacio cercano en busca de cualquier signo térmico o nuclear que pueda indicar la presencia de una nave. Una vez que un rastreador detecta un invasor, cambia de dirección y se dirige a la fuente de la misma forma que lo haría un misil busca calor. Si te pega, acabó todo."

Echó a un lado el diagrama y sacó un trozo de papel de una de las carpetas. Lo abrió, revelando una descripción detallada de una nave de apariencia elegante y mortífera. "Esta es quizá la parte más peligrosa del sistema de defensa orbital. Es la nave espacial personal del Dictador, _El Media Vida (*)_."

_"El Media Vida?",_ repitió Cindy.

Aurora asintió. "Es un nombre con doble significado. Se refiere a la propiedad de desintegración nuclear de isótopos radioactivos, y al mismo tiempo hace referencia a todas las víctimas muertas prematuramente. Algunas personas tienen la teoría de que "El Media Vida" podría ser una ironía por parte del Dictador, acerca de su propia existencia, pero lo dudo. En cualquier caso, la nave orbita al planeta muy cera de la exósfera y puede ubicar hasta un pequeño cúmulo de polvo aproximándose si lo desea. _El Media Vida _ha destruido planetas enteros, así que seguramente será… interesante tratar de abordarlo sin ser detectados."

Volvió a colocar el dibujo dentro de la carpeta, luego se pausó para cruzarse de brazos. "Alguna pregunta antes de que pasemos al sistema de defensa interno?"

Su audiencia estaba perpleja mirándole en absoluto silencio.

"Bien. Porque la defensa interna es infinitamente más compleja que la orbital."

Jimmy dejó salir un ligero quejido. "No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Cómo se supone vamos a pasar esto?"

"Puedes, Neutron", espetó Cindy. "Fue tu gran cerebro que nos metió a nosotros en todo esto en primer lugar, y haré que tu enorme cerebro nos saque de esto también."

Aurora sacó una hoja raída de entre las demás. Contenía un esquema desordenado con etiquetas y notas garabateadas y símbolos matemáticos. La estructura representada vagamente se parecía a un copo de nieve de cinco puntas asimétrico.

"Algo así es como la base se ve actualmente. Bueno, es una aproximación en todo caso. Tuve que dibujarlo de memoria, así que está un poco incompleto. Déjenme que les explique el esquema. La base consiste en un 'núcleo' central con cinco brazos independientes a este. Cada brazo está etiquetado del sector 1 al 5." Indicó el punto más alto de la figura en forma de estrella. "Este sector es el 1, y contiene todas las habitaciones personales del Dictador y su extenso laboratorio. Continuando en el sentido del reloj, está la sección 2 a la 5. El Sector 2 tiene dos niveles. El nivel más abajo contiene la prisión, y el nivel más alto contiene el laboratorio secundario para…. Experimentación en seres vivos. El sector 3 estaba incompleto la ocasión que fui capturada. No tengo idea para que se use actualmente. El sector 4 consiste en el bunker de armamento y de municiones así como también un amplio almacén. El sector 5 fue aparentemente parte de algún experimento a gran escala en algún momento, pero creo que desde entonces ha permanecido cerrado o convertido a algo más. Aunque, podría equivocarme. Nunca he estado en el sector 5 realmente, así que seguiremos con la incógnita. La seguridad parece estar más descuidada en esta área, sin embargo, hay que tenerlo en cuenta para nuestro plan."

"Cuál es exactamente nuestro plan?" preguntó Cindy.

"Espera, ya casi llego a eso. Pero primero, un poco más acerca de la seguridad interna. Cada sector puede ser sellado remotamente desde la sala de control y desde otros sectores, lo cual impide que los posibles intrusos se muevan libremente dentro de la base. El único modo de entrar a la sala de control principal es con un escaneo de ADN, de retina, identificación de voz y una contraseña. Afortunadamente, nuestro objetivo no es infiltrarnos al salon de control principal. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es acercarnos lo suficiente al Dictador y administrarle el antídoto, y después salir como un demonio de allí."

"Qué hay de Sheen?" preguntó Futura Libby. "O de Carl? Y si suponemos que también habrá otros prisioneros atrapados ahí? No podemos irnos así nada más."

"Eso sólo complica las cosas, pero tendremos que solucionarlo a medida que estemos en eso. El problema principal es ir y sobrevivir lo suficiente como para encontrarnos a Dictador Jimmy en persona. La base está llena de soldados robóticos, programados para matar a cualquier amenaza. Hay torretas situadas alrededor de entradas principales, y si nuestra suerte es mala, podríamos encontrarnos con cosas peores. No tengo ni la menor idea de las cosas nuevas que haya inventado en estos tres años después de mi captura. Ha estado bastante inactivo últimamente en términos de ataque, así que quizá eso no sea algo bueno para nosotros."

Jimmy frunció el ceño de nuevo. "No lo entiendo, Aurora. Con toda esa seguridad y sin conocimiento previo de la base, cómo rayos conseguiste escapar la primera vez?"

Todos miraron a Aurora con expectación, y ella suspiró. "Me prometí que nunca le diría a nadie, en caso de que volviera el Dictador, pero supongo que ahora no puede afectar mucho si les digo. La verdad es, que yo nunca hubiese podido salir por mi cuenta… fue Carl quien me ayudó a escapar. Si no fuese por él, yo seguiría aprisionada, o peor."

Todos se quedaron mirando en sorpresa. Los ojos de Carl parecían destellar mientras la miraba fijamente.

"Wow!" exclamó. "Soy un héroe!"

Nav se veía impresionado. "Wow, todo este tiempo pensé que era un cobarde sin remedio. Quién lo diría."

"No importa," interrumpió Aurora. "Necesitamos regresar al tema… cada uno de ustedes tiene un rol de vital importancia en el plan, y necesitan conocerlo. Así que aquí vamos."

El grupo se inclinó hacia delante, todos sus ojos puestos en su líder.

"El primer obstáculo será dejar el Planeta Gorlock sin ser detectados. Ahora que el Consulado sabe de nuestro plan, vamos a ser cuidadosamente vigilados para asegurarse de que no intentemos nada gracioso. Eso significa que no vamos a poder mover a El Forajido sin levantar sospechas. Con suerte, Nav nos puede dar una solución."

"Tengo programado partir mañana en mi nave, el _Shahada_," dijo, "por lo que su repentina salida no debe llamar la atención. Asumiendo que es una chatarra, pero eso no importa mucho. Lo que importa es que está equipado con un hiperacelerador, el cual necesitaremos para llegar al planeta del Dictador. Por supuesto que no nos servirá mucho después de eso, considerando que todo el sistema de defensa del Dictador está diseñado para evitar que naves grandes como el _Shahada_ se acerque. Afortunadamente, hace poco… cómo lo digo?...'liberé' a unos pequeños navíos de combate de sus dueños originales, y estan aparcados en este preciso momento en la bodega de carga. Podemos dejar el Shahada en una orbita distante y montar los combatientes, hacernos paso por la órbita de defensa, a travezar la atmósfera, y bajar por los niveles de mar. Eso es… siempre y cuando no seamos pulverizados por las minas, arrastrados por los agujeros negros, pulverizados por los rastreadores, o incinerados por _El Media Vida_."

"Un pensamiento reconfortante," dijo Jimmy sarcásticamente. "Gracias"

"Cuando quieras…"

"Espera," dijo Futura Libby. "Si la superficie es agua, cómo vamos a aterrizar? Cómo vamos a entrar a la base así?"

"En realidad," dijo Aurora, "Esperaba que Jimmy pudiese encontrar una solución. Neutrón?"

"Ah…"

Sheen ondeaba su mano por el aire. "Oh! Escógeme! Aquí! Aquí! Tengo una idea!"

Aurora se frotó las sienes. "Esta bien Sheen, qué es…"

"Ok, están listos? Mi idea es… masticar chicle!"

Antes de que alguien pudiese acusar a Sheen de su tontería más reciente, los ojos de Jimmy se iluminaron.

"No, esperen! No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto pero Sheen tiene razón! Olvidé por completo mi Chicle de Aire Neutrónico. Cuando lo masticas, el chicle te permite temporalmente respirar y hablar bajo el agua, y también tolerar la presión extrema. Es perfecta para este tipo de buceo que tendremos que hacer en la base del Dictador."

Cindy retrocedió en shock. "Vaya, te refieres… a que Sheen en verdad tuvo una BUENA idea?"

Todos se quedaron boquiabierto en unísono.

"Wow," sonrió Libby, "si seguimos así, podríamos en verdad conseguirlo!" Miró hacia Sheen, quien había recogido lo que parecía una arrugada pasa del suelo y estaba tentativamente casi lamiendo. "… Pensándolo bien, todos estamos condenados."

"Sip," afirmó Cindy.

Jimmy asintió. "Definitivamente."

Aurora ignoró la ola de comentarios. "La disposición de los asientos en los navíos de combate será la siguiente: Yo pilotearé el navío 1, y Jimmy y la pequeña Libby me acompañarán en los asientos traseros. April piloteará el navío 2, y sus pasajeros serán Cindy y mi Libby. Nav se encargará del navío 3, y Sheen y Carl irán con él. Entendido?"

Todos asintieron.

"Una vez que encontremos la superficie del océano, saltaremos de las naves y nadaremos hacia la base. No somos más grandes que las vidas acuáticas de allí, y como no generamos ninguna señal de EM, dudo que los sensores enloquezcan cuando nos acerquemos."

"Aurora," dijo April, "cómo entraremos a la base?"

"Ah, sí. Está es la parte divertida. Hay una serie de ductos llenos de agua que atraviezan las paredes de toda la estructura. Están diseñados para ecualizar la presión entre el interior y el océano a su alrededor. Hay tres entradas separadas que succionan el agua en los acuedúctos y lo hacen circular. Nos dividiremos en tres grupos y entraremos por ahí. Libby viene conmigo. April y Nav irán juntos, y ustedes niños serán el otro grupo."

"Nosotros solos?" preguntó Carl.

"No cometeré el error de menospreciarlos. Recuerdo las cosas que solíamos hacer cuando niños. Han rescatado a sus padres de extraterrestres, enfrentado villanos locos, salvado la ciudad de desastres naturales… creo que pueden con esto."

"Supongo…" murmuró Cindy.

Aurora la miró fijamente a los ojos. "No solo pueden con esto, sino que TIENEN que poder hacerlo. Son el as bajo la manda en este plan. El Dictador no sabe que existen, y ciertamente no estará esperándolos. Además, también tienen otra ventaja: la mente de Jimmy… y su ADN. Jimmy, como tu código genético concuerda con el del Dictador, las armas no te van a atacar, y probablemente serás capaz de usar mucha de su tecnología. Será tu responsabilidad cuidar de los demás."

Jimmy tragó saliva.

"Sin embargo, aún tenemos un problema, un error en el plan… Lady Jaya tiene el tercer tubo de ensayo con el antídoto, lo que significa que uno de los grupos tendrá que ir sin uno. Si el Dictador los atrapa, no podrá hacerse mucho."

"Si me quedo despierto esta noche, podría conseguir resolverlo…" se ofreció Jimmy.

"No. No has dormido en Dios sabrá cuánto tiempo. Necesitas descansar y estar concentrado para mañana. Debe haber otra alternativa."

"P-puedo ayudar?" se escuchó una voz cercana.

April inmediatamente sacó su arma. "Quién está ahí? Muéstrate!"

Gemidos emanaban detrás de una pila de leños, y Nav se deslizó hacia donde provenía el sonido. Su pie se quedó atrapado en un tocón y se estrelló de cabeza hacia la pila de leña, mandando a volar trozos de madera hacia todos lados. Cuando se aclaró el polvo, sostenía a una pequeña Gorlock en sus brazos.

"Déjame ir, por favor! No diré nada, lo juro!"

"Wenna?" Futura Libby estaba boquiabierta.

"Lo siento!" chilló la niña, llorando. "No era mi intención escuchar! No quería volver con ese feo Warthog y los demás, así que me escondí aquí. Lo siento! Por favor no me golpeen!"

Nav acarició su cabeza extrañamente, y April apuntó el arma hacia ella.

"Niña patética! Debería…"

Futura Libby silenció a April con un gesto de su mano. Se acercó a la joven Gorlock con una sonrisa. "Wenna, soy yo, me recuerdas? No estoy enojada contigo, pero no puedes decirle nada de esto a nadie, ok? Porque de otro modo todos nosotros saldremos heridos, y no podremos volver y verte de nuevo. Ok? Nos lo prometes?"

"Lo-lo siento!" Wenna gimoteaba. "No lo diré. Lo prometo!"

"Esa es una buena niña!"

Una rama se quebró cerca de ellos, y April se dio la vuelta y disparo tres veces en la oscuridad. Wenna se cubrió las orejas y hundió su cara en el pecho de Nav.

Aurora bajó la voz. "April, qué era eso?"

"No estoy segura… pero vi algo moverse…"

Una figura emergió de la nube de humo, sus colmillos afilados brillaban con la luz del fuego. La luz cruzó su cara, y su reflejo era lo único que indicaba el triunfo que esconfía a la sombra de su casco.

"Quizá hayan convencido a mi débl hermana de mantener su boca cerrada," proclamó Nakki, "pero yo no seré tan fácil de silenciar! Le contaré a Lady Jaya. Les diré a todos acerca de su plan. Patético, traidores ingratos! Serán castigados!"

Se echó a correr hacia la selva.

"Deténganla!" gritó Aurora. "Si escapa, estaremos acabados!"

April disparó dos veces al follaje, y una enorme rama cayó al suelo, cortando la ruta de escape de Nakki. Antes de que Nakki pudiese reaccionar, Nav se materializó detrás de ella y deslizó una mano sobre su boca. Pateó y se retorció violentamente, pero la agarró rápido.

"Fiú!", exhaló Nav. "Eso estuvo cerca. Oye, qué estás…?"

Nakki le mordió fuertemente la mano, y acto seguido soltó un grito de dolor.

"No funcionará, cabeza de chorlito", dijo, dándole golpecitos en su cabeza. "Mi mano no es real."

Aurora se nefasteó y lo miraba con enojo fulminador. "Nav, esto es un desastre. Creí que habías comprobado la zona!"

"Lo hice! Cómo se supone sabría que estas dos niñas estarías escondidas detrás de los leños?"

"Tonto! Ahora, qué vamos a hacer? Ya era bastante malo que Wenna supiera de esto, pero ahora esta mocosa también? No podemos contar con ella para que guarde silencio!"

"Pues a mí no me veas!" dijo a la defensiva. "Yo no haré nada! Ya había dicho yo que nada de lastimar niños, recuerdas? Especialmente, chicas!"

"Demonios Nav, tu moralidad condescendiente realmente me hace enojar a veces! Bien… yo lo haré!"

"Hacer qué, Aurora?" preguntó Futura Libby. "De qué están hablando?"

"Es un procedimiento Gorlock estándar," respondió sombríamente. "A los fisgones se les corta la lengua. Obviamente no podemos hacerle eso a un niño, así que tendremos que quemarle la lengua para que no pueda hablar en un par de semanas. No es gran cosa; se curará eventualmente."

"Aurora!" exclamó Futura Libby. "No puedes estar hablando en serio! Es solo una niña!"

"Pues qué sugieres que hagamos? Si les dice antes de que nos vayamos, estamos acabados, así como nuestro plan! No me sentiría bien matar a un niño, pero por otro lado, debemos dejarle con la incapacidad para hablar, es nuestra única opción!"

"No podemos atarle o algo así? Ya sabes, hasta que nos vayamos?"

"Y qué si una de ellas escapa? Será el precio de tu compasión el de todos nuestros cuellos?"

"Pero si vamos por ahí lastimando niños, no seremos mejores que los criminales!"

Aurora se giró para enfrentar a su amiga. "Eso es porque – somos criminales! Todos nosotros! Nav, April y yo. He vivido una vida muy diferente a la tuya Libby. Somos nosotros o ellos, matar o morir. Así que a menos a que tengas una mejor idea, me voy a quedar con esa forma de pensar."

Futura Libby pareció angustiada por un momento, luego Jimmy se acercó y la agarró del brazo.

"Aurora, estas equivocada," dijo firmemente. "Si te detuvieses a pensar por un minuto, te darías cuenta."

Cindy asintió. "Es un hecho de que es una niña grosera y probablemente se merezca saber lo que es ser golpeada. Pero vamos, quemarle la lengua? Estás siendo muy radical, incluso para mí."

"Escuchen," Jimmy ofreció con dulzura. "Las baterías de Goddard están casi agotadas, pero creo que tengo suficiente como para ejecutar un borrado de memoria en las dos. No recordarán nada de lo ocurrido en los últimos veinte minutos. No es nada fácil, pero al menos es humano."

Aurora se dio la vuelta, con una expresión salvaje. "Bien! Hagan lo que quieran. No me importa. Sólo háganlo rápido, y luego sáquenlas de mi vista."

Se marchó de mal humor, mientras Sheen golpeaba sus pies contra el suelo. "… No creo que sea el momento correcto para decir que tengo que usar el baño, verdad?"

…

Veinte minutos después, Cindy, Libby, Carl, y Sheen estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata, cada uno de ellos perdidos en la intimidad de sus pensamiedos. Jimmy se acercó con un bostezo en la oscuridad de la noche, y dejó caerse cansado a un lado de Libby.

"Bueno, ya quedó…" Se estiró con fuerza para luego romper el silencio que seguía. "… Entonces, ah… qué están haciendo?"

"Sólo pensando en cosas…" La mirada de Libby vagaba por el cielo, y después de una pausa señaló un parche de estrellas titilantes. Su luz caía sobre su cara, después de haber viajado billones de años a través del infinito espacio. "Miren! Seis estrellas!... Una para cada uno de nosotros, si contamos a Goddard."

Sus palabras se desvanecieron, y hubo otra pausa. "Y bueno… dónde está Goddard?" preguntó Libby.

Jimmy se encogió de hombros. "Nav me dejó conectarlo a una toma de corriente en el Shahada. Su batería se está cargando en lo que hablamos."

"Y dónde está Nav?" inquirió Cindy.

Jimmy aclaró su garganta. "Uhm… creo que él y April fueron a algún lado…"

Sonriendo traviesamente, Sheen se inclinó y le dio un codazo a Cindy. "Apuesto a que van a haber un montón de Gorlockianos con sellos de confianza toda la noche, ah? Ah?" Le codeó un poco más, y ella lo bateó con fuerza.

"Cálmate, Sheen! Esta podría ser la última noche que pasen juntos. Muestra un poco de respeto, quieres?"

El silencio dominó de nuevo, y el grupo se sintió incómodo. Jimmy miraba al fuego, y el ardiente color naranja se reflejaba en sus ojos.

"Te deja pensando, el hecho de considerar la posibilidad de tu propia muerte, no?

Cindy y Libby miraron hacia Jimmy en sorpresa, pero nadie respondió. Hasta que Cindy por fin habló.

"Supongo que es… olvídenlo."

"Qué?"

"Bueno, es sólo que… nunca nos habíamos sentado a pensarlo antes. En otras ocasiones nos hemos enfrentado al peligro, siempre nos vimos atrapados en el calor del momento. Las cosas pasaban muy rápido, no había tiempo para sentarnos y pensar acerca de lo que podía pasar. Esto de esperar es lo peor. No puedo soportarlo. Sólo quiero que acabe de una buena vez."

Las llamas en espiral descendieron, parpadeando mientras hacían una última danza sobre las brasas.

Carl se unió a la conversación en voz baja. "Creen… creen que en verdad algo malo pase mañana?... Que uno de nosotros pueda… ya saben…?"

"No pienses así, Carl", rogó Libby. "Sólo te desanimarás. Lo que sea que ocurra, ocurrirá. Sentarnos y pensar acerca de ello no hará que sea mejor. Así que concéntrense en algo más."

"Eso es fácil de decir, Libs," respondió Cindy. "Pero sabes muy bien que aún así seguiremos pensando en eso."

Sheen picó el fuego ausente. "Creen que haya un Ultralord en el cielo?"

Libby sonrió. "Para ti Sheen, estoy segura que sí. Videojuegos también, y música padrísima las 24 horas del día, los siete días de la semana. Y montañas de dulces, y toda la Mora Flora que puedas beber…"

La expresión de Sheen se cambió a una sonrisa. "Entonces qué rayos estamos esperando? Quién tiene un poco de arsénico?"

"Sheen, eso no es gracioso," dijo Jimmy severamente.

"Perdón…"

Jimmy parecía perdido por un momento. "Saben," comenzó pensativamente, "toda mi vida he procurado tener una visión científica, lógica y ordenada. La ciencia lo es todo para mí. Pero en momentos como este, casi desearía…"

Giró la cabeza para mirar a otro lado, pero Cindy notó su mirada antes de que pudiese girarse.

"Casi desearías qué?"

"Nada."

"No, qué desearías?"

"No lo sé… poder compartir la visión de Libby acerca del la vida después de la muerte, supongo."

"Por qué?" preguntó Cindy. "Qué piensas que hay después de que morímos?"

"Bueno, siendo honestos… nada."

"Nada?"

"Si," dijo, un poco inquieto. "Digo, somos organismos como todo lo demás. Cuando morimos, nos biodegradamos y luego somos… nada."

Silencio ensordecedor.

"No creo que me guste tu cielo Jimmy," dijo Carl.

"No es el cielo, Carl. Es nada."

Libby miró hacia las estrellas. "Bueno, creo que hay algo más que eso. Y si alguna vez necesitan la prueba, solo miren hacía arriba – hacia la el cielo de noche. Qué es lo que ven?"

"El espacio vacío mezclado con pedazos de materia," respondió con voz apagada.

"No, quiero decir, qué es lo que _ven_? Cuando piensan en todas esas innumerables estrellas… cuando te detienes a pensar lo basto que es el universo, te das cuenta de que somos parte de algo más grande, algo tan sorprendente y hermoso que no podemos esperar entender."

Jimmy sonrió tristemente. "Espero tengas razón, Libby."

El silencio parecía extenderse por toda una eternidad.

"Oigan, chicos?" dijo Carl a lo último. "Creen que cuando, bueno, ya saben… cuando estemos muertos… terminaremos en algun lado donde estaremos todos juntos? El cielo no sería un cielo sin ustedes."

Cindy, Libby, Sheen y Jimmy hicieron todo lo posible para ocultar la amplia gama de emociones que sintieron al oír estas palabras.

"Carl…"

"Por Dios…" murmuró Cindy.

Jimmy se rascó la parte de atrás de su cuello incómodo. "Bueno, amigos, lo que sea que ocurra mañana, sólo quiero decirles que… rayos, cómo digo esto? Quizá hay algo más después de todo esto, pero si no lo hay… me alegra haber estado aquí mientras pude."

"Yo también," sonrió Cindy.

Los dos se sonrieron el uno al otro, olvidando temporalmente la enemistad.

"Wow," dijo Libby, "Me gustaría tener una copa de vino o algo así… una ocasión como esta amerita un brindis. Quizá podemos fingir?"

Los demás asintieron, y cada uno envolvió sus dedos alrededor de una copa imaginaria. Después de una breve vacilación, Libby elevó la suya, y los otros siguieron su ejemplo.

"Me siento totalmente rídicula…" se quejó Cindy.

"Shh!" dijo Jimmy.

Libby comenzó el brindis. "Ajem! Por los amigos…"

"…y por todas nuestras aventuras!" añadió Sheen.

"Por un nuevo comienzo…" dijo Cindy.

"… y por regresar a casa a salvo," terminó Carl.

Jimmy elevó el suyo solemnemente. "Por lo que sea que ocurra ahora"

Ceremonialmente bebieron el vacío de sus copas imaginarias, y se perdieron en la misma calidez que solo un vino real podía producir. Tristemente, el momento fue súbitamente arruinado cuando Sheen eructó fuertemente y pretendió tirar la copa por encima de su hombro.

"Bueno," se agarró del cinturón, soltándolo, "esa fue la conversación más profunda que he tenido. Siento que se aproxima una gran jaqueca después de esto. Lo que necesito justo ahora es diez bolsas de azúcar y doce horas de videojuegos. Y estaré listo."

Jimmy inclinó su cabeza. "Quizá deberíamos ir a dormir."

"Si, por favor," dijeron Cindy y Libby simultáneamente.

Uno a uno se pusieron de pie y Jimmy apagó lo que quedaba del fuego. El agotado grupo arrastró los pies dentro de una choza y – desde la perspectiva de las estrellas más lejanas– desaparecieron por siempre.

...

* * *

**Notas de traducción:**

(*) Cuando Nav se refiere a Lee lo hace de forma despectiva, como haciéndolo menos, por lo que en la traducción quedó como "Este güey de Lee" ya que no encontré una mejor interpretación para ello.

(*) Cuando Aurora y Sheen hablan de "_DJ_", se refieren al acrónimo de "Dictador Jimmy".

(*) _Half Life_ es es nombre en inglés para _El Media Vida_; la nave del Dictador, así como _The Desperado_ es El forajido; la nave de Aurora y el _Shahada_ de Nav.

* * *

**Comentarios de la traductora:** ¿Qué les pareció? Se ha puesto muy interesante el fanfic! En este capítulo fueron reveladas tantas cosas y las emociones comienzan a desbordarse, eh? c: Espero les haya gustado, cruzen los dedos para que la próxima semana sin falta tenga el siguiente capítulo (que en este caso me demoré por proyectos que comencé a hacer, además de que este capítulo era precisamente DEMASIADO extenso, y se cambiaba de formato de narración jeje)

Se les invita a unirse al foro BrainBlast! aquí en fanfiction (en mi perfil hay enlace al foro); participen creando o comentando en los temas. Estoy segura de que les interesará. Saludos!

Última actualización: 15 marzo 2013  
Próxima actualización: 22 marzo 2013 máx.


	35. Oscuridad, Sé Mi Amiga

Jimmy Neutrón no es mío. Ni tampoco este hermoso fanfic (el cual le pertenece a Mara S.). Pero algo que sí es mío es el fanpage en fbook de "Las Aventuras de Jimmy Neutron; el niño genio -latino." Pasen a visitarlo cuando quieran.

Sin más qué decir; el capítulo prometido. (Notas de traducción al final de la hoja)

* * *

**Capítulo 30: Oscuridad, sé mi amiga**

La noche estaba casi por terminar, y el mundo esperaba que la mañana llegase pronto a los lugares más oscuros. Fuera de las tiendas de campaña una densa niebla ocupaba el aire, cubriendo el cielo con diferentes sombras grises. Jimmy se movía incómodo en su lugar, luego se sentó de golpe al oír el sonido de pisadas silenciosas a un lado de él. April cubrío con su mano la boca de él en un intento de sofocar su brusca toma de aire.

"Shh,", siseó. "Despierta a los demás."

Sacudiéndose el sueño, se dio vuelta hacia el grupo de amigos acurrucados en sus improvisadas camas. "Psst. Hey. Cindy, Libby… despierten. Hey."

Cindy se agitó y lo miró. "Neutron, pero qué..?... el sol ni siquiera ha salido aún…"

"Shh, silencio," susurró. "April estaba aquí hace unos cuantos segundos. Despierten a Carl y a Sheen, y que sea rápido."

Las chicas se dieron vuelta y empujaron a los chicos dormidos, que se despertaron cabeceando antes de sentarse.

Carl restregaba sus ojos. "Aww, estaba teniendo el sueño más lindo del mundo, y mi amiga suiza Elke estaba ahí montando una llama…"

"Eso no es nada!", explotó Sheen. "Mi sueño tenía aros de hula, a George Washington, y un jacuzzi relleno de donas glaseadas."

Aurora asomó la cabeza por la entrada de la tienda de campaña. "Ya están todos despiertos?"

Los niños soltaron un quejido en respuesta.

"Shh!", exhortó ella, mirando por encima de su hombro. "Nos vamos ya. Un banco de nubes de baja altitud acaba de llegar, y nos va a proporcionar la cobertura que necesitamos para despegar. Quédense lo más callados posibles. Los aldeanos del pueblo regresaron, y aunque los Gorlocks tienden a ser de sueño pesado, es mejor no tomar ningún riesgo."

Se escabulleó, y los ocupantes de la tienda de mala gana se levantaron de la maraña de hojas y pieles de animales en las que habían dormido. En varios estados de sueño, arrastraron los pies fuera de la tienda y entraron en la clara niebla que rodeaba el círculo de chozas.

Nav esperaba afuera, abotonándose su abrigo gris. "Buenas, compatriotas. Cielos, dormí como una PIEDRA."

"Agh…", se quejó Cindy.

"No les gusta el clima de este día? Es tan gris y _miserable_. Justo como me gusta comenzar otro día de sombría villanía."

"Caray. Eres una de esas personas mañaneras, verdad?"

Le pellizcó las mejillas irritablemente. "Eres tan adorable cuando me odias hasta las entrañas."

April se les unió un momento después, su delgada figura cargaba un atónito número de armas. Tenía un cañón gigantesco atado sobre sus hombros, y cuatro juegos de fundas alineados a sus piernas. Dos cuchillos curvos brillaban de su compartimiento en la bota izquierda, y como si eso no fuese suficiente, cargaba lo que parecía una versión alien de la AK47 en sus manos.

"Orale," dijo Nav. "April, te ves… uhm.."

"Bien equipada?", acompletó ella.

"Iba a decir 'homicida', pero claro…"

"Aw, Nav, eres muy amable."

La voz de Carl se escuchó sobresalir de la oscura mañana. "Ahm, disculpen, pero… a qué hora es el desayuno?"

"Me temo que no hay tiempo para cocinar," replicó Nav. "Por suerte para ti, mi gordo amigo, traje esto."

Buscó algo dentro de su abrigo y sacó cinco paquetes miniatura de barras energéticas. Se las pasó a cada uno de los chicos, quienes las miraron con sospecha antes de probarlos con cautela.

"He aquí las maravillosas Astrobarras,", narró alegremente, "…'formulado especialmente para aquellas personas que pasan largos periodos de tiempo viajando en el espacio'. Garantizando llenar su estómago con una duración de hasta 18 horas. Desafortunadamente saben como a trasero*, así que…"

Cindy tosió ruidosamente escupiendo la pieza que tenía en su boca.

"Tu selección de palabras no deja de sorprenderme, Nav," dijo Aurora mientras resurgía de la neblina. "Dirígenos, oh-casi-genio*. El amanecer está a veinte minutos."

La cristalina voz de Futura Libby hizo eco desde el interior de una de las chozas. "Espérenme!"

Aurora roló sus ojos. "Libby, te tardas más tiempo en arreglarte que cualquier otro ser humano que haya conocido."

Se escuchó un forcejeo, y Futura Libby salió corriendo de la choza. Todos los hombres del grupo inmediatamente la miraron dos veces en cuanto vieron su traje, el cual consistía en un ligero vestido mandarín y suficientes anillos y brazaletes como para hundir un pequeño bote de remos. Llevaba puesto un bindi dorado y un par de aretes de aro, y habían diseños de henna pintados en sus manos y en sus pies.

Los ojos de Aurora se abrieron como platos. "Libby, QUÉ estás vistiendo?"

"Bueno, pensé que si posiblemente iba a ver a Sheen, debería verme linda….", respondió.

"Libby, iremos a una _batalla_," dijo Aurora, frotándose las sienes. "Y estás usando un _vestido_. Un poco práctico y revelador vestido, debería decir. Estás acaso loca?"

"Pues si te hace sentir mejor, por lo menos no estoy usando las zapatillas… "

Aurora lanzó sus manos al aire. "Alguien dígame que estoy soñando."

Nav sonrió en dirección de futura Libby. "Es mi sueño."

Este comentario consiguió que Nav obtuviese un golpe sobre su cabeza, y una dócil sonrisa cruzó los labios de Futura Libby. "Entonces… me veo bien?"

"Sheen será susceptible de tener una hemorragia cerebral, Libs," dijo Aurora. "Felicidades. Ahora, _podemos_ irnos por favor?

Nav recitó dramáticamente. "Sagya drahat sha'a keel…"

"Qué dijo?" preguntó Libby.

"Es una de esas cosas que no pueden ser traducidas tan literalmente. Significa algo así como, 'Esto no termina hasta que la señora gorda cante' en Numeriano."

"Pero y eso qué significa?"

"Sólo me dio por decirlo."

El cansado y algo irritado grupo siguió a Nav hacia las afueras de la villa y por la estepa. De algún modo se las arreglaron para tragarse las Astrobarras, y para cuando llegaron al astillero el horizonte estaba tintineando con rayos solares. La nave que los esperaba era horrible, color bronce, una chatarra cubierta de abolladuras y parches de polvo. Por lo que podían ver, el Shahada estaba compuesto por tres o cuatro modelos de naves espaciales soldadas entre sí al azar. Nav se detuvo en frente de la nave, colocando sus manos sobre su cadera, y levantando la mirada con un suspiro.

"Aw, hogar dulce hogar."

"Esa cosa es horrible," dijo Cindy,

"Es mejor que mi cacharro pasado, El Perezoso Atropellado*."

"El QUÉ?"

"A mí no me mires," dijo Nav. "Aurora le puso así."

"El nombre le quedaba, créeme," respondió ella.

Goddard se deslizó por la plancha y se apresuró hacia Jimmy, ladrando con emoción. Saludó a su amo con un lamido de cara baboso, y Jimmy se rio mientras se quitaba a su mascota de encima.

"Me alegra ver que te sientes mejor, muchacho. Cómo están tus niveles de batería?"

Una pantalla surgió del pecho de Goddard, mostrando una barra de energía cargada por completo y los niveles de potencia al 98%.

"Parece que estás listo."

Jimmy acarició a Goddard un poco más, y Aurora comenzó a golpear ligeramente el pie con ansiedad.

Nav notó su impaciencia. "Por aquí, damas y caballeros."

Subió la plancha color cobre de la nave pavonéandose, y se detuvo frente a la entrada de metal abollada. La puerta estaba atornillada al fuselaje con una serie de cuarenta o más cerraduras separadas. Había de todas las formas y tamaños, y le daban a la entrada una apariencia de prisión de máxima seguridad. Nav sacó su brazo izquierdo, y un alfiler de metal brillante sobresalía de su dedo mecánico como si fuese una navaja suiza. Hizo una pausa para inspeccionar a su audiencia y entonces, con un toque dramático, procedió a abrir todas las cerraduras a velocidad luz. Segundos más tarde, cada candado, cerradura y demás estaban abiertos. Futura Libby, Carl y Sheen lanzaron oohs y awws ante el espectáculo.

"Después de ustedes…" Empujó la puerta y les hizo una seña para que entraran. April le dio a su brazo un apretón mientras Aurora pasó rápidamente.

Aurora lo miró con una sonrisa reprimida. "Presumido…"

Nav picándose la nariz. "Sólo estás celosa de mi alucinante talento."

Uno por uno, se enfilaron por el puente. En la penumbra, los ocupantes apenas podíasn distinguir las pilas de basura regados caóticamente por todos lados.

"Que se haga la luz!", proclamó Nav.

Una débil, luz amarillenta parpadeó por encima. Se prendía y apagaba lentamente hasta iluminar el contenido de la habitación alternando de dorado y negro. Los niños apreciaron su alrededor en asombro. La habitación entera estaba llena del suelo al techo con cosas robadas, que iban desde herramientas de granja rotas a armaduras de pecho con gemas invaluables y fajos de dinero.

"Bienvenidos al puente de mando. Siéntanse como en casa."

Libby miro a su alrededor, ingenua. "Hay… muchas… cosas!"

Libby, Cindy y Futura Libby abrieron un compartimiento de madera y comenzaron a babearse por la lujosa ropa que había dentro; Sheen agarró un viejo y sucio zapato y lo olfateó. Jimmy examinó una pistola de rayos medio aplastada de algún tipo y Carl saltó de sorpresa cuando vio su reflejo gótico en un espejo roto. Futura Libby sacó un vestido de terciopelo del compartimiento.

"Oooh…"

"Ese es para mi hermanita menor, Laudya," dijo Nav. "Te gusta?"

"Ya lo creo! Este vestido es digno de una reina!"

"Lo mejor para mi angelito," sonrió Nav soñador.

Cindy lanzó una playera del compartimiento. "Eso fue sarcasmo o fue en serio?"

"Oh no, lo dijo en serio," dijo April. "Él adora el suelo que ella pisa. No es asó?"

Nav se encogió de hombros. "Triste, pero cierto."

Jimmy hizo una mueca mientras cautelosamente levantaba un cucharón que se encontraba debajo de unos calzoncillos gigantes. Se volteó hacia Nav, mientras lo sostenía lo más lejos posible de su cuerpo.

"Si no es mucho preguntar, Nav, hay alguna razón por la que tengas estas bizarras tendencias de robar cosas? Robas por alguna razón, o eres alguna clase de cleptómano?"

"Oh, sí tengo una razón. No soy un tonto. Sé que el dinero hace girar al mundo. Y entre más dinero consigo, más le puedo decir al mundo en QUÉ sentido girar. Todo lo que hay aquí lo vale. Puedo empeñar toda esta basura por una suma de dinero."

"Y qué harás con todo este dinero?", preguntó Libby.

"Pues compraré Numeria, por supuesto!"

Jimmy dejó caer el cucharón. "_Comprarás_ tu propio planeta? Por qué?"

"Pues, vamos a ponerlo así – mi planeta es una fosa séptica estancada de religiosos fundamentalistas erróneos gobernados por un manojo de egoístas, mentirosos, hipócritas fanáticos."

Futura Libby parpadeó. "… Qué complicado."

Nav se enderezó. "Pero no por mucho. Una vez que compre Numeria, podré poner a esos charlantes engreídos en su miseria. Luego Numeria podría convertirse posiblemente en un lugar donde la gente pueda vivir decentemente."

"Suena noble," dijo Futura Libby.

"No realmente. Me importa una cola de rata sobre lo que le suceda a las personas que les robo, y no me importa a quien tenga que matar para arreglar las cosas en Numeria. Todo lo que sé, es que no me voy a sentar y mirar mientras mi hermana bebé crece en un mundo donde no tiene derechos, ni oportunidades de algún futuro más que ser la tercera esposa de un borracho que pueda golpearla cuando le plazca. Esa bebé es un ágenl, y hay miles más como ella que no tienen quién las cuide. Es hora de que alguien cambie la forma de pensar en Numeria, e intento hacer eso, incluso si tengo que quemar personalmente todas las copias de nuestro Libro Sagrado, lleno de opresiones, escupe mentiras y escorias."

"De casualidad tu hermana…. Sabe que eres un loco ladrón famoso?" preguntó Cindy.

"Nah. Intentó protegerla de toda esas cosas. Además, claro, que no la veo muy seguido. Cuando ella tenía ocho años, la saqué de Numeria para que mis tontos padres no pudieran casarla en el instante en que ella tuviese la edad. La traje a Mejair, un planeta rural con un sistema de matriarcado. Ha estado allí desde entonces. Es un muy buen lugar… con muchos jardínes. Le gusta eso."

"Qué edad tiene ahora?", se entrometió Cindy.

"Dieciocho."

"Y todavía NO lo sabe?"

"Nop"

"Qué rayos?! Por qué no le has dicho?"

Un toque de enojo se filtró en la expresión de Nav. "Oye!", gritó a la defensiva. "Con esta nave llena de cosas, tendré lo suficiente para comprar el tonto planeta. Luego le explicaré todo a ella. Satisfecha"?

"En realidad no. Tu plan no tiene sentido, pero hey, si quieres metirle a tu hermana y comprar el planeta con dinero robado, es tu decisión."

Él se giró para mirarla fijamente. "Y qué te importa lo que hago con mi vida?"

Aurora interumpió y ofreció un gesto de paz. "Ahm, me temo que esta vez será MI turno de entrometerme. Nav, nos tenemos que marchar."

"Ah, si. Buen punto." Sacudió su cabeza, luego forzó una sonrisa. "Perdón. Siempre me pongo de malas cuando hablo acerca de esta basura. ODIO con toda mi alma a Numeria. A veces desearía que el Dictador le prendiera fuego y acabase con esto."

Se acercó a la silla de piloto, la cual no era más que una silla giratoria frente a un anticuado panel de control. Se quitó las botas, y las lanzó por la habitación hasta caer contra una pila de monedas de oro. Los niños miraron la cascada de fortuna del suelo.

"Bien Aurora, dame las coordenadas."

Aurora se aproximó por detrás de la silla y proclamó la información confidencialmente. "P24-505, en el exterior del brazo espiral Delta, Sector B, 148.703386 millones de km. De la estrella B Arctuarias Galadia, con un margen de dos grados hacia la eclíptica."

"Ya estás!"

Nav introdujo apresuradamente la información, y la nave comenzó a despegar del suelo y salió disparada al cielo. La habitación entera se estremeció y rebotó por la fuerza de los propulsores, y los ocupantes de la nave luchaban por mantener su equilibrio. Futura Libby agarraba con fuerza a Aurora, quien parecía inmutada por el violento temblor de la cabina. Cindy y Libby se lanzaron hacia delante, y los chicos cayeron de espaldas y se estrellaron sobre una pila de baratijas plateadas.

"Uh… quizá quieran agarrarse de algo," dijo Nav. "Los amortiguadores de inercia del Shahada están bastante malos…"

"Me di cuenta," se quejó Jimmy.

Los pasajeros fueron sometidos a una última sacuida intensa, mientras la nave salía de las nubes. En cuanto el viaje se tornó suave, los chicos se sentaron de nuevo.

"Ok, estamos en la exósfera… Cómo estamos por allí atrás?"

"Bien," replicó Aurora.

"Qué hay de ustedes minis?" preguntó Nav.

Se levantaron de la montaña de tesoro, y se sacudieron las monedas y los fragmentos de joya como si estuviesen sucios. Nav miró a Cindy y Libby deslizarse sigilosamente unas cuantas joyas en sus bolsillos a lo largo del camino, y él escondió su sonrisa.

"Me hace extrañar a El Forajido…", dijo Libby, arreglando su traje.

Carl se estiró y dejó salir un bostezo enorme. "Echo de menos las literas. De repente me dio mucho sueño."

"Yo también. Supongo que no hemos dormido lo suficiente últimamente." Bostezó también Libs, y se extendió en la nave como virus.

"Cielos, estoy al TOPE," dijo Sheen. "Me siento como si hubiese estado en una batalla contra el Roboenemigo-megatrónico mecamorfo de la Hora Poderosa de Ultralord."

"Por qué no se acuestan?" sugirió Nav. "Hay un par de puffs* allá en la esquina. Pueden descansar un rato."

Jimmy restregó sus ojos y asintió. "Uhm. Supongo que no hará daño que nos acostemos un _ratito_…"

Los cinco marcharon cansados hacía un círculo neón-brillante de puffs* ubicados a mitad del desorden. Les tomó toda su energía restante el caerse sobre las improvisadas camas.

"Jimmy," dijo Carl, "podrías acariciar mi panza y cantarme nani…nani…nani…?" Su voz se desvaneció, antes de que su fuerte ronquido retumbara en la cabina. En tan solo treinta segundos después, los demás cayeron dormidos.

Aurora los observó con una mínima expresión de preocupación. "Ok, eso fue extraño. Quiero decir, sé que están cansados, pero…"

"Ciertamente espero que no estén enfermos!" exclamó April. "Eso podría ser malo para nuestra misión! Nav, cuánto hace falta para que lleguemos al planeta?"

Nav cruzó sus manos por detrás de su cuello y reclinó su silla. "No te preocupes, se despertarán antes de que lleguemos."

Aurora se giró hacia él lentamente, con los ojos entrecerrados en sospecha. "Nav, esa es tu voz malvada. Qué fue lo que les HICISTE?"

Jugueteó con un mechón de cabello, agitando sus pestañas inocentemente. "Pues, _quizá_ haya drogado las astrobarras…"

"Tú QUÉ?"

"Les pusé pastillas para dormir."

"QUÉ? Pastillas para dormir? Nav, eres un tonto! En qué estabas pensando?"

"Relájate. Qué no viste las ojeras que traían en los ojos? Estaban exhaustos. Nos toma qué… como… cinco horas para llegar a P24-505? Sabía que si permanecían despiertos sólo se estresarían más. Es mejor así."

"Por qué SIEMPRE sales con tonterías como esta justo antes de una misión?" demandó Aurora furiosa. "No puedes ir y drogar a la gente sin decírmelo antes! Es que no tienes cerebro? Dios, Nav, esta clase de conducta tan imprudente es lo que exactamente te mete en problemas siempre!"

"Oye, por qué te enojas conmigo? Mis intenciones fueron buenas!"

April colocó una mano consoladora sobre el hombro de Aurora. "Aurora, creo que no lo hico en mal plan. Quizá debas calmarte."

Aurora levantó sus manos. "No lo defiendas! Sólo… no sé! Agh! Haz algo para castigarlo o lo volverá a hacer!"

April lo consideró por un momento, luego se hizo hacia delante y pronunció el castigo de Nav con perfecta seriedad. "No más encuentros amorosos promiscuos de medianoche por toda una semana, Nav."

"Oh, vamos! Pero qué estafa!"

"Iuck, April", chilló Aurora. "Guárdate esas cosas para ti misma!"

"Qué? Tú me dijiste que…"

"Sabes qué? No importa. Lo siento, quizá estoy un poco tensa. Tal vez debería ir a despejar mi mente." Se daba vueltas de arriba abajo, irradiando energía mientras reflexionaba nerviosa. Chasqueó sus dedos. "Ajá! Lo tengo. Iré a la bodega de carga y examinaré las naves de combate." Se dirigió hacia la puerta corrediza que dirigía a la salida de la cabina de piloto, se dio vuelta sobre sí misma mientras charlaba. "Correré un diagnóstico completo del sistema y revisaré los estabilizadores, luego me aseguraré que los amortiguadores iniciales estén funcionando correctamente y…"

Continuó hablando mientras salía de la habitación, hasta que las puertas corredizas cerraron abruptamente e interrumpían su preocupada divagación. Hubo un momento de silencio, luego Nav se dio vuelta sobre su silla giratoria. Miró fijamente a April y deslizó sus manos al frente de la silla muy sugestivamente.

"Entonces… April. Qué dices de los encuentros de mediodía?"

"… Buen intento."

…

* * *

**Notas de la traducción:**

(*) Nav usó el término "_Buttcracks_", y bueno, en español sonaba asquerosísimo, pesadísimo (y bueno, por no decir vulgar) así que suavisé la traducción con un simple "trasero".

(*) Aurora dice "_oh-simile-challenged-one_" sugiriendo que Nav es casi un retrasado, o algo así, pero lo dejé en un "oh-casi-genio" en español.

(*) _Roadkill Sloth_; Oso Perezoso atropellado (?) es el nombre de la vieja nave de Nav. Omití la palabra Oso por lo largo del nombre.

(*) Silla Sacco, Fiaca, o también conocidos como Puffs (en inglés "_Bean bag"_)

* * *

**Comentarios: **¿Qué les pareció? Esta ocasión conocimos un poco más de Nav. Y estamos a tan solo un capítulo de terminar el volumen 4 para dar inicio al volumen final. ¿Emocionados? No olviden dejar sus preciados reviews! Abriré un tema de discusión para aquellos que gusten comentar cosas extras acerca de esta épica historia c: ... muchos saludos!

**Actualizado**: 22 marzo 2013  
**Prox. Actualización:** 27 marzo 2013 (espero)


	36. La Táctica - Fin Vol 4

Esta fanfic no es mío, es de Mara S., y quizá Jimmy Neutron tampoco es mío, pero esta traducción sí. ¡Disfrútenla!

* * *

**Capítulo 31: La táctica**

A medida de que los niños caían dormidos por efecto del fármaco, una luz anaranjada irradiaba en la mañana Gorlockiana, filtrándose a través de una ventana abierta dentro de la habitación de Lady Jaya. Se movía en su sueño, se incorporó y se estiró. Apenas había abierto los ojos cuando hubo un gran golpeteo en su puerta. Lanzando sus pies al borde de la cama, se levantó.

"Un momento!"

Se ajustó más el cordón de su bata antes de abrir la puerta. Un joven Gorlock se encontraba al otro lado, se puso firme, golpeando su palma sobre su hombro en una señal de respeto.

"Más vale que esto sea bueno, cabo," murmuró, frotándo su cabeza.

"Lamento molestarla en su cuartel privado, Lady Jaya, pero tengo una situación bastante inusual que reportarle."

"Continúa…"

"Milady, desde hace una hora aproximádamente tengo aquí a una niña que dice tener información vital para usted. Normalmente no le prestaría mucha atención a la pequeña, pero su historia es bastante extraordinaria…"

"Qué _clase_ de información dice que tiene, cabo?"

Continuó nervioso. "Información, al parecer, desertores: Aurora, Nav Aksha'at, y… April."

Lady Jaya se dio vuelta y cogió su abrigo de la percha de la pared. Rápidamente se la pusó encima, se metió un par de zapatos y salió del pasillo. "Llévame a ella."

"En… en su… ropa de dormir, milady?" Tartamudeó, aún más nervioso que antes.

"AHORA."

Ahogándose de la vergüenza, el cabo saludó firmemente y obedeció. Unos minutos después, Lady Jaya salió al patio central del capitolio. Cruzó rápidamente las piedras cubiertas de musgo hasta donde se encontraba un par de fornidos Gorlocks guardianes esperando.

"Dónde está la niña?"

"Aquí estoy, Lady Jaya!" Nakki avanzó hacia delante, empujando a uno de los guardias. ""Milady, yo…"

"Quién eres?", interrumpió Lady Jaya.

Nakki forzó una falsa expresión servicial y dulce. "Nakki Dee-aye-AH, hija de Bilka, procediente del campamento en el lago, su señoría. Tengo información muy importante para usted!"

"Eso me han dicho," comentó secamente Jaya. "Bien, qué es? Habla, y que sea rápido."

"Anoche, mi hermana Wenna y yo dejamos el campamento junto con otros aldeanos para cazar un jabalí salvaje que había sido visto en la jungla. Mi patética hermana tenía miedo de cazar a la bestia, así que se acobardó y regresó a nuestra tienda. La seguí para enseñarle una lección, pero cuando regresé, vi que el sitio no estaba vacío! Aurora y April – y el _Samarkandi _y esos pequeños aliens extraños – estaban allí, y estaban planeando cosas traicioneras!"

Lady Jaya se inclinó hacia delante, con expresión seria. "Qué clase de cosas?"

Nakki relató los detalles del plan de Aurora con una precisión increíble para ser alguien tan joven, haciendo una pausa para embellecer la historia con detalles de su valentía. Todo el rato, Lady Jaya escuchó con atención.

"… Cuando los confronté, el prometido de April – ya sabe, el Samarkandi – me atrapó. Intenté escapar mordiendo su mano, pero estaba hecha de metal…" Nakki abrió la boca y señaló un incisivo dañado y encías lastimadas. "Aurora quería quemar mi lengüa para silenciarme, pero esa otra mujer humana y esos pequeños aliens la detuvieron. Al final, uno de esos aliens – el que tenía la extraña cosa café tupida en su cabeza – dijo que podría borrarme la memoria." Frunció el ceño mientras continuaba contando la historia. "Él… me hizo mirar a una pantalla parpadeante que provenía de alguna clase de animal robótico. Me quedé dormida… pero cuando desperté en la mañana recordaba todo. El borado de memoria no funcionó!"

"Hubieron más testigos?"

"Mi débil hermana estaba allí," contestó Nakki con desprecio, "pero cuando se despertó, me dijo que no podía recordar nada de la noche anterior. Se robaron su memoria, pero la mía no. Todo lo que le he contado es cierto, lo juro!"

"Te creo." Se enderezó y gritó a los guardias que estaban a su alredeor. "Hombres! Que alguien encuentre al General Nor y a Tartune y que comanden una búsqueda de Aurora y April. Si no pueden encontrarlas dentro de una hora, quiero que el Gran Consulado se reuna inmediatamente. Cierren todo tráfico aéreo hasta entonces, entendido? No quiero que nadie deje o entre nuestro espacio aéreo sin autorización. Manos a la obra!"

Los guardias se agitaron, y la líder Gorlock giró hacia Nakki. "Serás recompensada por esto. Qué quieres?"

"Súbame de rango, Lady Jaya," dijo Nakki. "Sé que soy joven, pero deseo ser General algún día."

"Hecho. Ahora regresa a tu campamento y espera futuras órdenes. Tu madre y tu hermana seguramente se están preguntando dónde estás."

La niña sonrió cruelmente. "Lo dudo. Mi hermana probablemente esté llorando en cama, conociéndola…"

…

La suposición de Nakki no podía estar muy lejos de la verdad, sin embargo, para este preciso momento, Wenna se estaba escurriendo entre el campamento a las afueras de Nuku. Se deslizó por un par de comida rostizada Gorlock en la fogata central, y se fue al exterior. Después de un vistazo rápido hacia atrás, llegó a su punto de destino: la tienda de Lee. Corrió para encontrarse a un Lee con el torso desnudo, cortando su cabello cuidadosamente a la altura debida.

"Lee!"

Levantó la vista, sobresaltado, con las tijeras en mano y un mechón de cabello cayendo al suelo. Jadeando, la pequeña Gorlock cerró la entrada de la tienda y corrió hacia él.

"Em… puedo ayudarte?", preguntó él.

Ella jaló de su brazo, con las lágrimas amenazantes cayendo de sus largas pestañas. Él unió sus cejas en angustia, y se arrodilló y le tomó de la mano. "¿Qué ocurre? Te ves mal. Necesitas ayuda?"

"Lo siento. No sabía a quién más recurrir! Lo siento! Por favor!"

"Shh, está bien," dijo gentilmente. "Tranquila."

Respiraba con la nariz semi tapada y limpió sus ojos con un movimiento de la cabeza.

"… Te recuerdo. Eres la hija de Bilka, verdad? Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Mi nombre es Wenna Dee-aye-AH. Lo siento. No lloraré. DEBO ser fuerte."

"No te preocupes," le tranquilizó. "Incluso los Gorlocks lloran a veces, no? No le diré a nadie."

"Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo. Ahora, debes decirme qué te trae aquí. Estás en problemas?"

"Yo no! Es April!"

Los músculos de la mandíbula de él se tensaron por un segundo, pero no dio pista a la terrible sensación que le sacudió. Se obligó a sí mismo a sonreír para tranquilizarla y hacerla continuar.

"April? April está en problemas?"

"Y Aurora! Y el hombre alto de metal! Sé que eres amigo de April, y siempre me has parecido amable. Nunca me pegas cuando me he mostrado triste o débil. Por favor, tienes que hacerlo algo!"

Lee cambió de posición y la miró a los ojos. "April es la persona más importante de todo el mundo para mí. Por favor, dime exactamente qué ha pasado."

Wenna consiguió contarle la historia. "… No entendí lo que Aurora estaba diciendo cuando hablaba de un 'antídoto'. No presto mucha atención a lo que ocurre en cuanto a la guerra, así que no sé porque es eso malo. Pero lo que SÍ se es que mi hermana Nakki piensa que es traición. Aurora dijo algo de que todos morirían si alguien se enteraba de esto. Intentaron borrar nuestras memorias, pero supongo que no funcionó. Le mentí a Nakkiy le dije que no podía recordar nada así no podría sospechar de mi… y para que así pudiese venir a buscarte. Lee… Nakki le ha contado el plan de Aurora a Lady Jaya!" Wenna se mordió el labio en un intento de no llorar. "Si Lady Jaya y el Gran Consulado se enteran de que Aurora y April se han ido, algo horrible les va a suceder! Estoy segura de ello! Por favor, esa linda mujer humana que me dejó sentarme en su regazo está con ellas! No quiero que la lastimen! Por favor, tienes que hacer algo!"

"Shh, hiciste lo correcto en venir aquí. Pero debes mantener la calma. Pensaré en un plan. No te preocupes, haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para asegurarme de que nada les suceda. Sólo necesito pensar." Se enderezó y empezó a pasear de un lado a otro por la tienda. Wenna lo miró con ansiedad, juntando sus pequeñas manos. Después de un minuto, se detuvo y la miró a ella. "Cuánto tiempo tiene que Nakki habló con Lady Jaya? Sabes?"

"No- no lo sé. Pero vine a contarte tan pronto Nakki fue a decirle. Eso fue hace menos de una hora."

"Bien," dijo. "Entonces aún tenemos tiempo. April y los demás probablemente ya se fueron en la nave de Nav, ya que el consulado notaría que El Forajido faltaba. Nav tenía programado partir esta mañana de todos modos. Eso quiere decir que si Lady Jaya no está segura de si April y Aurora se han marchado, probablemente mandará un grupo de búsqueda para intentar localizarles. Nuestra prioridad será ganarles el mayor tiempo posible a Aurora y a April."

"Qué quieres decir?"

"No dudo que eventualmente Lady Jaya confirme que han dejado el planeta. Necesitamos algo de tiempo para que lleven a cabo su plan. Si podemos darles unas pocas horas para comenzar, podría ser suficiente. Si no detenemos la búsquedam el consulado enviará rápidamente naves para detenerlas. En ese caso, aunque April y los demás consigan llevar a cabo su misión, las naves enemigas intentarán atraparlas cuando intenten dejar el planeta del Dictador. No podemos permitir que eso suceda."

"Qué debemos hacer?", preguntó ella.

Lo pensó por un momento. "Necesitaremos una estrategia. Primero, debemos distraer a los rastreadores con información falsa. Me aseguraré de que cada grupo de búsqueda reciba reportes conflictivos acerca de la localización de Aurora y April. Mientras investigan a esos falsos avistamientos, debemos crear la táctica… algo que requiera mucha atención y muchos hombres de fuerza. Uhm.. quizá pueda cortar el arnés de Tolly y de los demás jabalíes? Si se liberan en uno de los asentamientos, les tomará muchas horas reunirlos de nuevo a todos… estoy seguro de que tendremos más oportunidades de sabotaje sobre la marcha. Tendremos que improvisar de modo que mantengamos a las tropas desorganizadas el mayor tiempo posible."

"En verdad eso funcioanrá?"

Se dio unos golpecitos en el labio con los dedos. "Por un rato. Pero no resolverá todo el problema. Como dije, _eventualmente_ Lady Jaya sabrá la verdad. Nuestro segundo objetivo, por lo tanto, será el de limpiar el nombre de April."

"Cómo harás eso?"

"Lady Jaya siempre ha desconfiado de Aurora," explicó Lee. "Podemos usar eso como ventaja. Debemos convencer a Lady Jaya y a los demás de que Aurora de algun modo forzó o engañó a April para hacer esto. Eso no deberá ser muy difícil, ya que no tengo duda de que esto es lo que quiere creer Lady Jaya en cierto modo."

"Quieres decir… que Aurora cargará con toda la culpa? Pero eso es injusto!"

"Por favor, intenta comprender. Al desafiar la autoridad del consulado, Aurora ha sellado su propio destino. No hay manera de que Aurora sea bienvenida nuevamente en el planeta Gorlock… y no me sorprendería que el consulado la haga una criminal buscada. No tiene oportunidad alguna de salirse de esta sin ser etiquetada de traidora. April, sin embargo, no tiene porque enfrentarse al exilio a causa del cambio de planes de Aurora. Debemos asegurarnos de que April no sea culpada por ello, para que así cuando el tiempo llegue, ella pueda regresar aquí. No puedo soportar la idea de que ella pueda ser rechazada por su propia gente."

"Pero April no fue engañada!", protestó Wenna. "Yo lo vi todo!"

"No importa. Yo buscaré una prueba. Escribiré una 'nota' dejada por April explicando las 'circunstancias extremas' por las que fue obligada a seguir el plan de Aurora. Crear una falsificación no será difícil. Conozco la letra de April mucho mejor que ella misma. Los forenses Gorlocks son tan pobres que ni siquiera podrán verificar las huellas dactilares. Simplemente le preguntarán a alguien cercano a ella – quizá a su padre – para que confirmen que el mensaje a sido escrito en verdad por April. Él obviamente no verá diferencia alguna." Se pausó para pensar más. "Sin embargo, si yo testifico por la inocencia de April, debemos asegurarnos de que no me vinculen con el sabotaje hecho a los rastreadores. No puedo actuar de ninguna forma sospechosa. Esto quiere decir que necesitaré de tu ayuda para llevar a cabo este plan. Podrás hacerlo?"

Gritos emanaron de las afueras de la tienda, seguido de ruidosas pisadas de una docena de guardias Gorlocks. Lee y Wenna miraron de reojo a la entrada de la puerta, imaginando que los equipos de búsqueda comenzaban a enfilarse, como las piezas de un tablero de ajedrez.

Wenna asintió. "Sí. Puedes contar conmigo, Lee. No te defraudaré, lo prometo."

"Muy bien. Entonces, a trabajar."

...

* * *

**Fin del Volumen 4.**

Próxima actualización dentro de los próximos 10-14 días. (Ya que el cap. 32 es en verdad extenso, quizá el cap más extenso que posiblemente haré (?) jaja, bueno, no, pero es el triple de largo que este asdfgh, yo morir por su longitud)...

Los reviews son muy bienvenidos. La batalla final está por comenzar *lanza confetti*. No duden en participar en el foro de BRAINBLAST!


	37. Recapitulación del Volumen 4

**El Otro Lado Del Mañana**

Fanfic por Mara S.**  
**Traducción por Perla M.

**_Previamente, en el Volumen 4…_**

_Después de dejar la Tierra, Aurora y los demás viajan al planeta Gorlock. Ya en la superficie, se relajan en una aldea cercana y conocen a Lee, uno de los amigos de la infancia de April. Acompaña a los niños a la reunión del Consulado con los aliados, un sorprendente grupo de criminales que incluye a varios de los más antiguos enemigos de Jimmy y al novio de April, Nav Aksha'at. Sin embargo, el plan de Aurora de obtener su apoyo sale terriblemente mal y se hace a la idea de que tendrá que enfrentar al dictador sola. Perturbarda emocionalmente por esta posibilidad, Aurora rompe en llanto en frente de Futura Libby y revela sus más profundos miedos acerca del futuro. _

_¿Podrá el pequeño grupo de forajidos ser capaces de derrotar al hombre más poderoso de la galaxia? ¿Futura Libby se reunirá alguna vez con Futuro Sheen? Y, ¿podrán ser capaces de sobrevivir a la prueba que tienen por delante? Ya que, después de todo, la primera regla de una guerra es muy simple: alguien siempre muere._

_¡Prepárate para la gran esperada conclusión de E.O.L.D.M.!_

* * *

**N/T:** Se realizó una actualización de la Intro y del Cap. 01.


	38. Sufre el Destino de Atlantis

Aquí les traigo el colosal capítulo inicial de este quinto volumen. Recuerden comentar. Bien, ¡Comencemos!

N/T: **VANT**; es acrónimo de Vehículo aéreo no tripulado, (en inglés drones). Más notas de traducción al final del capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 32: Sufre el destino de Atlantis**

El planeta dentro del sueño de Jimmy se aproximó, giraba sobre sí mismo hasta ser el centro del universo. El espacio y el tiempo se doblaban a su alrededor, un remolino de pensamientos tergiversados y de imágenes fluían hacía este en curvas. Miró hacia abajo desde muy en lo alto, sus ojos soñolientes examinaron el océano. Repentinamente, sintió una corriente de aire a su lado, y por el miedo se tambaleó y comenzó a caer en picada hacia la superficie. Un terror intenso invadió su cuerpo a causa de la caída libre, mientras giraba más y más rápido, el mundo daba vueltas y se movía en espiral por debajo de él. Incapaz de alentar su caída, se lanzó sobre las olas. Estas se cerraron sobre su cabeza en un rocío de espuma negra, y se hundió, paralizado, y siendo succionado por el aplastante y profundo vacío…

La alarma de la computadora comenzó a sonar. "Alerta de proximidad. Alerta de proximidad. Sistema de armas en red detectado. Se recomienda cambiar el curso."

Jimmy se puso de pie sorprendido, mientras respiraba profundamente. Cubierto de sudor frío, con el corazón latiendo rápidamente, miró a su alrededor en confusión. Después de un momento sus sentidos volvieron en sí, y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el puff, poniendo su mano sobre su pecho mientras intentaba recuperar su aliento.

"No puedo creer que me quedé dormido. Qué sueño tan horrible…"

"Ah, buenos días dormilón," dijo Nav. "Me alegra que disfrutaras tu siesta."

"No sé si la _disfruté_, pero… oye. ¿Dónde estamos?"

"En las afueras de P24-505. Bienvenido al Fuerte del Mal, niño."

Jimmy nuevamente se puso de pie al instante. "¿Qué? ¿Ya llegamos?"

"Velo por ti mismo…"

Jimmy se apresuró hacia el frente de la cabina, donde Nav estaba reclinado sobre su asiento de piloto, comiendo distraídamente algo que parecía fresas. Nav señaló hacia la bóveda frente a ellos, y Jimmy siguió el movimiento con sus ojos. El grueso cristal de la bóveda distorsionaba el espacio fuera de la nave, canalizando su visión hacia después de las espirales de restos estelares hasta al pequeño planeta azul a la distancia.

"Pareciera que no es nada, ¿verdad?" dijo Nav.

"Supongo…"

"¿Pero sí ves ese gran círculo de escombros a su alrededor?"

"¿Sí?"

"Ese es el campo minado."

"Oh."

Se escucha un golpe detrás de ellos, y Nav y Jimmy se giraron para ver a Sheen y Carl en el piso, frotando sus cabezas.

"Que horror," susurró Sheen. "Tuve el sueño más loco de todos."

"Yo también," dijo Carl. "Conocí a mi futuro yo, y tenía el cabello azul."

Nav parpadeó. "Qué raro."

"Quiensabe, Carl," bostezó Libby, frotándose los ojos. "Podría ser cierto. Todavía no conocemos a tu futuro yo. ¿Cómo saber que no tiene el cabello azul?"

Lanzó otro bostezo, y Sheen le extendió su mano para ayudarla a pararse.

Jimmy señaló hacia la bóveda. "Muy pronto lo averiguaremos. Hemos llegado, amigos. Miren."

El resto de los niños se apresuraron hasta el panel de control y miraron curiosamente por la ventana. Mientras intercambiaban comentarios, Jimmy lanzó una mirada a atrás hacia Cindy, quien todavía se encontraba durmiendo sobre su puff. Su respiración subía y bajaba uniformemente, sin rastro alguno de enojo o fuerza en su expresión. Su cabello rubio se había soltado de su cola de caballo, y su pequeño cuerpo se veía extrañamente delicado en medio de sus mechones dorados. Los ojos de jimmy se expandieron mientras la observaba.

"Se ve… diferente cuando duerme…"

"Ah?" dijo Libby.

Las mejillas de Jimmy se sonrojaron. "Ah, oh… nada. Sólo decía que alguien debería despertar a Cindy."

"Pues hazlo."

Jimmy caminó hacia la chica durmiendo; interesado por la inusual delicadeza de sus rasgos mientras dormía, mordió sus propios labios. Justo cuando iba a despertarla, los ojos de Cindy se abrieron en un instante y de un brincó se le lanzó contra el suelo. Teniéndolo atrapado debajo de su cuerpo, lanzó su brazo para golpearlo, sólo para detenerse en el último segundo.

"¿N… Neutron?" parpadeó.

Después del susto inicial, la cara de Jimmy estalló de enojo. "¡Por supuesto que soy yo!" gritó. "¿Y qué rayos estás haciendo? ¡Quítate de encima!"

Cindy lo soltó y rápidamente retrocedió, sonrojándose frenéticamente. "Lo siento… estaba soñando contigo, así que cuando te vi así de cerca de mí, pues…"

Se dio vuelta para ocultar su rostro, y Jimmy se apoyó sobre su hombro, frotándo su cabeza. "Caray, eso dolió."

"¡Dije que lo sentía!"

"¿Y por qué no actúas como si lo sintieras?"

Para sorpresa de Jimmy, ella le ofreció su mano. Él la tomó y se levantó del suelo.

"Gracias."

Ella se giró nuevamente, esta vez para tomar la liga de su cabello que estaba sobre el puff. Se recogió su cabello y ajustó el nudo. Él miró al suelo, sonrojado, y arrastrando los pies.

"Lo siento," dijo.

"Yo también," contestó Cindy,

Jimmy le sonrió con inseguridad. "Entonces… ¿Estabas soñando conmigo? ¿Qué pasaba?"

Cindy se ruborizó de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiese contestar la conversación fue interrumpida por unas risitas de Nav. Las expresiones enamoradísas de Cindy y Jimmy se desvanecieron inmediatamente. Libby y el Numeriano estaban cuchicheando una conspiración, asegurándose de mantener la voz bastante en alto para que todos a su alrededor pudiesen escuchar.

"Cielos, tenías razón, son _tan_ lindos!" dijo Nav en un murmullo falso. "¡Míralos, se coquetean tan descaradamente, sin preocuparse por los demás presentes!"

"¿Verdad? Es que no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no sólo admiten sus sentimientos?"

"Es tan, tan triste," dijo Nav dramáticamente. "Puedo sentirlo… ¡el dolor por un amor no correspondido!", Se giró con los pulgares arriba en dirección a ellos, gritando, con su voz llena de fingida esperanza. "No se preocupen ustedes, ¡yo estoy de su lado! ¡No lo olviden! ¡Cindy y Jimmy por siempre!"

Libby estalló en una pequeña risita, mientras Nav explotó en una carcajada, mientras golpeaba su silla ruidosamente. Una nube oscura se cocinaba alrededor de Cindy y Jimmy mientras le lanzaban una mirada feroz.

Cindy apretó sus dientes. "Voy a matarlo."

"Yo primero," dijo Jimmy.

Un silbido de aire a descompresión sacó a Nav de la histeria, y volteó para encontrar a Futura Libby, Aurora y April paradas frente a las puertas corredizas. Futura Libby saludó, mientras April ajustaba las fundas de sus armas a su cadera.

Sheen aprovechó la oportunidad para hacer un comentario tonto. "Miren eso, es el trío del amooor!~"

Nav chocó cinco con Sheen. "Eso, viejo!"

"Bueno, me alegro que nuestra inmitente aventura de vida y muerte sea tan _hilarante_ para ustedes," dijo Aurora fríamente. " ¿Pero quizá quieran callarse por un minuto?"

La habitación se silenció.

"Es hora de ponernos serios. Necesito que todos se concentren. ¿Entendido?" Los niños asintieron solemnemente. Aurora les ordenaba despóticamente, con ojos brillantes. "Entonces vamos hacia la bodega de carga. Los navíos de combate están listos."

Nav tomó una fresca más antes de unirse al resto del grupo que e encaminaba hacia el pasillo. Cindy mirababa las paredes sucias y despapeladas con desdén, mientras Sheen señalaba con entusiasmo un parche en particular de graffiti ofensivo.

"¡Vaya! ¡Esa palabra es tan extraña! ¡Ni mi loco primo Floyd la usa!"

Carl se cubrió los ojos. "Mi papá dice que es una palabra prohibida."

"¿Una palabra prohibida?" repitió Sheen. "¡Carl, debes estar bromeando! ¡Es el aderezo de la vida! En el instante en que cumpla los dieciocho, cada palabra que salga de mi boca será una fuente de insultos de sabor!"

Libby roló sus ojos. "Ya veremos _eso_…"

Cindy casi se tropieza por un pedazo de basura en el suelo. "Rayos, Nav, cuando fue la última vez que limpiaste este lugar?"

"Sabes, no estoy seguro…"

April se encogió de hombros. "A Nav le gusta que el Shahada se sienta como hogareño y habitable… verdad, cariño?"

Él le guiñó el ojo. "Puedes apostarlo, pan caliente*."

"Si por 'hogareño y habitable'," gruñó Aurora, "quieres decir 'un completo basurero', entonces sí…"

Las puertas al final del pasillo se abrieron en cuanto se aproximaron, y entraron a una habitación de techo alto. Chatarra y charcos de aceite se encontraban dispersos en el piso, y el olor a caucho impregnaba el aire reciclado. Tres pequeñas naves les esperaban en el centro de la sala. A pesar de que cada nave era un diferente modelo, todas compartían un mismo diseño de corte angular. No eran más grandes que un Jeep promedio – pero sus cuerpos aerodinámicos estaban muy por encima de ese burdo vehículo terrestre.

Aurora señaló las naves. "Corrí un análisis del sistema en cada uno de los navíos de combate, y parecen estar en perfectas condiciones. Desafortunadamente, el más cercano a nosotros no fue diseñado para que un organismo humanoide lo piloteara. Operarlo será muy complicado, así que yo llevaré ese. April piloteará la segunda nave, y Nav la tercera."

"Entendido," dijo el Numeriano.

"Ahora, en cuanto al problema del antídoto…" Hizo un gesto hacia April, quien le entregó los dos tubos de vidrio. "Ya que Lady Jaya tomó la tercera muestra, uno de los equipos tendrá que ir sin uno. Es una seria desventaja. Para ser justos, April y yo ya lo echamos a la suerte hace rato. April sacó la pajilla más corta, aquí que ella y Nav irán sin el antídoto y por ello emplearán tácticas ligeramente diferentes. Hablaremos de esto más adelante, una vez que lleguemos a la superficie. ¿Todos entendieron? Bien."

Dio un manotazo sobre la capota de la nave más cercana, y la escotilla se abrió. Se montó en el asiento del piloto y comenzó a oprimir una serie de botones mientras April y Nav se encabezaban a sus respectivas estaciones.

"Jimmy, Goddard, y pequeña Libby, ustedes van conmigo," dirigió Aurora mientras ajustaba los controles. "Cindy y mi Libby, van con April. Nav, lamento informarte que tendrás que lidiar con Carl y Sheen. Todo el mundo, abordo…"

"Espera, ¿eso es todo?" Preguntó Jimmy. "¿Nos marchamos _ya_? ¿_Ahora_?"

"¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una triste fiesta de despedida? A partir de este segundo en adelante, nuestra operación se convierte en una bomba de tiempo. Ahora, súbete atrás."

Con un poco de dificultad, los pasajeros consiguieron colocarse en los espacios detrás de las sillas de piloto. Había muy poco espacio de sobra; la parte superior de la cabeza de Futura Libby casi tocaba el techo mientras que el capote de April se bajaba y se ponía en su lugar. El techo en forma de estrella de Nav se cerró con un chirrido mecánico, ocultando a un sonriente Sheen y un sudoroso Carl por dentro. Aurora se levantó y de un brinco bajó la parte superior de la nave manualmente. Se cerró de golpe, meciendo todo el interior y casi haciendo caer a Jimmy y Libby de sus asientos. Aurora se acomodó en el asiento de piloto, el cual había sido claramente creado para una criatura con por lo menos un par extra de brazos, y si no más. Sacó un trío de audífonos y le entregó los otros dos a sus pasajeros, y luego se colocó el que quedaba. Ajustando el micrófono, prendió el auricular, y todos sus aparatos se enlazaron junto con una corriente de estática.

"Probado, uno, dos, tres… ¿Todos, me escuchan?"

La voz de April crujió en su oreja. "Afirmativo."

"Fuerte y claro," dijo Nav.

"De acuerdo. Estaremos usando estos enlaces subespaciales para comunicarnos entre las naves…"

Sheen interumpió por el comunicador. "¡Probado, uno, dos, tres, probando! ¡Cucú!* ¡Repito, cucú!"

Aurora se estremeció. "Sheen, todos estamos en este canal, así que procura mantener tus comentarios para ti mismo."

Deslizó su asiento hacia delante, y colocó sus pies dentro de dos compartimientos debajo del panel de control, luego sostuvo algo que parecía un freno de manos doble. Se inclinó hacia atrás y tiró de ellos por completo, el motor de la nave rugió de vida.

"Ok, todos, abróchense. Por desgracia, es imposible para mí digirir la nave y controlar las armas al mismo tiempo con tan solo dos brazos, así que April, necesitaré que me cubras. Tendré que enfocarme en maniobrar para evitar los rastreadores y las demás armas. Oh, y ¿Nav? Tus propulsores auxiliares derechos se atascan por alguna razón, así que ten en cuenta eso."

"Sí, ya me di cuenta. Lo compensaré."

"¿Hay alguna pregunta?"

La voz de Sheen surgió de nuevo. "¿Usaremos nombres claves o algo por el estilo? De ser así, quiero ser "The Purple-man*", y voto por que Libby sea "La pandillera atrevida"

"Ooh, ¿puedo ser el Capitán Kirk?" continuó Nav. "¿Hans Solo? Rayos, incluso me conformaría con ser la Capitán Janeway…"*

"¡Por lo que a mi respecta puedes llamarte Atila el Huno! ¡Estamos perdiendo tiempo! April, ¡abre las puertas de carga!"

"Ya me adelanté. Comencé la secuencia de apertura. T menos diez para despliegue…"

"¿Estado?" preguntó Aurora.

"Todos los sistemas istos," replicó nav.

April contó regresivamente. "T menos cinco segundos… cuatro…tres…"

"Todos los sistemas verificados. Abróchense el cinturón de seguridad, damas y caballeros…"

La bodega de carga se llenó de un fenomenal sonido chirriante mientras las puertas de carga se abrían. La sala siseaba mientras se descomprimía.

"Contacto," dijo Aurora.

El piso se alejó de ellos, y las tres naves se desplomaron hacia abajo en el espacio abierto. Aurora presionó todo el propulsor hacia delante, y la nave salió disparada, dejando una estela de brillo por el tubo de escape. La nave de April y Nav se pusieron en formación detrás de ella, quedando atrás la proa del Shahada a lo lejos.

"Despegue exitoso. Aproximádamente dos minutos para llegar al campo minado. April, ¿puedes hacer un escáneo en caso de anomalías?"

"Roger*, claro. Escaneando…"

"Dile a Roger que se ve feo en esos pantalones," se carcajeó Nav.

Un par de segundos más tarde, un bit de datos apareció en sus pantallas, mostrando un parche ligeramente delgado en la gigante nube de minas.

"La forma elíptica del planeta a causado una anomalía en la gravedad a cinco grandos de la ecliptíca. Debemos aprovecharlo," recomendó April.

"… ¿Y para aquéllos que no deseen usar su cerebro hoy?" preguntó Nav.

"Hay una sección del campo minado que será más fácil para navegar. Deberíamos ir por ese lado."

"Lo sabía, sólo te estaba probando."

El espacio delante de ellos llevaba un collar de minas; brillaban en el frío del espacio como el rocío sobre la tela de una araña. Las minas se giraban suavemente, esperando a que los valientes intrusos o más bien, los suficientemente tontos, se aventuraran a despertarlos de su sueño. Conforme el campo se acercaba, Aurora metió la mano bajo su asiento y sacó su máscara plateada. Sin quitar su vista del campo de batalla, se la entregó a Jimmy, quien la aceptó con curiosidad.

"¿Por qué yo…?"

"Guárdalo en lo que llegamos a la superficie. No puedo usarlo mientras estoy pilotando."

"Ahm… ok." Se lo pasó a Libby, quien lo colocó sobre el espacio que tenía a lado de su asiento.

"Penetración del campo minado en T menos seis," Aurora informó a los demás. "Patrón de vuelo Theta*, yo dirigiré. ¿Entendido?"

"¡Entendido!" dijeron Nav y April.

"Sostengan sus traseros colectivos…" añadió el numeriano.

"Lo estoy sosteniendo!" dijo Carl.

Inmediatamente al frente, el campo minado era una cortina de cuentas, una partición vertical dividía la nada.

"¡Apertura!"

La nave de Aurora cruzó el umbral del campo minado. En el preciso momento de entrada, jaló el acelerador principal, lanzando al navío en espiral. Las alas se daban vuelta, volando a través de la geometría del campo con una elegancia vertiginosa. April y Nav copiaron su maniobra un momento después y se dieron vueltas en direcciones opuestas, dispersando las tres naves por el campo. Los pilotos igualaron su curso, sus pasajeros se sintieron un poco mareados por la velocidad del movimiento.

Aurora se acomodó los audífonos. "Entrada exitosa. ¿Cuál es su estado?"

"Todos los sistemas en orden," confirmó April.

"¡Mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda!" Gritó Nav. "Tengo dos minas siguiéndome…"

April pisó el freno de golpe, parando tan bruscamente que la proa se levantó y obligó a la nave entera a darse una voltereta de 360 grados. Cindy y Futura Libby se chocaron la una con la otra mientras el navío de Navpasaba a un lado de ellos. Con dos tiros perfectamente sincronizados, April atacó las minas que seguían a Nav, y explotaron silenciosamente en forma de confetti. Destruyó otras más en frente de Aurora, luego activo sus propulsores hacia delante rozando la velocidad máxima hasta alcanzar a la nave de Nav.

"¡Qué rayos, qué movimiento tan sexy!" admiró Nav. "¡Qué disparo!"

En la parte trasera del navío de April, Futura Libby se cubría la boca, su cara se enverdecía por las náuseas. "Agh… creo que voy a vomitar…"

Cindy la alejó. "¡Aquí ni lo pienses!"

"Inhala lentamente por la nariz y exhala por la boca," le indicó April. "Ayuda con el mareo."

Futura Libby cruzó sus piernas debajo de ella, asumió una postura meditativa y lentamente calmó su respiración. Sus respiraciones calmadas y constantemente espaciadas hicieron eco por el enlace de comunicación, y Sheen estalló en risa con el sonido.

"Oye, Libs, ¿me haces un favor? Di 'Soy tu padre' con una voz muy siniestra, ¿si?"

Nav soltó en carcajada, y sus risas se mezclaron en una irritante disonancia. Carl se les unió un momento más tarde, riéndose con inseguridad.

"¡No lo puedo creer!" dijo Cindy. "Me encuentro en un universo alterno, en el espacio exterior, en medio de una situación de vida y muerte, y AÚN así estoy rodeada por tontos!"

"Son comúnes en el universo, créeme," dijo Aurora indiferente.

Una luz rojiza comenzó a parpadear en el centro de mandos, y su irónica sonrisa se desvaneció. "¿Pero qué…?" Un diagrama surgió en el monitor mostrando algo así como una red de minas aproximándose a su posición. "Nav, April, ¿están viendo esto? Algo extraño está ocurriendo. Parece haber un movimiento en red de las minas y se dirigen hacia nosotros…"

"Sí, también lo veo," dijo Nav. "Es como si las minas individuales estuviesen actuando obligadamente bajo programación colectiva. Es lo más extraño que he visto. ¿Alguna idea?"

"Debemos avanzar a máxima velocidad y limpiar el campo – aunque tendremos que acudir a maniobras rigurosas, pero podemos hacerlo…"

Jimmy se inclinó hacia delante con seriedad. "¡No! Tenemos que separarnos. El campo probablemente está configurado para gravitar hacia nuestra señal magnética colectiva. Si nos abrimos en abanico, las minas se irán en tres direcciones, y el campo será más fácil de atravesar."

"¿April?" preguntó Aurora indecisa.

"¡Copiado!"

Los tres navíos de combate rompieron formación y se separaron, dirigiéndose a direcciones opuestas. Como una parvada de pájaros cambiando de dirección a unísono, las minas se dividieron en tres secciones y se arrastraron hacia ellos. April lanzó unos disparos hacia la nube que se formaba alrededor de Nav, y la explosión resultante lanzó a Sheen y Carl de sus asientos. Un panel en el control de mandos se sobrecargó por la energía descargada y explotó, sacando una fuente de chispas en el regazo de Nav. Elevó su pierna y golpeó su bota contra el panel, conteniendo el rocío.

"¡Oye, relájate April! ¡Las minas están muy cerca de las naves como para que comiences la hora de la metralladora-feliz! Tus armas de fuego pueden freír el sistema de arranque!"

"¡No tendrás NINGÚN sistema de arranque para freír si no pierdes esas minas!"

"¿Y qué crees que estoy haciendo?" gritó en tono acusador. "¿Pintando mis uñas? ¡Estoy INTENTANDO perderlas! ¡Mi máldito propulsor auxiliar está frito!"

La computadora parpadeó un segundo más tarde con el siguiente mensaje: _Anomalía gravitacional detectada. Posición indeterminada. Identificación indeterminada. Probabilidad de agujero negro al 80%. Se recomienda acción evasiva._

"¡Mierda!" gritó Nav. "¡Como si no tuviesemos ya suficiente! ¡La computadora no puede localizar el agujero negro, y estoy apunto de ser enviado al Reino-del-todopoderoso!"

"Aurora, ¡haz algo!" chilló April.

Aurora deslizó su nave. Jimmy y Libby se aferraron el uno al otro en un terror nauseabundo mientras el navío viraba brúscamente por un camino lateral, a unos metros por encima de la nave de April – y robando un gran número de minas de April en el trayecto. Aurora continúo girando a la derecha, dirigiéndose hacia Nav y los niños. Su patrón de vuelo se intersectó, y Aurora tiró de su nave al último minuto, chocando su nube de minas contra las de Nav. Colisionaron y se borraron tras una terrible y silenciosa explosión de luz cegadora. Conforme la luz viajaba hacia el exterior, una parte fue atrapada por el campo gravitacional del agujero negro, y se succionó en espiral al olvido. Nav y Aurora se desviaron a lo ancho para evitar el pequeño horizonte de este, y las tres naves se navegaron juntas, el número de minas en proximidad a los navíos se había reducido enormemente.

"¡Espectacular, Aurora!" animó Futura Libby. "¡Eso fue sorprendente!

"¡Ya lo creo!" agregó Nav. "¡Acabas de salvar mi trasero de lirio blanco! Cuando esto acabe, _definitivamente_ me haré un tatuaje de tu cara en mi cara…"

Libby sostuvo su panza, con hipo por el mareo. "No dirías lo mismo si estuvieses en mi lugar…"

La cara de Jimmy estaba igualmente pálida. "En verdad, Aurora… ¿no hay alguna otra forma de hacer este vuelo una ida en la montaña rusa? Siento como si hubiesen revuelto mi interior con una licuadora."

"Solo agradece que tenemos amortiguadores, o seguramente estuviesen teniendo hemorragias nasales ahora mismo."

Libby sostuvó su nariz. "Qué encantadora…"

El grupo continuó su marcha hacia delante, colas de polvo brillante salían por los tubos de escape. April destruyó unas cuantas minas más por el camino, y Nav sacó su dedo por la ventana lateral.

"¡Besa mi trasero, campo de minas! ¡Wuuujuuu!"

"Jajá!" rió Sheen. "¡Me tocó estar en la nave espacial más loca Y escuchar palabras obscenas! ¡Este día es simplemente genial!"

"¡Nav, presta atención!" llamó Aurora. "¡El campo se está contrayendo de nuevo!"

"¡No te preocupes por eso! Ya casi llegamos, ¿ves?"

Efectivamente, el final del campo minado era visible más adelante. Aurora miró a lo lejos, y luego aspiró bruscamente.

"¿Qué pasa, Aurora?" preguntó Jimmy.

"Tenemos un problema…"

La computadora mostró una imagen 3D de su posición, y luego se rotó para mostrar su trayectora. Al borde del campo de minas, cientos de pequeñas señales de energía comprimida se cerraban erráticamente, subiendo y girando sobre sí mismos.

Nav frunció el ceño. "Aurora, ¿qué rayos es eso?"

"VANTs* rastreadores… pero hay muchos más de ellos que los que habían hace tres años."

"¡No hay forma de que podamos pasar eso!" exclamó él. "Estaremos fritos tan pronto como pasemos el campo minado."

"Tenemos otro problema," dijo April. "Las minas se esán cerrando de nuevo. Si alentamos nuestro curso, no creo que podamos evadirlas."

El puño de Aurora se tensó sobre los propulsores duales de la silla, ira y vergüenza coloreaban sus mejillas. "¡Maldita sea, calculé mal! No esperaba que hubiese un gran incremento en el número de los rastreadores. Él debió haber reforzado la barrera…"

"Tenemos 120 segundos Aurora," dijo April con frialdad. "¿Qué quieres que hagamos?"

Analizándolo, su cara se tensó con sus pensamientos. "Si pudiésemos pasar a través de la primera línea de rastreadores, quizá podríamos lograrlo. Los rastreadores funcionan localizando señales de calor. Si los pudiésemos distraer de alguna manera, podríamos pasar. Por desgracia, tomaría un poco de energía alejarlos de nuestra posición…. y en corto, podríamos intentar una misión suicida, aunque no se me ocurre ninguna manera para generar ese tipo de calor."

"Espera un minuto," interrumpió Jimmy. "¿Acaso dijiste 'misión suicida'?"

"Mejor no consideremos esa opción aún…"

"No, no, ¡es que no lo entiendes! Tengo una idea. ¿Y si enviamos a Goddard para que se 'haga el muerto'? La explosión resultante debería producir energía suficiente como para contrarrestar nuestros signos de calor. Podríamos pasar la barrera de rastreadores, eso si nos movemos lo suficientemente rápidos."

Aurora chasqueó sus dedos. "¡Eso podría funcionar! Oh, cielos, y no sería la primera vez que ese pequeño truco nos salva el cuello… Pero, ¿estás dispuesto a arriesgar a Goddard de esa manera? Podría ser destruido fácilmente, y perderlo ahora podría poner en peligro el resto de nuestra misión."

"90 segundos."

"Entiendo el riesgo," dijo. "Pero esta es nuestra única opción. Goddard, ¿tú estás dispuesto a hacer esto por mí, verdad, muchacho?" Miró sobre su hombro a su mascota, quien gimió de manera afirmativa. "Muy bien. Ya sabes qué hacer, ¿verdad? Asegúrate de esperar hasta que hayamos alcanzado el umbral del campo. Tan pronto como crucemos, te reensamblas, y nos encuentras allá abajo en el planeta."

"Bark bark!"

Jimmy se acercó y lo acarició afectuosamente. "Muy bien, Aurora, ¿cómo lo desplegamos?"

"Que vaya para atrás. Voy a cerrar y abrir la escotilla."

Jimmy le dio un pequeño empujón a Goddard, quien se acomodó dentro del pequeño compartimiento detrás de los asientos, con la cola entre las patas. Aurora abrió un panel a un lado de la cabina de piloto y presionó un botón morado, y un cristal se deslizó hacia abajo, liberando a Goddard. Flotó sin dirección por un momento, desorientado, y casi chocando con una mina. Jimmy se pegó contra el cristal, gritando una advertencia inútil.

"¡Goddard, cuidado!"

En el último segundo, Goddard se enderezó y evitó el peligro. Cambiando de dirección, salió volando del estómago del campo minado hacia la línea de los VANT rastreadores que se movían de un lado a otro.

"30 segundos…" se oyó la voz de April.

"¡Esperen!" gritó Nav. "¿Qué rayos está pasando? ¡Me perdí por completo!"

"¡Prepárate!" ordenó Aurora. "Sólo mantén tu rumbo actual."

"Está bien, pero si terminó con algún misil en mi trasero, será tu culpa…"

"Enterada."

Los tres navíos cruzaron el resto del campo, con Goddard volando al frente. Aumentó su velocidad, propulsores vívidos en contraste al suave telón de fondo negro. Giró bruscamente hacia la derecha justo cuando el borde de una mina se aproximaba. Jimmy cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y Goddard salió disparado hacia la nube de minas, explotando así en cientos de piezas de deslumbrante calor y luz. Instantaneamente, una horda de rastreadores cambiaron su dirección y se dirigieron hacia el alboroto, dejando un espacio lo suficientemente grande como para permitir la entrada de las pequeñas naves. Los combatientes pasaron por poco, con la línea de frente despejada y precipitándose hacia el planeta a una velocidad vertiginosa. Los VANT detectaron su presencia un momento después, y con una sincronización espeluznante, revirtieron su dirección y persiguieron a su nueva presa.

"¡Máxima velocidad, adelante!" exclamó Aurora con voz ronca. "¡Tenemos que escapar de ellos!"

De un golpe presionó con el pie el propulsor a una velocidad mayor, mientras simultáneamente se elevaba y de un empujo abría un panel del techo de la cabina de piloto. Agarró un montón de cables azules y rojos, y, trepada peligrosamente sobre los brazos de la silla, soldó un par de cables usando su fuego verde. Se dejó caer de golpe y atascó el propulsor hacia delante, y chispas brotaban del techo. Apretó sus dientes, y la nave se lanzó hacia delante a ritmo discordante, el casco comenzaba a deteriorarse por el aumento de velocidad.

La voz frenética de April chirrió por el enlace de comunicación mientras Aurora llevaba la nave a su límite. "Aurora, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Sobrepasaste el límite de tu nave? ¡Quemarás tus motores! ¡Estas cosas no pueden mantener ese nivel de producción de energía!"

"¡Aguantará! ¡Sólo tenemos que llegar a la atmósfera donde los rastreadores no puedan seguirnos!"

April disparó su arma plasma en patrón de abanico, barriendo la línea de VANTs que se acercaban a su posición. "¿Qué ocurrirá con el plan de escape?" gritó por los auriculares. "¿No deberíamos preservar la integridad de nuestras naves para que podamos escapar después de esto?"

"¡Sobrevivir es nuestra prioridad principal justo ahora! No HABRÁ un después si no conseguimos llegar a la superficie. Ahora, ¡solden sus máquinas!"

Hubo un momento de estática a través de los audífonos, y luego, ambas naves de April y Nav salieron lanzadas hacia delante, alcanzando bruscamente la exósfera junto con Aurora. Jimmy miró hacia abajo donde el campo minado, buscando ansiosamente señales de los restos de Goddard.

"¡No está funcionando, Aurora!" Chilló Nav. "¡Tengo toda una milla de conga de estos retoños bailando detrás de mí!"

"¡Cierra la boca y vé más rápido!", gritó, con los ojos cerrados fuértemente.

"¡Mi nave no es tan rápida como la tuya, tonta! El propulsor auxiliar está dañado, ¿Recuerdas? ¡No puedo seguir el ritmo!"

Sheen se sostuvo con fuerza de su silla, con el pelo erizado gracias a las cargas eléctricas que expulsaban los motores. "Oh, cielos, estamos a punto de convertirnos en salsa… ¡OTRA VEZ!"

"Mejor dicho en tostadas espaciales sub-atómicas," dijo Nav. "… no es que podamos notar la diferencia…"

A medida que los VANT se acercaban, Aurora giró para mirar a los niños, pilotando a ciegas. "Chicos, agárrense fuerte. Estamos a punto de llegar a la atmósfera, y con este ángulo de descenso, será turbulento."

"Am… quizá quieras… ¿mirar por dónde vas por favor?" temblaba Libby.

Aurora agarró los controles y apuntó al combatiente hacia el escaso vestigio de atmósfera exterior.

"¡Deberíamos desacelerar o cambiar de dirección!" insistió April. "A esta velocidad, ¡podríamos quemarnos en la mesósfera!"

"¡Negativo! Continúen adelante… ¡los VANT se quemarán antes que nosotros! Además, si nos desviamos demasiado de nuestro curso actual, será más probable que El Media Vida nos detecte. No lo veo ahora, seguramente está al otro lado del planeta. Deberíamos…"

En ese momento, un rayo de energía azul perforó el casco de la nave de Aurora, destruyendo el ala derecha e inundando la cabina de piloto con nubes de super caliente humo.

"¡Aurora!" se quedó sin aliento Nav, su voz en pánico. "Demonios, ¿Estás bien?"

En el interior del navío dañado, Aurora se levantó, forcejeando los músculos de sus hombros mientras tosía el humo. Se limpió una mancha de grasa de la mejilla, dejando tras de sí un feo borrón. Miró de nuevo a sus pasajeros, quienes estaban abriéndose paso dentro del pesado humo con gases tóxicos, y el olor a electrónicos quemados. Escupió sangre, luego procedió a mirar hacia fuera de su bóveda frontal destruida.

"Estoy bien," dijo en voz baja. "No se preocupen por mí."

"¿Aurora?"

"… No puedo creer que no vi eso venir…" murmuró sin aliento.

_El Media Vida_ se elevó sobre el borde curvo y brillante del planeta, amenazante y terrible en su perfección. El fuselaje con el átomo tallado tintineaba por la luz del distante sol, y Aurora miró hacia abajo, con ira ardiendo en sus ojos, como si con la sola fuerza de su enojo pudiese detener su aproximación. Golpeó su puó contra el panel de control, el cual se apagó débilmente mientras la deteriorada nave caía en picada hacia el planeta. Gritó hacia _El Media Vida_, provocándole escalofríos a Jimmy y a Libby.

"¡Bien, qué estás esperando! ¡Dispara, te reto! ¡Dispárame! ¡Dispárame desde el cielo! ¡Hazlo!"

El Media Vida flotaba inmóvil, su silencio los ponía a todos más inquietantes con la intensidad de los gritos de Aurora. Luego empezó a cargar sus armas principales, pero antes de que pudiese soltar el disparo final, la atmósfera del planeta rugió por todos lados, envolviéndo a los pequeños navíos en un capullo abrasador. La nave de Aurora se sacudía incontrolablemente mientras la fricción arrancaba trozos del caso; flotaban elegantemente, con puñados de polvo lanzados al aire. La sensación de caída libre llenaba sus venas como alquitrán insidioso, y Futura Libby dejó salir un irracional y aterrador grito.

"¡Alto! ¡Deténganlo!"

Continuaron cayendo en espiral. Aurora buscaba frenéticamente en la cabina de piloto, echando a un lado pedazos de plástico y metal mientras cavaba a su alrededor. "Expulsión… expulsión… ¿dónde está el botón? ¡¿Dónde?!... ¡Ah!"

Cerró de un golpe su palma contra el botón, pero el sistema no respondió. En su lugar, el equipo se encendió y emitió una confusa y patética advertencia:

"Pelig…plan….rio….impacto en….sesen….egundos…."

"¿Pero qué? … Funciona, ¡maldición!" Ella golpeó el botón unas veces más, pero fue en vano. "Ok, esto es malo. Es muy malo. Necesitamos salir de este cacharro, AHORA. Va a estallar, sin duda."

April y Nav se acercaron hacia su lado, retrayendo sus propulsores para ralentizar su entrada.

"¡Aurora, abandona la nave!" dijo April. "Ya estamos en una atmósfera respirable."

"¡Lo sé, eso intento!" replicó en desesperación. "Pero el inútil botón de expulsión no está funcionando, y no podemos saltar desde esta altura…"

"Puedo intentar atraparlos con mi nave…"

"¡Has estado viendo muchas películas de acción malas, Nav! Terminaríamos salpicados en tu parabrisas. No, no… eso no funcionará… ahh, ¡Neutrón, ahora sería _realmente_ un buen momento para que tengas una de esas brillantes ideas!"

Jimmy palideció, pero entonces, algo a las afueras de la nave llamó su atención y de pronto sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"¡Miren!" Señaló hacia la ventana detrás del ala llameante. Allí, nuevamene reensamblado y completamente ileso, estaba Goddard, volando alegremente a través de las nubes blancas.

"Goddard!" exclamó Libby.

Aurora se agarró a su asiento. "Neutron, ¿Goddard podría llevarnos a los tres hacia la superficie del océano?"

"¡Precisamente lo que estaba pensando! Dáme la radio – trataré de reconfigurarla y apuntar a su frecuencia."

"¡No hay tiempo! Además, se me ocurre algo más simple…"

Aurora cerró sus ojos, y torrentes de energía brotaron de sus brazos y se unían alrededor de sus dedos. Deslizó sus puños hacia arriba, abriendo un agujero en el techo de la nave. Trozos de metal fundido salieron volando, e instantáneamente una ráfaga de frío aire entró a la cabina. Se quitó los auriculares y saltó hacia los asientos traseros, jalando a los dos niños hacia ella.

"¡Agárrense de mi cintura!"

Ellos obedecieron, y ella se sostuvo del borde destruido y se elevó a sí misma, con el cabello sacudiéndose salvajemente por el viento. Ayudó a subir a Jimmy y a Libby después de ella, agachándose peligrosamente sobre la azotea, saludó a Goddard.

Jimmy le gritó a su mascota. "¡Goddard! Ejecuta maniobra de rescate delta delta siete!"

El mundo enteró se hundia debajo de ellos mientras el perro robot volaba en su dirección. Las corrientes de aire hacían cortes lineales en el traje de Aurora, su cola de caballo permanecía en su lugar. Mientras se aproximaba, el compartimiento trasero de Goddard se abría y se transformaba en un largo panel. Se detuvo junto a la nave destruida, y Aurora tiró a Jimmy y a Libby de sus lugares hacia la espalda de Goddard. Con los ojos entrecerrados por el fuerte viento, se aferraron a sus asientos fuertemente hasta que les dolieran sus nudillos. Aurora se lanzó hacia delante de Goddard, y él se alejó del navío en llamas, reduciendo gradualmente la velocidad de su descenso.

"¡Goddard, a volar!" gritó Aurora.

El navío de combate cayó en picada hacia el mar, humo brotaba de los restos de su ala derecha. Aurora miró hacia abajo, observando en silencio mientras la nave iba directamente hacia su muerte. Se estrelló contra el agua y salpicó hacia los lados, brotando de la superficie un torbellido de humo, fuego y espuma. Al final se detuvo, y una nube en forma de hongo de fuego oscuro explotó junto con los restos destruidos.

"Eso estuvo muy, _muy_ cerca…." Exhaló Jimmy con voz temblorosa.

El incendio comenzó a apagarse, y Goddard y las otras dos naves descnedieron a nivel de mar. Pusieron a los navíos en baja potencia, flotando a tan sólo unos metros por encima de las olas. Aurora se detuvo ese rato y Nav removió su capote. Tiró sus auriculares hacia atrás de sus hombros, golpeando a Carl en la cara. Saltó fuera del asiento de piloto y corrió sobre el ala para encontrarse con ella, euforia y terror en su rostro.

"¡Santos baldes de basura, Aurora! Cuando ese rayo plasma te golpeó, creí que estabas acababa sin duda alguna!" Abrió sus brazos para abrazarla, pero ella no lo correspondió, así que se dirigió hacia Goddard y le acarició la cabeza, sonriendo en agradecimiento. "Menos mal que estabas alló, ¿ah, hojalatín? Esa no hubiese sido la mejor forma de que nuestra intrépida heróina terminase su misión."

Aurora le entregó a Nav a Libby y Jimmy, quien bruscamente de un golpe seco los colocó sobre el ala a un lado suyo. April desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y ayudó a liberarse a Futura Libby y a Cindy de sus asientos traseros. April se levantó y se estiró, dándo unos pocos princos haciendo que su sangre fluyera de nuevo.

"Eso fue emocionante, ¿no lo creen? Y me alegra que estés sana y salva, Aurora."

Futura Libby gruñó, saliendo hacia el ala de la nave. "Agh. Jamás me había sentido tan mal…"

"Considerando que no saliste volando en pedazos," dijo Nav, "yo diría que lo hiciste bien para ser tu primera vez."

Sheen saltó de su silla, abriéndose paso fuera de la cabina de piloto, y lanzándose hacia un lado de Nav. "¡Eso fue RETORCIDO! ¡Me sentí como aquella vez que me quedé atorado por cinco horas en la _Montaña Rusa del Murciélago*_ en Retrolandia!" Saltaba de arriba-abajo a lado de Nav, su traje espacial anaranjado de Ultralord brillaba con los reflejos del agua. Tiró de la gabardina gris del hombre alto, cambiando de tema en un instante. "Oye, Nav… ¿cómo rayos vas a nadar con ese VESTIDO?"

Nav miró su abrigo. "Sabes, tienes razón. Esta cosa será problemática bajo el agua. Bueno, supongo que sólo hay una cosa por hacer. Damas, quizá quieran mirar hacia otro lado…"

Se agachó y dramáticamente se arrancó la mitad inferior de la prenda, y el ruido de la tela desgarrándose hizo eco en todo el amplio océano. Levantó el trozo desgarrado como un estandarte triunfante, luego lo lanzó hacia un lado. Se sacudió hacia la superficie del agua, antes de hundirse en la oscuridad entre una multitud de burbujas. Colocó sus manos sobre su cadera, al estilo de un superhéroe, sus enormes botas tachonadas* relucían con el sol.

Futura Libby bufó en risitas, ahogada en adrenalina y mareada. "¡Lindas botas! Y son esas… ¿chaparreras espaciales?"

Nav dio un manotazo a sus muslos, luego tiró del par de chaparreras que tenía encima de sus pantalones normales. "Algo así, pero no exactamente. Es más como una larga funda de pistola, o un compartimiento de almacenaje ajustable al cuerpo…" Deslizó su mano hacia abajo por su pierna, sacando cuchillos, herramientas, y baratijas de los bolsillos escondidos en el tejido de cuero. "¡Perfecto para esconder objetos robados!" Un par de brilantes centavos saltaron de la nada sobre su mano, y se los mostró a Cindy y Libby. "Este es el dinero que ustedes chiquillas encantadoras _pensaron_ que me habían robado." La sorpresa les hizo sonrojarse de la vergüenza, y en un haz de luz Nav lanzó los centavos al aire, los atrapó, y les dio vueltas entre sus dedos. Cerró su puño y en un instante, ya no estaban. "Soy una bóveda de banco andante. Nunca pierdo nada así…"

Aurora, quien había estado parada sobre Goddard en silencio hasta ese momento, se acercó a él y tocó su oreja metálica. "Hablando de cosas perdidas… Goddard, ¿podrías acercarme por favor a los restos de la nave?"

Goddard asintió en respuesta, luego salió se alejó con Aurora equilibrándose en cuclillas sobre su espalda.

"Espera," exclamó April. "¡Aurora! ¿A dónde vas?"

"¡Regreso en un minuto!"

Goddard se acercó al caldo de Sargazo. Parches de aceite y fluidos del mortor todavia ardían en la superficie del agua, elevando fumarolas de humo en el aire. Voló más abajo, y Aurora examinaba los desechos metálicos, buscando. Por fin, detectó su blanco, y Goddard la bajó. Ella se inclinó y agarró su máscara plateada de entre el montón de cables chispeantes. La fuerza de la explosión había roto la máscara en dos, dejando solo la parte inferior intacta. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando Nav y April, acercándose con sus respectivas naves se detuvieron a lado de ella.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Jimmy.

Ella se giró hacia ellos, acomodándose la máscara en su cara al mismo tiempo. Mientras que su nariz y gran parte de su boca se ocultaban, el daño dejaba ver la mitad superior de la cara descubierta.

Nav soltó un silbido en simpatía. "Eso apesta, Aurora. Aunque por el lado bueno, ahora te ves como una demente y jodida ninja espacial. O quizá como una cirujana psicótica. De cualquier modo, me gusta."

Aurora se giró, neuróticamente pasando sus dedos entre sus mechones. "¡No lo entiendes! El punto de la máscara es esconder mi cara. Cómo podré… sin esto.." Goddard gimoteó un poco, y los demás sólo esperaron a que ella se controlara. Por último ella recobró su sólida postura. "Fijen las coordenadas de la nave a 35 grados, 12 minutos, 30 segundos Norte y 123 grados, 2 minutos, 18 segundos Oeste. Allí es donde está la base."

April metió las coordenadas, luego notificó a Aurora. "De hecho ya estamos muy cerca. Podemos llegar allí en cuestión de dos minutos a baja propulsión."

"Eso temí. A esta distancia, probablemente ya nos detectó cuando mi nave estalló."

"¿Qué podemos hacer?"

"No importa. Debemos proceder de acuerdo al plan."

"Copiado." Nav pateó el propulsor hacia delante, y su nave se alejó a velocidad de lancha, batiendo las olas debajo de él en un frenesí de burbujas blancas. April y Goddard le siguieron, la freca brisa de mar soplaba agradablemente sobre ellos, y a distancia la escena entera parecía encajar perfectamente con la imagen de una salida de verano muy juvenil.

Nav se inclinó hacia atrás, moviendo su cabeza. "Chéquense esto, andando en m yate con lindas pollitas…"

"Cielos, en verdad HAS estado viendo muchas películas…" dijo Cindy.

"No es mi culpa que la cultura terrestre sea tan _asombrosa_."

La computadora de navegación parpadeó en señal de su llegada al punto de destino, y las naves de detuvieron. April apagó sus sistemas vitales, dejando solo un protocolo de flote de baja potencia encendido. Nav imitó su acción, luego jaló a Libby, Jimmy, Sheen y Carl de sus asientos traseros. Salió trepando hacia la proa de la nave, carcajéandose de la emoción.

"¡Muy bien! ¿Están listos para MOJARSE?"

"… Nav, tus dobles sentidos no impresionan a nadie," dijo April.

"Ahm, no lo dije con doble sentido…"

"..."

Aurora saltó de Goddar y aterrizó en la nave de Nav, y el perro mecánico se plegó a su forma original y se posó a su lado. Ella ahuecó sus manos alrededor de su boca y gritó para llamar a los demás.

"¡Muy bien, todos reúnanse!"

April se puso sobre el capote de su navío, haciéndole señas a Futura Libby y a Cindy para que la siguieran. Las dos chicas se pasaron adelante y se unieron a April, quien sorprendió a todos cuando agarró a Cindy, la sostuvo en el aire, y la lanzaba sobre el espacio que había entre las dos naves.

"¡Nav, atrapa!"

Cindy chilló mientras salía volando en un gran arco, con las piernas pataleando furiosamente. Como un gato cayendo, cambió su postura, para caer en las seguras manos de Nav que la esperaban. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y tomó aire, sus mejillas ardían por la sorpresa y el enojo. Funció el ceño hacia Nav, quien en respuesta la abrazó irritablemente. Ella se retorció, y él se rio nuevamente.

"Bájala, Nav, o ya _verás_," dijo Aurora con severidad.

"Bien, bien.."

Aún sonriendo, soltó a una colorada Cindy. Ella intentó acomodar su despeinado cabello antes de lanzarle una mirada asesina a Jimmy, quien rió nervioso y se alejó un par de pasos.

April giró hacia Futura Libby. "Bien, ahora…"

Futura Libby retrocedió, ondeando sus manos hacia la mujer. "Yo..ah… prefiero que no me lanzen, gracias…"

"Bien, entonces, te cargaré."

April agarró a la pequeña mujer, quien chilló y envolvió sus brazos fuertemente alrededor del cuello de la Gorlock. April retrocedió unos pocos pasos, luego tomando vuelo saltó desde la proa de la nave. Disparada por el aire y de un fuerte estruendo llegó al otro navío, dejando una abolladura en el metal debajo de sus pies. April liberó a Futura Libby, quién rápidamente bajó su falda, la cual se había alzado durante el curso del salto.

Nav parpadeó. "Eso fue… muy sexy."

Los otros optaron por no hacer comentarios sobre la forma de transportar de April, y se agruparon alrededor de Aurora. Ella sacó el frasco del antídoto, mientras Cindy se acercaba a los niños.

"Ok. Tenemos dos oportunidades para que esto funcione. Una vez que estemos dentro de la base, las cosas se pondrán muy feas. Ustedes niños deben permanecer juntos, y si es posible, permanezcan sin ser detectados. Prefiero que no entren en combate a menos a que sea absolutamente necesario. Si se encuentran con el Dictador, usen el antídoto – pero _asegúrense_ de esperar a tener un buen tiro, o podría darse cuenta de nuestro plan. Nav y April, será privilegio de ustedes el causar tanta destrucción como puedan."

Nav y April sonrieron el uno al otro con un brillo diabólico, y esta última sacó una de sus armas.

"Mantengan los robots de guardia ocupados," continuó Aurora, "y eliminen todo el arsenal posible. Libby irá conmigo, porque de lo contrario me pasaré todo el tiempo preocupándome por ella. Ahora, Jimmy, ¿dónde están los chicles de aire?"

Jimmy sacó un puñado de chicles del compartimiento trasero de Goddard, luego sacó otro montón de sus bolsillos. Se las entregó al grupo. "Una vez que comiencen a mascar, podrán respirar y hablar bajo el agua y de igual modo podrán tolerar la presión extrema. El efecto durará entre 15 y 20 minutos, así que asegúrense de llegar a tierra firme antes de eso."

Aurora asintió hacia Jimmy. "Ok, chicos, eso es todo. Hagan sus oraciones, cierren sus ojos y bajen por la escotilla…"

Se metió el chicle a su boca, y los otros hicieron lo mismo. Un par de segundos después, todo se veía con una forma difusa y ligera, y sus movimientos parecían ir en cámara lenta. Aurora hizo un gesto hacia el agua, mientras al mismo tiempo se ajustaba la máscara sobre su cara. April, Nav, Futura Libby, y los niños se dirigieron sincronizados al borde de la nave. Alineados de lado a lado, se parecían una hilera de fichas de juego en contra de un cielo alegre. Sin decir una palabra, todos saltaron, y el agua asquerosamente caliente se cerraba por encima de sus cabezas y sellaba el mundo resplandeciente que estaba arriba.

* * *

**Notas de la traducción:**

(*) Nav le llama a April "hotcakes", por lo que lo dejé como "pan caliente" para darle más sentido a su juego de palabras.

(*) Sheen dice "ca-caw", con la posible intención de 1. Imitar el sonido de un ave, o 2. Llamar la atencion. Bien, no lo sé, el contexto no se presta mucho. Así que lo dejé en "cucú"

(*) Sheen originalmente pide ser "El hombre morado" (tal cual en español). En la traducción lo dejé en inglés. Mientras que el término que pidió para Libby fue "Gangstress of sass", se interpreta como una chica de pandilla que protege y domina a su hombre.

(*) Nav menciona personajes de ciencia ficción.

(*) "Roger, that", es un modismo en radiocomunicación para indicar que el mensaje se ha recibido. Y Nav hace un chiste con eso.

(*) _Theta_; o Zeta en español latino; es la octava letra del alfabeto griego (pero suena más cool en el término original.)

(*) '_Bat Outta Heck'_ fue traducido en la serie original como '_La_ _Montaña Rusa del Murciélago'_ en el episodio Viaje al Pasado. (Tuve que re-ver el episodio en Netflix para colocarlo tal cual jaja)

_(*) Studded botts_ o botas tachonadas. Búsquen en google imágenes para una mejor descripción visual.

* * *

**Comentarios: **Sí, un extenso capítulo deja muchas notas de traducción. Esta ocasión quise traducir el capítulo gramática y ortograficamente bien. Es decir, abriendo y cerrando exclamaciones e interrogaciones que normalmente por pereza no hacía. ¿Acaso no se puso emocionante la cosa? ¡Dejen review y no olviden comentar en el foro BrainBlast!

**Actualizado**: 02 abril 2013  
**Prox. Actualización:** 05 abril 2013 (espero)


	39. Bajo Presión

Para sorpresa de todos, este capítulo no tiene notas de traducción. ¡Heck, yeah! Pero sí una excitante sorpresa al final. Esta historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, sólo soy una humilde traductora. ¡Continúemos!

* * *

**Capítulo 33. Bajo presión**

Una profunda estática permeaba el mundo acuático, sin mencionar las incontables brazas del planeta que cubrían el océano. Los buceadores se encontraban mirando a sus alrededores a través de unos lentes color esmeralda; la luz del sol bailaba sobre la superficie superior, canalizando los rayos hacia el campo submarino. Aurora señaló hacia la distante fosa marina, donde la borrosa silueta de la base del Dictador aguardaba en silencio.

"Ese es nuestro destino…"

Jimmy miró a Goddard, quien se había encasillado a sí mismo en un escudo protector translúcido a prueba de agua. "Goddard, activa Protocolo de Seguridad Nueve Siete diagonal Alfa… incrementa la producción en un 300 porciento, y compensa toda lectura de audio, temperatura, visión y de movimiento."

Él respondió con un ladrido sordo, luego inició el protocolo de seguridad. Un momento después, un pulso de energía salió de la burbuja de protección y se propagó hacia delante, formando una circunferencia invisible alrededor de los nadadores. Aurora rotó su cara hacia Jimmy, su cabello amarillo sacudiéndose por la brisa submarina.

"Neutron, ¿qué ha sido eso?"

"Una pequeña modificación a una característica que construí en Goddard hace poco… el campo de energía que está generando esconderá toda señal de vida dentro de un radio de diez metros. Es cierto que no nos será de utilidad una vez que estemos en la base, pero por lo menos DJ no detectará nuestra posición mientras estemos en el agua."

Aurora asintió sonriente, y le hizo señas a los demás para que la siguieran. Nadó hacia abajo, la cola de caballo le seguía por detrás como un listón. Futura Libby luchaba para mantener el ritmo, pero se detenía cada tanto para acomodarse el vestido. Nav la seguía de cerca, sin duda disfrutando de la vista, y los niños pataleaban con extrañeza detrás de él. April, alerta y armada, apresuró su marcha.

Jimmy volteó a mirarle. "April, tus armas son a prueba de agua, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto. Son armas Gorlocks. En un planeta con lluvias diarias y con un porcentaje de humedad de 99%, las armas a prueba de agua son una necesidad."

"¡Desearía que este _traje _fuese a prueba de agua!" exclamó Futura Libby, aún jalándose del vestido. "Oh, ¿Por qué me puse este? ¡El agua salada arruinará el tejido!"

"Pueeees," ofreció Sheen, "siempre _puedes_ quitártelo…"

Libby se acercó para abofetearlo, pero la fricción del agua provocó que la acción fuese ineficiente. Él se rió y dio vueltas a su alrededor, pequeñas burbujas se pegaban alrededor de su traje anaranjado antes de elevarse alegremente hacia la superficie.

"¡Jajá! ¡No puedes pegarme! ¡Soy invencible! ¡Soy intocable! ¡Soy… iuu! ¡Aquí está calientito! ¡Carl, espero que no hayas sido tú!"

Las mejillas de Carl se coloraron mientras se tambaleaba sin gracia por el agua. "Perdón… creí que nadie se daría cuenta…"

"¡Oh, cielos, esto no es un baño privado! ¡Estoy respirando aquí, viejo!"

Nav se rió disimuladamente. "Y así vemos que, no importa cuál sea la situación, los chistes del baño continúan siendo graciosos…"

"Para _ti_, quizá…" replicó Cindy.

A medida de que se aproximaban al suelo marino, Aurora maniobró para enderezarse en posición vertical y descender a tierra. Futura Libby se movía con dificultad detrás de ella, patéando las nubes de limo mientras tocaba el suelo. Nav y April aterrizaron un momento después, su visión fue temporalmente obstruida por las partículas suspendidas. En lo que el polvo se sedimentaba, los combatientes se encontraban sobre una interminable llanura de arena. El suelo marino se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, esculpido en pequeñas dunas por el movimiento del mar.

"Aquí es," exhaló Aurora.

Los niños, flotando en el agua a nivel de la vista, giraron para encarar la fortaleza marina. Como una ciudad congelada en espacio y tiempo, el complejo se extendía por toda la imensa porción del océano. Sus murallas moteadas de verde, azul y café se mimetizaban con el ondulante agua.

"Vaya," remarcó Libby después de una pausa. "Es tan…"

"¿Laberíntico?" sugirió Jimmy.

"Iba a decir 'enorme', pero eso también funciona…"

Aurora, enfocada en sus asuntos, le hizo señas a ellos para que se apresuraran. "Por aquí…"

Los condujo a través del fondo limoso, levantándo cúmulos de arena con cada pisada. Sheen, al ver la escena en la que estaban, intervino.

"Por todos los cielos, esto me recuerda a aquélla escena de _Piratas del Mediterráneo_ – ya saben, donde el Capitán GarrrGrossa tiene a todos los esqueletos caminando bajo el agua…"

Jimmy roló sus ojos. "Por mucho que aprecio desperdiciar nuestra juventud, Sheen, ahora no es el momento para referencias cinematográficas."

El grupo guardó silencio mientras se aproximaban más a la base del Dictador. Aurora dio un puntapié al fondo y se movió suavemente hacia la pared principall, apartando la cortina de lánguidas algas marinas que se balanceaban al borde del edificio. Los demás se enfilaron detrás de ella, y ella señaló una abertura circular medio obstruida por el sedimento y los percebes.

"Esta es la entrada a la válvula de presión de agua. Esta lleva al Secto la armería central – lo que significa que Nav y April, ustedes van por aquí." La pareja pataleó hacia delante para examinar la apertura más de cerca mientras Aurora completaba sus instrucciones. "El espacio va a ser un poco estrecho al principio, pero una vez que lleguen al duco, viajen unos 15 metros, y ábranse camino por el suelo. Hagan una buena actuación. Tan pronto como estén en suelo seco, hágan añicos a todo lo que se les ponga en su camino. Debe ser ruidoso y llamativo – Neutrón necesita _saber_ que ustedes son la distracción. Si sabe que ustedes dos son la carnada, entonces los ignorará e irá a buscarme a mí en su lugar – lo cual es exactamente lo que queremos."

April se rascó la mejilla. "Entonces… ¿somos la distracción que se supone va a hacer exactamente lo opuesto a lo que una distracción haría normalmente?"

"Más o menos."

Nav sacudió su cabeza, impresionado. "Cielos, Aurora, te digo. Tu vocación era ser una mente maestra criminal. De verdad tienes una cabeza perversa sobre sus hombros. Mereces tener el lugar del _7mo Samarkandi_ más que yo."

April le pellizcó el brazo. "¡Deberías darte más crédito, Nav! Tú eres un magnífico criminal muy talentoso."

Nav frotó su futuro próximo moretón. "Ay, April, eres muy amable…"

Después de ajustarse su casco, April se detuvo para evaluar su infinita variedad de armas. Satisfecha, se giró y torció su cabeza para entrar por el ducto abierto, pateando sus piernas para impulsarse a su oscuro interior. Nav se agarró del borde unos segundos después, luego se giró hacia el grupo detrás de ellos y guiñó.

"Los veré del otro lado, damas y caballeros."

Desapareció con una sonrisa, y el resto del grupo miró hacia Aurora.

"Muy bien chicos, este es el trato. La entrada al Sector 2 está en brazo de la base, justo a la izquierda de este. Debe ser lo suficientemente fácil para ustedes acceder al ducto. No estoy segura de lo que les espere a su llegada en esa parte de la fortaleza, así que estén alertas. Tan pronto como puedan, vean si pueden usar a Goddard para infiltrarse en la computadora central o incluso aún para acceder al sistema de seguridad auxiliar. Inhabiliten las armas, la vigilancia y la comunicación – todo lo que puedan. Cualquier facilidad que puedan darnos al resto sería extremadamente de ayuda."

"Entendido," dijo Jimmy.

"Libby y yo iremos al Sector 5, el cual está ubicado al otro lado de la base, dos brazos hacia la derecha de nuestra posición actual. Para cuando estemos dentro, Nav y April deberían ya estar comenzando su magia. Confiaré en que ustedes harán lo mismo. Bien, supongo que eso es todo. Tengan cuidado, y por favor no mueran."

Con estas bruscas ultimas palabras, los dos grupos nadaron en direcciones opuestas. Jimmy espero hasta que Aurora y Futura Libby desaparecieran alrededor de la curva, luego se volvió hacia los otros, regresando a su rol usual como líder del grupo.

"Muy bien chicos. Síganme."

Los condujo a lo largo del borde de la fortaleza, todo el tiempo manteniendo un ojo vigilante hacia sus alrededores. Goddard flotaba cerca por detrás, a salvo de su burbuja de aire, mientras Jimmy guiaba a los otros por el camino entre las paredes y las cortinas de alga marina. Siguieron andando, y el silencio creció, llenando el espacio alrededor de ellos hasta que se hizo un todo con ellos – un espeluznante zumbido sin dirección circulaba por el profundo agua. En lo que se aproximaban a la entrada del conducto, ni Sheen podía ocultar su aprensión.

"Oye, J-Jim, ¿aún no llegamos?" preguntó. "¡Estoy tan asustado que ni siquiera puedo pensar en ninguna buena referencia de Ultralord!"

"Tranquilo, Sheen. Mira, aquí está el punto de entrada…"

Cindy se adelantó para entrar al conducto, pero Jimmy la detuvo interponiendo su mano. "No… espera un minuto. Se me ocurrió algo. Goddad, ¿puedes escanear en busca de sensores alrededor del ducto?"

Su mascota asintió, luego abrió su boca y comenzó el escaneo. Jimmy examinó los resultados, y todos se amontonaron a su lado para mirar, solo para encontrarse con una incomprendible secuencia de números."

"Uhm… interesante…" murmuró el niño.

Libby se echó hacia atrás y agitó su cabeza. "¿Cómo es que puedes entender un montón de números que van más allá de mí…"

"No es tan complicado, la verdad. Básicamente, el escaneo de Goddard indica que hay una red de sensores avanzados en el interior de los ductos."

"¡Oh, no!" chilló Carl. "¡Nunca podremos pasarlos sin que nos detecte!"

Jimmy agitó su mano alejando su preocupación. "No, no, ¡esto es algo bueno! Sus sensores no podrán rastrearnos mientras permanezcamos a menos de 10 metros de Goddard. Además, si estoy interpretando estos resultados correctamente (y estoy seguro de ello en un 99.97%), entonces los sensores están enlazados a la computadora central."

Cindy hizo un gesto impaciente. "Lo que significa…"

"Lo que _significa_ que podemos matar a dos pájaros de un tiro e infiltrarnos al sistema de seguridad al mismo tiempo que estamos viajando por el ducto."

"¡Oooh!" gritó Sheen. "…No entendí."

"No te preocupes por los detalles, Sheen. Sólo avancemos, y yo me encargaré de las cosas complicadas."

"Tú eres el genio."

Jimmy le hizo señas a Goddard para que fuera delante, y el perro robot pataleó a través del portal circular y entro al pasaje interior. Jimmy entró segundos después, y Carl, Sheen, y Libby le siguieron de cerca por detrás, con Cindy en la retaguardia. Dentro del ducto, el pasadizo era estrecho y sombrío, y una corriente interna tiraba de sus cabellos y ropas. El eco de crujidos metálicos recorría de arriba abajo al tubo, y Libby mordía sus uñas, sus hombros se encogían fuertemente de miedo.

"¡Siento como si las paredes se estuviesen cerrando!"

Cindy frunció el ceño. "Libs, no sabía que eras claustrofóbica."

"No lo soy. Sólo estoy un poquitín nerviosa con saber que estoy debajo de varios metros de aplastante agua y dirigiéndome hacia la madriguera de un psicópata."

"Ah. Comprensible."

Jimmy jugueteó con su reloj en lo que calibraba los ajustes, luego gritó hacia Goddard. "Bien, muchacho. Necesito que te conectes inalámbricamente a la computadora central, ¿OK? Una vez que lo hagas, te trasmitiré las instrucciones verbalmente, y necesito que las conviertas en código binario y me envíes el enlace."

"Mmmbark bark! Grr, rrr, mbbark! Bark!"

"Ah, ya veo. Sigue intentándolo…"

"Aw, bark bark!"

"¿En serio? OK, intenta de nuevo, y esta vez asegúrate de que el analizador de paquetes no te detecte entrando a la red…"

Sheen y Libby se encogieron de hombros el uno al otro mientras Jimmy y su mascota continuaban en su indescifrable conversación.

"¿Lo conseguiste?"

"¡Baaaark!"

"¡Excelente! Ok, introduciré la primera contraseña. ¿Listo? Bien." Jimmy aclaró su garganta. "3.1415926535897 932384626433832795 0288419716939937 51058209 7494459230…"

"¡Vaya, pero qué!" retrocedió Sheen. "¿Qué rayos?"

"…7816406286 20899862 803482 534211706 79821480865 132823066. OK, va la segunda parte de la contraseña: 2.7182818284 5904523536…. "

"Vaya, Neutrón, en serio, ¿qué _estás_ haciendo?"

"Cuando tenía diez años, encontré la contraseña perfecta. Incluía los primeros 121 dígitos de Pi, seguido de los primeros 20 del Número de Euler, seguido por el número de caractéres en la escritura antigua Maya, y de la raíz cuadrada de las veces que intenté construir a Goddard antes de tener éxito, más un extenso número de ecuaciones usando de base 8 y seguido de la representación númerica que se obtiene deletreando al revés el nombre de mis padres, seguido de la palabra en francés del color favorito de mi cohete, más…"

"¡Ok, Ok, entendemos! ¡Caray! ¿Pero por qué estás recitando toda esa palabrería ahora?"

"Porque, como bien dije, es la contraseña _perfecta_. Nadie más que yo mismo podría recordarla, y aún así, poder mencionar la correcta secuencia de los números y letras que la contienen. Mi viejo yo sería un tonto si no la usara como contraseña maestra para su computadora central. Ahora, si no les molesta permanecer callados debo terminar…"

El grupo siguió su camino en asombroso silencio mientras Jimmy recitaba una lista lo suficientemente larga como para hacer girar sus cabezas.

"¡Ooh! ¡Ooh!" dijo Sheen emocionado. "¡Dijo el número 43! ¡Ese es mi número favorito, porque es la cantidad de figuras de Ultralord que caben en el estante que esta encima de mi cama!"

"¡Oh, y también dijo el mío!" sonrió Carl. "¿Quieren saber cuál es?"

Libby negó con la cabeza. "En realidad no…"

Aún así procedió. "¡Mi número favorito es 2! ¿Quieren saber por qué? ¡Porque no es el primero, y es un buen número!"

"¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?"

Cindy roló sus ojo llamativamente, luego hizo señas hacia Jimmy. "Porque, Libs, estamos intentando matar el tiempo mientras Bobotrón enlista todo número conocido y por haber."

"Oigan, ¿quieren guardar silencio? ¡Caray! 48339583...…"

Tras una secuencia final, Jimmy completa su recitación. "Ok, Goddard, eso es todo. Seguramente también requerirá una comparación de ADN, así que carga mi código genético junto con la contraseña que te acabo de dar."

"Mmm, bark bark!" Los ojos de Goddard resplandecieron de blanco mientras envíaba la información a través del enlace inalámbrico. Un momento después, hizo el sonido de un ping, y luego proyectó una imagen holográfica del directorio de la base en el agua que estaba frente de ellos.

"¡Muy bien!" exaltó Jimmy. "¡Eso es, muchacho! ¡Hemos entrado!"

El resto aclamó en respuesta. Sheen intentó hacer un choque de pecho con Libby, pero ella le esquivó hábilmente, y él terminó golpéandose contra el muro en lugar de ello. Tratando de no sonreír ante sus payasadas, Jimmy giró su atención hacia su reloj, el cual lo empleó para desplazarse por el directorio. Escudriñó los archivos y los permisos con mucha atención, luego frunció el ceño. "Uhm, qué extraño…"

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Cindy. "¿Qué estás buscando?"

"Puedo accesar a información delicada, como esquemas, datos experimentales, y de vigilancia, pero no parece haber comandos ejecutables. No, espera, aquí hay algo…"

Los viajeros continuaron en un atento silencio. Completamente absorto por su búsqueda, Jimmy casi se tropezaba con una pared al frente.

"¡Ah!" dijo, tambaleándose hacia atrás. "Parece que hemos llegado al final del camino. Pero aguarden sólo un segundo, déjenme terminar…" Revisó unas pocas bases de datos, luego finamente chasqueó sus dedos. "¡Ajá! ¡Aquí hay algo que puedo usar! Es el comando raíz para la matriz de armas en el Sector 5. Desactivándo eso, y cualquier arma enlazada directamente con la computadora principal se desconectará. No funcionará con el personal robótico, pero bueno, de todos modos no esperaba conseguir hacer eso. Ok, Goddard, quiero que uses un método de ataque de fuerza bruta para congelar los protocolos de seguridad.

"Mmmbark!"

"¿Está funcionando?"

"Grrr bark bark!"

"Bien. Ahora, déjenme hacer una cosa más…"

Los demás permanecieron alrededor sin poder ayudar mientras Jimmy continuaba computarizando cosas más allá de su comprensión. Introdujo otra larga serie de números y letras, luego se rascó la cabeza. "Es _tan_ extraño. Es decir, como lo había previsto, no tengo problema alguno navegando el sistema – después de todo, ha sido configurando con el mismo patrón lógico que yo usaría – pero aún así no puedo abrirme paso a los controles principales. Todo parece estar protegido por capas y capas de cifrado y contraseñas codificadas. He intentado todas las técnicas que normalmente usaría para proteger esta clase de información, pero no funciona. Claramente mi yo adulto conoce algunos trucos que yo no…"

"Bueno, así debería ser," dijo Cindy. "Quiero decir, sus inventos de verdad _funcionan_…"

"Y es un asesino sociópata que destruyó la tierra y mató a todos los que conocemos y amamos. Así que qué prefieres. Inventos que no funcionan, o una aniquilación global…" Su réplica inmediatamente puso fin a los comentarios sarcásticos de ella, y Jimmy continuó haciendo su búsqueda. "¡Ajá! Aquí hay algo, aunque no estoy del todo seguro de lo que es…"

"Jimmy, ¿no deberíamos salir de este ducto pronto?" le recordó Libby inquieta. "Digo, los quince minutos ya deben estar por terminarse."

"Buen punto. Supongo que podemos continuar una vez que lleguemos al aire libre. Uhm, sin embargo, estoy dudoso de si debo cortar el ducto. Si destruimos uno de los sensores, probablemente lo alertará de nuestra presencia en este Sector. Primero los debo desactivar…" Se desplazó por el directorio hasta que ubicó el objetivo de su búsqueda. "Este parece ser el correcto. Al menos, espero que lo sea. Ok, aquí voy…"

Desactivó el protocolo, y casi instantáneamente el ducto se llenó con un ensordecedor estruendo.

"Oh-oh… eso no puede ser bueno…"

Un muro de aguas rápidas golpeó a los niños, estrellándolos contra la pared y fijándolos en el lugar.

"¡Apágalo, Goddard!" jadeó Jimmy desesperadamente. "¡Apágalo!"

Goddard rápidamente deshizo los cambios, y la presión cedió. Los niños flotaron hacia delante como hojas obstinadas, sacudiéndose y maltradas ligeramente.

"¡Agh!" tosió Cindy. "¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿Qué fue lo que _hiciste_?"

"¡Mi error! Apagar los sensores también apagaba el modulador de la presión de agua. La corriente submarina que había sido limitada anteriormente se desbordó. Por suerte, no estamos en la parte de la base donde la corriente es más fuerte, o pudimos haber salido seriamente lastimados. Sin embargo, no se preocupen – Goddard, restablece el flujo."

"Como digas, Neutrón. ¡Sólo sácanos de este maldito tubo, ¿quieres?!"

Jimmy obedeció, ayudado del láser de su reloj apuntando a una pequeña sección rectangular en el techo del ducto. Después de cortar un hueco cuadrangular, nadó hacia arriba y presionó sus manos contra la pieza cortada, que por la presión del agua salió disparada hacia la habitación superior. Luego, él ayudó a los demás a nadar hacia la superficie. Uno por uno, se lanzaron rápidamente hacia el ahora inundado piso, jadeando mientras sus pulmones respiraban oxígeno fresco. Jimmy fue el último en salir, goteando agua mientras abordaba la superficie. Cogió el trozo de metal que había removido y lo encajó en su lugar de nuevo.

"Bien Goddard, ¡sella el corte!"

Dos rayos rojizos emanaron de los ojos mecánicos del canino, fundiendo las uniones y conteniendo el flujo del agua. Cuando la última porción de humo se desvaneció, los niños se desplomaron de alivio.

"Ya entramos…" jadeó Libby con voz temblorosa.

Un momento de largo silencio continuó, interrumpido solamente por el suave oleaje del agua que llegaba a los tobillos. Un reflejo como de venas aguamarinas danzaba por las paredes grises, llenando la cámara con una luz tranquila. En algún lugar a la distancia, agua caía rítmicamente. Jimmy exprimía su extravagante peinado, mientras que Cindy le salpicoteaba todo a él.

"Neutrón, ¿no crees que ese pequeño accidente que tuvimos en el ducto afectó al resto de la base, o sí? Es decir, ¿y si Aurora y Futura Libby quedaron atrapadas en la corriente?"

Él echó su cabello hacia atrás. "No me preocuparía por ello. Estoy seguro de que estaban fueroa del ducto cuando ocurrió."

"Si tú lo dices…"

"De todos modos, no tenemos tiempo para estarnos preocupando por los demás. Tenemos que ocuparnos de nuestra seguridad antes. Ellas se cuidarán a sí mismas. Ahora, si me dan tan sólo unos minutos más, terminaré de hackear esto y…"

"Grrr, bark! Mmbark!"

Jimmy giró bruscamente. "¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con que no hay acceso inalámbrico aquí? ¡Funcionaba bien dentro del tubo!"

"Eow, eow… Grr rrrk ar ark! Bark!"

"Por todos los cielos, ¿por qué haría él algo así? ¿Estás seguro?"

"Mmmbark! Bark bark!"

Cindy se abrió paso entre los dos. "Esto quizá te pueda sorprender, Neutrón," dijo, "_pero yo no hablo idioma PERRO._ ¿Te importaría darnos una pista? Somos tus compañeros de equipo, recuérdalo."

"Perdón, perdón. Es que me tomó por sorpresa." Se dio vuelta para dirigirse a sus amigos, extendiendo sus manos en gesto explicativo. "Según la computadora interna de Goddard, toda esta rama del Sector es zona muerta. No hay sensores, no hay vigilancia, no hay conexión inalámbrica. En otras palabras, no hay posibilidad de ser detectados – pero tampoco hay oportunidad de completar el hackeo que empecé en el ducto."

"¿Zona muerta?" repitió Cindy. "¿Eso no te parece un poco, no lo sé, sospechoso para ti?"

"¡Por SUPUESTO que es sospechoso! ¿Por qué DJ mantendría un Sector completamente en funcionamiento, con soporte vital y arquitectura compleja si estará vacío? ¡No tiene sentido! Quizá esto era algún proyecto que fue abandonado… o tal vez… no, no creo que sea eso… ¡oye, muchacho, hazme un favor, despliega los esquemas que descargaste del Sector 2!"

Goddard proyectó un plano 2-D en el aire, y Jimmy se acercó para estudiarla. El esquema mostraba una serie de habitaciones serpenteantes como un laberinto – las cuales, por desgracia, bloqueaban el camino al centro de la base.

"Uhm, eso ES raro," murmuró, acariciándose la barbilla. "El Sector 2 es como un gran dédalo… las habitaciones no parecen estar predispuestas en algun tipo de orden lógico, y eso me pone nervioso. Desafortunadamente, necesito llegar a un área con acceso inalámbrico o a una computadora de interfaz… lo cual significa, de un modo u otro, que tenemos que a travesar esto."

Libby hizo un gesto hacia el plano del laberinto. "¿Pero cómo atravesaremos _eso_?"

Jimmy sonrió engreído. " La respuesta a eso, como siempre, es la ciencia. Goddard, ¡traza la ruta más eficiente para salir del laberinto!" Su mascota obedeció y una línea amarilla partió de su posición actual en el mapa y trazó su camino hacia las habitaciones, emergiendo al otro lado del camino. "¿Ven? Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es seguir el mapa digital de Goddard, y no nos perderemos."

Cindy trazó la ruta con su dedo. "Ok, de acuerdo con esto, debemos comenzar dejando esta habitación, y luego ir abajo por todo el corredor hasta que encontremos la entrada al laberinto. ¿Eso es correcto?"

"Así es. Ahora, andando… el tiempo sigue avanzando!"

...

Rebobinando diez minutos, rotando 160 grados, y retomando a Aurora y Futura Libby, quienes estaban atravesando el conducto que llevaba al Sector 5. Aurora dirigía el camino, periódicamente mirando por encima de su hombro para ver cómo su tímida compañera avanzaba.

"¿Estás bien?"

Futura Libby se veía inquieta. "Sí, estoy bien… sólo estoy un poco… asustada por los lugares oscuros, estrechos. Especialmente cuando sé que estoy debajo de varios metros de aplastante agua."

Aurora enderezó sus dedos, y una verde luz tenue iluminó su palma. "¿Mejor?"

Futura Libby asintió, nadando hacia su mejor amiga. Continuaron avanzando, y Futura Libby se pegó hacia la pared, jalándose a si misma por todo lo largo. Más adelante, el ducto se dividía en dos pasajes – uno estaba abierto, estrechándose en la oscuridad; el otro estaba dividido por una fina rejilla cuadriculada. Futura Libby se detuvo para examinarla.

"¿Para qué será ese filtro?"

Aurora pataleó para mirar a la otra mujer. "Ahm… estoy segura de que ese pasaje conduce a la planta de desalinización. El agua de mar pasa a través del filtro, es drenada en contenedores, y luego convertida en agua fresca usando ósmosis invertida. No es realmente importante para nuestra misión. Ahora, sigamos…"

Futura Libby se quedó ahí, frunciendo el ceño mientras pensaba. Aurora respiró hondo para controlar su impaciencia. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Este parece ser un buen lugar para salir. ¿Por qué no intentamos pasar por el filtro?"

"Sí, probablemente lo sea," admitió Aurora, "pero no, no lo haremos. Nunca he estado dentro de la planta de desalinización, y no he visto los planos de diseño. Hay muchas variables que considerar como para dirigirnos a una sección desconocida. Después de todo, nuestra misión es _encontrar_ al Dictador, no perdernos en su base."

En cuanto sus palabras se apagaron, un distante estruendo inundó el conducto. Aurora se dio vueltas, con los ojos entrecerrados en sospecha. "Pero qué…"

Las paredes del tubo comenzaron a temblar, y medio segundo después, un torrente de burbujante agua blanca salió disparado hacia ellas. Los ojos de Aurora se abrieron de par en par de sorpresa, pero su grito de advertencia fue silenciado mientras el chorro de agua de alta presión se estrellaba contra ella. Con sus últimos vestigios de coordinación, buscó ciegamente la mano de Futura Libby. Se agarró de una de las pulseras de oro de Libby, pero en medio de la confusión, se le resbaló de la muñeca. En un parpadeo, las dos mujeres fueron separadas. Futura Libby chocó contra la reja por el impacto, y esta se dobló como una pieza de origami mientras se desaparecían por el tubo de filtro en un torrente de burbujas.

"¡Lib-mm!"

El remolino de agua empujó a Aurora al lado opuesto del pasaje. Apenas tuvo tiempo de entrar en pánico antes de ser estrellada de espaldas contra la pared del conducto. Golpeó su cabeza contra el metal, y la realidad se desaceleró en un instante. Podía escuchar cada hueso de su cuerpo mientras se tensaban contra la salvaje corriente, y se preguntó vagamente si iba a morir allí. Tres latidos después, su visión de desvaneció en blanco, y se sintió caer en una nada pacífica. Luchando inconscientemente con cada fibra de su ser, emergió con un último estallido de energía. Luz verde emanaba de su cuerpo, y mientras sus párpados se cerraban lentamente, comenzó a derretir la pared de metal detrás de ella. El agua a presión finalizó su tarea – el ducto estalló, y Aurora salió escupida hacia la habitación superior, depositándola junto con litros de agua. El maremoto se calmó al fin, Aurora yacía en el suelo, mirando hacia las luces del techo sin pestañar hasta que finalmente todo se oscureció.

...

Tosiendo y escupiendo, Futura Libby emergió sobre una pequeña piscina de concreto. Se tambaleó unos pasos, antes de caerse de rodillas. Tan pronto como pudo respirar de nuevo, se detuvo buscando a su alrededor, salpicando gotas de agua de sus pestañas.

"¿Aurora?" le llamó. "Aurora, ¿dónde estás? Yo…ack..."

Se dobló en otro ataque de tos. Magullando sus dientes audiblemente, se enderezó de nuevo, temblando por el frío y por el choque de los últimos sesenta segundos. Su mente daba vueltas intentando darle sentido a lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Qué les golpeó? ¿Dónde estaba Aurora? Sacudió su cabeza tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, se dio vuelta para evaluar sus alrededores.

La planta de desalinización consistía en varias piscinas interconectadas separadas una de otra por membranas semi-permeables. El agua brotaba enormemente del tubo fuente, y el filtro daba vueltas erráticas dentro del pequeño remolino formado en la coyuntura. El olor a químicos impregnaba el aire; las paredes crujían por toda la penetrante humedad. A pesar de que la habitación estaba en penumbra, Aurora claramente no se encontraba allí. Futura Libby tosió de nuevo, esta vez al borde de las lágrimas.

"¡Aurora debió haber sido barrida al otro ducto, lo que signfica que podría estar en cualquier lado justo ahora! Oh, ¿qué debería hacer? ¿Cómo es que las cosas se pusieron tan mal ahora?" Después de unas respiraciones silbantes, ella tamborileó sus manos contra sus mejillas, forzándose a recobrar su compostura. "Adelante, nena. Jimmy debió haber apagado las armas y la vigilancia para este momento. Puedes atravesar la base si eres cuidadosa. Ahora solo sigue tus instintos y te reencontrarás con Aurora en poco tiempo. Si tienes suerte, quizá puedas encontrar a Sheen…" Se detuvo, incapaz de pensar más allá de su tarea en cuestión. "Ok, primero que nada… debo salir de aquí…"

Miró a su alrededor hasta que detectó una puerta en la pared detrás de ella. Se apresuró hacia ella, sus blancas sandalias chirriando sobre el húmedo concreto. Giró la perilla con cautela, y, abrió la puerta una fracción de pugada, se asomó por el pasillo. Aguantó su respiración, atenta con todos sus sentidos ante cualquier señal de peligro próximo. Tan pronto como se convenció de que estaba a salvo, caminó de lado, y se aplanó contra la puerta. Mirando hacia la esquina, notó un arma montada en la pared al otro extremo de la sala. Mordiendo su labio inferior, Futura Libby deslizó uno de sus brazaletes de su muñeca y lo lanzó dentro del rango del arma. Se cubrió sus oídos, pero nada pasó. Golpeó el suelo con un tintineo, luego rodó unos centímetros más antes de volcarse. Satisfecha, Futura Libby salió de su escondite y corrió hacia el otro lado del pasillo, recogiendo su brazalete de paso.

"Bien, nena…" murmuró en un modo tranquilizador. "Hay que hacer esto poco a poco…"

Dobló la esquina y repitió el proceso. Impulsada por el miedo y motivada por su éxito, apresuró su paso. Al doblar la cuarta esquina, un débil eco llegó a sus oídos, y su corazón dio un vuelco. Se dio vuelta, sus húmedas trenzas golpearon su cuello. Después de un momento sin aliento, se arrastró de nuevo pero con mayor cautela esta vez. Después de rodear la quinta curva, se encontró a la cabeza de un largo pasillo en forma de T. Abrumada por una sensación repentina de ser observada, Futura Libby se dio la vuelta, rápidamente extendiendo sus manos en un bloqueo defensivo.

"¿Hay alguien ahí?"

El silencio respondió, y ella trago saliva audiblemente, girando lentamente hacia la dirección que estaba – solo para encontrar que su camino estaba bloqueado. Se cubrió la boca para ahogar su grito. A primera vista, no lo reconoció – su cuerpo delgado, su piel pálida, y su rostro cansado y demacrado estaba por mucho alejado del pequeño niño regordete de su infancia. Incluso su cabello rojizo, el cual colgaba en rizos con un aspecto húmedo, parecían más opacos que antes. Solo mediante el proceso de eliminación se pudo dar cuenta de quién era.

"¿C…Carl?"

Futuro Carl la miró sin decir una palabra, y la luz del techo se reflejaba en sus lentes. Recordando cómo él había ayudado a Aurora a escapar cuando Jimmy la hizo prisionera, Futura Libby bajó su guardia y se apresuró hacia él con una sonrisa.

"¡Carl! ¡Qué alegría… Ooh!"

Ella abrió la boca en horror cuando dos aberraciones robóticas saltaron detrás de él. Como reliquias retorcidas de épocas pasadas, los robots poseían características que pertenecían de una variedad de animales: cubiertos de escamas metálicas entrelazadas, se arrastraron sobre sus cuatro patas, sus dedos diestros y pulgares opuestos se inclinaron en un arañazo desgarrador. Sus colas prensibles se movían de lado a lado detrás de ellos, y los ojos blancos brillaban junto con sus poderosos colmillos. Los carnívoros animatrónicos se dirigieron salvajemente hacia delante, siseantes y rugiendo amenazadoramente en un tono sintético. Futura Libby se dio unos pasos hacia atrás, casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

"¿Qué… qué son esas _cosas_?"

Futuro Carl detuvo el avance de sus depredadores con un movimiento de su mano, y las dos criaturas regresaron a merodear de su lado. Después de un momento habló, su voz era débil y uni-dimensional. "Libby… ¿en verdad eres tú?"

Ella se rió aliviada, colocando su mano sobre su pecho. "¡Por supuesto que soy yo! ¿En verdad eres tú? Dios, te ves tan diferente…"

El se dio vuelta y empezó a alejarse. "No deberías haber venido," dijo por encima de su hombro. "Es peligroso. Deberías irte antes de que salgas lastimada."

"¡Espera, no te vayas! ¡No puedo irme! Me he separado de Aurora, y ahora tengo que encontrarla!"

Él redujo su velocidad, hasta detenerse, y ella forzó una señal de optimismo en sus palabras. "¡Hemos venido a salvarles a ustedes!"

Él miró al suelo, jugueteando con algo que tenía atado a la muñeca. Mientras arrastraba sus pies indeciso, Futura Libby no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos en cautela hacia los guardias robóticos de Carl, quienes le devolvían la mirada con una inexpresividad alarmante. Reprimió un escalofrío. "En serio, Carl, esas _cosas_…"

Él levantó la vista bruscamente. "¿Qué quieres decir con 'esas cosas'? ¿Qué esperabas?"

"¿Qué esperaba? No lo sé, supongo que… robots normales. Ya sabes, como los que se ven en las películas. Robots humanoides, no horribles y espeluznantes."

Ella se estremeció, y el se encogió de hombros, agachándose para acariciar al más cercano a él.

"No son tan malos una vez que te acostumbras. Claro, que en su mayoría caminan en sus cuatro patas, pero eso es porque Jimmy dice que no hay nada inevitable acerca del bipedalismo. La única razón por la que funciona en los humanos es porque nuestra inteligencia nos permite superar las desventajas. Los animales, por otra parte, son eficientes. Pueden correr más rápido, escuchar mejor, olfatear mejor, ver mejor, y sentir mejor que cualquier otro ser humano. Es fácil hacer tropezar a un robot de dos piernas, pero no puedes escapar o superar a uno construido para moverse como un cheetah o un lobo. ¿Entonces para qué imitar al humano? Tiene mucho sentido que se use a los animales como modelo. Los robots pueden ser programados para ser super inteligentes, pero al igual que los animales o lo que sea en lo que estén basados, carecen de la libertad de pensamiento humano o de voluntad. Un animal jamás cuestiona a su amo."

"Eso es simplemente espeluznante, Carl. Suenas como un robot cuando hablas así. ¡Vamos, deshazte de esas extrañas cosas y ven conmigo! Tenemos que encontrar a Sheen y…"

Futuro Carl levantó una palma para silenciarla, y ella se calló. "No puedo ayudarte, lo siento. Ya es bastante malo que nos hayamos encontrado. Me tengo que ir."

"Pero… ¿no puedes siquiera darme alguna clase de pista? ¿Indicarme en qué dirección ir? Deberías conocer la base como la palma de tu mano…"

Él se veía terriblemente culpable por un momento, luego finalmente suspiró. Señaló hacia un pasillo. "Deberías ir por ese lado."

Sin dudarlo, ella se giró y trotó hacia el pasillo, despidiéndose por encima de su hombro mientras se iba. "¡Gracias, Carl! ¡No te preocupes, arreglaremos todo, ya lo verás!"

En lo que ella desaparecía a la vuelta de la esquina, el comunicador en la muñequera del Futuro Carl parpadeaba suavemente. Desplegó la interfaz, y eventualmente, una voz con culto acento se escuchó desde el otro lado.

"¿Quién era?"

Futuro Carl dudó por un momento antes de responder. "Uhm, era… Libby…"

Hubo una pausa, y cuando la voz al otro lado de la línea hablo de nuevo, una mínima señal de sorpresa tiñó sus palabras. "¿Libby? ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?" Un ruido blanco llenó el vacío dejado por su silencio. Por fin, continuó. "¿La enviaste hacia mí?"

"… Sí."

"Bien. Rastrea las otras dos señales de vida. Deja a Libby y a Aurora para mí. Te llamaré dentro de unos minutos para darte más instrucciones."

"Entendido…"

Futuro Carl miró hacia el espacio por un momento, luego cerró el panel de comunicación de su muñeca. Se dio vuelta y caminó al sentido opuesto del pasillo, flanqueado por sus dos pesadillas robóticas. Mantuvo su mirada pegada al suelo.

"Fue agradable volver a verte Libby," dijo en voz baja. "Adiós…"

* * *

**Comentarios: ¡**Ahora sí, comiencen a retorcerse de la emoción! Lo que sigue se pone cada vez mejor. Y bien, parece que cada uno de estos capítulos van a ser inmensamente extensos. Por lo que no aseguro actualizar enseguida, pero créanme que aceleraré el proceso de traducción. ¡Yo también estoy picadísima!

**Actualizado**: 05 abril 2013  
**Prox. Actualización:** 07/08 abril 2013 (espero)


	40. Selección antinatural

Santos fanfics extensos. Este capítulo les dejará el ojo cuadrado en mil formas. Bien, esta historia no me pertenece. Solo soy una humilde traductora apoyando al fandom. Disfruten este espectacular cap! x3

* * *

**Capítulo 34: Selección antinatural **

Aurora se enderezó con un grito ahogado. Jadeando su aliento, cayó sobre sus codos, su caja torácica pesaba mientras obligaba al aire entrar a sus pulmones.

"Estoy… estoy viva…"

El shock de despertar se disipó, y los sentidos de Aurora regresaron. Gimiendo, rodó sobre su costado. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo palpitaba de dolor. Acostada e inmóvil en el charco dejado por las aguas en retroceso, se permitió un momento de miseria.

"Aghhh…"

Reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, plantó sus manos hacia sus lados y con cuidado se levantó. Sus músculos temblaban en protesta mientras elevaba sus rodillas por encima. Se inclinó hacia delante, recostó su cara sobre su mano y espero a que el mareo se le pasara. Por fin su mente se aclaró, tomando un profundo respiro, se revisó en caso de lesiones. Tocó la parte posterior de su cabeza con una mueca, luego miró hacia sus dedos.

"No hay sangre… es buena señal…" Rotó sus muñecas una a la vez, luego inclinó sus rodillas hacia delante para rotar sus tobillos, frunciendo el ceño mientras lo hacía. "Sss… cielos, eso duele…"

Finalmente, giró su torso de lado a lado, revisando cada una de sus costillas en caso de alguna fractura. "No hay huesos rotos… esa es una ventaja."

Con un certificado de buena salud, se arrastró hacia arriba, vacilando un poco antes de recuperar su equilibrio. A medida que el dolor y la rigidez retrocedieron, se percató del un dolor parecido a un centenar de agujas en la parte posterior de su brazo izquierdo. Frunciendo el ceño bruscamente, alzó el codo para mirar más de cerca. Pequeñas gotas de sangre brotaban sobre el tejido azul de su traje, y deslizó sus dedos por encima con perplejidad.

"¿Pero qué…?"

Un rayo de luz reflejaba algo incrustado en su brazo; aún frunciendo el ceño, ella cogió un pedazo de cristal de una de sus heridad. De repente, consciente de su presencia, tiró media docena más. Se quedó mirando los fragmentos de cristal ensangrentados, sus cejas fruncidas mientras intentaba deducir su origen.

"…. ¿Vidrio? Cómo llegó vidrio a mi bra…" De repente la respuesta llegó a ella como una helada cascada de pánico.

"¡El antídoto!" soltó un grito ahogado.

Aurora cayó de rodillas y hundió sus manos sobre el turbio charco, deseando desesperadamente estar equivocada. "Por favor, que esté aquí, por favor…"

Su dedo hizo contacto con una figura redondeada, y se apresuró a sacar del tapón al antídoto – el cual estaba atado solo a unas pequeñas piezas del tubo roto. Hubo un momento de silencio suspendido mientras ella miraba los restos en incredulidad.

"¿Se… rompió?

Pronunció las palabras de nuevo, pero no salió ningun sonido de su boca. La explicación se desarrolló en su mente – el antídoto debíó haberse aplastado cuando se estrelló contra el ducto de la pared. Aurora se retorció, físicamente enferma, el significado de esta revelación le hizo tocar tierra. Sin antídoto. Sin antídoto. Sin antídoto. Se repitió está terrible conclusión una y otra vez mientras la envolvía la furia y el terror. Era tan injusto. Tan mounstrusa, cruel y despiadadamente injusto. Había sacrificado todo por su plan – y allí yacía, en pequeños fragmentos rotos sobre la palma de su mano derecha. Deliberadamente apretó su puño encontra de los filosos vidrios, con el ceño fruncido en retorcida satisfacción mientras le cortaban pedazos de su carne. Miró el riachuelo carmesí derramarse por su piel y gotear sobre el agua. Cerrando sus ojos e inhalando profundamente, dejo que sus emociones se desangraran a través de su mano.

El dolor aclaró sus pensamientos, y se levantó sin hacer ruido, con los dedos goteando de sangre. Levantó su mano hacia su cara y miró hacia sus nuevas heridas entrecurzadas, luego se volteó para mirar la longitud del pasillo, cada línea de su cuerpo estaba llena de penetrante determinación.

"Entonces. Así es como debe ser después de todo."

Se dirigió hacia el corredor, su figura sombría se reflejaba hacia todos lados por el agua bajo sus pies, como un vitral en movimiento.

"Neutrón, será mejor que los niños lleguen antes hasta ti," dijo en voz baja, "porque si no lo hacen, no hay nada en toda la creación que pueda salvarte."

Ella siguió caminando, su cola de caballo se balanceaba de lado a lado con cada paso metódico. Paralizada de pies a cabeza, tomó su ritmo, cada pisada la acercaba más a su inevitable controntación.

….

Mientras tanto, de regreso en el Sector 2, Jimmy estaba girando la perilla que los llevaba hacia el laberinto. "Aquí vamos…"

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido, era como una habitación de almacenaje con una pequeña salida al final. El piso era brillante y limpio, y a excepción de una sola lámpara colgando del techo, el espacio estaba vacío."

Cindy miró a su alrededor en asombro. "Wow. Es una habitación muy _grande_."

Jimmy le hizo seña a sus amigos para que le siguieran. "Andando. Pero mantengan los ojos bien abiertos, sólo por si acaso… creo que no hace falta decirlo pero es mejor ser precavidos en un lugar como este."

Permanecieron juntos mientras se abrían paso por el linóleo, apenas atreviéndose a respirar por el miedo de no escuchar algún sonido distante. Cuando llegaron al punto temdio entre la entrada y la salida, Carl elevó la voz, repentinamente.

"Jimmy, me siento algo gracioso…."

El niño genio se detuvo a medio movimiento. "¿Gracioso? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No lo sé. Supongo que me siento… _feliz_."

Todos se pararon en seco, y Cindy considerándolo por un momento. "Sí, ahora que lo mencionas, yo también. Algo así como… _irracionalmente_ feliz."

"¿Saben qué?" rió Libby, después de una pausa. "¡Yo también! ¿No es extraño?"

Las chicas hicieron contacto visual, y Cindy estalló en una risa. "¿Raro? ¡Es HILARANTE!"

Libby se cubrió la boca para contener su risa, y Sheen y Carl estallaron histéricamente un segundo después. Jimmy sintió su costado agitarse involuntariamente y una burbuja de risa dentro de él deseosa de salir. Se dobló, casi sin poder contenerse.

"¿Qué… jajajaja… es… tan…jejejejajajajajaJAJAJA GRACIOSO?"

"¡No… no lo…jajaJA! No lo…. Jajaja ¡no lo sé!" jadeó Cindy entre sus ataques. "¡No lo entiendo! ¿Por qué estamos… jee jee… por qué estamos riendo?"

"No tendo ni ideam" dijo Libby, "pero…. Jajajaja… yo… jaaajajaja! ¡No puedo PARAR!"

"¡N…ni yo! Ja! JejejeJAJAJAJAJA!" Jimmy jadeó por aire y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas. Risas salieron de su boca como vómito, y se acurrucó hacia delante, sosteniendo sus costados por el dolor. "¡Jajaja! ¡Ja! ¡JAJA! ¿Qué… qué está pasando?"

Los labios de Cindy se fruncieron en una sonrisa apenas contenida. "Hm. Uhmpfjejejejaja! Es como si de repente no pudiese controlarme. Jejeje. ¡Todo es tan… genial!"

Los chicos estallaron en ataques de risa después de estas palabras.

Cindy exhaló. "No lo entiendo. Hm. Hmjejeje. No recuerdo haberme sentido así hace unos minutos."

"Uhmjejeje. Jajaja. Ajem. Tampoco yo. Quizá… jejejajajaja! JAJA! Argh. Pueda ser debido a residuos de estrés, o quizá hay alguna clase de radiación o químico en este Sector, lo cual causa nuestra risa artificial. O… jejejejajajajaja!"

"Dijo 'artificial'!" se rió Carl.

"¿ARTIFICIAL?" repitió Sheen. "BUAJAJAJAJAJA!"

La risa una vez más barrió al grupo, y Jimmy sacudió su cabeza violentamente para romper el efecto. "Debemos salir de aquí. Independientemente de lo que esté pasado, debemos seguir avanzando. Síganme."

Se acercaron a la salida, riendo y tambaléandose, y golpéandose los unos a los otros en broma. Jimmy cuidadosamente giró la perilla, y los niños dieron un paso hacia hacia alli y entraron a la siguiente habitación. Las bisagras chirriaron espeluznantemente mientras las puertas se abrían. Un matiz azulado parecía flotar en el aire, y el piso irradiaba un frio que entumecía hasta los huesos. Había tres salidas idénticas al otro lado, y Jimmy sacó el mapa."

"Uhm, veamos, ¿cuál?"

Como escena de una película de horror, la puerta detrás de ellos se cerró. Sus pupilas se dilataron a unísono, y se detuvieron en seco, aplastadospor un inexplicable peso interno.

"No puedo seguir con esto," dijo Carl rotundamente. "Me rindo."

Sus ojos rolaron hacia atrás, y se desplomó justo en su lugar. Se tumbó en el suelo como si estuviese muerto, con los ojos cristalinos y sin responder. Sheen le miró, luego se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia un rincón en el lado más alejado de la habitación. Excabando con sus uñas en la superficie, golpeó su cabeza contra la pared. Noqueado sin razón, cayó al piso.

"¡Carl!" jadeó Cindy. "¡Sheen! ¿Qué están _haciendo_?"

Frunciendo el ceño, Libby se acercó y deslizó sus dedos sobre su propia mejilla. Cautelosamente retirando su mano, se miró hacia la punta de sus dedos manchados de lágrimas. "¿Qué… qué ES esto? ¿Este horrible sentimiento? ¿Por qué… por qué estoy….?"

De repente, Cindy estaba sin aliento. Sus palmas sudaban y temblaban; su percepción de la realidad parecía ténue en el mejor de los casos. Temiendo por su cordura, miró hacia los demás. "¡¿Chicos, qué está pasando?!"

"No… hay caso… en nada…" murmuró Carl débilmente.

Cindy se dio la vuelta, en pánico. "¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Neutrón, haz algo!"

"No… él tiene razón, Cindy. Puedo verlo con claridad ahora. Nunca tuvimos oportunidad en contra del Dictador. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan tonto? Soy tan tonto, tan tonto…"

Colapsó sobre sus rodillas, cubriendo sus ojos y murmurando incoherentemente. Goddard se acurrucó a lado de su amo gimiendo.

"¡Neutrón! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué les está pasando a ustedes?"

La voz de Carl daba volteretas nauseabundamente en el aire. "Es la vida. Es demasiado para poder controlarla. Desearía estar muerto."

"¿Vivo? ¿Muerto? ¿Qué más da?" murmuró Jimmy distante. "Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad. No hay esperanzas. Moriremos, y ni siquiera importa. No hay diseño ni propósito en esta vida. Solo una ciega y despiadada indiferencia…"

Libby se ahogó en sus lágrimas. "¡No digas eso!" Sollozó y, escondiendo su cara, corrió lejos del resto del grupo.

"¡Libby, alto!" llamó Cindy. "¿A dónde vas? Yo… ¿Qué estoy… qué estoy haciendo?" Se derrumbó mientras el miedo la envolvía como una camisa de fuerza. "¡Neutrón, abre la puerta!"

"¡No puedo!"

Cindy se clavó las uñas en su cuero cabelludo, luchando desesperadamente de mantener su concentración. Pronunció las palabras con la mayor calma que pudo. "Escúchame, Jimmy. ¿Qué puerta debo abrir?"

"No hay…"

"¿CUÁL PUERTA?"

"Estoy tan confundido…"

"¡DIME!"

"¿P-puerta?"

Ella señaló. "Esas puertas. _¿Cuál?"_

"… La izquierda…"

Para Cindy, cada paso adelante se sentía como un golpe en su estómago. Después de unas cuantas pisadas, se dejó caer de rodillas, cada centímetro de su cuerpo se tensaba en protesta mientras su boca intentaba formar las palabras. "Iz…iz…izquierda! Oh, Dios!"

Se lanzó hacia delante y agarró la manija, y esta se abrió. Después de un momento sus mentes se aclararon un poco, y Cindy fue capaz de ponerse de pie.

Libby frotó sus ojos. "Qué… ¿qué ha pasado?"

"¡Todos entren a la siguiente habitación! ¡Ahora!" comandó Cindy.

Libby y Carl se dirigieron a la salida, y Cindy agarró a Sheen y lo arrastró detrás de ella. Los cinco se lanzaron contra la entrada y se tumbaron en la siguiente habitación, Jimmy cerró de golpe la puerta detrás de ellos. Esta habitación era más grande que la anterior, y a simple vista una coloración roja parecía permear el aire. Rápidamente se desvaneció mientras halos de luz reflejaban las armas de acero que colgaban en la pared.

Jimmy jadeó por aire. "¡Eso fue… horrible!"

"Cielos, no quiero sentirme tan deprimido en mi vida!" habló ásperamente Sheen.

"Quiero a mi mami!" Carl gimió. "Y un poco de Prozac!"

"Qué… ¿qué acaba de ocurrirnos? ¿Qué rayos está pasando? ¿La _habitación_ nos hizo eso?"

Jimmy se enderezó. "No lo sé Libby… parece como si nuestro comportamiento hubiese sido controlado. Pero no tengo idea cómo."

"¿A quién le importa el cómo?" dijo Cindy. "Todo lo que sé, es que tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que…"

Carl retrocedió unos pasos. "Oh-oh… creo que comienzo a sentir algo de nuevo!"

"¿Qué?" instó Libby. "¿Qué es lo que sientes?"

La expresión de Jimmy cambió, y su grito enojado se escuchó por toda la habitación. "¿De todos modos, dónde piensa que estamos? ¡¿Nos guió hasta aquí solo para jugar con nosotros?!"

Golpeó su puño contra la pared, y las piezas de metal que colgaban tintilearon seductoramente. La cabeza de cindy se volteó hacia él abruptamente, y avanzó, con los ojos centelleantes.

"Esto es tu culpa, ¿me oíste? ¡Todo! ¡Todo esto!"

"¿Cómo va a ser mi culpa?" preguntó, antinaturalmente apresurando su paso con intensidad hacia ella. "¡Tú eres la que nos metió en esto, CINDY!"

"¡No es a como yo lo recuerdo! ¡Tu tonto triángulo nos metió en esto, ¿Recuerdas?!"

"¡Pero TÚ esparciste el megalomanium en sus ojos, tus celos lo confabularon, desalmada imbécil!"

"¿QUÉ? ¡Voy a madrear tu maldito cráneo!""

Libby se obligó a interponerse entre ellos. "Chicos, necesitamos salir de aquí! ¡Este lugar está jugando con sus cabezas!"

Jimmy se sacudió la confusión. "¿Qué… Qué estoy diciendo? Esta habitación… debe amplificar la ira de alguna manera. Necesitamos llegar a la salida antes…"

Cindy salió disparada hacia él, y ambos se estrellaron contra la pared.

"¡Te odio!" gritó ella. "¡Te he odiado todos los días y te odiaré por el resto de mi vida! ¡Odio todo acerca de ti! ¡Tu estúpido cabello, tus estúpidos inventos, tu estúpido símbolo de átomo, tus estúpidos ojos azules!"

"¡Cindy, idiota! ¿Por qué tuviste que abrir la puerta izquierda? ¡Ahora mira lo que hiciste! ¡Escogiste la habitación de la ira por todos los cielos"

"Tú eres quien me dijo que la izquierda, ¿recuerdas? Tú y tu estúpido pedazo perro basura!"

Goddard soltó un bajo y áspero gruñido.

"Chicos…" advirtió Libby.

"¡Cállate!" gritaron Cindy y Jimmy en unísono.

Carl se dio la vuelta para mirarla. "Si, Libby. "¡Cállate!"

Libby se enrojeció. "¿De qué están hablando? Ustedes son los que nunca se callan, Carl! ¡Tú y Sheen, los dos! ¡Siempre parloteando de NADA EN ABSOLUTO! Es tan molesto!"

"Oh, entonces, es así como te sientes?" gritó Sheen. "Bueno, quizá deberíamos dejar de ser amigos entonces!"

"Sí!"

"_Sí_!" repitió Carl.

Sheen frunció el ceño al pelirrojo. "¿Por qué estás de acuerdo conmigo? ¡Tampoco eres mi amigo! ¡Debilucho cuatro ojos! Gordo-gordo, regordete. Amante nerd de las llamas!"

"Sheen, ¿Cómo puedes decirle algo así a Carl? Eres un imbécil! Un gran, tonto, sordomudo imbécil que está obsesionado con una ridícula caricatura!"

"¡Por lo menos no necesito maquillarme para sentirme bien conmigo mismo!"

Una caída repentina distrajo a los demás de sus asuntos. Cindy empujó a Jimmy contra la pared, y una lanza metálica afilada cayó de su gancho al suelo. Ambos la miraron fijamente por un momento, luego Jimmy se lanzó tras el arma caída. Se dio vuelta justo a tiempo para escuchar el sonido metálico de la peligrosa daga que había caído por voluntad propia sobre la mano de Cindy.

Jimmy se levantó lentamente. "¿Entonces, se resumen en esto, no es así?"

"Te cortaré en pedazos!" gruñó ella.

"No si te atrapo primero!"

Atajó su arma hacia abajo, y chispas salieron de la empuñadura de la daga de Cindy. Antes de que se pudiesen hacer algun daño serio, sin embargo, Libby, Sheen y Carl se zambulleron para evitarlo.

"¡Déjame ir!" luchó Cindy. "¡Él se lo merece!"

"Déjame ir tras ella!"

"Llévenlos a la puerta!" gritó Libby. "Ahora!"

Sheen aumentó el agarre sobre su cautivo. "¿Cuál puerta? Hay dos!"

"Ah… la izquierda!"

Sheen miró ferozmente. "¿Me estás diciendo que hacer?"

"No!"

Sheen y Carl arrastraron a un Jimmy que se retorcía hacia la puerta izquierda y lo lanzaron dentró, intercambiandose insultos el camino entero. Cindy tomó ventaja del momentáneo descuido de Libby y rodó hacia delante, mandando a Libby contra el piso. Ella se levantó y señaló con la punta de su arma a su amiga.

"No intentes detenerme!"

Libby forcejeó para respirar. "Bien, no lo haré. Es todo tuyo!"

Cindy corrió apresuradamente hacia la entrada, y Libby le siguió. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de ella, Jimmy y Cindy se miraron en horror y simultáneamente dejaron caer sus armas.

"¿Qué…. Qué es lo que estaba _haciendo_?"

"No puedo creerlo! En verdad estaba a punto de…"

Se miraron uno al otro en un estado de shock mientras los otros intentaban recuperar su aliento.

"Esto es malo." Libby mordisqueaba sus uñas. "Esto es muy, muy malo."

"Sheen, ¿De verdad crees que soy un gordo, gordo, regordete?"

"Pues, estás un poco pasado de peso pero la verdad no fue mi intención decir eso."

"Ni la de ninguno," dijo Libby firmemente. "No éramos nosotros realmente. Jimmy, ¿crées poder averiguar qué está pasando antes de que otra situación extraña comience de nuevo?"

Jimmy se levantó. "Creo que ya entiendo. Esta es la razón por la que no vimos ni sistema de vigilancia o armas antes. Todo el Sector ES un arma. Debemos estar dentro de alguna clase de laberinto sensorial… un laberinto construido por una serie de habitaciones interconectadas, cada una diseñaña para sacar a flote algún estado de ánimo. No estoy seguro de cómo ni porqué, pero mi futuro yo debió haber creado un sistema para influir la conducta de las personas… quizá con químicos u ondas cerebrales."

"¿Para qué haría eso?"

"Pues, ¿por qué no? Es decir, sólo piénsalo. Es un método de seguridad fantástico."

Libby se quedó perpleja. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Este laberinto destruye a las personas desde adentro. Hubiésemos sido derrotados si estuviesemos viajando solos." Los demás se le quedaron mirando fijamente con la mente en blanco, de modo que él extendió la explicación. "¿No lo ven? Si no fuese por Cindy en esa habitación de depresión, ninguno de nosotros hubiese podido salir de allí. Luego, en la sala de la ira, ustedes tres nos detuvieron de algo que pudo haberse convertido en un enfrentamiento mortal."

Sonrojándose fúricamente, Cindy pateó el arma hacia lo lejos. Una vez que estaba fuera de la vista, su rostro se aclaró. "Creo que lo entiendo. Así que el único modo de que podamos ir a través de este laberinto es que _por lo menos uno_ de nosotros sea capaz de abrir la siguiente puerta y obligar al resto a cruzarla."

"Así es."

Hubo un largo momento de silencio.

"Esto es tan extraño," se estremeció Libby. "Todo este laberinto… es tan surreal. ¿Y están seguros de que no estamos dentro de alguna clase de ilusión, como aquélla vez cuando los Cerebros nos hipnotizaron y nos hicieron creer que estábamos en Retroville?" Ella movió sus dedeso en una imitación cursi. "Ya saben… el coman y olviden… coman y olviden…"

Jimmy sacudió su cabeza. "No lo creo, Libby. Esa clase de control mental no funcionaría en Goddard. Sin embargo, él también está siendo afectado, así que seguramente es algo más."

"¿Hay algo que puedas hacer?" preguntó Cindy. "¡Pon ese cerebro tuyo a trabajar!"

"¡Estoy pensando, estoy pensando!"

"¡Pues piensa más rápido!"

"Oye, si eres tan lista, ¿por qué no TÚ buscas la solución, ah?"

Libby intercedió antes de que el argumento fuese más lejos. "¡Chicos, concéntrense! Si seguimos peleando, ¡estaremos comiendo de su mano! Podemos salir de esto. Solo necesitamos una estrategia."

Jimmy se forzó a tomar un respiro profundo. "Libby tiene razón. Ok, entonces esto es lo que sabemos. Necesitamos salir de este laberinto para llegar a la sala de control principal y encontrarnos con Aurora. Cada habitación nos afecta de diferente forma. Una vez que dejemos esta habitación deberemos cruzar sólo seis más antes de que…"

"¡No podemos dejar esta habitación!" gritó Carl. "¡Esta habitación es segura!"

"¡Nos protege!" exclamó Cindy.

Hubo un silencio en asombro mientras se daban cuenta de sus propias palabras.

"Bien, creo que eso responde a mi siguiente pregunta," comentó Jimmy secamente. "Ahora sabemos qué es lo que hace esta habitación. Aún así, eso es bueno. Tenemos tiempo de planear."

Se sentó en silencio, y el silencio se extendió, y aumentó la incomodidad con cada momento que pasaba. Sheen jugueteaba con la cutícula de su pulgar , y Carl examinaba las puntas de sus dedos; Libby re-acomodaba su gargantilla rosa. Por fin, Jimmy abrió su boca para hablar, y los demás esperaron con anticipación a su solución.

"Amigos… no tengo nada."

Los gestos de Cindy se animaron con enojo. "…¿Qué quieres decir, con que no tienes nada? ¡Piensa más!"

"No es cuestión de pensar más, Cindy. Es una pérdida. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo salir de esto. Siendo honestos, no soy un experto el el tema de las emociones. Claro, que jugué con las feromónas un poco cuando cree la Pócima del Amor, pero eso es en su mayoría lo que me he dedicado en cuanto a analizar factores bioquímicos generados por el cuerpo humano. Esta clase de tecnología está años por delante de cualquier cosa que yo hubiese podido imaginar desarrollar."

"Bueno… ¿entonces qué hacemos?" preguntó Libby sin poder hacer nada.

"La única solución que veo con obviedad es– pasar por el laberinto, avanzando una habitación a la vez, y confiando en nuestras propias fortalezas para salir de esto en una sola pieza."

"Oh, claro, _ahora_ sí eres parte de un equipo," se burló Cindy, antes de suavisarse. "Pero… considerándolo bien, no tenemos más opción. ¿Cómo empezamos?"

"No lo sabemos. Nos quedaremos en esta habitación por siempre. Teniendo en cuenta eso, realmente me gustaría una suave brisa para que nos refresque de estos días calurosos. ¿No les parece?"

"Supongo…" dijo Carl, perplejo.

"En ese caso, Goddard, ¿podrías ser tan amable de hacer un agujero en la pared de allá? Eso debería ayudar."

Goddard ladró alegremente, y lanzó una ráfaga láser hacia la puerta. Se derrumbó hacia la habitación contigua, y la tensión en el aire se disipó, como una nota musical.

"¡Urra!" festejó Carl. "¡Sabía que podías burlar a la máquina, Jimmy! ¡Toma esto, tú grande… ah, habitación!"

Jimmy se sacudió las manos, con una arrogante expresión aplastada en su cara tras haber sido tan maliciosamente inteligente.

"Aún no te emociones, Neutrón. Todavía nos quedan seis habitaciones más."

"Cierto." Avanzó hacia el otro extremo y se detuvo en el umbral destrozado. "Comenzando ahora…"

...

Mientras tanto, en el Sector 3, el sistema de seguridad continuaba desconectado. Futura Libby examinaba los alrededores de cada curva, lanzando su mirada de aquí para allá antes de meterse de nuevo entre las sombras. Su corazón se aceleró, se obligó a cerrar sus ojos y a calmar sus pensamientos. Estiró su cuello hacia la esquina y escaneó si el área era segura. Futura Libby giraba el anillo de su dedo varias veces, luego tomó un respiro tembloroso y se escurrió por la alcoba oscura. Atravesó una serie de puertas de hierro y desaceleró su paso cuando llegó a la última, frunció el ceño ante una inexplicable sensación de abrirla para investigar. Volvió a mirar por detrás de su hombro mientras giraba la siguiente esquina, y antes de que pudiese regresar su vista al frente, chocó con algo que parecía haberse materializado de la nada. Se tambaleó hacia atrás para recobrar su equilibrio, sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con la última persona que quería ver – Dictador Jimmy.

"¡O..ooooh!" gritó en seco.

Sus rasgos se fundían en su memoria. La primera cosa que notó fue su ajustado traje espacial azul metálico – más oscuro que el de Aurora, las líneas del traje se retorcían alrededor de su cuerpo como un esqueleto alienígena. No era particularmente alto, quizá unos centímetros más que Aurora, pero aún así exudaba una presencia lo suficientemente enorme como para llenar toda la habitación. Su cabello castaño estaba acomodado en un estado de cuidadosamente caos ordenado, y sus ojos – tan azules como un cortante zafiro – la miraban desde las sombras creadas por su flequillo. Fácilmente haciendo valer su autoridad, él se cruzó de brazos y se inclinó contra la pared.

"Libby. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no es así?"

Futura Libby intentó responder, pero las palabras no salieron. Se quedó mirando fijamente, con la boca abierta.

"Así que dime, Libby, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Negocios? ¿Placer?" Su voz era agradable, su tono seductor, y una sonrisa se dibujaba en la comisura de sus labios, como si él la viese como algo entretenido. "¿Qué ocurre? ¿No responderás?"

Cuando Futura Libby falló en dar otra respuesta, él dio un paso hacia delante. Ella saltó para asumir una posición de defensa, pero antes de que ella pudiese contrarrestar su movimiento, su mano apresó su muñeca. Él la hizo girar y la empujó contra él, ajustando su brazo detrás de su espalda y sujetándola firmemente. Él se inclinó sobre su hombro y susurró a su oído, sus palabras fueron rápidas y apremiantes.

"Aurora te trajó hasta aquí, ¿verdad, Libby? ¿No es así?"

Ella luchó para zafar su cuerpo del suyo. Él aumentó la presión sobre su brazo, y ella gritó de dolor.

"¡Aaaayy! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Auroraaaaa!"

"¿Por qué le estás llamando? Ella no puede salvarte."

Los ojos de Futura Libby brillaron con furia, se retorció y golpeó, escupiendo incoherencias. "¡ELLA me salvará! ¡Ya lo verás! ¡Nos salvará a todos, te… te….¡te va a _derrotar_!"

Él soltó una carcajada. "Veo que tu ira no te deja articular bien…"

"¡Eres un cobarde! ¡No seas condescendiente conmigo! ¡Suéltame y pelea como un hombre!"

Su sonrisa de desvaneció, y la empujó hacia delante, sin soltarle de la muñeca. Ella se tambaleó, y él la lanzó contra la pared, rotándola en torno a su centro de gravedad. Ella estrelló su cara contra la dura superficie, y él tiró de sus brazos hacia atrás y pegó el cuerpo de ella contra la pared.

"¿Quieres pelear conmigo? Entonces prepárate para lo que ocurrirá si pierdes. Yo alegremente te puedo dar un adelanto… ¿debería contarte las cosas que le hice a Aurora la última vez que estuvo aquí?"

Futura Libby se retorció desafiante. "¡Ella es más fuerte que tú!"

"Quizá," dijo en voz baja. "¿Pero eres _tú_ más fuerte que yo?"

Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Él se acercó más, mientras ella se tensaba ante su agarre. Sentía él peso de él contra su propia espalda mientras le quitaba su anillo de compromiso. Lo examinó cuidadosamente, luego, un momento después, su fuego azul lo consumió.

"¡Mi anillo!"

En respuesta, el tiró de sus muñecas al mismo tiempo, como si fuese a esposarla. En lugar de un frío pedazo de metal, sintió la calidez de sus manos sobre las de ella – entonces los gritos, por el lacerante dolor quemando su piel. Chilló mientras el fuego se retorcía entre sus manos y quemaba su vestido de seda, estropeando su piel con quemaduras horriblemente dolorosas. Las piernas de Futura Libby se desplomaron debajo de ella, y él dejo que ella cayera al suelo. Sus ojos eran tan fríos como su voz era mortíferamente seria mientras la observaba.

"No finjas ni por un segundo que eres igual a Aurora. No eres nada comparada a ella. Mírate a ti misma… dirigiéndote a una batalla vistiendo eso. ¿Acaso no tienes percepción de la realidad?"

Se burló despectivamente. Ella solo miró las palmas de sus manos quemadas, estaba muy aturdida como para responder.

"Pero así es como has sido siempre, ¿no? Mimada y materialista, sólo preocupándote por las apariencias. En el fondo, eres egoísta, y lo sabes. Primero hiciste que Sheen cargara la culpa en tu lugar, y ahora haces lo mismo con tu mejor amiga." Con la mención del nombre de Sheen, ella levantó la vista, y él continuó lanzando su sermón. "Está fuera de alcance, Libby. No tengo ni idea de porqué Aurora te trajo aquí, pero lo que que sea que haya planeando, ha fracasado. De alguna manera, han sido separadas por accidente. Y ahora, estás completamente indefensa…"

Futura Libby tenía la boca seca, y él arremetió con otra llamarada de fuego, chamuscando sus piernas. Ella movió sus extremidadaes más cerca de su cuerpo esperando que el dolor de la quemadura pasara.

"¿Cómo crees que se esté sintiendo Aurora en este momento?" él continuó. "Yo te diré cómo, Libby. Tu desaparición la dejará internamente angustiada. Aún cuando ella piense lo contrario, incoscientemente estará asumiendo lo peor. Y la comerá por dentro. Vendrá a buscarme, y cuando se encuentre cara a cara conmigo, ¿sabes qué tendrá ocupando su mente? _Tú_. Estará preocupada por tí. Distraída. No estará concentrada en su juego – y yo me aprovecharé de eso."

Con una sacudida de desesperación, Futura Libby se dio cuenta de que su argumento estaba en lo cierto.

"De hecho, Aurora ya no está en su juego. Ella cree que está un paso delante de mí, pero se equivoca. Conozco su plan. Verás, ella es más inteligente. Nav y April están haciendo un estupendo daño en el Sector 4 – pero es obvio que son sólo una distracción. Aurora me hizo llegar a esta conclusión, sin duda esperando a que yo me diera cuenta, a que los ignorara y que me fuese tras ella en su lugar. Eso significa que ellos son el eslabón más débil del plan."

Los ojos de Futura Libby se abrieron tanto, sorprendida por la presición de su postura. Ella inmediatamente se percató de su error y se forzó una expresión neutral, pero su sútil movimiento facial no pasó por desapercibido por su captor.

"Ah. A juzgar por tu reacción puedo decir que he interpretado correctamente la situación. Entonces, mi próximo movimiento está claro. Después de que me ocupe de ti, iré al Sector 4 y mataré a los dos intrusos. Si Aurora quiere arriesgar la vida de sus amigos, deberá pagar el precio."

Futura Libby apenas podía ocultar su horror, y él sonreía en satisfacción.

"Gracias, Libby. Has sido de mucha ayuda, y no tuviste que decir nada en absoluto. Con tan solo estar aquí, has asesinado a tus amigos, uno por uno."

Futura Libby mordió sus labios fuertemente, intentando con todo su poder no estallar en llanto.

"Vamos, vamos, no te preocupes querida," dijo con falsa simpatía. "No voy a _matarte_. Te voy a guardar, para que Aurora pueda verme derritiendo tu hermoso rostro. Además, si las cosas salen mal luego, necesitaré tu vida como moneda de cambio. Lo que me lleva a seguir con mis asuntos… debo deshacerme de ti por ahora. No quiero interrupciones."

La levantó del suelo, torciéndola, y empujándola hacia el frente, guiándola hacia el pasillo continuo. La primera de las puertas metálicas se abrió automáticamente en cuanto se aproximaron, y él la obligó a pasar. Se cerró detrás de ellos. La mano de DJ se polvía pesada sobre su brazo y su pequeña espalda mientras avanzaban en la profunda oscuridad.

"¿A… A dónde me llevas?"

"Ya lo verás."

Un sudor frío brotó de la frente de Futura Libby, y el latido de su corazón se aceleró. Descendieron escaleras de algún tipo, y la luz de la entrada comenzó a disminuirse a medida que iban más a lo profundo. El aire se volvia cada vez más opresivo, y en su imaginación el mundo comenzaba a desvanecerse, dejando sólo una oscuridad sofocante y la conciencia de su propio dolor. Con cada paso que daba sentía cómo era cada vez más y más difícil respirar. Bajando, en el pasillo sin fin, la oscuridad era gruesa. Desesperada por oír algún ruiso, para asegurarse de que aún estaba viva, se repitió la pregunta en una ténue voz.

"¿A dónde me llevas?"

Cuando él no respondió, el miedo que aguardaba en la periferia de sus sentidos se elevó en un estallido de pánico, y abrió su boca para gritar. Como si él se hubiese anticipado, su mano cubrió su bosca y amortiguó el sonido. Ella forcejeó, retorciéndose y agitándose, pero sus manos seguían agarradas a su espalda. Esperó casi una reprimenda, pero en lugar de eso él se detuvo, y ella pudo sentir cómo él sonreía por detrás.

"Ya casi llegamos…"

El la siguió conduciendo, y la siguiente parte del viaje transcurrió en una duración indeterminada. Dictador Jimmy abrió una puerta de metal de algún tipo, y sus bisagras crujieron mientras se abría. La empujó dentro, de rodillas, y luego cerró de golpe la puerta detrás de ella. Fue tragada por la celda.

Futura Libby sentía como si se estuviera ahogando. De arriba abajo, de adelante hacía atrás, y de izquierda a derecha, perdida en la situación mientras sus sentidos se expandían en la nada a su alrededor. Aferrada al único sólido de realidad que le quedaba, se pegó contra el suelo. Intentó concentrarse en regular su respiración, pero un segundo después, cada pelo de su cuerpo se erizó. En algun lado de esa oscuridad _algo_ se movió. El ruido que se escuchó de la nada asaltó sus sentidos como un relámpag: un escalofriante sonido de uñas chasqueando contra la pila de piedras del suelo.

"¿Ho-hola?"

Su voz fue apenas un audible chillido, y el sonido de las uñas chasqueantes se acercaban. El terror envolvió como dedos alrededor de su tráquea, y se congeló, sin atreverse siquiera a mover sus ojos. El frío sudor recorría su frente y su cuello, y unos colores extraños parecían verse desplazarse y desaparecerse en su mente. De algún lado al otro lado de la habitación, una voz habló. Tenía una aterradora naturaleza dispuesta en capas – la primera parte sonaba humana, pero debajo de las acechantes sílabas antigüas, había un tono áspero de depredador.

_"Hoy me trajo comida temprano…"_

Futura Libby intentó gritar, pero el sonido quedó atrapado en su garganta. Ella retrocedió a gatas en cegador terror, mientras que la presencia desconocida avanzó hacia ella. Ella extendió sus manos en desesperación y al final logró gritar unas palabras:

"¡No! ¡No me lastimes!"

La criatura tomó un profundo respiro que hizo eco en la húmeda celda. El miedo de Futura Libby se sentía en el aire, y después de un momento se dio cuenta que no sólo era de ella. Escuchó pequeños ruidos mientras el otro ocupante de la habitación retrocedía. Ella se enderezó, quitándose los mechones de cabello sueltos sobre su frente. Cuando la voz habló de nuevo, sonaba vagamente familiar, a pesar de su jadeante respiración.

"¿L…L…Libby?"

Su cerebro lo reconoció, y una ola de náuseas se apoderó de ella. Pequeñas manchas blancas inundaron los rincones de su visión, y un momento pasó después antes de que pudiese responder.

"Oh por Dios… ¿_Sheen_?"

"¿Libby?"

Antes de que ella pudiera procesar la ola de emociones que se aproximaba, un panel en la pared se abrió. Ella parpadeó furiosa, un dolor penetraba en su cabeza por la entrada de la luz. DJ le miraba fijamente a través de las barras de metal oxidadas que atrincheraban la apertura. La mira de Futura Libby se volvió nuevamente hacia la dirección de Futuro Sheen justo a tiempo para verlo retirarse hacia las sombras.

"¿Sheen?" Ella entrecerró sus ojos. "¿Sheen?"

La helada sonrisa de DJ le provocó un escalosfrío en su espalda. "Se ha escondido, ¿no?" Sus ojos brillaban mientras la miraba fijamente. Ningún ojo humano podría tener ese color; parecían irradiar luz en una imposible onda de longitud azul. Su sonrisa creció. "Busca bien, Libby. Tu visión ya debió haberse adaptado para este instante."

Con una sensación de temor sobre ella, se giró y buscó en la penumbra. Al principio, todo lo que podía ver era una silueta oscura contra la moteada, y húmeda pared de concreto. Mientras su visión se aclaró, se cubrió la boca en un grito ahogado. Futuro Sheen se agachó a gatas en el rincón. Su ropa estaba deshilachada y medio deteriorada, y unas protuberancias en forma de tubo estaban conectados a su cuerpo a otra máquina decrépita en otro rincón. Esposas metálicas brillaban de sus tobillos y muñecas, y un oxidado collar oprimía su cuello. Líneas de ilegibles símbolos rojos y números estaban tatuados sobre sus brazos, en su pecho y en su cara. Rápidamente él se movió para ocultar su brazo izquierdo, y ella alcanzó a ver un par de garras antes de ver a su cara. Los números 21 y 12 estaban grabados en sus mejillas, pero apenas se percató de las marcas cuando sus ojos se encontraron. El ojo derecho marrón de Futuro Sheen le miraba con ecuanimidad, miedo, esperanza, sorpresa, y con curiosidad mezclándose dentro de él. Su ojo izquierdo era de un color sangre, la pupila no era más que una hendidura – el ojo de un gato maniático debajo de una ceja cruelmente curveada.

"¿Sh…Sheen?"

"Libby, permíteme que te presente al Experimento 21-12…" dijo el Dictador.

_"¡¿Qué has hecho con él?!"_ Dijo casi gritando.

"¿A qué te refieres con qué le he hecho? _Tú eres_ responsable de esto, Libby. Claro, él hizo su elección – pero lo hizo por ti. Todo lo que le ha pasado a Sheen durante la última década ha sido a causa tuya. No lo olvides." Se pausó para dejar que lo procesara. "Pero, ya que pareces interesada, me alegrará explicarte. El 21-12 fue uno de mis primeros sujetos de prueba. Llevé a cabo un grado de manipulación genética con la finalidad de crear una clase de 'super soldado', con gran fuerza, inteligencia, y capacidades sensoriales. Por desgracia, el experimento fue un fracaso. El sujeto comenzó a mostrar señales de inestabilidad mental y violencia física. El esfuerzo invertido en su control sobrepasaba los beneficios, así que lo ubiqué en esta celda para mayor observación. En ocasiones lo reciclo para experimentos misceláneos adicionales cuando es imprudente emplear nuevos sujetos de ensayo – esos números que ves marcados en su piel son un catálogo de los varios procedimientos que he realizado en él."

"¡Eres un _mounstruo_!"

"No sabes el significado de esas palabras, Libby," replicó. "La abominación que ves ante ti no es más el Sheen que alguna vez conociste. Todo lo que queda es un cuerpo deforme y una mente inhumana – el producto final es una selección antinatural. Es un mounstruo único en su tipo, Libby, con los instintos asesinos de un animal y con la especial crueldad que solo los humanos pueden lograr. Y quizá debería mencionar que su apetito voráz va más por encima de la necesidad de una simple comida…"

Lágrimas se derramaron de la cara de Futura Libby. Se puso de rodillas y cubrió sus orejas, tratando de no escuchar. "¡No! ¡No! ¡No te creo! ¡Esto no se supone que pasaría así!"

"Cree lo que quieras. Pero en un momento cerraré este panel, y estarás nuevamente sóla con él en la oscuridad. Si yo fuera tú, me pondría de rodillas y rezaría para que él no se suelte de las cadenas. Porque si se libera, Libby – incluso yo no quisiera ver las cosas que te podría hacer."

Con esas últimas palabras, él deslizó el panel y lo cerró en un golpe métalico. Futura Libby se lanzó hacia la luz que se alejaba, pero la oscuridad la tragó antes de que pudiese encontrarla. Golpeó la pared, y el pánico se apoderó de ella. Pegó su espalda contra la húmeda superficie y clavó sus uñas cuidadas sobre el concreto. Zarcillos de helado miedo se retorcían desde el centro de su pecho, y los latidos de su corazón latían con tanta furia en en eco hasta sus oídos. Incapaz de alentar su respiración, se deslizó a lo largo de la pared en la dirección que ella imaginaba era opuesta a Futuro Sheen.

Las palabras de Dictador Jimmy se reproducían una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras cálidas lágrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla. Un mounstruo inhumano, un cruel asesino… esperaba en cualquier momento sentir unas manos sobre su cuerpo, sentirse poseída por sus garras contra su piel… ¿Qué le haría Sheen? ¿Qué últimas palabras le diría? ¿O simplemente la mataría sin hacer algún ruido?

"¿Libby?"

Ella cerró sus ojos de golpe, la cruel ironía era demasiada para que la pudiese soportar. Sintió una ténue sensación de injusticia mientras esperaba a que él hiciera su movimiento – el hecho de haberle esperado diez años y haber cruzando billones de kilómetros, sólo para terminar así. El momento parecía extenderse en una eternidad. Cuando nada pasó, abrió un párpado tentativamente.

"Escúchame, Libby," imploró Futuro Sheen. "Ignora todo lo que te haya dicho – me veré diferente, pero sigo siendo yo. Bueno, en su mayoría. Necesitamos salir de esta celda. Pero primero, tienes que quitarme estas cadenas."

Futura Libby sacudió su cabeza fúricamente, aferrándose fuertemente de la pared.

"No voy a hacerte daño. Por favor, ven aquí."

"¡No eres tú! ¡No sé lo que seas, pero no eres el Sheen que recuerdo!" Las palabras salieron en un sollozo ahogado. "He esperado tanto tiempo… ¡y no eres él!"

"Discúlpame por no ser el hombre que esperabas," dijo, y ella escuchó el lamento en su voz. "Pero te prometo que no voy a lastimarte. _Tienes_ que quitarme estas cadenas. Es la única forma de salir de aquí."

Futura Libby se tambeleaba en la bruma de la indecisión. Las palabras de Dictador Jimmy danzaban burlónamente en su memoria, pero se estabilizó con el tono de voz de Futuro Sheen y sus palabras inusualmente sensatas.

"¿Cómo… cómo se que no vas a matarme?" preguntó ella. "¿Cómo puedo creer que eres tú? ¿El VERDADERO tú?"

"Tendrás que arriesgarte. No tengas miedo, ¿Sí?"

Ella dudó por un momento más, hasta que las palabras de Tuyen emergieron con gran claridad: _Pronto recuperarás algo que habías perdido, pero cuando llegue el momento, no debes permitirte sentir miedo. Sólo permaneciendo firme ante el terror podrás ser capaz de salvar a las personas que amas. _En un instante, Futura Libby comprendió, y se alejó de la pared, una nueva decisión recorría por sus venas.

Se secó los ojos. "Entiendo. ¿Dónde estás? No puedo ver nada…"

"Sigue el sonido de mi voz…"

Ella se tambaleó hacia delante, con los brazos extendidos.

"Por aquí," le guió. "Bien, un poco más. Así, sólo unos pasos…"

Futura Libby se detuvo a la mitad de su movimiento, con los dedos agarrando el aire. Algo en su interior le susurró,_ está es tu última oportunidad para retroceder._

"¿Qué ocurre?"

Ella buscó torpemente una excusa. "Una vez que salgamos de aquí, ¿no vendrá él tras nosotros de nuevo?"

"No te preocupes. No permitiré que te atrape."

"No me preocupo por mí. ¿No te hará algo a ti?"

Hubo una pausa. "No entiendes, Libby," dijo en voz baja. "Una vez que salga de esta celda, _nada_ podrá detenerme."

Ella sintió un escalosfrío con estas palabras y retrocedió.

"¿Libby?"

Mordiendo sus labios, se obligó a cruzar los últimos pasos que quedaban entre ellos. Sus dedos temblaban mientras buscaban su forma en el vacío. Finalmente, lo encontró. Sintió el calor de su piel un momento antes de que la punta de sus dedos hicieran contacto. Lentamente, puso sus manos lastimadas sobre su cuerpo – y agredeció en silencio a la oscuridad de ocultar el ardor de sus mejillas.

Las palabras de él la hicieron recobrar sus sentidos. "Esos son mis hombros. Desliza tu mano por mis brazos hasta que encuentres las esposas en mis muñecas."

Olvidando el dolor, obedeció en una combinación de miedo y alegría. Su corazón daba de brincos mientras sus manos se deslizaban por su antebrazo izquierdo, estaban extrañamente endurecidos, venas ramificadas adosaban su piel. Rápidamente apartó su mano de las líneas anómalas y sus nudillos chocaron contra las esposas de metal.

"¿Encontraste el seguro?" preguntó. "Creo que es un pequeño gancho sobresaliento detrás de las esposas. Está programada para que yo no la pueda abrir, pero no veo razón por la que tú no puedas abrirla."

"Creo que lo tengo…"

Giró el gancho de su esposa izquierda, y esta se abrió. Tan pronto como su mano estaba libre, muchas cosas ocurrieron rápidamente. Se arrancó las cadenas del otro brazo, luego retrocedió un paso, tirando de sus ataduras. El sonido de golpes metálicos inundaron el aire, y Futura Libby cubrió su cabeza mientras trozos de acero y piezas de cadena volaban hacia la esquina de la habitación. Abriendo sus ojos de nuevo, sintió una ráfaga de aire mientras él pasaba junto a ella. Antes de que pudiese precisar su ubicación otra vez, la puerta de acero salió volando por un lado de ella y golpéandose contra la pared de la celda. Aún en shock por la rápida velocidad de su fuga, estaba siendo apresurada hacia delante, su muñeca asegurada por las garras de Futuro Sheen. La arrastró a una velocidad vertiginosa hacia la puerta de entrada y hacia un pasillo a oscuras. De brincos subió las escaleras que llevaban a la salida, abarcando tres a la vez. Bajándola, Futuro Sheen arrancó la puerta de sus bisagras y la lanzó violentamente hacia el pasillo, donde se estrelló contra la pared y cayó al suelo, retorcida y distorsionada. Sin aliento, y en estado de shock, Futura Libby se recargó sobre el marco de la puerta tranto de recuperar el aire. Futuro Sheen salió corriendo del pasillo hacia el corredor, corriendo en círculos.

"¡LIBEERTAAAAAAD! ¡DULCE LIBERTAD! ¡YUUUUJUUUUU!" Reía salvajemente y se daba una serie de volteretas. "Me siento con tanta ENERGÍA!"

Dio una voltereta hacia atrás, luego repentinamente giró y golpeó la pared, dejando un cráter donde su puño había impactado. Mirando hacia su constreñida mano, su expresión cambio. Volteó hacia la pared de lleno, gritando obscenidades, golpeando su puño una y otra vez y otra vez. Polvo y trozos de escombros caían del sitio de su ataque, y concluyó su episodio arremetiendo con sus afiladas y penetrantes garras.

"Por fin… por fin salí…" Se estremeció, jadeando.

Se inclinó hacia delante, descansando sus manos sobre sus rodillas mientras se estabilizaba. Después se enderezó, y su miraba se dirijió hacia Futura Libby, quien estaba observándole fijamente desde su lugar en la puerta de entrada. Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par mientras le daba una buena examinaba a su apariencia. Mientras estaba parado, su altura máxima parecía ser de una cabeza más que ella, y sus desgarradas prendas exhibían sus vigorosos músculos. Sus ojos, en alerta y asimétricos, se clavaron en los suyos, y cada ángulo de su rostro hacia alusión a una naturaleza impredecible y salvaje. Se dio cuenta de que cada vez que daba un respiro, todo su cuerpo se movía, como un animal enroscado listo para saltar.

"Lamento que me hayas tenido que verme así," dijo. "No entiendes lo que fue, estar allí atrapado…" Expresó, forzándo una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Pero ya saqué todo de mi sistema, así que ahora está todo bien. ¿Ves?"

Se dio vuelta una vez más en un intento de parecer despreocupado, pero su gesto sólo consiguió dirigir la atención de Futura Libby hacia su deforme antebrazo izquierdo. Estaba cubierto de venas metálicas, y su mano larga estaba cubierta por un conjunto de garras curveadas y retráctiles. Él se percató de la dirección de su mirada, y rápidamente cubrió el área con su otro brazo, sonrojándose de la vergüenza.

"Lo siento… sé que debo verme horrible para ti…"

"De hecho, pienso que te ves… bien."

Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. "¿En serio?"

"Si… digo, no era lo que yo esperaba, pero…"

"¿Pero no estoy feo con ganas?"

Ella se rió. "No, no estás feo con ganas."

Hubo otro eterno silencio, este más largo que el primero.

"Tú te ves… sexy," dijo.

Futura Libby parpadeo. "¿Sexy?"

"Sí, quiero decir… ¡bueno, mírate! ¡Estás extremadamente buenísima!"

Ella colocó una mano sobre su cadera. "Sheen, creo que has pasado mucho tiempo en esa prisión…"

"¡No, no, en serio! ¡De verdad, mírate! Ese cabello, esa.. arr, figura... ese vestido…"

Su repentina torpeza la tranquilizó y controlándose a sí misma por primera vez desde que se reunieron, sonrió amablemente. "Bueno, gracias por los cumplidos, pero no creo que sea momento para el coqueteo. ¿Cuál es el plan?"

"¿El plan?" repitió, aturdido. "Oh, cierto… el plan. Supongo que podríamos encontrar a tus amigos y hacer lo que sea que viniste a hacer aquí."

"Bien, pero no creo que deba darte los detalles aquí, ya que él podría estar escuchando todo lo que decimos. Sólo llévame a la sala de control principal… creo que es ahí a donde Aurora se dirige. Nos separamos, y creo que sería mejor si…"

"¿Aurora?" interrumpió Sheen.

"Ah, sí, así es como se hace llamar Cindy actualmente."

"¿Cindy? ¿Entonces, si conseguiste reunirte con ella en la Tierra después de que te enviará yo?"

"Am… si lo resumimos quizá. Yo… ¡Ay! Ahh…" Plenamente consciente de sus quemaduras nuevamente, Futura Libby miró hacia sus manos para verlas sucias y rápidamente formando ampollas. "Ah… oh no…"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Ay… él me arruinó mis lindas manos…"

Él se aproximó hacia ella, y Futura Libby le mostró sus heridas. Él tocó sus dedos gentilmente, sus cejas se juntaron en preocupación.

"Se ve muy mal. A ver, permíteme…"

Tiró lo que quedaba de su camina color naranja, y , después de rasgarla en partes, comenzó a vendar sus heridas.

"Gracias…"

Aún tomándola de las manos, miró a sus ojos, y ella inmediátamente se sintió incómoda. Apartándose, balbuceó en adición.

"A- Así está mejor. Gracias. Ahm, como estabamos diciendo antes… te explicaré todo después, pero ahora debemos irnos. El tiempo es clave aquí."

"Entonces vamos."

* * *

**Comentarios. **OMG¿Y bien? ¿Cómo les quedó el ojo? Queda un sólo antídoto, los niños casi enloquecen, DJ está en camino de aniquilar a April y Nav y ahora Futuro Sheen entra en juego. ¡¿QUÉ SEGUIRÁ?! *se desmaya*

Visita el foro Brainblast


	41. Juego de Manos

N/T al final del capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

**Capítulo 35: Juego de manos**

Nav y Abril se lanzaron por el pasillo, casi chocando entre sí mientras se ocultaban detrás de la esquina. Un segundo después, el pasillo enteró explotó. Nav cayó hacia delante y rodó justo a tiempo para evitar los trozos de metal que salieron volando por encima. En el fondo, trozos de escombro llovían como granizo, y una ola de calor abrasador se expandía detrás de ellos, un heraldo de destrucción causado por sus propias manos.

"¡Yuuuuujuujuuu!" ululó Nav, mirando por encima de su hombro. "¿Quieres ver el tamaño de esas flamas?"

"¡Qué bueno que no usaste el segundo explosivo! ¡Habrías hecho desbordar el océano entero sobre nosotros!"

Riéndose en conjunto, continuaron en su mortal recorrido, dejando la sección detrás de ellos en ruinas. Avanzaron tres corredores más, mientras el sonido del caos se alejaba. Nav recargó su arma a mitad de su loca carrera, sosteniendo el cartucho de repuesto entre dientes antes de asegurarse en su lugar.

"¡Caray, el Sector 4 parece no terminar nunca!" dijo. "Quiero decir, ¿qué rayos? Ya va una armería y tres centros de almacenaje – sin mencionar como cuarenta de esos malditos robots. ¡No termina!"

Justo en ese momento, tres más de los guardianes robóticos saltaron sorpresivamente al ataque mientras ellos le daban vuelta a una esquina. Los dos se derrumbaron del shock en un chirrido metal y tensando el hueso. El primer bot se lanzó contra Nav, atajándolo hacia el suelo. Aterrizó con la criatura encima de su pecho, y su arma se resbaló de su mano y dio vueltas lejos. Nav agarró del hocico a la criatura momentos antes de que sus dientes se cerraran sobre su garganta. El sudor goteaba sobre su campo de visión mientras peleaba por quitarse las mandíbulas.

April evitó por poco a su agresor, esquivándolo con el pie mientras simultáneamente sacaba su arma de la funda de su cintura. Con un ojo entrecerrado apuntó y jaló del gatillo. El rayo de energía resultante le dio al segundo guardian justo en la cara, explotando su mandíbula metálica y enviándolo en un giro retorcido hacia la pared. Ella se giró y, agachándose para estabilizar su brazo, le disparó a las patas delanteras del tercero. Su avance momentáneo lo llevó hacia ella, y se le abalanzó y lo agarró de sus patas. Sacó un cuchillo y comenzó a acuchillar a la criatura, gruñendo como un animal mientras lo partía en secciones de carne sintética y lo echaba a un lado.

Unos metros a la distancia, el cyborg y la máquina luchaban en el suelo con todo su poder. Los músculos del brazo de Nav comenzaban a temblar por el uso excesivo de fuerza, y llamó a April.

"Bebé," su voz se quebró, "no quisiera interrumpir tu diversión, pero un poco de ayuda, por favor.."

April volteó, y en un ágil movimiento, lanzó su cuchillo hacia el atacante de Nav. La cuchilla se clavó en el cuello del robot, cortando la alimentación de su cabeza. Nav lo lanzó hacia un lado, agarró su arma del suelo, y puso fin a su duelo. Encaró a su novia, sacudiendo las gotas de sudor de su cabello.

"¡Buen tiro, Oh Gorlock de mis ojos! Sé que ya te he dicho esto, ¡pero eres tan _linda_ cuando estas masacrando sin piedad a tu enemigo!"

April se limpió una gota de aceite de su mejilla y le mostró sus colmillos en placer sanguinario. "¡Voy a destruirlos miembro por miembro!" exclamó con voz ronca. "¡Voy a romper sus cajas torácicas y estrángular sus tripas!"

"¡Y eres tan positiva, cariño! Soy un chico afortunado…"

April recuperó su daga mientras Nav lanzaba algunos explosivos C-4 hacia las paredes. Colocó la carga, luego giró hacia April con los pulgares arriba.

"¿Lista para hacer algo de ruido?"

Ella lanzó su puño al aire. "¡A demoler todo el sector!"

El movió el interruptor que comenzaba el temporizador, y los dos comenzaron a correr de nuevo. A medida que se desviaban, Nav cubrió sus orejas, riéndose como un niño travieso.

"¡Fuego!"

Explosiones envolvieron la sección ubicada detrás de ellos. Esta vez fue más pequeña que la anterior, y April y Nav desaceleraron su paso a un ritmo suave, seguros de sí mismos mientras las corrientes de fuego inundaban el pasillo.

"Jó, Sí!" dijo Nav, "tenemos tanto estilo. Si tan solo tuviésemos alguna música rockera de fondo para acompañar, sería totalmente salvaje."

"Las explosiones podrían ser nuestra música," sugirió ella.

"Buen punto. Siempre me _han_ gustado las explosiones. Me hacen sentir masculino."

"¡A mí también!" añadió April sonriente.

"Ah…"

Al doblar la siguiente esquina, su estilo dramático se desvaneció. Allí, al otro lado del pasillo, estaba su siguiente oponente esperando. Futuro Carl estaba inmóvil, sus delgados brazos, su cabello rojizo ondeando suavemente por el aire generado por toda esa destrucción. Dos bots agachados a ambos lados de él, lánguidos pero amenazantes en sus posiciones acurrucadas. April sacó su ametralladora, pero Nav tomó su muñeca antes de que disparara.

"¡No, no dispares! Este pálido chaval es el futuro calabacín regordete… Aurora dijo que le ayudó a escapar, ¿recuerdas? Quizá pueda ayudarnos."

Aún blandiendo su arma, April gritó hacia Futuro Carl. "¡Carl! Con gusto te perdonaremos la vida si te unes a nosotros. ¡Aleja a tus robots y ven hacia acá!" Cuando él no respondió, April dio un paso hacia delante con cautela. "¡Carl! ¿No me escuchaste? Por favor, responde."

Futuro Carl ni siquiera volteó a verles cuando con cansancio levantó su arma y apuntó en su dirección. Nav retrocedió un paso y alzó las manos.

"Vaya tranquilo amigo, no nos apresuremos…"

"No seas tonto, Carl," susurró April. "No quieres pelear contra nosotros. Baja tu arma, o no tendremos piedad."

Futuro Carl no respondió; él sólo permaneció allí, su arma apuntando a su blanco, con sus ojos ocultos. Nav encogió sus hombros y giró hacia April.

"Bueno, esperaba no tener que llegar a esto… ¿lo matas tú, o yo?"

"Entre los dos. Yo apuntaré. ¿Cambiamos?"

"Entendi-do"

Lanzaron sus respectivas armas entre ellos, Nav le intercambió su pistola a April por su AK47. Se pusieron en guardia hacia Futuro Carl al otro lado del pasillo, con las armas ladeadas y listas.

April tocó el gatillo con su dedo. "Última oportunidad, Carl… no puedes derrotarnos en esta. Soy una francotiradora entrenada, y no dudaré. Si no quieres morir, entonces únete a nosotros o ríndete."

"De verdad, hermano… házte un favor y ríndete antes de que las balas puedan acercarse a ti y herir tus órganos internos. Y si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por mí, viejo. Va en contra de mi código personal de villano matar a desafortunadas víctimas* como tú."

El brazo de Futuro Carl que sostenía el arma se sacudió, pero lo mantuvo firme en su posición. Al final giró su barbilla para dirigirse a ellos. "No se acerquen más. Sólo terminarán muertos. Por favor váyanse mientras tienen oportunidad."

April y Nav intercambiaron miradas.

"Lamento estallar tu burbujita, mi pecoso pecador amigo," broméo Nav. "pero tenemos órdenes. Iremos hacia ese lado te guste o no."

"_Por favor_, retrocedan. Se los estoy pidiendo amablemente. Él los matará sin duda alguna si siguen haciendo esto. Deben esconderse hasta que todo acabe. Puedo ayudarlos si…"

April saltó hacia delante, con los dos puños entrecerrados, su cara retorcida por el enojo. "¡Cobarde! Un soldado nunca se esconde! Seguiremos nuestra misión a toda costa. ¡Si morimos o no es irrelevante!"

Futuro Carl retrocedió un paso, espantado por su arrebato. Al ver que su estrategia no había funcionado, bajó el arma y se acercó a Nav en súplica.

"¡Por favor, tienen que escucharme! ¡Yo te conozco! Te he visto en las noticias de vez en cuando – Nav, El 7mo Samarkandi, ¿no es así?"

Nav colocó su dedo sobre sus labios, mirando hacia el techo en una imitación exagerada de profunda reflexión. "¿Ves las noticias? Uhm, Creí que serías más de los que ven "Barney"… ¿no? ¿Las Pistas de Blue, quizá? ¿Los Muppets?... ¿Plaza Sésamo? Vamos, debes decir 'frío' o 'caliente', cielos…"

"¡Deja de bromear! ¡Hablo en serio! No eres malo, y no quiero verte morir."

"Já, dile eso a la policía Galáctica," replicó Nav. "He defraudado a corporaciones de veintidos billónes de dólares y he robado bienes de valor invaluable de charlatanes tramposos más de lo que pudiese contar. Soy un estafador con encanto y manipulo a mis víctimas inocentes antes de llevarme todas sus pertenencias He asaltado bancos y robado suministros de iglesias, he dirigido ataques terroristas en mi propio planeta. Soy un criminal, sin escrúpulos y sin remordimiento podrido hasta la médula."

Futuro Carl sacudió su cabeza. "No te creo. Puedes fingir ser un desalmado, pero no lo eres. Sólo porque a veces hagas cosas malas, no te convierte en una mala persona, ¿cierto? Como aquella vez que robaste el banco de Tounk, o la vez que secuestraste la estación de tren. ¿Recuerdas? Dejaste que todas las mujeres y niños secuestrados se marcharan."

"¿Has estado siguiendo mi carrera?" frunció el ceño Nav.

"No exactamente… yo, arr, es sólo…" Futuro Carl tartamudeó, avergonzado. "Bueno, si tu _eres todavía_ una buena persona a pesar de hacer todas esas cosas malas, pensé que quizá… quizá yo…"

"¿Cuántas veces te has volteado la cara mientras el Dictador asesinaba gente?" preguntó suavemente Nav. "¿A cuántos amigos traicionaste por tu omisión?"

Futuro Carl golpeó con una mano hacia su pecho. "Quiero cambiar. ¡De verdad quiero! Quiero hacer algo bueno, aún si he hecho cosas malas antes. Es sólo que… ¡es sólo que no sé por donde empezar!"

Nav sonrió, luego se colocó sobre su hombro el AK47. "Acabo de darme cuenta de que me agradas, Carl. Y para responder a tu pregunta, el hecho de que estés arriesgando tu cuello comprueba que _ya_ comenzaste. Sería un honor para mí que nos acompañaras, si es que deseas tomar el riesgo."

"No vine aquí a unirme a ustedes," dijo, dándose la vuelta. "No puedo. No puedo hacerle esto. Jimmy…" se interrumpió. "No puedo permitir que mueran. No son malas personas. No se lo merecen. Así que por favor… por favor, váyanse."

"¿Quiéres saber la verdad?" suspiró Nav. "Para ser honestos, me encantaría irme. Estoy encogido del miedo justo ahora, pero me ofrecí de voluntario para esta misión y voy a llevarla a cabo. No quiero sonar cliché, pero de eso trata la lealtad, ¿no? ¿Hacer lo que prometiste hacer aún cuando estés a punto de orinarte del miedo? Ahora quizá soy muchas cosas, pero no soy alguien que se esconde con la cola entre las piernas cuando las cosas se ponen feas. Así que gracias por la advertencia, pero en verdad necesitamos seguir."

Nav se adelantó, y Futuro Carl apuntó el arma hacia ellos nuevamente, con un rayo de luz deslizándose sobre sus gafas.

"¡No!" gritó desesperadamente. "No puedo dejarte ir! ¡Salgan, o…o dispararé!"

Nav arqueó una ceja en sorpresa. "Oh, ¿en serio? Y yo que creí que querías evitar que nos dispararan…"

"No es así – quiero decir, no sé, sólo los lastimaré o algo. Así que, retrocedan! ¡No permitiré que avancen más!"

"Error," dijo April.

Ella apretó el gatillo, y su tiro salió disparado perfectamente hacia el arma de Futuro Carl – justo a tiempo para que Dictador Jimmy apareciera a la vuelta de la esquina y cogiera el arma giratoria desde el aire. Los espectadores apenas podían creer lo que veían sus ojos.

"¿Cómo es que…?"

April solo vaciló por un segundo antes de abrir fuego – pero sus disparos rebotaron inofensivamente sobre algún campo de fuerza, que parecía estar saliendo de la tecnología de punta del reloj en su muñeca. DJ giró el arma a su alrededor, burlándose de ellos al otro lado de la sala con una sonrisa maliciosa de propia satisfacción.

"Gracias por retrasarlos, Carl," dijo en un tono falsamente agradecido. "Hubiera sido molesto tener que localizarlos si avanzaban más."

"Pero yo…"

Dictador Jimmy ladeó el arma. "Si quieres marcharte Carl, no te detendré. Esto terminará rápido de todos modos."

Carl miró de un lado a otro, aturdido como un ciervo alumbrado por faros. Nav fue el primero en reaccionar – sonrió con tristeza hacia April, luego se encogió de hombros en un gesto resignado.

"Pues, parece que nuestro número ha llegado, nena. Era cuestión de tiempo, en verdad. He tenido una suerte del Demonio por los últimos ocho años. Tenía que terminar en algún momento."

Por debajo de ese despreocupado exterior, la mente de Nav se apresuraba a pensar su posible curso de acción. Analizó la situación desde todos los ángulos, en un instante, su mente urdió un plan. Cruzó sus dedos y silenciosamente pidió a quien le estuviese escuchando un último golpe de buena fortuna.

Nav encogió sus hombros de nuevo. "Bien, ya saben lo que dicen. Cuando tienes una mala mano*, solo hay una cosa que puedes hacer…"

"¿Qué cosa?" respondió April.

Él le guiñó el ojo. "Trampa."

Nav cogió la daga del cinturón de April, e, interponiéndose entre ella y la línea de fuego, le clavó la daga en su estómago. El ahogado gruñido de April resonó a través del espacio, y un rio de espeso líquido corrió por sus piernas y se agrupó en el suelo. Futuro Carl se cubrió la boca, asqueado al ver la sangre, e incluso DJ se pausó ante esta inesperada acción. Pero sólo April vio la verdad… que Nav había acuchillado su propio brazo mecánico, y que era sólo colorante morado el que brotaba de la herida, imitando la sangre mientras se extendía al suelo. April tocó rápidamente la chorreante sangre, y luego levantó su mirada.

"¿Tú….?"

"Lo siento, cariño. Supnogo que al final, soy un egoísta después de todo."

"Pero… ¿por qué?" su voz tembló. "Yo alegremente hubiese…"

"Es mejor así, April," sonrió, continuando su charada. "No puedo imaginarte sufriendo la misma tortura que Aurora vivió. No quiero dejarte a merced de este demente. Muere en paz, sabiendo que he sido yo quien te ha matado, y no él."

Torció el cuchillo, cortando ligeramente los ligamentos de su mano sintética. El cuerpo de Nav cubría la verdadera naturaleza de su acción; Dictador Jimmy vio sólo sangre morada escurrirse de lo que él creyó era una profunda herida. Nav arrancó la daga, salpicando las paredes con gotas brillantes. Con las manos entrelazadas sobre su abdomen, April miró hacia su prometido, desesperada por un momento más, una palabra más, una caricia más. Deslizando sus dedos sobre su mejilla, Nav se inclinó hacia delante y besó su frente.

"Adiós, mi amor."

Antes de que pudiese detenerlo, él se echó para atrás y golpeó con la culata de su metralladora el rostro de April. April cayó al suelo, incosciente, pero ilesa de algún modo. Su casco se salió de su cabeza y se detuvo en frente de Futuro Carl, quien saltó horrorizado. Los ojos de DJ se dirigieron hacia April, que yacía inmóvil, boca abajo en un charco violeta brillante. Después de examinar la escena sin comentario alguno, miró hacia la cara determinada de Nav.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuve la oportunidad de decir esto, pero estoy impresionado," dijo Dictador Jimmy. "¿Asesinar a la mujer que amas para protegerla de la muerte a manos del enemigo? Se necesita mucho valor para eso. Iba a matarte sin contemplaciones, pero parece que claramente mereces algo mejor que eso. ¿Alguna última palabra?"

Nav giró perezosamente para encarar a su verdugo. Dibujándole una retorcida sonrisa, extendió sus brazos a lo ancho.

"Sí. Salúdame a Aurora cuando esté pateándote el trasero."

Incapaz de mirar, Futuro Carl se giró y se arrastró a ciegas por el pasillo, escapando con todas sus fuerzas, huyendo de la sangre, de la vergüenza y de la culpa. Cubriendo sus oídos, deseando no escuchar disparos, que terminarían momentos después en otro asesinato sin sentido…

* * *

**Notas de traducción.**

(*) Nav compara la posición de Carl con _Igor_; un simple ayudante. Una víctima.

(*) Nav hizo un juego de palabras, literalmente dijo "mi pecoso inútil amigo"_ (my feckless freckled friend)_

(*) Nav se refiere a una 'mano' en un juego de cartas

* * *

¿Comentarios? ¿Lágrimas? ¿Gritos? ¿Qué ocurrirá a continuación? Visita el foro de Brainblast para mayores observaciones. El próximo capítulo será entregado antes del viernes. Oh, sí, ¡Suspenso!


	42. Mareo de Emociones

A veces es un dolor traducir las palabras complicadas de Jimmy. Bien, disfruten este bizzarrísimo capítulo, y conténganse la emoción. ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 36: Mareo de emociones**

Unos minutos más tarde, el sistema de seguridad volvió a activarse en toda la base. Los niveles de energía subieron, y los bots patrulleros despertaron. Los detectores de signos vitales volvieron a conectarse mientras el equipo de vigilancia bebían de su élixir eléctrico. La voz de Dictador Jimmy crepitó a través del recién reactivado enlace de comunicación: pronunciando una palabra, luego, estática.

"Aurora…"

La simple frase atravesó los sectores 1 al 4, un mundo de signicados comprimidos en tres sílabas.

"Tengo que felicitarte. Tu plan de usar a April y Nav como distracción fue un éxito." Se pausó, permitiendo que el silencio invadiera por un momento. "Fui a investigar, y debo admitir que causaron una gran cantidad de daño. Sin embargo, el resultado de nuestro encuentro fue, como debiste haberlo imaginado, inevitable: ambos blancos fueron exitósamente eliminados. Nav apuñaló y golpeó a April, y yo le disparé a él. No te estoy tomando el pelo, son los hechos. Simplemente te estoy brindando la información que necesitas."

Sus palabras se retorcían y daban vueltas por los pasillos mientras se escurrían hasta su objetivo. Se pausó de nuevo.

"Si te interesa vengar a tus camaradas caídos, te estaré esperando en la sala de control principal. Terminemos con esto, de una buena vez por todas."

Apagó el comunicador. En otra parte del extenso complejo, a través del montón de pasajes idénticos, por sobre incontables baldosas, y torretas de armas y trampas ocultas y habitaciones sin etiqueta, Futura Libby se cubría la boca con su mano.

"No puedo… ¡no creeré eso!" jadeó. "¡No, April y Nav!"

Futuro Sheen miró su reacción sin comentario.

"¡Cómo pudo! Él… debe estar diciendo eso para jugar con la mente de Aurora! Debe estar mintiendo de nuevo, como lo hizo contigo…"

Sheen se encongió casi imperceptible, luego desvió la mirada. Ella se dobló hacia delante y miró hacia la esquina, y él se atrevió a mirarla de nuevo – o, más concretaemente, a su espalda. Cuando ella se dio giró nuevamente, él la miró con despreocupación en el aire como si nada estuviese pasando.

"Andando…"

Continuaron su sigilosa marcha, tensa y en alerta. Futuro Sheen guiaba, sus impacientes dedos jugando el aire.

Futura Libby susurró para romper el silencio. "Sheen, creo que…"

"Shhh. ¿Escuchas eso?"

"¿Escuchar qué?"

Se sobresaltó bruscamente como un animal asustado, y Futura Libby también pegó un brinco, más por la reacción de él que por haber percibido alguna amenaza.

"Ese zumbido. Las armas están siendo reactivadas." Señaló hacía las torretas montadas sobre la puerta a unos metros de distancia. "¿Lo oyes? Lo…. ¡CORRE!"

La agarró de la muñeca y la jaló hacia delante, y ella gritaba por el dolor de su mano quemada. Brincaron a través de la puerta justo a tiempo cuando las armas comenzaron a disparar hacia la salida – por pocos centímetros no les dieron. Aún con el violento sonido de los disparos rebotando en sus oídos Futuro Sheen tomó uno de los brazaletes de la muñeca de Futura Libby y lo arrojó hacia una de las torretas del pasillo. Después de darle a su blanco, este se cortó justo por el cable que conectaba el sensor de movimiento. El arma se apagó anticlimáticamente, y quedó en silencio.

Ella miraba de un lado a otro, entre Sheen y el arma, sus ojos entrecerrados en incredulidad. "Eso…. ¡Eso ni siquiera es posible!" admiró. " ¿Cómo es que siquiera lo _hiciste_?"

"¿Alguna vez viste a esos tipos de la televisión que cortaban cosas a la mitad con cartas de baraja? Pues eran buenísimos, y bam! Rebanaban lo que fuera. Como sea, recuerdo que eso lo vi cuando era un niño. Y pensé que podía intentarlo."

"Tú… tú…"

Él sonrió. "Je, je, ¿te gustó eso? ¡Espera a ver qué más puedo hacer!"

Ella se quedó mirando fijamente hacia el ahora arma inofensiva, una arruga de incredulidad todavía se aferraba a su cara. "Pues, quizá te salió esta vez, pero ¿qué hay de las otras armas? Se me van a acabar los brazaletes."

Él se rió, luego corrió hacia el otro lado del pasillo. "Tomaré este!" dijo, señalando al arma montado.

Saltó y lo agarró de los cables, luego lo arrancó por completo. Chispas y un poco de alambrado caían junto con él, y Futura Libby hacía una mueca.

"¿Y eso seguirá funcionando si lo arrancaste de la pared?"

"¡Ni idea! Pero es un buen pedazo de metal. En el peor de los casos, puedo lanzárselo a la próxima arma. ¿Vamos?"

Ella le siguió con desgana; echando miradas por encima de su hombro. El siguiente pasillo no tenía arma; ni el que seguía. A medida que avanzaron, Futura Libby luchaba contra una creciente inquietud.

"Ah, ¿Sheen?" Ella hizo un círculo de puntitas. "Siempre le dicen a las chicas que no ignoren sus instintos, y justo ahora siento que somos observados…"

Las manos de él apretaron el arma. "Yo también lo siento. Creo que podrían ser spyders*."

"¿Arañas? ¿Arañas nos observan?" El miedo invadía su rostro. "….¿No querrás decir super bichos genéticamente manipulados o algo así, verdad?"

"No, no arañas. _Spy-ders_. Con una y."

"¿Spy-ders? ¿Qué son?"

"Exactamente a lo que suenan. Pequeños bots de vigilancia que parecen arañas. Una vez hizo que me enfrentara a esas cosas. Las odio."

Algo vió ella en su visión periférica, y se dio vuelta justo a tiempo para echarle una mirada a unas escurridizas patas que parecían alfiler desvaneciéndose entre una porción de sombras. Se estremeció y se acercó un poco más hacia él. Llegaron a un punto antes de una intersección de tres vías en el pasillo, y Futuro Sheen le hizo un ademán a Futura Libby para que retrocediera en lo que él revisaba el área.

"Bien, creo que está decidido. Si continúamos a este paso, deberíamos…". Se giró para verla, y su expresión cambió a media oración. Lanzándose hacia delante, dejó caer su arma. "¡LIBBY! ¡Detrás de ti!"

Futura Libby pegó un grito mientras una ola de spyders corrían por el techo hasta su cuerpo. Ella se tambaleó y se estrelló contra una pared que estaba detrás suyo mientras las criaturas metálicas brillantes la envolvían. Futuro Sheen despejó la distancia entre ellos de un solo brinco y golpeó a los atacantes de Futura Libby, mandándolos a volar de uno en uno. Ella se quitó el resto de encima con un chillido de repulsión.

Cuando el último de los spyders retrocedió a lo largo del corredor, un sonido rítmico de pasos mecánicos hacía eco desde algun pasaje contiguo. Él reaccionó rápidamente, empujando a la temblorosa Futura Libby al punto central entre los pasillos. Él protegió el cuerpo de ella con el suyo, dejando a su amplia espalda expuesta a lo que fuese el enemigo que se estuviese aproximando. Deslizó su mano sobre la boca de ella y se acercó para susurrarle.

"Shhh, ni un ruido…"

Futura Libby asintió, sus ojos estaban al descubierto por el miedo. Permanecieron inmóviles, cada músculo tenso. Futuro Sheen miró por encima de su hombro, atento a cualquier mínimo movimiento. Después de un rato que parecieron horas, las pisadas se desvanecieron a lo lejos, y el corredor nuevamente quedó en silencio. Futuro Sheen quitó su mano de la boca de ella, y Futura Libby se desplomó hacia delante en alivio, hundiendo su cara sobre el pecho de él. Impulsada claramente por la adrenalina, sintió la textura de su piel, pegajosa y sudorosa, y notó el patrón de piel de gallina que subía y bajaba con cada respiro. Ella se enderezó rápidamente.

"Creo que necesitamos encontrarte una camisa…" se rió nerviosamente.

Elevó su mirada hacia él con una sonrisa insegura, esperando una risa o una mirada tranquilizadora. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sus mejillas empalidecieron, y dio un paso hacia atrás. El ojo izquierdo de él estaba brillando, y su repentina sonrisa aterradora la dejó con la garganta en seco. Él sin mucho esfuerzo la empujó contra la pared con una mano y se inclinó sobre ella, su silueta delineada por la porción de luz que había al fondo de la oscura zona. Sus dientes resplandecieron en la oscuridad, pero la atención de ella estaba fijamente sobre sus ojos, quienes la miraban con una alarmante intensidad. Ella se retorció, tratando de apartar su mirada de él. La mano libre de él se posó sobre su cabello, y tomó un pequeño mechón trenzado entre sus dedos, mirándolo con fascinación.

"Sheen, ¿qué estás _haciendo_?" susurró ella.

Él se acercó más en respuesta, y Futura Libby se encogió contra la pared, con la sangre latiéndole en sus oídos. Él toco su cara, y sus párpados tentaron con cerrarse. Desesperadamente, ella intentó recuperar el control de la situación.

"¡Sheen!"

Él no parecía escucharla. Él simplemente cambió echó su peso y acercó su cuerpo hacia el de ella. Sus ojos recorrieron los rasgos de su cara, devorando cada uno de ellos, como si fuese la primera vez que la veía. Cuando él por fin habló, su voz era baja y distante.

"Diez años Libby… diez años estuve encerrado en esa celda. ¿Sabes lo que diez años en la oscuridad le hacen a una persona?"

Ella reprimió un alarido. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando las manos de él se aproximaban peligrosamente a territorio restringido.

Él sonrió y murmuró en su oreja. "¿Sabes qué evito que enloqueciera?"

"Quieres decir, ¿enloquecer más de lo que ya estabas?" preguntó ella, esperanzada.

Él no se percató de su intento de broma, pero se limitó a sonreír más. "_TÚ_. El pensar en volverte a ver…"

Futura Libby entró en modo de total pánico. Mareada de verlo, de escucharlo, de olerlo, se agarró de la pared detrás de ella.

"Parecía que no podía sacarte de mi mente," murmuró él, con los ojos entrecerrados. "Tu voz, tu sonrisa, tu risa… esperaba el día en que te volvería a ver."

"Sheen… no…"

Él acarició su cabello, su ojo rojo brillaba más. "Cuando estaba solo en esas horas interminables, pensaba en este momento. Imaginé tus ojos…"

Él se inclinó y gentilmente rosó sus labios sobre los párpados de ella.

"Tu nariz…"

Besó la punta de su nariz, y su cálido aliento impregnó sus fosas nasales. Ella cerró sus ojos y echó su cabeza hacia abajo.

"…Tus labios…"

Por un sofocante momento, Futura Libby estaba segura de que se desmayaría. Terror y anticipación brotó en su interior, pero al último instante Sheen se enderezó, repentinamente tenso.

"Pisadas de nuevo…"

Él se arrastró sigilosamente al borde del cruce y se asomó. Futura Libby aprovechó la oportunidad para alejarse de él y pensar. Con su corazón latiendo, sus rodillas temblando, respiró hondo.

"¡Contrólate, nena!" se reprendió en voz baja. "Es _Sheen_ de quien estamos hablando." Sus manos volaron hacia sus ardientes mejillas, y agitó su cabeza vigorozamente, sus trenzas volaban. "Oh rayos, ¿por qué ha hecho eso? Eso fue tan….! Sheen _no hace_ esas cosas. Sheen es extraño, torpe, hiperactivo y lindo, no alto, peligroso y obscenamente atractivo y…. Ohh! ¡Sácate eso nena!"

"Ah… ¿Libby? ¿Con quién hablas?"

Ella regresó a la realidad y, accidentalmente, se encontró con sus ojos. Para su profundo alivio, no había rastro de deseo que habían estado presentes justo un momento antes. Él sonrió amablemente, y la tensión se desvaneció en el aire.

"No te preocupes, se van en sentido contrario. Estás perfectamente a salvo aquí."

"A salvo de _ellos_, nada más…" murmuró ella.

"¿Qué dices?"

"Oh… nada. ¿Qué me decías hace rato? ¿Ya… ya casi llegamos?"

Él se rascó detrás de su cuello con timidez. "Ah… a decir verdad, no sé muy bien cómo llegar a la sala de control. Digo, tengo una idea vaga de cómo es la base, pero estoy en blanco ahora."

Ella suspiró. "Está bien. Si continuamos caminando en la misma dirección, terminaremos encontrándola tarde o temprano. De todos modos, quizá sea mejor que nos tomemos nuestro tiempo. Aurora probablemente quiere hacerse cargo de esto por sí misma."

"Pues, entonces les daremos tiempo suficiente," dijo lentamente.

"No quise decir… sólo pienso que seríamos una distracción para Aurora. Ella… bueno, a veces ella….Yo, ah…. A veces yo…."

Él sonrió suavemente ante ese palabrerío, luego le hizo gestos para que se acercara. Futura Libby se aproximó por detrás, tratando de ordenar sus desconcertados pensamientos. Él tomó el arma del piso y le dio vueltas en un deprimente y obvio intento para impresionarla. Ella se rió con alivio, y los dos reanudaron su silenciosa marcha hacia el la sala de control principal. Juntos…

….

De regreso en el Sector 5, la puerta de la quinta habitación se abrió de golpe, y los cinco niños y Goddard la atravesaron desplomándose y cayendo al suelo en un audible suspiro de alivio.

"¡Ahh, cielos!" gozó Sheen. "¡Qué bueno que soy un insomne hiperactivo o creo que nos hubiésemos quedado ahí atrapados como Rip Van Winkle!"

Jimmy se puso de pie y se acomodó su ropa. "¿Cómo es que _conoces_ ese término?"

"Eso es lo que el doctor le dijo a mi papá después de esa vez que estuve corriendo por todos lados de la casa durante 48 horas seguidas."

"Ah, bueno. Eso lo explica."

Libby bostezó ruidosamente y sacudió a Carl quien murmuró inconscientemente. "No mami… sólo cinco minutos más…"

Jimmy ayudó a Cindy a ponerse de pie, luego empujó a Carl con la punta de su zapato. "Ya puedes ponerte de pie. El efecto de la última habitación ya debió haber desaparecido."

"Oh…"

El niño gordito rodó hacia delante y se agarró de la pernera de Sheen, y se apoyó de ahí para ponerse de pie.

"¡Oye! ¿Quieres fijarte por donde estás agarrando?"

"Perdón…"

Les tomó un momento evaluar sus alrededores: la habitación era amplia en ambos extremos, pero se hacía un estrecho pasillo al centro, como si fuese un reloj de arena gigante.

"Uhm, supongo que la puerta de salida debe estar del otro lado del pasillo," dedujo Jimmy.

Cindy dio un paso hacia delante, y una nube de fino polvo molido sobrevolaba por todos lados de su pie. "¿Pero qué…? Neutrón, hay alguna clase de polvo cubriendo el suelo."

"¿Sí?" Frunciendo el ceño, se inclinó hacia abajo para mirarlo más de cerca. Deslizó la punta de sus dedos por encima de la superficie, luego frotó la sustancia entre sus dedos. "Qué extraño. Se siente como fécula de maiz…"

Libby miró hacia abajo. "Ahora que lo pienso, está sobre toda mi ropa."

"Agh, en la mía también."

Las chicas rápidamente se sacudieron sus trajes, levantando el polvo no identificado, el cual se expandió y se elevó en delicadas porciones hasta llegar a la altura de la cara. Los ojos de Jimmy se abrieron a lo ancho, y jaló el cuello de su traje por encima de su boca antes de poder inhalarlo. Sin embargo, su advertencia llegó unos segundos demasiado tarde.

"¡Aguanten la respiración! ¡No lo huelan!"

A pesar de que las palabras salieron de su boca, los demás siguieron abriéndose paso entre las partículas de polvo en el aire.

"¡Qué _es_ esta cosa!" tosió Libby.

"No puedo decirlo con absoluta certeza," replicó Jimmy, "pero sospecho que es alguna versión concentrada de la pócima del amor!"

Expresiones en horror barrieron al grupo entero, y Sheen se echó hacia atrás rápidamente.

"¡Pronto, que alguien saque el queso apestoso! ¡Me rehuso a estar a merced de la dama del amor! ¡No puedo perder mi libertad! ¡Tengo mi orgullo como hombre que considerar! Tengo… _oh, hooooola, linda cosita…."_

Instantáneamente se deslizó hacia Libby. Agitaba sus cejas y echó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, y ella respondió con unas risitas coquetas.

"¡Oh, Sheen, deja de ser tan bromista! Haces que me sonroje…"

Él hizo cosquillas debajo del mentón de ella. "Oye, lindura… ¿te estacionaste ilegalmente en un lugar para personas especiales? Porque tienes 'delicada'* escrita por todas partes…."

Ella jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello. "¡Para ya!"

"¿Debería componer un poema a tu hermosa, un soneto a tus encantos? Ajem: ¡Libby, eres más dulce que el helado, más adictiva que los videojuegos, más caliente que las vacaciones de verano…"

"¡Sheen!"

"… más radiante que la galaxia Nebulosa, y me atrevo a decir, que haces que mi corazón lata más rápido que la segunda parte de la temporada final de Ultralord!"

Libby contuvo el aliento. "¿Más que Ultralord? Sheen, nunca había escuchado un mejor cumplido! En verdad sabes cómo hacerme sonreír…"

Él se inclinó más de cerca. "Puedo hacer más que sólo hacerte sonreír…"

Jimmy se quedó boquiabierto ante el espectáculo, sus cejas se torcían en simultánea diversión y repulsión. Tirando más fuerte de su camisa sobre su boca, hizo un extraño mimo colocando su dedo sobre su cuello.

"¡Iuck! ¡Qué asco!"

Se tensó un momento después cuando sintió un par de manos deslizándose por donde sus omóplatos. Cindy se inclinó hacia él desde atrás y le susurró a su oído.

"Creo que esto te gusta…"

Las mejillas de Jimmy instantáneamente se enrojecieron. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, apoyando su mentón sobre su hombro.

"¿Sabes por qué siempre estoy tras de ti y causándote problemas? Es porque me atraes. Me llegas debajo de la piel como nadie más lo hace."

Jimmy tragó saliva, luego cuidadosamente se salió del agarre de Cindy. "Ah, Cindy…" dijo, retrocediendo, "aprecio lo que estás intentando decir… pero… ah… cielos…"

Ella avanzó hacia él, con los ojos brillando seductoramente. "¿Recuerdas cuando nos perdimos en esa isla juntos?"

El asintió torpemente.

"Ese fue el día más feliz de mi vida. Cada vez que tengo un mal día, me acuerdo de ello y me siento mejor. Ahora que lo pienso, no hay nadie más en que piense tanto como en ti. A veces te espío desde el otro lado de la calle con los binoculares de mi mamá."

"OK, eso es realmente espeluznante… y yo….yo…" Su visión comenzó a debilitarse mientras la pócima del amor dominaba su juicio.

"Amo tu gran cerebro presumido y tu pequeña cacharro de cohete," continuó. "Y amo cuando haces experimentos que salen horriblemente mal, porque me da una excusa para provocarte…"

Ella cruzó el espacio entre ellos y, mirándolo desde debajo de sus pestañas, deslizó una mano sobre el pecho de él.

"No," él protestó. "no, sólo estás diciendo eso a causa de las feromonas…. Tú no quieres decir eso en verdad… debemos llegar a la puerta… tenemos que…"

El compartimiento trasero de Goddard se abrió de pronto, y el coro de 'Ice Ice Baby' comenzó a reproducirse a todo volumen en los altavoces.

"¡Goddard! ¡No estás ayudando!"

"Neutron…" ella susurró, sus ojos resplandecían.

Él se debilitó. "Hueles tan bien…"

Una corriente de sensaciones lo bañaron como un cálido jarabe mientras el polvo en el aire se filtraba a través de la tela de su traje. Con su mente atontada, sus miembros débiles, y sus entrañas hechas nudos, buscaba una manera de escapar. Pero en su lugar, estaba firmemente atado a su lugar, sin poder controlar sus acciones. Abrió su boca para gritar; pero en lugar de ello, salió un monólogo de enfermizas palabras románticas dichas contra su voluntad por alguna fuerza sádica y controladora.

"Antes de ti Cindy, mi vida era como una noche sin luna. Muy oscura, pero habían estrellas, puntos de luz y razón… Y luego atravesáste mi cielo como un meteoro. De repente todo ardía; había brillo, había belleza. Cuando te fuiste, cuando el meteoro cayó sobre el horizonte, todo volvió a oscurecerse. Nada cambió, pero mis ojos estaban cegados por la luz. No podía ver las estrellas de nuevo. Y no había razón para nada más."

Inmediatamente después de que las palabras salieron de su boca, la cara de Jimmy se arrugó en una expresión de incrédulo disgusto. "¡Iuck! En nombre de Carl Sagan, ¿qué ha sido _eso_? ¿Quién DICE esa clase de cosas?"

Cindy tomó una jalada de polvoriendo aire y luego lo sopló suavemente. "Shhh…" puso un dedo sobre sus propios labios. "Sólo guarda silencio y cierra tus ojos…"

Ella se inclinó para besarlo, pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la brecha, alguien tiró de él, y en lugar de eso, Cindy terminó con la cara plantada en el pecho de Jimmy.

"¡Aléjate de él!" dijo la voz maliciosa de Carl. "Él es mío!"

"Espera, ¿qué?" aulló Jimmy. "¿Qué rayos?"

"¡No me dejes, Jimmy!" suplicó Carl. "Te amo más que a tu mamá!"

Cindy agitó sus brazos para recuperar su equilibrio, y los breves retorcijones de sorpresa la hicieron volver en sí. "¿Pero qué…? ¿Acaso _Carl_ me acaba de robar a Jimmy? ¿Y desde cuando me pongo a babear como tonta?"

El grito de Libby resonaba en toda la habitación. "Espera, Sheen, ¡Regresa! ¡No puedo vivir sin ti!"

Alguien agarraba la mano de Cindy un segundo después, y ella se tambaleó hacia delante para ver a Sheen arrodillado a sus pies. Él le plantó un beso en su mano, luego de un salto ostentoso se levantó y la hizo girar a su alrededor.

"¡Oh, flor de mi corazón! ¡Manzana de mis ojos! ¡Toronja de mis manos! ¡Fruta variada de mis regiones inferiores! No puedo resistirme más a ti…. ¡Eres tan lista, rubia y talentosa!"

Cindy estaba en shock de encontrar que su reacción natural – rechazo – cambiaba para ser una agradable sorpresa. Su corazón se aceleró, y tropezó sus palabras, con repentina timidez.

"¡Sh-Sheen, no sabía que te sentías así!"

"¡Claro que sí! ¿Cómo no podría estar loco por una chica como tú?"

"¿Quieres decir, que todas las veces que estabas desbordando de azúcar y yo quería estrangularte hasta que tus ojos reventaran, era otra forma de mostrarme tus sentimientos?"

"Ya entendiste, nena. Creo que eres la más angelical, más bella, más… más…" Su mirada vagó de su cara hacia un punto a la distancia. "Oh, wow…. Jamás había notado los _hermosos_ ojos azules de Jimmy …"

Sheen dejó caer a Cindy, quien aterrizó con un ruido sordo sobre el polvoriento suelo. Él hizo una pirueta hacia Jimmy, quien estaba a lo lejos ocupado haciéndole cosquillas al brazo de Carl. Él apoyó su codo sobre el hombro de Jimmy, luego le lanzó una sonrisa insinuadora.

"Hola, muchachote…" ronroneó seductoramente.

Jimmy levantó su mirada, y su boca se abrió. "Sheen… eres tan alto…"

"Y tu rutina de pequeño genio me prende _tanto_…"

Carl miró a lo lejos y espió a Libby, quien estaba ayudando a Cindy a levantarse del suelo. En su mente, las líneas de su cuerpo se derritieron y se fundieron en un gigante caramelo de Conejo de Pascua.

"Oh mi…" se quedó boquiabierto. "¡Libby es una diosa de chocolate!"

Libby no le prestó atención; toda su atención estaba enfocada a su amiga. Ella acomodó el traje de Cindy en su lugar, y suavemente le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente.

"No te preocupes por ellos, nena. Sólo son unos tontos. No los necesitamos."

Cindy se sonrojó. "L-Libby…"

"Shhh…" ella besó a Cindy en la nariz. "No te preocupes. Todo estará bien."

"Libby… siempre has estado justo a lado de mi, pero por alguna razón nunca noté–…"

Carl corrió apresurado hacia su ídola del cacao, lanzando en el proceso a Jimmy justo hacia los brazos de Sheen. Hubo un momento de sofocante silencio cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

"James…"

"Sheen… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti…"

Sheen se inclinó hacia él, su boca a tan sólo milímetros de los labios del otro niño. "Bésame, mi cabezón…. ¡OYE! ¿Qué demonios? Jimmy, ¿Qué le está haciendo tu perro a mi pierna?"

Sheen se apartó, dejando a Jimmy con la mente en claro por un momento. Se estremeció con fuerza y repetitivamente limpió su boca.

"¡Por sobre todas las cosas viles, y repulsivas… iack! ¡Casi _beso_ a Sheen! ¡Eso es… una _anarquía_! ¡Necesitamos salir de aquí antes de que esta situación se salga más de control!"

Carl se lanzó hacia delante y se puso de rodillas, justo en frente de las chicas, quienes estaban mirándose a los ojos de la otra con una mirada de gran felicidad.

"¡Libby! ¡Por favor, ámame! Te daré pastel y galletitas y todos esos extraños Cds de rap y cualquier cosa que quieras!"

"Wow, Carl…" jadeó Cindy, "eres tan _rotundo _…"

Sheen gritó desde otro extremo. "¡Oigan! Necesito vino y flores por aquí! ¡Goddard es TAN fino!"

Jimmy miraba fijamente hacia el suelo, desesperado, intentando no mirar a ninguno de los demás.

"¡Esto es tan extremadamente fuera de personaje! Es como si estuviesemos atrapados en medio de algun horripilante fanfiction! ¡Debemos salir de aquí! ¡Vamos, Jimmy, piensa! ¡Piensa!… ¡Pieeeensa!"

El se refugió dentro de su propia mente, buscando por la escurridiza inspiración de último minuto que lo ha salvado en tantas ocasiones anteriores. Hilos de conocimiento se enrollaban en su visión interior, enredándose y dándo vueltas hacia una cascada de imágenes, unas reales, otras fantá antes de que pudiese llegar a una solución, su ensueño mental se transformó en una película de bajo presupuesto estelarizando a una Cindy vestida en bikini corriendo por la playa en cámara lenta. Más detalles fracasaron en llegar a su cabeza cuando su proceso mental llegó a un fin con nada más que un perseverante deseo de ver a Cindy vistiendo de un tramado de lunares amarillo.

"¡¿Qué?!" gritó enojado. "¿Eso fue _todo_? ¡No puedo siquiera hacer que mi cerebro coopere en absoluto! "

Golpeó su propia frente con su puño para castigar el delito, luego, sintiéndose derrotado, levantó la mirada para ver qué clase de infierno se está armando. Sheen estaba persiguiendo a Carl alrededor de la habitación, mientras Cindy y Libby estaban acurrucadas a ambos lados de un galanazo Goddard que estaba poniendo a todo volumen "This is why I'm Hot"

"¡Espera, Carl!" llamaba Sheen. "¡Te necesito para procrear mis niños!"

Carl corría en círculos, con los brazos extendidos. "¡Siento que puedo volaaaaar!…"

Luchando contra una salvaje e irracional atracción hacia todos y cada uno de sus amigos, Jimmy tuvo una idea. ¿Qué sentido tenía pelear contra la pócima del amor cuando podía usarlo como ventaja suya?"

"Bueno, no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto, pero…_donde fueres, haz lo que vieres*_…"

Los demás levantaron la mirada un momento después de que resonara por toda la cámara un agudo chiflido. El repentino sonido llamó su atención hasta Jimmy, quien había asumido una postura seductiva a lo lejos del grupo. Arqueado de la espalda y destacando su parte trasera, Jimmy tocó sus labios con su dedo, su expresión tensa paso a una tímida e insegura sonrisa.

"Oigan, chicos…"

Guiñó el ojo, luego se dio vuelta una vez, ejecutando una sacudida de cabello al final del giro. La habitación jugueteó con escándalosos trucos en los ojos de los demás – Cindy vio a un Jimmy con bata de laboratorio, sosteniendo un burbujeande tubo de ensayo con una serie de relejos verdosos sobre su cara; Libby le echó mirada a un muchacho con pantalones sueltos, recargándose con estilo sobre una pared de ladrillos. Sheen vió un extremadamente afeminado Jimmy luciendo un traje de baño morado de Ultralord; Carl vio a Jimmy con el cabello de Judy, y Goddard vio una muy seductora pierna.

Libby se abanicó. "¡Qué guapo! Creo que me voy a desmayar…"

Jimmy disfrutaba sus miradas, calculando, y dejándose llevar por su propio deseo de tener el afecto de todos. "Ooohhh amigos… ¿no quieren venir a jugar conmigo? ¡Tengo todas las características deseadas en un compañero! ¡Soy juvenilmente rubicundo y obstétricamente espacioso*!"

Sheen levantó sus pulgares en dirección de Jimmy. "¡No tengo ni idea de lo que eso signifique, pero quiero un poco de eso!"

Jimmy se dio vuelta y escapó deprisa a lo lejos, meneando su cadera de lado a lado en una sobre-exagerada imitación de su decadencia femenina.

"Si, así es, vengan por mí…"

Los demás salieron disparados en rayo detrás de él; mientras se metían a la fuerza por el estrecho centro de la habitación, se empujaban y se jalaban los unos a los otros compitiendo por ser la mejor opción.

"Fuera de mi camino, Carl, eres un gordo!" ladró Cindy.

Sheen usó su hombro para arremeterla contra la pared. "¡Estorbas, hermana!"

Ella lo empujó. "¡Tú estorbas, ultratonto! Te patearé el –"

"¡Oigan, se está escapando!" señaló Libby.

De algún modo los niños intoxicados de lujuria consiguieron salir de uno en uno y llegar a la segunda mitad de la habitación. Justo cuando pasaron, Cindy apretó su puño, lo hizo girar y abofetó a Libby en la cara.

"¡Ya te ví! ¡Te vi mirándolo! ¿Cómo te atreves a robármelo? Pensé que eras mi mejor amiga, ¡traicionera come-hombres!"

Libby llevó la punta de su mano hacia su boca, y su expresión de shock se transformó en una de enojo. "¿Come-hombres? ¡Oh, que ironía viniendo de ti! Tú eres quien me robó a Sheen hace rato, ¿recuerdas? ¡No puedes robar lo que ya es mío!"

Sheen envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ambas, fingiendo una fría indiferencia. "Chicas, chicas… hay suficiente 'Sheen' para todos. No preocupen a sus pequeñas cabecitas…"

Libby quitó su brazo de encima suyo. "¡Oye! No le digas a ella que no se preocupe. ¡Se supone que debes estar de mi lado, no del de ella!"

Jimmy marchó hacia ellos y se interpuso en medio. "¿Por qué rayos él estaría de tu lado? ¡Él es _mi_ mejor amigo!"

Detrás de sus lentes, los ojos de Carl parpadearon. "Pensé que _YO_ era tu mejor amigo, Jimmy."

"Lo eres… ambos son mis mejores amigos…"

"¡No puedes tener dos!" se opuso Carl.

Sheen lo consideró. "Uhm. Tiene razón. Tendrás que escoger."

Jimmy miraba de un lado a otro a ambos, con la guardia baja.

"Bien, ¿cuál de nosotros será?" demandó el niño pelirrojo.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Sheen infló su pecho orgulloso. "¡Ajá! ¿Ves? Te dije que me prefería a mí."

"¡Claro que no! ¡Ni siquiera ha dicho algo!"

Cindy se recargó sobre la pared, mirándolos de arriba abajo despectivamente. "Pfft, tarados. Si hablamos de eso, él me elegirá a mí primero, ¿y quieren saber por qué? Porque tengo algo que ustedes no tienen."

"¿Partes de chica?" sugirió Sheen.

"¿Halitosis?" dijo Carl.

"¡No, tontos! ¡Un _cerebro_!"

Libby roló sus ojos. "¡Ajá! Todos saben que a los chicos no les importa el cerebro. Sólo se preocupan por cómo te ves. Y todos aquí sabemos quién será la más hermosa cuando crezcamos…"

"¡Oh, no estés tan segura de ello!" refunfuñó Cindy. "Tu yo adulta se viste como una arpía*"

"Tu yo adulta ES una arpía*!"

"Oooh…golpe bajo…" dijo Sheen haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Cindy giró enojadísima para encararlo. "¡Cállate, Sheen!"

Su argumento continuó avanzando, haciéndose cada vez más y más irracional con cada momento que pasaba.

"¿De qué estás hablando, Vortex? ¡Mi forma de escribir* es superior a la tuya! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que tu tonta letra adornada con curvitas es mejor que la mía?"

"Bah. ¡La tuya parece que ha sido escrita por un robot inservible!"

"Bark bark bark!"

Jimmy se agarró la cabeza en frustración. "¡Agh, basta ya, Vortex! ¡Basta! ¡Basta ya de intentar ser mejor que yo! ¡Es inútil, inútil, inútil! ¡Nunca serás mejor que yo! ¡Y te ves como una tonta cada que lo intentas! ¡Sólo acepta que eres la segunda mejor y sigue con tu vida!"

Se detuvo, jadeando con dificultad. En el momento que siguió, sorbió la nariz, y se pasó un dedo por debajo de sus fosas, embarrándose un rojo pegajoso en su cara.

"N-Neutron…tu nariz…está…"

Unos segundos después, gotas de sangre brotaron de sus fosas nasales. Carl se tambaleó, mareado, mientras Jimmy se tapaba la nariz y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

"Debe ser alguna clase de efecto posterior a la poderosa pócima de amor," conjeturó, con voz ahogada. "Cielos, ¿en qué estábamos pensando, gritándonos así? Si esta habitación nos puede causar una hemorragia nasal quiénsabe que otro tipo de daño psicosomático estamos teniendo. No quiero salir de aquí sólo para colapsar por una hemorragia interna. Controlémonos y sigamos avanzando."

Todos asintieron, espantados por su propia conducta. Apretando sus fosas nasales al mismo tiempo, siguieron a Jimmy hacia la puerta que estaba unos metros más adelante. Él giró el picaporte y la abrió.

"Aguanten la respiración…"

* * *

**Notas de traducción:**

(*) Futuro Sheen dice "spyders" es un juego de palabras con "spy"; _espías_ y "spider";_arañas_. Usé el termino tal cual. Creo que se entiende sin problema.**  
**(*) Sheen hace un juego de palabras con Libby; usó el término "_fine_" que puede ser "multa" si seguimos el contexto, o "bueno". En el diálogo lo dejé como "delicado" para que se entendiera mejor el chiste (?)  
(*) Jimmy dice la expresión _"When in Rome_", en español su equivalente es "_Donde fueres, haz lo que vieres_".  
(*) Creo que en palabras de mortales Jimmy dice "soy bronceado y alcanzo para todos" *insertar risas*  
(*) Cindy y Libby usan el término _skank_; difícil, pero se interpreta como _arpía_ (para no usar otras horribles palabras)  
(*) Letra, escritura a mano.

* * *

¿Qué tal, eh? ¡Les dije que sería bizzaro! XD Bien, en resumen; DJ retó a Aurora, Futuro Sheen casi saca su lado salvaje sobre F. Libby (?) Y Sheen coqueteó con Libby, Libby con Sheen, Cindy con Jimmy, Jimmy con Cindy, Carl con Jimmy, Sheen con Cindy, Jimmy con Carl, Sheen con Jimmy, Carl con Cindy y Libby. Y vaya, Goddard fue el ganador al final (?) jajaja nah... ¿cuál fue la mejor parte? ¡Los reviews son súmamente apreciados!


End file.
